Un amor alterno
by Apolonia86
Summary: Un Bulma y Vegeta 'se enamoraron' con una diferencia. No hay muchacho del futuro. No hay advertencia de los Androides. No hay antídoto para Goku. ASI es como se enamoraron... en la verdadera línea temporal. Este fue el principio del final. Un fic de Hella
1. Peleas y explosiones

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

"Oh, dios mío... ¿Qué diablos es eso?" Suspiró con los ojos bien abiertos.

Yamcha se dio vuelta y le hizo seña que se callara, pero sus ojos estaban mirando horrorizados al lagarto blanco también. Pero mientras los ojos de ella mostraban conmoción y disgusto, los de él estaban blancos del miedo. Estaba mirando a su propia muerte. Bulma tragó saliva y miró a las otras caras alrededor de ella. Todo era igual, en diferentes variaciones. Cada uno de estos hombres sabía que este habría de ser el último día de sus vidas.

Tenían un nudo en el estómago, desde arriba de aquel acantilado tan alto de donde miraban. Una enorme nave que parecía como un parásito gigante, rodeada de pies de soldados alienígenas, custodiando a dos de las criaturas más diabólicas que Bulma jamás haya visto. Se parecían levemente, pero estaba claro que eran de la misma especie. Uno era gigante, mucho más que el otro. Salían cuernos negros en cada lado de sus cabezas, como en un toro, y su cara mostraba una expresión de maldad que hasta ella misma podía ver desde donde se encontraba.

El otro era más chico, y... y estaba hecho en parte de _metal_.

¿Freezer?

Desde la vista de todos, especialmente la de Vegeta, era él. Ella le lanzó una mirada, notando los apretados dientes y el odio que brillaba oscuramente en sus ojos. _Realmente debe querer matarlo,_ pensó. _O temerle de verdad._ Miró a su izquierda y le dio un codazo a Gohan en las costillas. Él estaba apenas temblando, pero se dio vuelta y la miró, con ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó despacio. Todo lo que hacían era estar ahí, mirando atentamente al sujeto que iba a volar el mundo en pedazos. Sólo miraban. Kami, deseó que Goku estuviera ahí en ese momento. Él les mostraría quien mandaba en realidad. Nadie se mete con la Tierra y se sale con las suyas, menos que menos este enano de metal. El hijo de Goku se encogió de hombros minuciosamente y miraba a Piccolo, quien miraba atentamente a la escena abajo. Los ojos del alto Namek miraron a Gohan por un momento, y él sacudió su cabeza levemente. Bulma vio la leve relajación en su cara mientras miraba al niño, y el arrepentimiento escondido ahí. Soltó un gemido.

_Todos vamos a morir aquí. No hay esperanza._

Ella anduvo a tientas para tener la mano de Yamcha a su lado, y la agarró con dificultad. Puar se puso en el medio de ambos, maullando suavemente de miedo. Yamcha la miró por un momento largo, y le devolvió un gesto de comodidad que no hizo nada por disuadir su miedo. Pero no lo dejó ir.

Una voz salió detrás de ellos, llena de odio y triunfo.

"... ¡cuando lo hagan, no muestren piedad!" Freezer le dijo a sus hombres. Bulma casi se desmaya. Era el fin. Los hombres alienígenas comenzaron a volar, desparramándose en diferentes direcciones. Ellos no sabían que los guerreros Z estaban ahí, se dio cuenta. Eso quiere decir que ellos...

Van a destruir la población junto con ellos.

"No," suspiró, comenzando a temblar. "¡No!" gritó otra vez.

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta en el mismo segundo que ella. Y ellos volvieron a la vida. Yamcha soltó las manos de Bulma y se paró, apenas sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Piccolo y Gohan comenzaron a flotar, mirándose el uno al otro antes de simultáneamente incrementar su poder. Krillin, Tien y Chao-tzu se pusieron en guardia e inhalaron hondo, antes de emprender vuelo. Alguien faltaba, pensó. Vegeta ya se había lanzado en contra de los hombres. Todo lo que pudo ver era un punto rosa y amarillo rodeado de un ki azul. Todos volaron siguiéndolo, dejándola a ella y a Puar solos en cuestión de segundos. Ni siquiera un adiós a ella, o aunque sea 'permanece escondida'. Pero sabía que de todas maneras no tenía importancia.

Ella miró al transformista en sus brazos. Sonrió, pero tembló y no pareció muy convincente.

"Supongo que somos sólo tu y yo, Puar. Supongo que todo lo que podemos hacer es mirar. Hombre, fui una idiota en querer venir aquí. Fue bastante malo ver morir a Yamcha en televisión, pero ahora en vivo..." dejó de hablar cuando Puar comenzó a temblar. Dejó de hablar antes de atemorizarlo más. Pero no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer... No sin Goku. ¿Dónde estaba Goku? Levantó la cabeza para mirar la escena desplegada bajo ella. Los otros habían sido definitivamente localizados por Freezer, cuatro de sus hombres estaban alrededor de él. Él observaba desde los cielos con entusiasmo, miraba como sus soldados eran derrotados uno a uno. La gran cosa con piel violeta al lado de él rió mientras que Freezer esquivó una mano verde que siguió con su vuelo. Bulma pensó que iba a vomitar.

_¿Puede esto ser peor?_ Se preguntó a sí misma. Sus amigos lo estaban haciendo muy bien contra los hombres de Freezer, pero eso no quería decir ni por un segundo que ellos iban a ganar contra Freezer mismo. Yamcha pelaba mano a mano con un hombre pescado púrpura, y parecían estar bastante empatados. Piccolo y Gohan estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra tres soldados más. Todos peleaban, a excepción de ella. Deseó haber tenido la fuerza para ayudar, o al menos la valentía. Pero en ese momento no tenía ninguna. Espero que todo terminara pronto. Ya no tenía ilusiones que ellos pudieran ganar esto.

"¡Aaah, Bulma!"

Sus ojos se abrieron rápido mientras una voz familiar sonó detrás de ella. No podía ser... se dio vuelta, sosteniendo a Puar, que ya se había desmayado.

Luego ella gritó.

Un chillido lleno de incredulidad. _¡¡Goku!!_ Acostó a Puar y saltó, arrojando sus brazos sobre él, abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo. ¡Él estaba aquí! Todo iba a estar bien ahora, ahora que él había vuelto. ¡¿De dónde apareció?! Él cayó un paso atrás por la fuerza de su salto hacia sus hombros, e hizo muecas.

"¡Es lindo verte también! Dios, no puedo respirar," dijo él en una voz tan estrangulada como su apretón. Lo soltó y lo miró fijamente. Estaba vestido muy extraño. Pero no lo cuestionó.

"Goku, ¿estas aquí? ¿Dónde has estado? ¡¡Nadie te sintió acercarse o algo!! Tienes que ir y pelear con Freezer, e-él está ahí, con un hombre gigante y van a matar a todos, tienes que detenerlos," dijo todo junto a las apuradas. La expresión de felicidad de su amigo de toda la vida desapareció y fue reemplazada por una de profunda seriedad.

"Lo sé. Sabía que él se dirigía aquí desde hacía bastante lejos en el espacio. No tengo idea como sobrevivió a Namek aunque—"

"Cállate, ¡Goku! ¡Ve a ayudar, no te quedes aquí hablándome!" Ladró, empujándolo hacia el filo del acantilado. Él extendió una mano e hizo muecas. "Todo estará bien, Bulma. Lo prometo. Sólo mantente fuera de vista hasta que todo esté terminado." Asintió tontamente, incapaz de creer que en realidad él estaba ahí con ellos, en la tierra. Si él era un Super-Saiyajin como todos decían, él podía salvarlos a todos. Voló hacia Freezer ante los ojos de ella, casi como si estuviera encontrándose con un viejo amigo o algo. Así era como él trataba a los enemigos derrotados, así no hacía que ella se confundiera tanto. Ella lo conocía desde ya hacía mucho tiempo.

La tierra retumbó levemente mientas que un pequeño disparo talló un cráter en el suelo debajo de donde Gohan estaba peleando con un soldado que casi parecía humano. Mientras que ella miraba con temor a su alrededor, notó que él era el último que quedaba de los hombres que habían volado para cumplir las órdenes de Freezer. Los otros estaban todos muertos. Quizá no debió haber sido tan rápida en desechar la fuerza de todos.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre Goku ahora. Los demás gritaron en sorpresa y felicidad, excepto por Piccolo y Vegeta. Gohan tuvo que ser refrenado por su mentor antes de volar sobre su padre en felicidad. Bulma miró a Vegeta inquieta. ¿Trataría de matar a Goku, ahora que volvió? O quizá sólo estaba molesto que Goku estuviera aquí y estuviera listo para hacer lo que él no pudo.

Matar a Freezer.

Se sentó al filo del acantilado, con Puar en su falda. Yamcha jamás la perdonaría si algo le pasara a su amigo. Observó la escena desplegada debajo con una enferma fascinación. Freezer no sonría más como estaba sonriendo, en cambio miró a Goku con todo el desprecio que un ser viviente podía sentir por otro. Su mirada se dirigió a Vegeta. Bueno, casi. Se limpió los oídos para poder oír lo que decían. Pudo oír los murmullos más débiles de su conversación.

"Bueno, bueno, si no es el Super Saiyajin de Namek," Freezer dijo con desprecio. "Has llegado aquí mucho antes de lo que había predicho. Que pena que tus amiguitos estén todavía vivos para verte. Ah, no importa. Los puedes ver morir antes que tú lo hagas."

Goku estaba parado ante él con una expresión severa en su cara. "No va a suceder, Freezer. No deberías haber venido aquí."

Freezer lo miró con un gesto de sorpresa. "¿Qué? ¿Piensas que puedes detenerme de destruir este lugar, mono? ¡Soy el gobernador de todo el universo! ¿Qué piensas de eso?" rió maniáticamente, su cola mecánica sonó tras él con un zumbido. Bulma tembló. Demasiado diabólico. _Mátalo Goku,_ pensó en silencio. Su cabeza fue empujada hacia arriba por el repentino movimiento desde arriba de ella. Vegeta estaba volando bajo, ¡dirigiéndose directo a Goku y Freezer! La ira oscureció su rostro, haciéndolo casi demoníaco. Cargaba un disparo de Ki, preparado para freír a Freezer con el. El orbe brillaba intensamente entre púrpura y blanco, y la lastimó el solo mirarlo a los ojos. Goku tiró su cabeza para atrás, y sus ojos se abrieron.

"¡No, Vegeta! ¡Mantente fuera de esto!" Le gritó al príncipe. "¡No eres suficientemente fuerte!"

Eso solo sirvió para enfurecerlo aun más. "¡Olvídalo, Kakarotto!" gritó, y cargó aún más el disparo. Freezer estalló en risa.

"¡Vamos, Saiyajin! Deja al principito tener su patética venganza. ¡Déjalo ver si puede matarme! ¿O lo haré yo primero? _¡Otra vez!_" preguntó maliciosamente. Bulma apretó sus manos mientras miraba esto. Vegeta ya estaba lejos de ganar, ¡y ahora Freezer lo estaba llevando a un final seguro! Piccolo se abalanzó para frenar a Vegeta en persona, pero fue devuelto con una patada en las costillas. Gohan gritó. Todos los que estaban arriba en el aire estaban casi en pánico. Pronto vio porque. Ese era el mismo ataque que Vegeta había usado cuando vino a la Tierra por primera vez, recordó que Goku dijo algo sobre el tiempo atrás. Tenía el poder de destruir la Tierra con el, y la única razón por la que no lo hizo fue porque Goku lo detuvo con un disparo suyo. Era indudablemente más fuerte de lo que había sido entonces, con la fuerza que Vegeta había ganado desde aquella pelea. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Un Gallic Gun? Ah, algo como eso. Esto era malo.

"No, Vegeta. ¡Detente!" gritó Goku. "¿Quieres matarnos a todos?"

"¡¿Parezco como si me importase?!" El príncipe respondió gritando. Liberó el disparo con un rugido, y fue enviado directo hacia Freezer. Bulma cerró sus ojos y rezó a Kami por suerte. La Tierra se sacudió entera por la fuerza del disparo, y una luz violenta se adentró en sus párpados cerrados.

Pero ninguna explosión voló el suelo bajo ella, y luego de unos momentos miró. El viento soplaba ferozmente, cerca de empujarla con su fuerza. Freezer tomó el disparo que Vegeta le había lanzado, y lo sostenía alto arriba de su cabeza, riendo. Estaba absolutamente ileso.

"Porque, ¡gracias, Vegeta! Pero ya tengo uno en este color. ¡Toma, tenlo de vuelta!" Luego el lanzó de vuelta el disparo de Ki a Vegeta, quien estaba paralizado y mirando a Freezer como hipnotizado. Los demás se dispersaron como palomas, preparándose para el contragolpe. Bulma jadeó. ¡Estaba a punto de verlo ser asesinado! _¡Oh, mierda! ¡No puedo creer esto! ¡Ni siquiera se estaba moviendo lejos!_ Pensó ella frenéticamente.

"Maldición, Vegeta, ¡idiota!" gritó desde su lugar en el acantilado. "¡Haz algo!"

Él no escuchó su grito, y ella se cubrió la boca de la sorpresa. Pudo haber delatado su ubicación por hacer eso. ¿Y a quién le importaba si Vegeta era asesinado? Era un monstruo igual que el otro sujeto. Pero otra persona no pensaba eso.

Goku apareció frente a Vegeta en un movimiento rápido, y empujó el disparo lejos de él, alto en el cielo tan lejos que ella pensó que dejó la atmósfera antes que se disipase. Miró boquiabierta a su amigo de toda la vida. ¿Cómo llegó a Vegeta tan rápido? ¿Era el efecto secundario de ser tan fuerte como era ahora? Mientras miraba, se volteó hacia Vegeta y lo tomo por los hombros, diciéndole algo. No pudo escuchar que fue, estaban muy lejos de ella. Pero Goku parecía enfurecido. Luego de unos segundos Vegeta también. Bulma volvió a mirar a Freezer y a la otra cosa con cuernos, y tembló. Ellos solo miraban pacientemente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero el más grande la miró un poco aburrido.

"Hijo, no veo el punto en esperar a que su charlita termine. Sólo mátalos a los dos y destruyamos el planeta," el hombre con cuernos dijo en una voz culta. Bulma parpadeó. ¡¿Ese era el padre de Freezer?! Freezer parecía agravado.

"Ten paciencia, padre. Quiero tener un poco de diversión aquí, sabes. Después de todo, mira lo que me hizo. Pienso dar toda la venganza que pueda."

_¡Ja!, buena suerte,_ pensó Bulma. _Goku enlatará tu trasero, monstruito._ Volvió a mirar mientras Goku y Vegeta comenzaban a tener una discusión, pero seguía sin poder escuchar. Luego Goku volvió a dar un paso o dos y sacudió su cabeza, pareciendo casi... ¿pidiendo perdón? No pensó que esa era la mirada de su rostro, aunque se parecía demasiado a eso. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Lo averiguó casi dos segundos después, cuando Goku golpeó a Vegeta al costado de su cuello con su mano, dejándolo inconsciente antes que supiese que pasó. Bulma miraba en atemorizado desacuerdo mientras Goku luego desapareció de la vista otra vez, sosteniendo a Vegeta de atrás de su camisa.

Luego él estuvo justo frente a ella.

"Ten, te lo dejaré a ti mientras me deshago de Freezer. Ten cuidado," Goku le dijo rápidamente, tirando a Vegeta casi en su falda antes de desaparecer otra vez. _¿Cómo diablos estaba haciendo eso?_ Pensó tontamente, antes que el shock se apoderase de ella. ¿Se suponía que _ella_ tenía que cuidar _de él_? Miró a Freezer, pero ellos no vieron a donde Goku se había ido, por lo tanto ella seguía segura. Parecía que ellos estaban tan desconcertados como ella en como él se mantenía desapareciendo. ¿Dónde había _aprendido_ eso?

Dejando a Puar a unos metros de ella, se sentó para ponerse a la misma altura de Vegeta. Lo miró, preguntándose cuando se despertaría de nuevo. Esperó que fuese dentro de un largo tiempo por ahora. Encogida, se dio vuelta para mirar a Goku.

Lo que pensó que se convertiría en una batalla épica era, ante sus ojos, un descenso imponente. ¿Ella se había perdido de _esto_ en Namek? Bien hecho. Goku incrementó su poder increíblemente, no era que ella pudiera sentir el Ki o algo. Pero tendría que ser, su cabello cambió de color y todo. Se veía bastante bien como rubio. Pero el efecto que tuvo en Freezer fue mucho mejor. Parecía petrificado por un momento, antes de cubrirlo con un humor malévolo.

"Bien, mono. Veamos si puedes salvar este planeta así como fuiste incapaz de hacerlo por Namek. Déjanos ver si puedes salvar a tus amigos esta vez."

Y Goku solo tomó el insulto silenciosamente. Entonces el saltó hacía Freezer, y la batalla comenzó.

Bulma apenas pudo ver algo, sólo le parecía que habían desaparecido, y había pequeñas explosiones de Ki en el aire y en el suelo por breves momentos cuando reaparecían. Pero todos los demás los vieron. Hasta la cabeza de Yamcha se movía de un lado al otro mientras seguía los movimientos con sus ojos. Todos parecían estar mirando un partido de tenis invisible o algo.

"Maldición, desearía poder ver esto," se murmuró a si misma. "No es justo."

Sus ojos se perdieron hacia la nave espacial en la que ellos habían llegado. Esa cosa era enorme... ¿qué clase de tecnología la hizo? Deseó poder echarle un vistazo. Quizá pudiera, cuando Goku haya matado a Freezer y al otro tipo, su padre. Lo miró, parado cerca de la nave. Él estaba mirando la pelea también, pero no parecía feliz. ¿Freezer estaba perdiendo?

Hubo un sonido entremezclado detrás de ella, que sacó su atención del padre de Freezer por un momento. Vegeta estaba despertando. Y por Kami, enfurecido. Bulma hundió su cabeza mientras que él decía cosas que ella nunca jamás había escuchado antes, y se sentó. Él la miró venenosamente antes de ponerse de pie e incrementar su poder. Bulma comenzó.

"¡Idiota! Goku se puede cuidar solo, no te necesita entrometiéndote, ¡imbécil!" siseó ella, echando un vistazo al padre de Freezer. ¿Qué había si los veía ahí? No había atacado a los otros, pero estaba empezando a parecer bastante aburrido. Vegeta apretó sus dientes y la miró tan duro que pensó que abriría un agujero en ella.

"Harías bien en callarte, mujer idiota," dijo de manera enojada. Bulma se contrajo detrás un poco, pero lo hizo parecer como algo vagamente sin resolver.

"Bien, lo que sea. Porque no vas y peleas con ese tipo allá abajo luego, si tanto necesitas destruir algo. Déjalo matarte en su lugar," ella dijo con una sonrisita malvada. Vegeta gruñó.

"Mi pelea es con Freezer, no con Kold. Pero Kakarotto tenía que interferir como la sabandija que es," se murmuró casi para él mismo. Bulma parpadeó con aquello, luego se encogió de hombros, desechando lo último que dijo.

"¿Su nombre es Kold? Como lo sup—"

"¡¿Te callarías?! Trato de estudiar la pelea, ¡y tu molesta voz está rompiendo mi concentración!" dijo de manera enojada. Sus ojos estaban observando mientras él seguía los movimientos de Freezer. Bulma pensó que esa era la más larga oración que Vegeta le había dicho hasta ahora. Que bastardo. ¿Qué la habrá poseído para invitarlo a su casa? Gracias a dios Goku estaba de vuelta, y Vegeta continuaría buscando a Goku así tendrían su pelea. O morir, de cualquier forma se iría.

Extrañamente, Vegeta no fue y se metió en la pelea otra vez. _Quizá ya había obtenido un golpe de realidad y supo que no tenía ni una oportunidad,_ ella pensó irónicamente. _Pero ahora estoy estancada con él._ Se dijo a si misma que se callaría y lo ignoraría, en caso que él desquitara su frustración contra ella.

Por un poco menos de diez minutos solo se mantenían rebotando el uno con el otro. Ella bostezó. Mientras que todos los demás podían ver que estaba sucediendo, ella estaba completamente abandonada en la oscuridad. ¿Qué estaba tomando tanto?

"Maldita basura insignificante, ¡él esta jugando!" Vegeta dijo áspero. Bulma saltó y dio vuelta su cara hacia él. "¿Qué?"

Pero él no parecía escucharla, él solo se mantenía murmurándose a sí mismo. "¡Lo hace para burlarse de mí, lo sé! Termínalo, idiota. ¡Termínalo!"

Bulma no tenía idea sobre que estaba hablando. ¿Estaba hablando sobre Goku? Eso tenía que ser, ¿pero Goku estaba burlándose? ¿de la fuerza de Vegeta? Dijo ella irritada. A quien le importaba realmente, el ego maniático estaba tan solo recibiendo lo que merecía de todas formas. No iba a desperdiciar más tiempo pensando en él, cuando podría estar haciendo cosas más importantes. Como mirando al espacio mientras Goku se tomaba su dulce tiempo matando a Freezer.

Sucedió mientras que ella miraba fijamente a media distancia, dando todo vueltas. Hombre, esto era aburrido...

_¡Zzaap_..._**boom!**_

Ella chilló mientras que sentía como una barra de calor húmedo y sólido le pasó al lado y golpeó a Vegeta en el hombro, golpeándolo directo y llevándolo contra la línea de cantos rodados seis metros detrás, luego rompiéndolos en escombros. Miró hacía abajo con pánico. ¡Kold! Dos más siguieron al disparo inicial, y Bulma reaccionó de manera de auto supervivencia. Tomó a Puar de la cola y se zambulló sobre la pila de rocas que habían sido rotas, usándolas como barricada para protegerse contra los disparos. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué le había disparado a Vegeta y a ella así? Cerró los ojos con un leve gemido, esperando temerosamente otro disparo a venir. Pero nada le alcanzó excepto una risa cruel.

Bulma permaneció escondida detrás de las rocas por algunos otros minutos, antes de abrir cuidadosamente sus ojos. Miró a escondidas sobre la roca en la cual se ocultaba, Puar seguía inconsciente al lado de ella. Los demás también estaban esquivando golpes, pero todo lo que pudo ver era que venían de abajo. El padre de Freezer se debe haber quedado aburrido, pensó cerca del pánico. Pero parecía como que él solo estaba jugando casi, porque todos estaban bien. No le había golpeado a ninguno de ellos. _¿Por qué?_ Pensó ella. Los demás habían sentido que su poder de pelea era más alto aún que el del mismo Freezer. ¡Esto era una locura!

Bulma hizo una mueca de dolor mientras sacaba una roca de su brazo, la pequeña astilla salió teñida de rosa por su sangre. _Espero que esa cortadura no deje cicatriz,_ era la última cosa que necesitaba. Sacándose el polvo de la ropa, se examinó por si había algún otro daño, y sólo encontrando algunos puntos en su cuerpo ileso. Ella estaba bien.

"Bien, esa estuvo cerca," murmuró ella. "¡Esa cosa casi me golpea! Por suerte era tan solo un disparo pequeño aunque—"

"Idiota, me estaba apuntando a mí," una fuerte voz dijo detrás de ella. Se paralizó y se dio vuelta para mirar a Vegeta, quien estaba saliendo debajo de los escombros, agarrando su hombro con dificultad. La sangre goteaba entre sus dedos.

"Genial," ella masculló. "Todavía estás vivo." El le echó una mirada acosadora y se arrastró fuera de las rocas completamente haciendo que su espalda quede descansada contra la pila, respirando con dificultad. Desde donde ella podía ver, el disparo había dejado una profunda herida en su hombro, casi como si alguien lo atacase con una bazooka. Ouch. La camisa rosa que decía 'badman' estaba irremediablemente arruinada, probablemente para fortuna de Vegeta. Se debatió si tratar de ayudarlo, pero se decidió que mejor no. El probablemente sólo le dispararía, como la había amenazado hoy temprano.

"¿Entonces por qué te disparó? Mas importante aun, ¿por qué no te mató?" Le preguntó al guerrero herido, tratando de no sonar decepcionada de que Kold hubiera fallado. Vegeta la miró.

"¡¿Te parezco que leo la mente?!" escupió, luego hizo una mueca mientras presionaba más duro la herida. No parecía que le había lastimado tanto. Bulma frunció el ceño.

"Idiota. Solo preguntaba."

"No lo hagas. No estoy de humor para responder tus preguntas sin sentido." Trató de darse vuelta para mirar de nuevo a la pelea, pero maldijo cuando toco la piel de la herida. Los ojos Bulma se angostaron. Seis pulgadas a la derecha y un poquito más abajo, y el disparo la habría salvado de tener que soportar este trato por parte de él. ¿Tenía que ser siempre tan idiota?

Pero ella lo admiraba, solo un poquito. No pensó que hubiese podido hablar, mucho menos ser coherente si ella hubiese sido disparada como él lo fue. Más allá de la manera en que lo decía cada vez que se movía, estaba actuando como siempre lo hacía. Pero entonces, él era un guerrero, y un Saiyajin también. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir disparos como ese.

Lo miró por un segundo. "Necesitarás más que tu mano para parar el sangrado, si no quieres sufrir el efecto de la pérdida de sangre," le dijo. "Nadie tiene una semilla del ermitaño con ellos."

"Cállate. Como si la tomara de cualquier forma," dijo irritado. Más sangre bajó por su brazo de entre sus dedos en un raudo recorrido. Ella se encogió de hombros. El maldito imbécil, moriría con tal de no recibir ayuda. Bueno, ella no lo iba a obligar. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y miró sobre la áspera barricada. ¿Ya había terminado Goku? Tenía completa fe en su amigo, él había derrotado a Freezer una vez, él podía hacerlo una y otra vez y enviar a su papi con él como premio de consolación. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era su movimiento.

¿Pero cuándo iba a hacerlo? Bulma estaba preocupada que mientras Goku se tomaba su tiempo deshaciéndose de Freezer y Kold, ella pudiera accidentalmente quedar atrapa en la línea de fuego, justo como casi había quedado. ¡No quería morir tan joven! Estaba en el comienzo de su vida, por Dios santo. Trató de seguir mirando a escondidas por sobre las piedras, atemorizada de que la puedan ver otra vez. Maldiciendo, se agachó detrás de las rocas otra vez. Ella solo se escondería aquí como una perdedora y esperaría. Por mucho que quisiera ver la pelea, quería su cabeza sobre sus hombros, no desparramada sobre una pared.

_**¡¡Zzzzzzzing... BOOM!!**_

Bulma gritó con todo el aliento en sus pulmones mientras algo cayó dentro de las rocas delante de ella, enviándola directo por los aires, derecho a la cabeza de Vegeta. Un sentimiento incontrolable de desesperación la invadió, al igual que luego de golpearse contra una pila de rocas veinte pies lejos de ahí. Dolor apareció por su cabeza, un agudo, una agonía caliente la embebió por detrás. Se llenó de horror por un instante mientras sentía que se desvanecía.

Luego todo lo que la llenó fue una oscuridad vacía.

* * *


	2. La Apuesta

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Bulma se despertó lentamente, consciente de un filoso, reciente dolor en su espalda y comenzando una fina punzada en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido? Dejó salir un leve gemido cuando trató de moverse, algo hacía presión desde arriba que dolía. Abrió sus ojos.

Estaba mirando directo hacia el cielo, con demasiados escombros cubriéndola. Esa era la cosa que presionaba sobre ella. Algo de tiempo había pasado desde que había sido dejada inconsciente, al menos se sentía como si así fuera. Todo era silencioso. Bulma tan sólo sentía una preocupación perforándola. _¿Habíamos ganado?_ _Goku los había matado, ¿cierto?_ Bulma trató de sentarse, cuidadosamente moviéndose hasta que pudiera salir un poco. Y el dolor. Que—

Volteó su cabeza lentamente alrededor e hizo una mueca de dolor, sacándose la filosa roca que se había incrustado en su espalda. Le había cortado un poco la piel, y estaba sangrando por eso. Mirándola con la visión borrosa, la lanzó lejos. Su cabeza se movió un poco mientras que su visión lo dudaba, pero se enderezó lentamente. Tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, y su vestido estaba arruinado. Bulma lentamente salió de los escombros, sintiendo grandes punzadas de dolor a través de su espalda. Una vez fuera y lejos de la pila de polvo, con las piernas temblorosas se puso de pie para mirar a su alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron.

"¡¡Maldición!!" Gritó. "¡¡Me lo perdí!!"

¿Estaba maldita o algo? Ser noqueada en el peor momento posible, ¿y despertar justo cuando todo estaba terminado? Bueno, obviamente había pasado un rato desde que todo había terminado, pero aún... ¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué ella?! Miró atentamente al enorme cráter que había en la tierra, abajo en esa superficie plana donde Goku estaba enfrentándose a Freezer. King Kold no era más que pedazos sangrientos de carne rodeando la nave en la cual había estado descansando. Solo la nave estaba de pie. Ese era el broche de plata. Los demás estaban allá abajo, rodeando a Goku y felicitándolo por su victoria. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con la vista de la imagen de Yamcha entre los demás; ¿acaso se preocupaba si ella estaba viva o muerta? Quizá ser aplastada por un montón de rocas era como un golpecito en la rodilla para él, ¡pero ella no era una Guerrera Z!

"Bastardo," siseó ella. Poniéndose una mano en su cabeza adolorida, optó por no gritarles por ahora. Su cabeza explotaría como una sandía estrellada si lo hacía. Sacándose el polvo sin entusiasmo, mantuvo los ojos fijos en los guerreros. Gohan estaba abrazando a su padre y riendo mientras Goku parecía estar hablando animadamente sobre algo. Los demás estaban ahí, riendo, mientras Piccolo parado a un lado, miraba con aprobación. Mordió su labio. Puar no estaba ahí abajo.

Ni tampoco Vegeta.

Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente, ¿a quién le importaba? Pero ella no tenía un corazón tan frío, quizá él estaba herido peor que ella ahora después del disparo que la dejó inconsciente. Se dio vuelta y se dirigió en dirección a donde lo había visto por última vez, pero no encontró ningún rastro de él excepto por la sangre sobre las rocas. _Oh bien,_ pensó precipitadamente. _Miré._ Moviéndose más lejos, notó un mechón de cabello medio enterrado por las rocas, y se agachó para levantarlo, empujando fuerte. Puar salió de las ruinas fácilmente, y Bulma cargó el pequeño animal cuidadosamente en sus brazos. Todavía inconsciente, a pensar de tanto tiempo. Vio una cáscara de sangre seca sobre la piel azul, pero de un pequeño corte que algo más. El transformista estaría bien.

Suspirando un poco por el alivio, batió ligeramente su cabello, tratando de remover un poco de suciedad de él. Por supuesto, eso la llevó a maldecir más cuando se acercó demasiado a su herida. Mientras se tranquilizaba, Bulma escuchó el sonido de rocas que se movían detrás de ella. Dejando a Puar abajo en un área plana cerca de sus pies, caminó cuidadosamente sobre la pila de escombros. Sabía lo que encontraría ahí debajo. Como si pudiera ser otra cosa.

"Si, y apostaré que no voy a recibir ni un gracias por esto," se quejó para si misma mientras que removía los escombros. "Y mis uñas se están arruinando. En que día de mierda se había convertido este. Ésta es la última vez que vengo para estas aventuras; Ya estoy demasiado vieja para esta porquería." Más vieja, de todas formas. No estaba ni cerca de 'vieja' todavía. "Dejaré a Goku quedarse con toda la basura y las peleas con lagartos, lo miraré desde la comodidad de mi sala de estar..." masculló mientras quitó unas rocas en forma de puño de la pila. La primera cosa que vio de él era un mechón de pelo negro que empujaba para afuera como alguna mala hierba. Parpadeó, y se movió más cautelosamente. ¿Cuán herido estaba el? Enterrado bajo todas estas rocas, no tenía ni idea. Mejor era desenterrarlo y sacarlo de ahí.

Maldiciendo sobre los Saiyajin asesinos y sobre la estupidez de los hombres en general, descubrió una cara rasguñada y enojada. Saltó cuando él abrió sus ojos y la miró.

"Maldición, ¡¿qué diablos estás mirando?!" dijo él irritado, tratando de salir de las rocas sin lograrlo. Bulma hizo una mueca. Parecía una cabeza enojada sentada sobre una pila de escombros.

"Espera, imbécil. Te ayudaré." Ella se resistió de pellizcar su nariz, sabiendo que apenas él tuviese su fuerza de vuelta le arrancaría la mano por eso. Pero a la vez era hasta tentador. Tanto como a ella no le gustaba ese hombre, estaba claro para ella que ella le gustaba a él mucho menos. Si esa mirada de muerte era una indicación. Otra vez, la imagen vino a su mente, y ella rió en voz alta esta vez.

"¡¿Que?!"

"Nada. ¿Puedes moverte? ¿Huesos rotos o algo?" le preguntó al azar mientras que lo desenterró por fuera de su pecho. Se hundió en un profundo suspiro con la herida de su hombro, llena de polvo y todavía sangrando. Eek. Él murmuró algo mientras respiraba como siempre y sacó su brazo fuera del polvo, y la empujó ahora que tenía suficiente movilidad de vuelta.

Bulma se puso de pie y lo miró indignada. "¡¡Ooh!! _De nada,_ Vegeta," gritó ella. Idiota, idiota, _¡¡idiota!!_ No debería haberlo desenterrado; debió haberlo enterrado más profundo.

Él ni siquiera miró en su dirección mientras salía del resto de los escombros, y detuvo su curso de pensamientos al ver lo que parecía ser debilidad enmascarada que lo detenía de devolverle una mirada atemorizante. Quizá esa herida en él era más profunda de lo que pensó originalmente. Eso explicaría porque no había podido salirse de las rocas sin su ayuda. Pero vamos, él era un Saiyajin. Pero, ellos no eran invencibles...

Bulma cruzó sus brazos, e, ignorando el golpe en su cabeza y el dolor en su espalda, caminó hacía el borde del acantilado y saludó.

"¡¡Yamcha!! ¡¡Hey!!" llamó, tratando de llamar su atención. "¡¿Acaso me vas a dejar aquí arriba?!"

La pequeña figura que era Yamcha miró en sorpresa, y al verla, se sonrojó. Ella gruñó. ¡Él se había olvidado! ¡¿Por qué todos hacían eso?!

Dios, hablar de las sombras del planeta Namek. Algo que ella prefería olvidar.

Luego de algunas palabras allá abajo, él voló hacia ella con una mueca de disculpas. Ella lloriqueó; _no tan fácil señor,_ pensó.

"Bulma, ¿cuál es el problema? Dios, ¡te ves horrible! ¡Estás sangrando por todas partes!" exclamó él en shock. Bulma sintió a donde estaba mirando, su cara, y sintió como la sangre quedaba en su mano. ¡Enfermo! Gimió ella. Otra herida para agregar a la lista.

"Sí, bien mientras estabas alentando a Goku, ¡me estaban disparando! ¡Y enterrando bajo las rocas!" dijo enojada. "¿Por qué no mejor me disparabas tu mismo? Conlleva la misma cantidad de insulto. No te importó nada."

Yamcha parecía bastante incómodo, pero también irritado. "Estaba casi peleando en ese momento, lo sabes. Y luego de eso, Goku se hizo cargo de Freezer y de su padre. Pensé que estarías a salvo aquí lejos. Ni pensé que el disparo te tocó."

"¡Eso muestra lo que sabes!"

"Ah, Bulma, porque tienes que ser tan difícil—"

"¿Difícil? ¡Tu eres el cabeza de chorlito que se olvidó que yo existía mientras mirabas a Goku destripando a alguien!"

"No uses ese tono de voz—"

"Hago lo que quiero hacer, ¡y tú no puedes detenerme! ¡No eres mi dueño!"

"Gracias a Kami, probablemente pediría un reembolso si te—"

"Oh, que maduro, Yamcha—"

"¿¡Podrían los dos _cerrar sus bocas_!?" una voz detrás de ellos rugió.

Los dos se estremecieron y se giraron simultáneamente, para mirar a Vegeta con los ojos abiertos, quien parecía estar listo para matarlos a ambos. O desplomarse. Tenía su mano clavada en su hombro otra vez, levemente doblado mientras miraba. Su cara era pura suciedad y sangraba, sus ropas estaban chamuscadas alrededor de la herida y rasgadas en otros lugares. Sus ojos brillaban con agitación mientras que los miraba. Ellos miraron por un segundo más, luego Bulma recuperó sus sentidos.

"No me digas que hacer, Vegeta. Kami, solo porque estás todo lastimado y eres gruñón no es una excusa para gritarme, lo sabes." Y realmente estaba lastimado. Más de lo que ella pensaba. Dios, ¡él no había estado en una pelea o algo! Solo recibió un disparo como un pato sentado, otra parte de ella suspiró. Ninguno de los demás lo vio venir, ¿por qué él si? Él no era un Super-Saiyajin. Se sentía un poco consternada al verlo tan lastimado. De alguna manera parecía completamente indestructible, a pesar de haber sido asesinado en Namek. Pero ella no había visto eso, entonces de alguna manera no estaba en sus recuerdos. Era de suponerse que él era un increíble luchador, de lo que había oído de Goku y los demás. Todos le tenían miedo. Excepto por Goku, quien probablemente no tenía el cerebro para tenerle miedo antes, y era muy fuerte para preocuparse ahora.

Sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando Yamcha se enderezó y le frunció el ceño a Vegeta. "¿Qué diablos pasó? Nadie pensó que hasta tú habías sido golpeado con ese disparo. ¿Estabas todavía inconsciente cuando te golpeó o algo?" le preguntó.

Vegeta le lanzo una mirada asesina y escupió sus pies. No parecía como si fuera intencional estar tan cerca de Yamcha, estaba más deshaciéndose de su sangre, pero miró maliciosamente cuando Yamcha se echó hacia atrás e hizo una mueca, mirando al enfurecido Saiyajin. Bulma mordió su labio y dudó decir algo y ser escupida también. No, ella ya tenía suficiente mugre en su vestido, sin tener que recibir un bocado de saliva Saiyajin desprendida sobre ella. Intencionalmente o no.

Miró al grupo alrededor de Goku, dejando a un lado la discusión con Yamcha por el momento. No quería que Vegeta escuchase lo que realmente quería decirle a Yamcha, y pensó que si abría su boca otra vez, puede que él le diera un puñetazo.

"¿Bulma? ¿Me vas a decir? Ambos se ven desastrosos," Yamcha sentenció. Ella le frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué es lo que realmente importa? Ese estúpido disparo golpeó a Vegeta, y luego otro más al poco tiempo impactó contra las rocas y nos enterró. Es todo lo que puedo recordar. Me desperté y me desenterré junto con Puar." No se molestó en agregar que también ayudo a Vegeta, Yamcha le daría una de esas malditas miradas suyas, especialmente después que ella le dijo sobre el sueño que había tenido. Se sonrojó levemente solo al recordarlo. Todavía no podía creer que lo había soñado, eso había sido una cosa bastante extraña de imaginar. Pero aun así valía la pena ver la mirada en la cara de Yamcha, se había puesto realmente celoso.

Yamcha la miró casi expectante, y cuando ella lo miró como esperando adivinar, suspiró. "¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntar qué sucedió?"

Bulma gruñó. ¡Estaba teniendo tiempo para eso! "Bien, ¿qué _sucedió_, Yamcha?" preguntó con una sonrisa muy dulce y unos ojos furiosos. Él estaba enfadándola realmente el día de hoy.

Yamcha pareció olvidarse de su mirada, en cambio concentrándose en la figura de Goku. "Realmente hizo un número ante ellos. Hombre, nunca había visto nada moverse como él lo hizo. Conoces a Goku; trata de ser el chico bueno sin importar que, siempre dispuesto a dar a las personas una segunda oportunidad. Imagino que Freezer lo lanzó lejos en Namek, y hasta ahora Goku parecía un poco como si estuviera dudando. Pero él hizo el trabajo, tenlo por seguro. Después de que Kold les lanzara esos disparos a ustedes, Goku usó ese buen truco suyo y hundió su puño justo en su pecho, y lo hizo inmolar." Yamcha paró por un momento mientras que su frente sudaba un poco, pareciendo un poco tembloroso. Bulma tragó mientras lo miró, más que un poco pálido. "Las piezas más grandes de él son del tamaño de un puño. No creo que lo de Super-Saiyajin lo haya cambiando tanto, sabes. Freezer no duró mucho más luego de eso, atacó a Goku, gritando como ningún mono robaría su poder, y que era el señor del universo y toda esa porquería. Goku lo calló bastante rápido, con el más grande e hijo de perra Kamehameha que haya visto jamás. Eso es lo que hizo ese agujero ahí," dijo él, apuntando al cráter en el suelo que Bulma había notado antes. Ella había adivinado casi todo lo que había pasado, excepto por el puño en el corazón, eso era simplemente asqueroso. No podía creer que Goku haya hecho eso. Sonaba a algo que Vegeta hubiese hecho, no su viejo amigo. Pero adivinó que no podía pelear mientras Goku tuviese o no algo de deseo en las venas.

Bulma se volteó y miró a Vegeta para ver que pensaba de todo esto. Sin duda que estaba enfurecido. Pero estaba parado ahí, mirando a Goku desde el acantilado con fiera intensidad. No parecía enojado exactamente, parecía más bien pensativo. Y levemente calculando. Bueno, quizá estaba un poquito enojado también. Siempre parecía enojado. Ese loco. No pensó que esa actitud asquerosa de él se iría alguna vez.

"¿Entonces cuál era ese buen truco suyo de todas formas? ¿Qué hizo para matar a Kold?" le preguntó a Yamcha, volteándose de Vegeta. Ella lo había visto usarlo también, él sólo desaparecía y reaparecía como un fantasma. Diablos, casi pensó que era un fantasma hasta que lo abrazó.

Yamcha le dibujó una sonrisa. "Algo llamado la Tele Transportación. Puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz con esa técnica, que es como llegó a la Tierra desde lejos en el espacio."

Bulma parpadeó. "¿Dónde diablos aprendió eso?"

"Lo aprendió de un planeta llamado Yardratt, y es por eso que tardó tanto en volver aquí. Aparentemente es realmente difícil de aprender o algo. Sin dudar que con Goku tomó el doble," Yamcha dijo secamente, y él y Bulma compartieron una sonrisa. Su enojo se fue de alguna manera, sabía que no podía mantenerse enojada con él por tanto tiempo. Algo en esa sonrisa suya... Solo derretía su enojo. Además, casi concuerdan sobre Goku, desde que eran jóvenes.

"Entonces eso fue lo que retrasó tanto al tonto... " Vegeta murmuró desde atrás y al lado de ella. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta. Yamcha y ella lo miraron inquisitivamente, pero él los ignoró, en cambio y a pesar de su debilidad obvia comenzó a flotar en el aire. Se dirigió directo a Goku.

"Hombre, ¡ese sujeto nunca para!" exclamó Yamcha. "¿Piensas que tratará de enfrentar a Goku, incluso en esa condición?"

Bulma se mordió su labio pensativamente. Era imposible. "Quizá, pero pienso que es un poco más inteligente que eso. No trató de pelear con Goku luego de despertar; creo que se da cuenta que es inferior por ahora." Quizá inferior no era la palabra más correcta que pudo usar. No había manera de hacer que Vegeta pareciera inferior a Goku, sólo... no tan fuerte. Él todavía tenía esa cosa de Príncipe dando vueltas, y sabía que usaba su orgullo y arrogancia como capa alrededor de sus hombros. Nah, inferior no.

Yamcha se encogió de hombros e hizo como para volar hacia abajo. Bulma se tomó fuertemente de sus hombros, tirando de él. "Oh, no lo harás. Iré contigo, idiota. No te voy a dar otra oportunidad de que te olvides de mi."

Murmuró algo entre dientes sobre enterrarla nuevamente bajo las rocas, pero cuando ella lo golpeó en las costillas él miró y la levantó, y volaron rápidamente a la base del acantilado. La bajó inmediatamente y caminaron el resto del camino hacia Goku y los demás, Bulma frunció el ceño durante todo el camino. Esto se estaba transformando en un verdadero mal día, y la actitud de Yamcha no estaba ayudando a mejorar las cosas.

Ella apresuró su paso para alcanzar a Goku, pero encontraba doloroso hacerlo más rápido que trotando. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, bajó la velocidad, su pierna izquierda dolía infernalmente. Rengueó el resto del camino murmurando algo sobre 'lagartos gays con demasiado tiempo en las manos'.

"Wow, Bulma, ¿qué te pasó?" Goku exclamó cuando volteó a verla. "Pensé que ese disparo estuvo cerca, pero no pensé que estuviese tan cerca. No te ves muy bien, y puedo decir que Vegeta definitivamente tuvo días mejores."

Vegeta miró a Goku furiosamente, pero el otro ni lo notó. Bulma frunció el ceño y apoyó su peso en otro lado que no sea su pierna dolorida. Como si no le importase lo que Vegeta estaba haciendo. Solo quería volver a casa. Cerró un poco los ojos al príncipe, quien estaba parado detrás del grupo, ahora solo frunciéndole el ceño a Goku. Como siempre. Movió su cabeza hacia él levemente, imaginándose que haría ahora que Goku había vuelto. No era que pudiera enfrentarlo o algo. Que era lo que el quería hacer. Excepto que sea ahora sea un Super-Saiyajin y no le haya dicho a nadie. El pensamiento era escalofriante, pero no lo creía. Él era mucho más que presumir según lo que había oído, y no desperdiciaría ninguna oportunidad de derrotar a Goku.

Bulma de repente recordó algo. "Yamcha, olvidé a Puar. Ambos fuimos noqueados con el disparo, pero poco después de la luz se desmayó. No deberías ir y ayu—"

"Sí, sí, ahí voy." Con eso voló de nuevo al acantilado. Bulma demostró un poco de molestia, algo que realmente hacía. Pero no quería discutir con Yamcha sobre su trato hacia ella hasta que estuvieran solos.

Piccolo de repente se volteó y le dio a Goku una leve media sonrisa. "Bien, Goku, llegaste justo a tiempo, para salvar a todos otra vez. No tengo más razón para estar aquí. Adiós, Goku. Con suerte pase un buen tiempo antes que tengamos otro problema como este." Bulma se dio cuenta que no dijo nada sobre que algo no volviese a suceder otra vez. Quizá solo era demasiado realista. Sus ojos enfocaron a Gohan. "Peleaste bien, niño. Sigue así."

Gohan se ruborizó bajo la alabanza de su mentor, y luego saludó agitadamente mientras el alto Namek emprendía vuelo envuelto en una explosión de luz blanca, gritando adiós a la figura verde que se retiraba.

Tien y Chao-tzu fueron los siguientes en partir, con un saludo y una sonrisa a Goku y Gohan y una promesa de volverlos a ver algún día. Bulma los vio irse con una leve sonrisa. Sin duda que ellos iban a entrenar a las montañas como siempre hacían.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada que nada espectacular hubiera sucedido, no era que estuviese triste que nadie muriese. Eso era maravilloso. Pensó que no iba a poder escaparse de esta, no que ella dudase que los guerreros Z no dieran lo mejor de ellos. Ellos no eran rivales para Freezer, todos excepto Goku. Y los había salvado a todos otra vez, como siempre hacía. Y como probablemente siempre haría. Bulma hizo una mueca de alegría y se volteó para ver que era lo que Yamcha estaba haciendo en el acantilado, pero solo estaba arrodillado ahí, sacudiendo a Puar. El pequeño que cambiaba de forma se estaba revolviendo, de lo que el movimiento de una cola peluda le decía. Bien.

"Wow, Bulma, ¡tienes sangre en todo tu cuerpo!" dijo Gohan con esa falta de tacto infantil. Ella se volteó hacia él y le devolvió una sonrisa inestable.

"Me parece que si, ¿no Gohan? ¿Quién iba a imaginar que terminaría sangrando más que todos ustedes, eh? Ni siquiera estaba peleando." Era verdad, ninguno de los soldados de Freezer tenían ni un poco del poder que sus amigos tenían, ellos se encargaron de todos muy rápido.

Gohan sacudió su cabeza. "Nu-uh, ¡Vegeta está sangrando mucho más que de lo que tu estás!" dijo, casi tragándose luego la lengua con la mirada que Vegeta le dio.

"Cállate, mocoso. Harías bien en cuidar tu boca cerca mío," gruñó. Bulma frunció el ceño.

"Él estaba sólo señalaba lo obvio, Vegeta. Estás desparramando sangre por todo el lugar. ¿No deberías haberte muerto o algo a estas alturas?" Lo miró con una mirada especulativa. Él todavía estaba sangrando. Que era él; ¿un hemofílico? Ja, ni tanto. Imaginen eso, un Saiyajin quien no puede luchar por la condición de perder la suficiente sangre para matarlo cada vez que abren una nueva herida. Vegeta acababa de gruñirle, todavía agarrando torpemente su hombro. Los rasguños estaban en su cara y brazos, pero él no parecía notarlos como notaba la herida de su hombro. Debe haberlo lastimado para que él lo reconozca de esa manera. Ella se ahorró la poca empatía que le tenía. Él se merecía el dolor, sin duda. Ese dolor y uno cien veces peor. Él mataba por simple placer, lo había hecho en la TV nacional. Había matado indirectamente a Yamcha, por hacer crecer a esas estúpidas cosas alienígenas verdes. Todavía no podía creer que Yamcha había sido derrotado por algo que había que plantar en la tierra como a un vegetal. Era hasta vergonzoso.

Goku de repente se volteó a Vegeta e hizo un par de gestos. "Entonces, ¿qué haces de nuevo en la Tierra? Probando mi técnica de tele transportación durante mi tiempo fuera, sentí tu energía en el espacio. ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Para pelear conmigo?" Maldición si no habría sonado feliz por eso. Los Saiyajin estaban locos.

Vegeta gruñó. "No en mi actual condición, idiota. Debo alcanzar más poder primero," sentenció él, sonando como si no quisiera decirlo. Bulma no lo pudo evitar, rió.

"Tu idiota, nunca vencerás a Goku," dijo ella alegremente. Él le dio una mirada odiosa a punto de estallar, pero ella lo ignoró. No estaba en condiciones de hacerle nada. "Aunque se te diera toda la fuerza y ayuda de la Tierra, nunca tendrías la oportunidad."

Goku le echó una mirada preocupada, y aunque ella estuviera equivocada, un poco desaprobatoria. A ella no le importó. Vegeta era su objetivo. Y hombre, estaba a punto de estallar. Sus ojos se angostaron pasando a ser dos líneas ébano por la furia, pero para su sorpresa, ella apenas tenía miedo de él. Él apretó sus dientes por un segundo, luego habló en un tono rudo con ira reprimida.

"¿No deberías tener cuidado en hacer apuestas como esa, Mujer?"

Bulma parpadeó, dejando la guardia por un lado. Pero se recuperó y le sonrió malévolamente. "Mejor que creas que lo haré. No tengo duda en el mundo que Goku pueda vencerte. Apostaría cualquier cantidad de dinero en ello, y con cualquier término fijado."

Se miraron uno al otro por un largo momento, Bulma triunfante, Vegeta odiándola.

Goku interrumpió con una sonrisa de repente. "¡Hey, sí! ¡Eso es una buena idea! ¡Toda la fuerza y la ayuda de la Tierra!" Vegeta y Bulma dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro luego de darle a Goku un curioso vistazo. "¿Qué?" preguntó ella.

Él hizo un gesto y asintió. "Bulma, tu puedes construir cámaras de gravedad, ¿o no? ¿Y tienes montones de espacio para hacerlo?"

A Bulma no le gustó a donde iba esto. "Necesitaría un poco de ayuda de papá... pero si, podría construir una cámara de gravedad. Y sabes que hay espacio en la Corporación Cápsula. Pero si estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás, puedes olvidarlo." Pero sabía que él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. No si había una promesa de una pelea en algún lugar.

Vegeta se puso recto, y los miró a los dos. A Bulma un poco más, en verdad. Luego sonrió, y el corazón de Bulma se hundió en sus rodillas. "Una interesante idea, Kakarotto. Quizá la única que tendrás en tu patética vida." Él se volteó a ella, pareciendo calculador y triunfante al mismo tiempo. Que giro. "En ese caso, mujer, si ya fijaste los términos, me proveerás de una cámara de entrenamiento con la capacidad de incrementar la gravedad. Algo así como tres mil veces más de gravedad. Y comida y comodidades. Sin quejas."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron, y un grito de asombro salió de su garganta. ¿_Tres mil veces_ la gravedad? Era un cambio del demonio, pero sintió que podía lograrlo. ¿Pero con qué razón? Sin mencionar proveer al Saiyajin con comida y comodidades. ¡Y no para cualquier Saiyajin, sino Vegeta! El más grande idiota que desafortunadamente tuvo que conocer. Pero eso fue eclipsado por otro pensamiento. ¿Qué tal si su trabajo terminaba haciendo que matara a su amigo? No, no había forma de que eso pasara. Goku era invencible. Bien, aceptó, sus pensamientos volvían a verlo muerto luego de la batalla contra Radditz, casi invencible.

Lo miró sospechosamente. Él parecía demasiado satisfecho. "Y si acepto, ¿qué obtengo si Goku gana la pelea después de tu entrenamiento? Y otra cosa, ¿qué obtienes si ganas? Aparte de la satisfacción de derrotarlo, quiero decir."

La cara de Goku se nubló un poco mientras que Vegeta parecía recuperar más de su viejo espíritu de nuevo. Quizá el sabía lo que iba a decir. "Obtengo hacer volar este maldito planeta de una vez por todas. Si Kakarotto gana, me voy y nunca regresaré a esta porquería, sin importar las circunstancias." Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Realmente se iría? "Es eso lo suficientemente atractivo para—"

"¡Hecho!" dijo ella apresuradamente, antes que Goku pueda interrumpir. Vegeta le dio la sonrisa más malévola que había visto y escupió otro montón de sangre.

"Así será. Acabas de firmar la garantía de muerte de toda la gente en este planeta, mujer. Espero que no tengas ningún problema de culpa. Porque para entonces, estarás muerta al igual que ellos, ¿así que debería importar?" Él dio una risa áspera y se volteó a Goku.

"Bien, entonces. Está decidido. En el momento que me sienta lo suficientemente fuerte, nos encontraremos de nuevo. Y desearás nunca haber desafiado a tu gente por tu blando corazón. De hecho, desearás nunca haber nacido." Despegó sin siquiera mirar atrás, y Bulma tenía esa sensación vacía otra vez. ¡Él volvía nuevamente a su casa! Es suya ahora, también, una parte de ella suspiró. Lo pensó bien. Él era sólo un invitado no bienvenido, con demasiada ferocidad y orgullo. Lo debieron haber ahogado cuando nació. ¿En qué se había metido? Era mejor que a Goku le fuese bien en la batalla entonces, pensó.

Goku parecía estar listo para estrangularla. "¿Por qué vas y haces eso, Bulma? ¡Ni siquiera pusiste un límite de tiempo!" Parecía realmente irritado para lo que ella había hecho hasta entonces. Parpadeó.

"Goku, a ti se te ocurrió toda la idea, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"¡No quise decir que la transformes en otra pelea! Ahora es casi lo mismo si rebobinásemos el tiempo y fuésemos de vuelta a cuando él hizo su aparición por primera vez en la tierra. La situación es exactamente la misma, ¡sólo que ahora tenemos una verdadera posibilidad de perder!" Le gritó. Bulma se extrañó de este extraño enojo. Goku nunca se enoja. No si de verdad no cuenta.

"Le ganarás, querido."

Bulma y Goku quedaron ambos tiesos. Se habían olvidado que Gohan estaba ahí. El había escuchado todo. El pequeño niño puso sus pies derechos ante la preocupación de su padre, pero él estaba sonriendo. "Puedes derrotar cualquier cosa. ¡Y yo puedo ayudarte!"

Goku sonrió y batió el cabello del muchacho, haciendo su inquietud desaparecer repentinamente. "Lo siento hijo, pero si se pone, esto será solo entre Vegeta y yo. Pero puedes ayudarme a entrenar de ahora en más, ¿cómo suena eso?"

"¡Genial!" gritó Gohan, saltando con los pies en el aire. Le dio a Bulma una gran sonrisa. "Apuesto que desearías nunca haber hecho esa apuesta, Bulma. ¡Vegeta podría estar entrenando ahí por _años_!" dijo él.

Bulma sintió como la sangre le escurría por su rostro.

"Bulma, trata de ablandarlo un poco mientras este ahí viviendo contigo, ¿esta bien?" Goku le preguntó. Ella se cruzó de brazos y movió su cabeza. ¿Ablandarlo? Sería más fácil congelar fuego. "Trata de no contradecirlo mucho, él podría simplemente acostumbrarse a este lugar si... si tratas de hacerlo."

Bulma hizo un gesto infelizmente. Ella tenía plena fe en Goku, y sabía que solo estaba tomando precauciones, pero no le agradaba la idea de tener que hacer un esfuerzo de ser agradable con ese papanatas. ¡Lo estaba dejando quedarse en su casa, comer su comida y lo estaba ayudando a entrenar para derrotar a su más viejo amigo! ¿No debería ser eso suficiente? Pero no estaba siendo amable con él por su seguridad, era solo para que si Vegeta derrotase a Goku, quizá se olvide de la idea de destruir la Tierra. ¿¿Pero qué diablos podría hacer ella para persuadirlo?? Nada, eso era. ¡¿Y que iba a decir Yamcha sobre todo esto?! Él la mataría.

Bien, pensó ella, bien le serviría si piensa que estoy haciendo esto por alguna otra razón que esta estúpida apuesta. No me estuvo tratando bien últimamente. Todavía, Yamcha viviendo con ella y soportando a Vegeta día y noche pondría una vena en cualquiera, y podría no hacer las cosas fáciles entre ellos. Pero no se podía hacer nada ahora. Miró al acantilado otra vez, y vio a Yamcha hablando animadamente con Puar. Hablando de la batalla entre Goku y Freezer, sin duda. O la derrota de Freezer, si quieres ser un poco más realista.

Lo hizo.

Se quejó infelizmente entre dientes otra vez, y se preguntó otra vez en que se había metido.

* * *


	3. Ayuda rechazada

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Bulma se volteó a Goku, y estaba a punto de hablar, cuando algo llamó su atención. Hizo un gesto de repente. ¡La _nave_! Nada le había pasado en lo absoluto. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la posibilidad de explorar inmensa obra, y aprender de la tecnología que estos alienígenas poseían. ¡Qué desafío!

Goku vio su rostro y sacudió su cabeza. "Lo siento, Bulma. Pero tendremos que destruirla."

Jadeó ella. "¡¿Volarla?! ¡¿Por qué? ¿No has tenido suficiente diversión? Justo en el momento que veo algo bueno para este horrible día, decides que no has hecho suficientes agujeros en la tierra." dijo ella. "No seas así, Goku. Voy a echarle un vistazo, y tú estarás parado aquí y me dejarás. No, mejor aún, me ayudarás a cargar algunos equipos a casa."

Sin siquiera esperar por una respuesta, se dirigió derecho a la nave y buscó por un botón para abrir las puertas. Esa cosa era enorme, parecía más grande aún ahora que estaba tan cerca. De forma circular, estaba sostenida por patas que parecían de cangrejo, al menos eso es lo que Bulma pensó que parecían. Había muchas ventanas en forma de óvalo que se alineaban en forma de circunferencia alrededor de la nave, pero estaban muy altas para que pudiera echarles un vistazo.

"No te tardes mucho, Bulma. Llévate lo que necesites y déjame destruirla. Puede haber rastreadores abordo, y no quiero otra nave más o algo encontrando esto en sus radares. No necesitamos nada mas de los amigos de Freezer aquí," dijo Goku oscuramente. Bulma detuvo su exploración de la parte de afuera de la nave y lentamente se volteó a él. Él tenía esa voz seria otra vez, la misma que tenía en esos raros momento cuando pensaba racionalmente y no iba a estar influenciado por algo. Se mordió el labio. Supuso que él tenía razón, ninguna tecnología valía dejarlos expuestos a más sujetos lagartos y malvados. Movió su nariz delicadamente hacia él.

"Seguro Goku. Lo que tú quieras. Solo ayúdame a entrar, y cuanto más rápido lo haga más rápido podrás destruir esto," ofreció ella. Hizo un gesto y volteó hacia su hijo. Gohan estaba parado justo tras ellos.

"¿Qué dices, hijo? ¿Debemos entrar?" le preguntó al pequeño niño. Se miraron el uno al otro y se pusieron en una posición familiar.

"Ka...me...ha...me...," comenzaron.

"¡¡No!!"

"¡¡Haaaa!!" dos ráfagas de energía salieron de sus manos, golpeando a la ventana más larga y derritiendo un agujero en la parte superior. Ella gruñó. ¿Qué había si le golpeaban a algo ahí dentro? ¡¿Qué si la hacían estallar?! Después de un momento la luz se disipó, dejando un gran agujero donde solía estar una linda ventana. Les frunció el ceño a los dos, que ahora se hacían muecas el uno al otro.

"¡¿Y que significó eso?! Quise decir que me ayuden a buscar un botón, ¡no derretir un agujero en la maldita cosa! ¡Dios! Y no había necesidad para ustedes dos, ¡eres un maldito Super-Saiyajin, Goku!" les dijo, y Gohan la miró pidiendo disculpas, pero Goku sólo le sonrió.

"Ah, ¡no te enfades, Bulma! Solo nos divertíamos un poco. Ahora puedes entrar, ¿no? ¡No pasó nada!" le dio una palmadita en la espalda, pero fue lo suficiente para empujarla hacia la pared de la nave. Estaba a punto de hervir en silencio. Maldita sea él y su fuerza bruta, ¡algún día nos matará a alguno de nosotros accidentalmente! Respiró un poco y se calmó un tanto. Todavía estaba furiosa sobre lo de Vegeta y ese estúpido trato. ¿Qué la llevó a hacer tal apuesta? Justo cuando pensó que no lo vería nunca más, se le ocurre pensar en algo y prácticamente invitarlo a permanecer por otro año más. No que ellos se hayan visto mucho o algo, la mayoría de las veces estaban los Namek con ellos y él desaparecía por días, pero cada vez que tenía que verlo él había sido descortés y bastante rudo, sin mencionar un poco intimidante también. Pero al final ella tendría que manejar la situación, y hacerse responsable del maldito trato. No era como que él la había amenazado o algo.

"Bien Goku, ¿me ayudas a subir ahí?" preguntó ella. "¿O al menos ve y abre la puerta por dentro?"

Él la agarró de la cintura inmediatamente y la elevó en el aire con unas muecas. Formaban arcos por los aires mientras entraban en la nave derretida, mientras que Gohan los seguía impaciente. Goku la colocó fácilmente dentro de la nave y ella inmediatamente comenzó a explorar cada pulgada del lugar donde se encontraba.

Por lo menos durante tres horas, revisó el lugar de piso a techo, encontrando poco de lo que realmente estaba buscando. La mayoría de la base de datos de la nave estaba en otro idioma que no podía ni siquiera adivinar, y sobre todo, la información importante estaba encriptada. Aún así, copió todo lo que pudo y desenchufó una de las computadoras principales, por si las dudas evitando que se rompiera. Goku y Gohan estaban haciendo las tareas manuales, movían las cosas que estorbaban y ponían lo que ella quería en las equinas. Cuando llegaron al cuartel de los guerreros (que ante la opinión de Bulma podía haber estado bien con un poco más de limpieza), Goku le sugirió que tome algunos de los uniformes de batalla que lucían idénticos a los de Vegeta, en caso que se rompa el que él estaba usando mientras entrenaba. Aceptó con una mueca de molestia, poniendo los uniformes en la caja con las otras cosas. Al menos le ahorraría de comprarle ropa.

Yamcha se había quedado fuera todo el tiempo, según Bulma. No había percibido ni una señal de él en todas estas tres horas que se pasó inspeccionando en la nave. Quizá tan solo se estaba escondiendo de ella, porque sabía que estaba enojada con el. No sería la primera vez.

Pero la mejor parte del día apareció cuando llegaron a ala médica de la nave. Goku se dio cuenta inmediatamente cuando vieron el gran recipiente, con vidrios que permitían ver adentro una pequeña cámara.

"Hey," exclamó él, "¡un tanque de regeneración!"

Primero Bulma lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero cuando le explicó el concepto de la cámara de curación, comenzó a emocionarse más y más. Esa cosa estaba configurada para curar diferentes razas, usando un ADN sintético de ellos a la misma velocidad del proceso de curación. Si pudiera ajustarlo para permitir lo mismo en humanos, podría posiblemente curar cualquier herida abierta, ¡sin importar cuan mortal sea! Probablemente ayudaría a curar enfermedades, pero no pedía milagros cuando ya tenía el don. ¡Esta cosa era sorprendente!

La miró con los ojos llenos de brillo. "Goku, ¿me puedes ayudar a desconectarla? Esto definitivamente viene con nosotros. ¡¿Puedes imaginar lo que podemos hacer con esto?!"

Goku se rascó la cabeza por un momento antes de sonarse los dedos. "¡Oh, cierto! ¡La puedes usar cuando Vegeta esté demasiado cansado de entrenar! De esa manera se volverá más fuerte, y apresurará la hora de la pelea—"

Bulma lo golpeó detrás de la cabeza. "¿Puedes dejar de pensar en pelear? No podría importarme menos si Vegeta muere exhausto. ¡Quiero decir que podemos usarla para ayudar gente! Y esto alejaría a la Corporación Cápsula de cualquier competencia _imaginable_. Podríamos duplicar nuestro valor, porque todos, ¡cada hospital en el maldito mundo querría una de estas!"

Goku parecía que recién entendía la idea. "¡Oh, cierto! Si, eso será genial, Bulma. ¿Pero como harás para que esto cure humanos también? Y, um... No soy muy bueno con esto de la ciencia, ¿pero no hay una diferencia de ADN en todos?"

Bulma le parpadeó. ¿Dónde había aprendido eso? Goku no era el crayón más brillante en la caja la mayor parte del tiempo, pero acababa de señalar un pequeño problema. Ella no podía cambiar el código de ADN, ¿o si? Quizá esto no iba a ser tan fácil como esperaba.

Hizo unas muecas. "Tienes razón, Goku, pero al menos puedo intentarlo. Puedes llevarte a casa todo esto con la tele transportación, ¿no?" le preguntó. Él asintió.

"Sí, seguro. ¿Quieres irte ahora? Puedo llevarte a casa también, y luego volveré y haré volar esta cosa."

Bulma lo pensó. Maldito Yamcha, le molestará saber que se fue sin él. Ella asintió y sonrió.

"Gracias Goku, eso sería maravilloso." Podría comenzar a irse.

Él hizo unos gestos mientras desconectaban el tanque y lo movían lejos de la pared. Él y Gohan tuvieron que romper un par de soldaduras de metal que lo mantenían sostenido al piso, pero no fue gran cosa. Pronto estuvo libre y lo habían movido junto con las otras cosas. Goku puso una mano en su frente, y la otra junto a la pila de cosas.

"¿Y bien?"

Ella acercó su manó a la cabeza pensando. Lo mismo que pasaba cuando él hacía su pequeño truco—

Parpadeó cuando el escenario alrededor de ella cambió. En lugar de las paredes de metal, estaba dentro de su laboratorio. ¡¡Mierda!! Eso había sido rápido.

Se dio vuelta para agradecer a Goku, pero él ya había desaparecido sin siquiera decir adiós. Puso su mano en sus labios por un momento, labios fruncidos, antes de detenerse a pensar. Supuso que solo quería deshacerse de la nave de Freezer y volver a su casa. Daba por hecho que Chi-Chi estaría extasiada de verlo nuevamente. Que linda sorpresa sería para ella. Miró al aparato junto a ella y sonrió. Oh si, esto iba a ser divertido.

Se dio vuelta para buscar espacio y acomodar todo, solo para ver a su padre apretado contra la pared, pareciendo como si estuviese viendo apariciones.

"¡Hey, papá! ¡Ven a ver estas cosas que traje! No lo podrás creer cuando lo veas."

Luego de convencerlo que ella no era un fantasma (que incluyó pellizcarlo tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar) comenzaron a ver los extraños componentes que tenían la información. Se preguntó como serían por dentro. Mientras arreglaban todo y cambiaban los comandos alienígenas por otros que pudieran entrar en el laboratorio, le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que se fue con los demás. Cuando le dijo sobre la apuesta que había hecho con Vegeta sobre la pelea con Goku, sus ojos se abrieron.

"Bien, Bulma. Parece que has sabido manejar satisfactoriamente el hecho que él se lleve nuestras vidas. Si puede ganarle a Goku, no es que crea que él pueda, nos matará a todos. ¿Y tú le proveerás con materiales de entrenamiento? Yo no tendré parte en el asunto."

Bulma frunció el ceño. "Vamos papá, Goku quiere tener una pelea justa con él. ¿Qué debería importar como entrena? Goku le ganará, es una certeza. Y no me digas que no quieres diseñar una Cámara de Gravedad. ¿No suena como el último de los desafíos? ¿3000 de gravedad?"

El Dr. Briefs se rascó pensativamente el bigote mientras se lo tapaba. Bulma esperó ansiosamente su respuesta, queriendo no hacer todo por ella misma. No era una super mujer, y su padre tenía el mismo conocimiento que ella, si no más. Él sería de gran ayuda si aceptaba.

Él tosió y sacó un cigarrillo de su guardapolvo. Encendiéndolo y tomando una larga calada, la miró pensativo. "Se que no me dejarás solo hasta que acepte, Bulma, entonces podría comenzar a trabajar con eso y acostumbrarme. Pero te hago responsable de cualquier problema que ocurra porque Vegeta use esta cámara de gravedad." Ella le sonrió. "Gracias, papá. Dibujaremos los planos mañana, ¿está bien? Creo que me voy a dar una ducha ahora, y sacarme esta sangre de mi pelo y mi cara. Me veo espantosa."

"Eso es cierto," concordó él, sonriendo mientras ella lo miraba. Ella se apresuró para entrar a la casa, subiendo las escaleras del baño. Con cada paso que daba se daba cuenta cuan sucia estaba. Una vez que legó al baño, se sacó rápidamente la ropa y se metió a la ducha, haciendo gestos de dolor cuando su pierna lastimada le hacía recorrer un dolor por todo su cuerpo. Un lado de su cabeza esta cubierto de sangre, batiendo su cabello terriblemente. Su peinado no la estaba ayudando del todo de igual forma. Mientras Bulma se detenía cerca del spray, limpiándose su dolorido cuerpo, diferentes pensamientos aparecieron en su mente. _Espero que no le gane a Goku._ _No podría, Goku es, casi, invencible._ _Pero si algo sucede, no quiero tener la culpa de esto._ _Podría sabotear la cámara de gravedad... no, ahí si tendría culpa._ _No puedo matar a alguien, así sea Vegeta,_ pensó ella. Podía ser una orgullosa, y fiera perra la mayoría del tiempo, pero no era en realidad una mala persona. En realidad no.

Se fijó y miró debajo de la ducha, observando el agua llena de sangre dirigiéndose al caño. Se estaba comenzando a sentir más limpia, pero maldición estaba muy cansada. El agua caliente no estaba ayudando a su situación tampoco. Lavando su cabeza gentilmente, trató de ser cuidadosa en el área donde había sido golpeada con las rocas, pero no tenía sentido evadirlo. Luego de tanto jadeo y gemido, se manejó para ponerse de pie y sentirse humana nuevamente.

Y no pasaron unos minutos después que una nueva Bulma salió del baño, sonriendo ampliamente con su sensación de estar como nueva. Aunque estuvo quejándose y molestando la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estuvo con los demás, realmente disfrutó su estadía con ellos. Era como revivir viejos tiempos. Excepto por Vegeta enojándose por todo. ¿Quién había muerto y lo había hecho líder, de todas formas? Dios, Piccolo hubiera sido mejor opción por lejos. Al menos él no la insultaba.

"Bastardo," murmuró mientras cruzaba el pasillo hacia su cuarto. Pero su corazón no estaba realmente ahí. Probablemente era su manera de ser tan grande como un dolor de cabeza posible a quien se cruzase en su camino. ¿Quién era ella para ser la excepción?

"Bastardo," repitió ella. Ajustando su toalla más a ella, y comenzó a buscar algo para usar. Pensando en el trabajo que estaba por hacer luego, con las cosas de Freezer, de todas formas, no la cámara de gravedad, eligió unos shorts cómodos y un top azul brillante que no sería muy cómodo bajo su traje de laboratorio. Poniéndose lentamente sus zapatos, sacudió su cabeza al verse en el espejo de su guardarropa. Estaba contenta que su cabello era tan solo un experimento y no era permanente. Se pondría mejor con el paso de las semanas, eso sería cuando se lo alisase nuevamente. A lo cual, pensó, todavía mirándose, no sería una mala idea. Era muy difícil de manejar.

Haciendo una nota mental de hacerlo la mañana siguiente, dejó su cuarto y bajó las escaleras para encontrar algo de comer. Estaba hambrienta.

"Oh, Bulma, ¡volviste!" Exclamó su madre, juntando sus manos. "¡Estás herida también! Oh dios, ¿alguien más salió herido? Sería una pena que te quede una cicatriz en la cabeza por ese corte, ¡eres tan linda!" Sonriendo ampliamente, le resumió a su madre las cosas que habían sucedido, al igual que a su padre. Solo que, la reacción de su madre con respecto a la vuelta de Vegeta no había sido exactamente la misma.

"Oh, que maravilloso tener a Vegeta viviendo con nosotros otra vez, ¡dios es tan semental!" dijo alegremente. Bulma quedó en blanco.

"¡¡Madre!! ¡No uses esa palabra con respecto a ese hombre! ¡No es natural! De hecho, no uses esa palabra, es molesto escuchar que la usas."

Su madre asintió. "Que no sea de tu edad no quiere decir que no mire hombres, Bulma. Casada o no, ¡todavía tengo ojos!"

Si, y ellos también quisieran, pensó profundamente. A ella no le importaba lo que su madre decía con respecto a hombres, ellos podían sacarle las cosas de la cabeza a veces, pero en cuanto a Vegeta... no podía comprender la atracción de su madre hacia ese bruto. No era bien parecido, no en comparación con alguno de los guerreros Z. Yamcha era mucho más lindo, así no tuviese la misma musculatura que el príncipe. Y Goku lucía muy bien así, aunque sea muy joven para su gusto. Oh, y no nos olvidemos casado y con un hijo. Se rió para si misma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Comparando a Vegeta con Yamcha y Goku? Quizá tuvo algunas contunciones junto con el sangrado.

"Si, mamá, entiendo. Voy a echarle un vistazo a algunas cosas en el laboratorio, ¿está bien? Te veré en un rato," dijo ella mientras tomaba una manzana de la canasta de frutas mientras salía. Su madre prometió tener la cena lista a las 7, por lo que se dio otras tres horas antes que tenga que irse del laboratorio. Eran las 3:56 pm.

Abrió la puerta, mirando sobre su hombro a su madre. Así no podía notar que había entrado haciendo tanta fuerza.

"¡Maldición!" dijo mientras daba tres pasos atrás. Su pierna le produjo agonía en cada parte de su cuerpo otra vez. Cuando los pequeños puntos negros desaparecieron de su vista, echó un buen vistazo a donde había entrado.

Apretando sus dientes fuertemente, un muy sucio, sangrante, enfurecido y transpirado príncipe la miró. Estaba agarrándose su hombro como lo había visto la última vez, y su mano estaba llena de sangre seca. Por la apariencia de su rostro, y su silencio, se estaba callando un gemido doloroso por que justo ella le tocó en su hombro lastimado. Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron.

"Uh... lo lamento," dijo ella, antes que mentalmente se arrepintiera por haber pedido disculpas. Él no dijo nada, sólo la corrió y entró a la casa. Escuchó el sonido del cuerpo de su madre golpeando la alfombra poco después que él pasara por la cocina, e hizo un giro de 180 grados para ver si su actual inconsciente madre se había lastimado cuando se desmayó. Bulma imaginó que ver a Vegeta casi muerto hizo la magia. Maldiciendo a si misma, caminó hacia su madre, y la sacudió ligeramente, nada mejor que verla sana y salva. Aún así, si eso sucedía mientras ella estaba en el baño... su madre se hubiera shockeado.

"¿Estás bien, mama?" le preguntó a la mujer mareada. Ella asintió.

"¿Era ese Vegeta el que acabo de ver? ¡No me dijiste que no lo ayudaron, Bulma! ¡Ve y ayúdalo!"

"_¿Yo?"_ dijo ella incrédulamente. "¡Ni siquiera he arreglado el tanque de regeneración todavía!"

Su madre se levantó lentamente, acomodando su cabello mientras lo hacía. "Bien, ¡podría tener una infección si lo dejas así! Iría y lo ayudaría, pero ya tengo bastante para hacer. Los robots de limpieza de tu padre se están mejorando, y la casa es un desastre—"

"Bien, bien. Iré y veré si acepta mi ayuda. Pero si me dice de irme, entonces volveré a mi laboratorio," dijo firmemente. La señora Briefs le sonrió.

"Eres una buena chica."

"Lo que sea," murmuró mientras subía las escaleras. Estaba preparada para los castigos, eso era lo que era ella. Y una infinitesimal parte de ella esta un poco preocupada.

¿Qué había si había manchado de sangre la alfombra?

Se dijo a si misma. Al final de las escaleras, imaginó que Vegeta estaba en su antiguo cuarto, o en el baño. Eligió ir al baño primero, el kit de primeros auxilios estaba ahí de cualquier modo, aunque él no estuviera.

Lo alcanzó rápidamente y comenzó a sentirse insegura, pero no había nadie ahí. Liberando un corto suspiro de alivio, abrió la alacena bajo la pileta y tomó una pequeña caja roja de la manija. _Ahora,_ pensó ella, _a encontrar a Vegeta._ Fue de punta de pie a su cuarto, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando lo escuchó gemir desde ahí de todas formas. No había dudas de ello, el príncipe estaba sufriendo de dolor. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida de su colorida variedad de abuso verbal, y la sorprendió más cuando los patrones de su discurso se alejaban de cualquier idioma terrestre que haya escuchado alguna vez, luego para su asombro, fluía un tono melodioso hasta cuando insultaba algo. Se preguntó que idioma era ese. _Él debe saber mucho,_ pensó ella, _estando afuera en el espacio y todo donde hay miles de mundo, cada uno con un idioma diferente._

"Hey, Vegeta," avisó mientras se acercaba a la puerta. "¿Quieres que te limpie el hombro?"

"No," fue la rápida, y cortante respuesta.

Ella gruñó para si misma. No era como que iba a adornar su hombro con apósitos rosas. Ella se divertiría. _Bien,_ pensó. Él la rechazó, así que se podía ir. Trató. Hubo un pequeño molesto pensamiento en su cabeza, no le gustaba que la echase de esa manera. Se acercó a la puerta, que estaba parcialmente abierta, y puso el kit de primeros auxilios en el suelo empujándolo un poco para que él lo pudiera ver. No iba a entrar; él podría estar desnudo o algo.

"¿Debo dejar esto contigo entonces?" preguntó desde afuera de la puerta.

"Piérdete."

"¡Hey!" dijo ella, ofendida. Empujó la puerta totalmente y lo miró, sosteniendo el kit a un lado de ella. Estaba sangrando hasta la muñeca, usando la camiseta blanca para detener el sangrado otra vez. Estaba realmente pálido a su parecer.

"Idiota, ¡eres tan desagradecido!" dijo enojada. "Bien, si tan desesperado estás por una infección mortal, así la tendrás pronto. De esa manera no tendré que hacerte ese maldita cámara de gravedad, y todos viviremos en paz contigo muerto para siempre."

Arrojando el kit al piso abruptamente, lo pateó para acercárselo a los pies. Le dio una mirada mortal, pero lo ignoró y se fue. ¡Era un imbécil! Kami, estaba como si ella estuviera por darle una plaga, ¡cuando todo lo que hacía era ayudar! Era innecesariamente grosero con ella, y no era que ella haya hecho mucho para merecerlo. La única manera que podía hacer que se comportara medio decente era si ella le ofrecía comida o algo. ¡Era totalmente insufrible!

Maldiciendo todo el camino mientras bajaba las escaleras, estuvo forzada en dar un paso rápido que hizo que su pierna comenzara a doler nuevamente. La maldita cosa. La vida no era justa a veces. Porque siempre se metía en cosas y tenía que abrir su boca cuando no debía. Era obvio que algo le faltaba, aunque técnicamente era un genio. Era eso o había sido un problema de cuando tenía corta edad.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando llegó a su laboratorio, dándose cuenta que había murmurado su camino hasta ahí casi involuntariamente. Usaba el lugar como una herramienta de terapia cuando estaba preocupada o algo, el trabajo del laboratorio era una gran ayuda cuando quería despejar su mente de algo molesto.

Vegeta podía mantenerla ahí por al menos un año o dos, con lo que la molestaba.

Entró y se sentó en el escritorio, con la cabeza en sus manos. Todo su cuerpo dolía, por la caminata desde el cuarto al laboratorio. Su humor no era el mejor otra vez, gracias a Vegeta, el molesto arrogante. ¿Era tan orgulloso que no podía aceptar la más mínima ayuda de alguien? ¿Ni siquiera cuando su vida dependía de ello? Probablemente no vaya a contraer ninguna clase de infección, había exagerado un poco, pero si pasase tal cosa, estaba segura que no pediría por la ayuda de nadie sin importar que tormento estuviera sufriendo. ¿Entonces cuál era la respuesta? ¿Obligarlo a aceptar la ayuda? Estaba segura que trabajaría o haría explotar su cabeza como resultado, por lo que no estaba muy segura sobre la idea. Que más da... le habría ofrecido ayudarse él mismo, solo dándole las herramientas necesarias para hacerlo, y aún así la rechazó. 'Piérdete' no quiere decir exactamente, 'tengo problemas expresando mi gratitud, esto es lo más cercano que puedo dar como un gracias. Ponlo sobre la mesa'.

Eso la estaba llevando hacia la pared. Quizá podría tomar un sedante o dos, y descansar más temprano. Saltearse la cena, podría cenar mañana. El día se había llevado todas sus fuerzas.

¡¿Y donde mierda esta Yamcha?!

El idiota debería haber llamado a estas horas, aunque sea que no haya podido venir. Se ofuscó nuevamente. Iba a decirle un poquito de lo que pensaba cuando lo viera otra vez. Podía manejar bastante de su mierda, pero esto era bastante desagradable por su parte. La última vez que lo vio, el estaba preocupado y consternado, justo hasta de haberse olvidado completamente de ella. En tanto y en cuanto se dio cuenta que realmente lo había hecho, había tomado la defensiva y estaba actuando como si ella hubiese hecho lo incorrecto. Él era peor que Vegeta en lo de 'enfurecer a Bulma', porque trataba de liberarse de cualquier responsabilidad de sus errores con una miradita dulce o simplemente negándolo.

Bulma gruñó y masajeó sus sienes. Pensar le estaba comenzando a doler. Cruzándose de brazos en la mesa del laboratorio, comenzó a relajarse con el masaje. Tenía mucho que hacer mañana, pensó cansadamente. Echando un vistazo que el equipo alienígena estaba ahora conectado a una fuente de energía... lidiando con el tanque de regeneración para ver si podía alterarlo para que funcionase con humanos luego... dibujando los bocetos para esta última cámara de gravedad... contactar a Yamcha para decirle todas sus verdades... averiguando porque Vegeta no aceptó su ayuda...

El último pensamiento la hizo fruncir el ceño en confusión, pero su cansancio estaba haciendo dormir su mente, y luego se hundió en un profundo sueño.

* * *


	4. Maltrato

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

"¡¡MUJER!!"

"_¡¡Mierda!!_" gritó ella, saltando de la silla del laboratorio en donde estaba durmiendo.

Su pierna se llenó de dolor por el brusco despertar, pero lo ignoró. Su atención estaba puesta en Vegeta. "¡¿Qué?!"

Él estaba parado a un par de pies lejos de ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho que estaba adornado por unas leves gotas de sudor. Un apósito mal puesto cubría uno de sus hombros, tapando la herida que ella le había ofrecido curar antes.

La sangre se había desparramado por el atuendo.

Él la miró furioso. "Se supone que estarías construyéndome una cámara de gravedad, ¡no que estarías durmiendo mientras el tiempo se desperdicia!"

Ella apretó sus dientes en el momento que acomodó su asiento. "¡Púdrete, Vegeta! ¡Estaba cansada! Te aseguro completamente que no estoy acostumbrada a ser aplastada por rocas. ¿Y cómo demonios esperas entrenar, aunque una se haya construido milagrosamente? Estás herido."

"No tan herido, ¡ahora a trabajar!" Ordenó él en una voz que habría hecho esconderse a cualquiera excepto a ella. Pero Bulma no se iba a rendir.

"¡No! ¡Lo haré cuando esté bien y lista! ¡No tienes límites aquí, sabes!" Desafortunadamente, pensó Bulma enojada.

Vegeta entornó sus ojos en una mirada mortal, muy parecida a la que le lanzó a ella en su cuarto. Era casi efectiva para incomodarla. "Comenzarás ahora. O verás morir a un miembro de tu familia por tu haraganería."

Bulma quedó boquiabierta. ¡No lo haría! ¡De ninguna manera mataría a sus padres por esa ínfima razón! Ella lo miró con nuevos ojos. Un asesino... oh si. Él lo haría sin importarle. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella, negándosele? ¡La podría matar en un instante!

Un haz de triunfo paso ante los ojos de Vegeta al ver el horror reprimido en su mirada, a lo que le devolvió una sonrisita malévola.

"¿¿Qué estás esperando, cobarde??" dijo con desprecio. "Me estoy impacientando."

Bulma tragó y asintió silenciosamente. "Bien. Iré a ver a mi padre para comenzar a... preparar los planos."

_...suavizarlo un poco..._

Las palabras de Goku resonaron tras ella. Ella no había hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora, ¡pero no era su sirvienta!

Debería estar encantado que fuese tan generosa, ayudándolo de esta manera, ¡pero en cambio la insulta y amenaza a su familia! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a rebajarse a ser amable con él cuando obviamente él estaba siendo un maldito desgraciado con respecto a todo?

No podía hacerlo. De ninguna manera. Debería haber más condiciones para agregar a esta pequeña apuesta, o simplemente se negaría y lo dejaría con su entrenamiento enfermizo, y al demonio con la apuesta. Levantando su cabeza, lo miró con furia e indignada y se avanzó hacia él, observando como su sonrisita se desvanecía un poco mientras se acercaba, casi tocándolo. Sabiendo que él no se atrevería a alejarse de ella.

"¿Y qué se supone que estas haciendo, mujer?" Dijo enojado mientras ella continuaba derritiendo su carne con su mirada. Luego ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

"Sólo acabo de decidir que voy a agregar un par de condiciones a este pequeño trato que hicimos. Ya que estoy haciendo todo el trabajo en ayudarte, con casi nada a cambio por mis esfuerzos, voy a demandar un par de cositas en retribución. O puedes meterte tu apuesta en el trasero y dejar que Goku te machaquee contra una pared cuando llegue el momento," dijo ella repugnantemente. Vegeta se atiesó y abrió su boca pero ella se acercó más a él.

"Tú," le dijo ella, apuntándolo en el pecho, "harás un esfuerzo para civilizarte, y _no_ amenazar a ninguno de los miembros de mi familia. No matarás a nadie mientras vivas bajo mi techo. Respetarás mis decisiones cuando se refiera al trabajo de la cámara de gravedad, también. ¿¿Queda claro??" dijo fieramente, haciéndole saber que no cedería por mucho menos. Puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras que Vegeta controlaba lo suficiente su furia para responderle.

"Mujer," forzó con dificultad, "¡tú no me darás ordenes! ¡No soy tu sirviente! ¡Soy el Príncipe Saiyajin, maldición!" parecía realmente sorprendido ante tanto enojo, al que ella fuese tan audaz de decirle que hacer. Bulma notó que dijo exactamente lo mismo que ella había pensado sobre él. Ninguno de los dos era el sirviente del otro.

"¿Oh si?" desafió ella. "Bien, ¡pareces haber olvidado quien soy, amiguito! No soy ninguna esclava, y lo sabes. Sucede que soy la heredera de la compañía más poderosa de este maldito planeta, ¡y no voy a tenerte amenazándome por tus caprichitos!"

Kami, ¡¿qué tomaría detener a este sujeto de ser semejante bastardo?! ¿Sin hacerla fingir ante él?

Vegeta parpadeó unos segundos por sus palabras, y algo casi como confusión pasó por su mente. Todavía apenas había unas pulgadas de distancia, pero de repente él relajó un poco su postura, y parecía que ya no se estaban enfrentando. Simplemente estaban ahí parados. Bulma lo miró interrogante, su ira se calmaba mientras el silencio rondaba. Finalmente Vegeta dejó sus pensamientos de lado y le dio una mirada desconcertada.

"Aceptaré tus condiciones, si juras no interrumpir mi entrenamiento, sin importar que razón." Los ojos de Bulma se agigantaron.

¿Eso era todo?

"... seguro," dijo ella lentamente. "No te molestaré. Pero si estás muy herido para entrenar—"

"Estaré bien mujer. ¡No me subestimes!" siseó de repente. Ella parpadeó, todavía un poco sorprendida por su concesión. No hizo ningún comentario por un largo rato, mirándolo especulante. Él le devolvió la mirada. Finalmente ella movió un poco su cabeza y sonrió levemente.

"Muy bien. te refrenarás de matar a mi familia y a mí, y te construiré tus materiales de entrenamiento y te dejaré en paz cuando los uses."

"Bien."

Giró en sus talones en satisfacción. No había sido tan difícil, pensó. Quizá no era tan difícil lidiar con él después de todo. Si tan solo encontraba la manera adecuada de decirle las cosas, él aceptaría sus decisiones.

"Y, ahora sobre tu hombro—"

Sus ojos se encendieron. "¡No necesito de tu ayuda, mujer!"

O no.

Ella lo miró irritada. "No he comenzado a hacer la cámara de gravedad todavía, no es como si te quitase tiempo para descansar. Sólo déjame curarla para que no empeore. Has perdido demasiada sangre, además."

"¿Por qué te importa?" Le preguntó sin rodeos. Ella parpadeó. Bueno, ahí estaba la pregunta del día. Ella realmente sabía porque quería ayudarle, pero por los intereses de la ciencia quería hacer todo lo que pudiese hacer por él para que pudiera poner a prueba su cámara de gravedad.

"Bueno, si te mueres o algo,"dijo ella razonablemente, "Goku no logrará pelear contigo. Y personalmente creo que está esperando un poco ansioso a la pelea. Así que puedo considerarlo como un favor hacia a él si te cuido un poco hasta entonces."

Vegeta gruñó. "No necesito cuidados. Ve a molestar a alguien más," le dijo, pareciéndose haber calmado demasiando en solo tres minutos. Bulma cambió un poco de postura, haciendo una mueca de dolor de inmediato. Se mordió el labio para sofocar cualquier ruido y volvió a mirar a Vegeta un por un largo segundo. Él la miraba con curiosidad, observándola como ocultaba cuan dolorida estaba su pierna. Ella frunció el ceño.

"¡¿Qué?!" le gritó. Él se atiesó un poco y la miró nuevamente.

"Humana débil. Ofreces ayuda cuando obviamente no puedes ayudarte a ti misma. No me dejaría en manos de tus patéticas habilidades de curandera," se burló él.

"¡Es solo un dolor en la pierna, idiota! ¡Nada que necesite ayuda!" dijo ella defensiva. "Tu, en cambio, estás todo lastimado y lo sabes, ¡y así y todo rechazas ayuda!"

"¡Es solo una herida!" le devolvió el grito. Ella se detuvo y le parpadeó por un segundo en confusión. ¿Estaban realmente defendiendo sus opiniones sobre la misma cosa? Parecía demasiado. Quizá ambos pensaron en lo mismo.

Atemorizante. Bastante atemorizante.

No pudo evitar sonreírle un poco. Vegeta la miró despreciativamente enojado.

"Muy bien," dijo ella. "Te dejaré solo. Pero cuídate tu solo, o vendré directo a frotarte con una botella de alcohol, esponjas y una vacuna contra el tétanos."

Ella pegó media vuelta y salió del laboratorio para buscar a su padre. Debería empezar con la cámara de gravedad ahora, aunque tan solo estuviera esbozándola.

* * *

Vegeta miró fijamente a la extraña humana que dejó el laboratorio. ¿Qué la hizo rendirse tan de repente? Sabía que debía estar encantado que al final lo dejase solo, pero en cambio se encontraba curioso. No era algo que le pasara realmente, pero no lo pudo evitar. La arpía peliazul no lo trató como si quisiera hacerlo desistir de un capricho. ¿Tenía acaso algún plan? Frunció el ceño. Los pensamientos inciertos siempre lo enfurecían. No le gustaba estar inseguro sobre nada, y sabía que este misterio de mujer humana no era algo que iba a gustarle cuando la conociera más. No era que quisiera, prefería no tener señal alguna de ella o de su patética familia que compartir espacios tan cercanos con una persona que tendía a tener eso como efecto secundario.

Pero estaba dispuesto a pasarlo por alto si ella podía ayudarlo a derrotar a Kakarotto. Aunque estuviera muy segura que no podría. Ese pensamiento lo enfureció. ¿Tan insignificante era él ahora? El poderoso Príncipe de los Saiyajin—

No había sido un príncipe poderoso luego que el planeta Vegeta fuese destruido. Veintinueve años después, ¿por qué debería quejarse de la pérdida de su estatus ahora?

Vegeta se hundió en el pensamiento que había adentrado su mente. Que luego siguió como una maldición en su hombro comenzándolo a quemar con un dolor que lo hizo apretar los dientes en poco tiempo. Quizá debió haber aceptado su ayuda—

No. Nada valía rebajarse para aceptar la ayuda de otro, y mucho menos la de una mujer humana con más agallas que cerebro. Nada lo valía. La ayuda se brindaba raramente sin un verdadero motivo, y no podía confiar que ella no pusiera veneno en su herida para deshacerse de él. No sería la primera vez que alguien trata de hacerle semejante cosa.

No sería la primera vez que descuartizaría a alguien tampoco, y pintaría en las paredes con su sangre. Nadie osa desafiar al Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Gruñó para sus adentros y mirando a sus alrededores, notando por primera vez lo que había. Y sus ojos rodaron de la sorpresa

¡¿Donde diablos había conseguido _eso_ ella?!

Un tanque de regeneración completo estaba a un lado del laboratorio, justo al lado parecía haber algo sospechosamente parecido a la computadora central de la nave de Kold, si su memoria no le fallaba. Usualmente no lo hacía. Se acercó hacia ello lentamente, pensando que querría decir esto. Esta computadora contenía también la bitácora del capitán, de hace muchos, muchos años. La información que tendría... quizá podría decirle más sobre los tratos de su planeta destruido con Freezer. Era una base de la nave equivocada, pero algún registro debió haber quedado. Algo.

Casi nada.

Si ella pudiera investigarlo... la dejaría curar sus heridas para contentarla, si pudiese echarle un vistazo a la información guardada en esa consola. Pero no podía hacerlo por ahora, no era conveniente. Y la mujer crearía la cámara de gravedad probablemente antes que comenzara con este equipamiento, si su insistencia había funcionado. Frunció el ceño nuevamente. Él y su impaciencia.

Sus ojos se hundieron en el tanque de regeneración. Y se sacó los apósitos cuidadosamente, con una sonrisa que cubría su boca.

¿Por qué no?

* * *

Seis horas después de su charla introductoria con Vegeta en el laboratorio, una muy cansada e irritada Bulma tomaba sus diseños mientras que su padre sirvió más café para él y ella.

"Esto debería estar bien, ¿no crees, Bulma?" le preguntó mientras ponía una bandita elástica en el rollo de papel. Ella hizo un gesto y asintió, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Sí. Ahora que los planos están casi hechos, podríamos empezar con la construcción. Dios, ¡no puedo creer lo rápido que lo hicimos!" exclamó ella. "Viendo como ya habías creado una para Goku, supuse que eso acortaría la mitad del tiempo."

"Un cuarto, en realidad" dijo su padre secamente. "Estuve toda una noche y la mitad de un día para tener esos planos terminados, y Goku casi ni me agradeció cuando la construí tan rápido. Despegó antes que pudiera instalar la máquina de café siquiera." Gruñó él. "Su pérdida; está en mi laboratorio ahora."

Bulma rió. "A Goku nunca le gustó mucho el café de todas formas, ni tampoco el alcohol. Estás hablando de alguien saludable."

"Me pregunto si Vegeta será igual. Debería preguntar, si es que le voy a llevar comida."

Su padre suspiró un poco. "¿Estás segura que esto no resultará peligroso para ti? ¿Esta apuesta, y estando en tanto contacto con él?"

_No de ahora en más,_ pensó Bulma con satisfacción. "No, papá. Me prometió que no mataría a ninguno de nosotros mientras viviese aquí. No creo que me mintiese sobre eso; no tiene razón para hacerlo," explicó ella. Él asintió dubitativamente.

"Confío en tu juicio, solo trata de no hacerlo enojar más de lo necesario, ¿está bien?"

"Sí papá," dijo cansadamente. Él giró sus ojos.

"No sería un gran sacrificio de tu parte."

"Imagino que no."

De repente, un fuerte pitido rompió el silencio, y Bulma saltó de la sorpresa. Era tarde en la noche, y eso venía de su laboratorio.

Su padre le echó una mirada curiosa.

"¿Qué fue eso, Bulma?" le preguntó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea. Iré a revisar. ¿Puedes terminar de guardar el resto de los planos?"

Sin esperar por una respuesta, salió corriendo de la cocina saliendo por la puerta corrediza de la sala de estar. Apresuró el paso para llegar a su laboratorio al escuchar un segundo pitido en el ambiente. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ese ruido? No era la alarma de seguridad; ni siquiera la había encendido. Oops, se regañó a si misma con un poco de culpa.

Abrió la puerta de su laboratorio y entró con un poco de duda, solo para encontrarse con una brillosa luz azul que alumbraba toda la habitación. Venía del tanque de regeneración.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Vegeta estaba dentro.

"¿Qué piensa que esta haciendo?" murmuró para ella misma, sus ojos se fijaron en la sombría figura que flotaba en la extraña solución azul. Fue rápidamente drenada, mientras él se movía dentro del contenedor. Removiendo la máscara, por lo que sus ojos le decían.

La puerta se abrió opuesta al tanque, y la pantalla de adelante se elevó permitiéndole salir.

Un muy desnudo Vegeta salió.

"¡Aah!" gritó y corrió para chocarse contra la pared más lejana. Lo escucho maldecir detrás de ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó amenazante. Había un par de materiales rotos y el sonido de unas pisadas indicando su camino alrededor del laboratorio, pero eso era todo.

"¿Qué quieres decir, 'que estoy haciendo aquí?'" dijo casi sin respiración. "¡Este es mi laboratorio! Que estás haciendo tú aquí debería ser la pregunta. ¿Cómo aprendiste a usar esta cosa?" No se animaba a voltearse para mirarlo, con un vistazo era más que suficiente. Demasiado...

Él resopló tras ella. "Es cámara curadora estándar. Cualquier guerrero de Freezer o cualquiera de su clan sabe como se usa una."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si."

"¿M— me puedes enseñar?" soltó ella bruscamente. El sonido oxidado se detuvo.

"¿Por qué quieres aprender?" Le preguntó rudamente. Ella tragó y se rascó en la frente nerviosamente.

"Es interesante. Me gustaría poder hacerla curar humanos también."

Él resopló otra vez. "Mejor déjate de tonterías, en mi opinión."

Bulma frunció el ceño y se volteó sin pensar. Afortunadamente estaba vestido para entonces, aunque su pecho todavía estaba al descubierto. ¿Y eso qué? Había visto hombres semidesnudos antes. Sólo no era usual ver uno completamente desnudo, además de Yamcha. Pero algo más llamó su atención.

"Oh, ¡wow!" exclamó, mirando su hombro. Se apresuró a echarle un vistazo más de cerca. "Increíble. Esta cosa es como una... semilla del ermitaño de manera mecánica," dijo ella, comentando sobre el tanque de regeneración. Vegeta solo estaba parado frente a ella, con una cara ilegible. Ella miraba atentamente a su hombro, el cual era bastante atractivo, muscular... y totalmente libre de cualquier herida. Piel nueva se encontraba en el lugar donde hubo un gran agujero hace no más de seis horas atrás. Levantó una de sus manos para pasar sus dedos sobre la piel sin pensarlo, todavía sorprendida como una máquina pudo hacer tal cosa a un cuerpo viviente. Vegeta tan solo saltó lejos de sus dedos cuando apenas lograron rozar su hombro, su rostro se oscureció.

"No me toques, mujer," siseó él. Ella parpadeó, luego le dio una mirada ofendida.

"No iba a lastimarte o algo, Vegeta," dijo tranquilamente. "Como si pudiera."

Él sonrió. "Tienes razón sobre eso."

Bulma hizo unos gestos. "Lo que sea. Sabes, eres bastante tocable. Relájate."

Sus ojos se enfurecieron. "No he tenido el lujo de relajarme ni una vez en mi vida, mujer. Soy un guerrero," escupió él.

No se molestó en señalar que Goku era un guerrero también, y él se relajaba todo el tiempo. Estaba segura que ésa era la última cosa que querría escuchar de ella.

"Bien," dijo razonablemente, "No voy a atacarte o algo, por lo que no tienes que estar tan nervioso conmigo. La peor cosa que podría hacer es cortarte con el fijo de mi uña o algo." Sonrió a la imagen que se cruzó por su cabeza. Si, como si eso pudiera suceder. Vegeta solo se quedó mirándola.

"Tómame de sorpresa, y cualquier arma haría el trabajo," dijo oscuramente, con una mirada para hacerla notar que nunca podría tomarlo de sorpresa. "Podrías sabotear la cámara de gravedad cuando la construyas. Podrías envenenarme. Podrías manipular el tanque de regeneración para matarme cuando descubras como funciona. Podrías—"

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó ella, con los ojos abiertos. Se sintió un poco enferma. Jamás haría semejante cosa a nadie, ¡ni siquiera a él! "¡Eso es insano!"

Él solo la miro inescrutable. "Ahora ves porque no acepto ayuda tuya. Ni de nadie." Luego él apretó sus dientes como si hubiese dicho más de lo que intentaba, con los ojos nublados.

La cabeza de Bulma pegó un giro. Entonces era por eso que rechazaba su ayuda antes. Era por eso que prefería ayudarse él mismo, aun cuando otros podían hacerlo mejor. Realmente no confiaba en nadie si no en él mismo. Demasiado triste.

"Pero yo... yo nunca te lastimaría," dijo ella en confusión. "No lo haría. Puede que no me agrades demasiado pero estoy aquí ayudándote, ¿o no? No voy a tratar de matarte."

"El hecho que estés ayudándome es razón suficiente para sospechar."

Su corazón pegó un brinco. ¿Cómo alguien podía sobrevivir así? Era lo más básico de la supervivencia, realmente, pero innecesario aquí. No había enemigos escondidos tras las sombras, nadie que lo matara cuando se diese vuelta. De repente sintió empatía crecer dentro de ella, pero la arrancó de cuajo. No sería bueno dejarlo ver eso. Sería mejor solo seguir como lo estaba haciendo.

"Bien. No voy a quedarme parada aquí todo el día tratando de convencerte, ¿o si? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Estas dispuesto a arriesgar mi ayuda para volverte más fuerte, así que lo vamos a dejar así," dijo ella firmemente.

"Bien," dijo casi de piedra.

"Bien," Le devolvió ella

Él parpadeó una vez, luego murmuró algo para sus adentros que sabía que no le gustaría escuchar. Bulma, necesitando una distracción, caminó hacia el tanque y lo cerró, sellándolo efectivamente para la próxima vez. Viendo como Vegeta solo dejó la puerta abierta; ¿había nacido en una carpa o qué? De repente se volteó lista para preguntarle nuevamente sobre enseñarle a usarla, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

Él estaba parado cerca de la extraña computadora que se había llevado de la nave de Kold, movía sus manos cuidadosamente sobre ella. Movió su cabeza intrigada.

"¿Sabes... como usar eso, también?" preguntó ella. Disparó una mirada llana.

"No seas idiota. Soy un guerrero, no el comandante de una nave. Idiota," murmuró mientras se daba vuelta hacia la computadora. Pareció haberse olvidado del incidente de recién, y su atención se enfocó en la consola. Ella parpadeó y se ofendió por su insulto. No era como si fuera algo extraño.

"¿Sabes que es lo que podría haber en ella, entonces? Estoy segura que podría averiguarlo, pero me llevaría más tiempo averiguar como sacar información de su base de datos sin una forma de traducirla. Papá podría ser capaz de ayudarme—"

"Yo puedo traducirla," le cortó bruscamente. Ella hizo un gesto.

"¿Tu? ¿Por qué me ayudarías con eso, y no con el tanque? ¿Hay algo que a ti— que quieras ver de ella?" le preguntó ella un poco sorprendida. Jamás hubiera pensado que la ayudaría con eso, jamás lo dio por sabido. ¿Y se estaba ofreciendo?

Él cerró su mirada. "Sí, hay algo en esto," dijo en una peligrosa voz, que la obligó a callarse luego que hablara. Sus ojos se abrieron más. ¿Cómo qué? Debería ser demasiado importante si Vegeta estaba ofreciéndole ayudarla con eso. Parecía que podían ayudarse el uno al otro.

No podía pensar que decir después de eso realmente. Jugó levemente con un rulo de su pelo detrás de su oído y lo miró especulantemente. Su pierna dolía levemente, haciendo un leve surco en su ceja, pero eso era todo. Se volteó levemente y miró a la extraña computadora más de cerca. Si él quería verla tan desesperadamente...

"Ya terminé los planos de tu cámara de gravedad, así que tengo un poco de tiempo libre ahora. Yo... yo podría sacar esa información para ti," se ofreció.

Su cabeza se movió de la computadora para mirarla por un largo rato. Estudiándola. Parecía nerviosa por un momento bajo la presión de su mirada, era como un peso sobre ella. Mirando a todo el cuarto, excepto donde estaban sus ojos, se quedó rápidamente sin lugares a donde mirar y le devolvió la mirada. Todavía no le dirigió palabra alguna.

"Mira, era solo una sugerencia," dijo desinteresadamente. "Olvídala entonces."

Él la estaba enloqueciendo otra vez. Se giró sobre si misma abruptamente y se dirigió a la puerta de su laboratorio, lista para partir.

"¿Por qué?" su voz seria dijo detrás de ella. Bulma se congeló. ¿Por qué que?

Lentamente se volteó para verlo. "¿Por qué ofrezco ayudarte?"

Su mirada le dio la confirmación. Ella frunció el ceño.

"No me dolerá hacerlo, y tu pareces realmente interesado. Solo digamos que soy curiosa," dijo con una leve sonrisa. "No pensé que sabías otra cosa que no sea matar, volverte más fuerte o derrotar a Goku. Averiguar que piensas en algo más me dio un sobresalto realmente. ¿Qué hay en esa computadora?"

Él simplemente la estaba mirando con esa mirada tan de él justo hasta antes de la última pregunta. Gruñó en voz alta y apretó los dientes enojadamente.

"Nada de tu maldita incumbencia, mujer. Mantente lejos de esto," dijo, sorprendiéndola.

"¡Cómo demonios supones que voy a mantenerme lejos de ella si dijiste que ibas a traducirla para—!" Interrumpió ella en un parpadeo repentinamente. Entonces comenzó.

"Estas jugando sucio, pequeño bastardo" gruñó ella. Sus ojos se achicaron otra vez. Él se había ofrecido a traducirla solo para poder echarle un vistazo a los contenidos de la computadora, ¿o no? ¡No había hablando de ayudarla de ninguna manera!

Sólo su último arrebato lo hizo desistir. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de la ira. No era como si no hubiera ofrecido su extraña ayuda para ayudarla realmente, no, pero había mentido cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar. Oh, pero espera; pero eso era pedir ayuda, ¿o no era acaso?

Ella cerró sus puños. "No tienes porque ser tan lengua suelta, ¡lo sabes! ¡Bien, bien! ¡No necesito tu ayuda idiota! ¡Te puedes ir al infierno!" Era lo mínimo que quería decir, pero no se iba a descarrilar frente a él. No, tenía un plan diferente. Le enseñaría a no mentirle.

Él la estudio con una mirada calculadora mientras se acercaba a la computadora y comenzaba a chequear todas las entradas de energía que ella había atado con cuerdas, y dejando en claro que todo estuviera conectado correctamente. Quejándose todo el tiempo, ella conectó el extraño teclado a la computadora, asegurándose de conectarlo correctamente. Y luego de echarle una mirada a él presionó el botón de encendido.

La pantalla cobró vida, y una lengua alienígena apareció en la pantalla mientras simplemente corría un simple escaneo de la memoria. El cuarto se lleno de un brillo pálido proveniente de la pantalla. Bulma se volteó hacia Vegeta y le dio una mirada triunfante, y tomó una pesada llave de tuercas que pensaba usar con el tanque de regeneración.

Sostuvo la herramienta, mirando desde la computadora a Vegeta. Él quitó la mirada de la pantalla lo suficientemente lento como para estudiar a Bulma y comprender que quería hacer.

"No lo harías," siseó él, tomando un paso hacia ella. Ella sonrió con desprecio por un momento. El podría fácilmente quitarle la llave de las manos ahora, pero sus intenciones eran lo suficientemente claras. Ella destruiría esa cosa en el segundo que él se diese vuelta. No necesitaba la computadora en realidad. Observó la mirada de su rostro. Enojo, y algo de desesperación reprimida. Pero no le suplicaría, oh, diablos no. Pero había algo más ahí. Era— ¿era eso amargura? Oh, ella lo había traicionado también. Bien, pensó ella. No había terminado ya, ¿o si?

Su sonrisa perversa se desvaneció. Y le dio la llave de tuercas a él, y él lo tomó defensivamente en su mano derecha, mirándola desconcertado.

"Tienes razón, Vegeta," dijo ella simplemente. "No lo haría. Diviértete."

Y con eso salió del laboratorio, dejándolo mirarla fijamente.

* * *


	5. Una extraña conversación

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

El Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin tenía un problema. Ahora la intrigante mujer lo había dejado solo con la maldita computadora, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que la iba a hacer funcionar? Los tanques de regeneración eran fáciles, años de utilizarlos lo habían dejado con un conocimiento casi innato de como funcionaban. Pero él no era, como dijo antes, un comandante de naves.

Frunció un poco el ceño, sabiendo que no iba a tener una maldita posibilidad de encontrar algo útil si intentaba usarla sin algo... de ayuda. Pero jamás la pediría; tenía su orgullo, después de todo. Y no estaba seguro si la mujer lo iba a ayudar de cualquier manera. Que criatura extraña. ¿Por qué trató de destruir la máquina? ¿Fue por lástima? Sus pensamientos lo hicieron irse a un rumbo más enfurecido. Sabía que había soltado demasiado hacía rato, hablando de esa manera con ella. Nunca hablaba así, con nadie. Y se le había escapado la lengua unos momentos atrás. Este planeta lo estaba haciendo parlotear demasiado, y era algo que odiaba.

Remediaría la situación rápidamente, o sería su caída. Sabía que era tan peligroso para él como cualquier cosa aquí.

Miró a sus puños cerrados, casi acusadoramente. Comenzó a alejarlos mientras pensaba que iba hacer ahora. Había posibilidades que no haya información en esa computadora, y tan solo estaba induciendo una tonta esperanza que haya algo en ella. No tendría sentido para el aquí y el ahora, tan solo estaba curioso sobre ello. Esos pensamientos lo hicieron comenzar a sorprenderse. Creía que se había quedado sin esperanzas hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Y la curiosidad solo llevaba a más dolor. ¿Qué estaba _mal_ en él?

No necesitaba la maldita cosa; estaba siendo un tonto. Y por esa razón, no necesitaba la ayuda de la mujer para buscar algo que era irrelevante. Se sonrió ante eso. Problema solucionado. Se giró en sus talones para salir del laboratorio, apresurándose ex profeso, sin siquiera mirar al procesador alienígena.

Pero no podía evitar la irritante preguntita en su cabeza, preguntándose que se estaba perdiendo por no pedir ayuda.

* * *

Bulma suspiró y apoyó cansadamente su cabeza en la puerta de su habitación, antes de reclinarse y golpearse sólidamente contra la lisa superficie con la fuerza suficiente para enviarle un destello de dolor por su cuerpo. Maldición, ¿por qué se molestaba en siquiera taladrarse la cabeza, y más en ayudarlo? Era insano. Tan solo debería construir la maldita cámara de gravedad y dejarlo infernalmente solo, pero su curiosidad no se lo permitiría. ¿Por qué estaba tan interesada en la razón detrás de sus acciones? ¿Por qué nunca aceptaba ayuda? Su coraza de auto protección solo lo volvía un mayor misterio para ella, y eso traspasaba cualquier miedo que le tenía. Bueno, casi cualquiera. La molestia estaba todavía ahí, y el disgusto, pero no había nada más que eso.

Bien, ¿a quién le importaba realmente, de todas formas? Lo que Vegeta hiciera, pensara o dijera no era de su incumbencia excepto si trataba de matarla. Hasta ese momento podría destruir casi todo el planeta y a ella no le importaría.

No, eso no; estaría _encantada._

De repente, el teléfono sonó desde abajo en la cocina, haciéndola salirse de sus pensamientos. Bajando velozmente las escaleras levantó el tubo en el tercer pitido, esquivando la mesa del desayuno con rapidez. Tenía un presentimiento de quien podía ser.

"¿Hola?"

"Bulma, tu y yo tenemos que hablar," vino desde la voz grave de Yamcha. Ella giró sus ojos. Demasiado melodramático.

"¿Sobre qué, Yamcha? ¿Ayer? Te merecías cada palabra que dije, y no voy a disculparme por eso—"

"¡¿Tienes a Vegeta hospedado en tu casa otra vez?!" Su furiosa voz cortó su letanía como una afilada espada. "Goku me lo dijo ayer, pero no pude creer que fueses semejante estúpida... Tu, lo estás haciendo para molestarme, ¡¿o no?!" la acusó firmemente. "Primero me dices sobre el sueño que tuviste, y— ¿y ahora esto?"

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de la sorpresa. Obviamente él no sabía todos los hechos, o si lo hacía, los dio vuelta para su propia asunción. El tonto.

"Yamcha, cállate, ¿esté bien?" dijo calmadamente mientras buscaba algo de comer. "No lo hago para molestarte, así que no tienes porque flagelarte de esa manera." Gruñó por el final al que podía llegar esto. "Estoy tan disconforme con esto como lo estás tu ahora, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Le hice una estúpida promesa de ayudarlo. Y él mantendrá la suya nuevamente, así que esta bien."

"¡¿Prometiste ayudarlo?!" Yamcha casi gritó. "¿Ayudarlo a matarme otra vez, y a todos los que amas? ¿Lo vas a ayudar a hacer eso?"

Bulma se refrenó antes de reprocharle ese comentario. ¿Entonces pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de él? No era semejante masoquista, enamorarse de Yamcha era como tratar de agarrar aire. Era simplemente imposible. Era demasiado mujeriego como para sentir tal cosa por él. A él le gustaba jugar en una cancha, y _no_ estaba hablando sobre su amor por el béisbol.

"Yamcha, él no va a matarnos," trató de explicar ella otra vez. "Está entrenando para matar a Goku, y sabes que va a perder esa batalla en particular. Así que todo está bien. Solo tengo que soportarlo hasta que haya entrenado suficiente, luego cuando Goku lo haya vencido, prometió dejar el planeta para siempre. Eso si Goku no lo mata en la pelea o algo," añadió ella.

Yamcha se quejó. "¿Y que de evitar que vuele el planeta cuando haya dejado la atmósfera, huh? Absolutamente nada. Y eres una tonta si piensas que no lo hará."

Bulma apretó sus dientes. ¿Entonces era una tonta ahora? "Maldición, Yamcha, ¡¿te calmarías?! Estoy tan ofuscada sobre esto como tu, así que hacerme enfadar más sobre esto no va a resolver nada, ¿está bien? ¡Kami! ¡Porque no lo vienes a echar _tu_ entonces, y te fijas si te puedes deshacer de él antes! ¿Qué esperas que _haga_ al respecto? El tipo puede matarme como a un insecto en un instante, y la única cosa que lo está deteniendo es una estúpida promesa y el hecho que yo puedo construir su cámara de gravedad. Así que _déjalo_, ¿lo harás?" siseó al teléfono, deteniéndose de su inspección al refrigerador y cerrando bruscamente la gran puerta. Hubo silencio del otro lado por un largo momento, y por un segundo pensó que él podría haber colgado. Pero el silencio continuaba, así que asió el teléfono a su oído.

"... Solo estoy preocupado por ti, ¿sabes? Pensarlo cerca, sin ningún Namek como la otra vez... No quiero que te lastime," admitió. "Se cuan volátil es tu temperamento, así que solo puedo imaginar que te suceda algo malo si le dices algo que no deberías."

Ella hizo unas muecas. "Estoy perfectamente bien, Yamcha. Realmente."

"Seguro, ahora lo estás, pero tienes que tener cuidado," persistió. "Él no es exactamente... Bueno, alguien cuerdo, está parcialmente insano. Dios sabe lo que habrá hecho en el pasado antes de venir a la Tierra, o que le hicieron. Ten cuidado."

A pesar de ella misma, Bulma sintió la preocupación de Yamcha calársele en los huesos. Tenía razón, Vegeta era un asesino impredecible, y ella tenía que tratar con él demasiado de cerca, pudiendo ser asesinada con una queja. Ninguna promesa la mantendría a salvo, no de alguien tan frío e inescrupuloso como el príncipe Saiyajin.

"Lo tendré, Yamcha," se escuchó decir débilmente. "No haré nada para enfurecerlo."

"Eso espero," dijo calmadamente. "Odiaría que algo te sucediese."

Bulma estaba a punto de agradecerle su comentario, cuando su memoria la pateó. "Oh seguro. ¿Justo como hubiste odiado cuando estuve enterrada bajo una pila de rocas ayer?"

Yamcha gruñó. "Me disculpo por eso, ¿está bien? ¿No es suficiente? No deberías haber venido de todas formas; era demasiado peligroso. Digo fue tu propia culpa."

Ella apretó sus dientes una vez más. "¡Bastardo! Para tu información, no te disculpaste por olvidarte de mí, sólo me diste esa maldita mirada tuya y esperaste mi perdón. Bien, puedes esperar un poco más. No voy a perdonarte así como así." Con eso, le colgó, hundiendo su dedo en el botón de 'terminar'. Luego gruñó. No estaba tan enojada, realmente. Pero sería saludable para él mantenerse lejos por un buen tiempo. Dejándolo pensar que seguía enojada con él. Bueno, ahora que ya había terminado, podría conseguir algo de comer.

Mientras preparaba un pequeño emparedado, no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre la computadora otra vez. Se había estancado en un punto, sin Vegeta que le tradujese el idioma no tendría idea como siquiera hacer para intentar sabotear la base de datos. Aunque pudiera entenderla, probablemente estuviera encriptada. Para ella no era un problema eso; consumiría más tiempo pero Bulma sabía que podía crackearla. Pero aún, no sabía donde empezar... si tan solo tuviera algo con que comenzar... maldición, donde había un piedra Roseta alienígena cuando necesitaba una—

Oh, mierda. ¡Mierda!

Ahogándose de repente con una miga, comenzó a toser. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Maldición, por todo lo que vivía, prueba que la belleza y el cerebro _si_ se combinan, podía ser bastante estúpida a veces. Mantuvo sus restos después que le explotó en la cara, ¿pero todavía funcionaría el chip traductor? Esa cosa tenía registro de varios idiomas alienígenas...

Por supuesto, era el scouter de Radditz.

Rascándose sus ojos llorosos, finalmente la miga salió de su traquea y sonrió triunfante. Ahora no necesitaría la ayuda de Vegeta. Mejor aún, podría ver ahora aquello que tanto llamó la atención en él. Y una mirada ganadora se coló en su rostro. ¿Qué daría Vegeta por ver lo que había? Quizá tendría un verdadero empujoncito a la hora de hundirlo en su manera de pensar. Quizá.

Se levantó y se limpió las migas. Podría comenzar a trabajar ahora mismo. Su padre podría empezar la construcción sin ella.

* * *

Le tomó un par de minutos encontrar los pedazos del scouter; lo había guardado cuidadosamente en su laboratorio todo el tiempo. Luego de un tiempo que pudo definir cuales era las partes dañadas y cuales las reparables, y las que estaban en condiciones. Para un inmenso alivio, lo único que se había freído eran los componentes para medir las unidades de poder, aunque algunas otras partes se habían arruinado un poco en la explosión.

Y el traductor no era uno de esos.

Sacó un poco de circuitería, milagrosamente intacta a pensar de la pequeña explosión que pudo haberle volado el oído, o dejarla ciega aquel día en la isla del Maestro Roshi. Ese comienzo había sido casi una eternidad para Bulma, al examinar el pequeño chip, quitando lo que solo podía llamar el disco duro de la computadora, y figurándose como incorporar esa cosa en el sistema principal sin hacerla volar totalmente.

Pero estaba en lo suyo, y sabía que podía hacer esto, a pesar de lo difícil que parecía. Y realmente, realmente quería ver lo que había en la computadora. Y para su pensamiento, Bulma siempre tenía lo que quería. Quizá tenía ese tipo de pensamiento debido a ser la única hija de un multi-millonario, pero nunca le falló en el pasado. Así que trabajó todo el día, y toda la noche. Ocasionalmente su madre aparecía con una taza de café recién hecho y algunas palabras de aliento, pero Bulma esta completamente enfocada en su trabajo. Su padre se había adentrado totalmente en la construcción en el laboratorio, usando los sirvientes robots para ayudarle a unir las piezas de la nueva cámara de gravedad de Vegeta. Esa información la había escuchado de su madre cuando le traía amorosamente su 'dosis de cafeína'. Su madre había hecho muchas de esa durante el curso de su vida, para Bulma y para el Dr. Briefs mientras trabajaban hasta tarde en los laboratorios.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, obtuvo un sonido familiar que provenía de su estómago, algo que siempre tenía a cinco minutos antes de terminar un nuevo proyecto. Sus cejas se juntaron por la concentración, y sintió el corazón acelerársele mientras que atornillaba nuevamente todo en la pared de la consola, cubriendo efectivamente la parte que había sido expuesta y en la que había soldado el chip. Corriéndose bruscamente el cabello de sus ojos, hizo gestos en alivio. Terminado. Al menos el lado físico de su trabajo había terminado, y ahora podía entrar en el sistema. Si funcionaba, de cualquier modo.

Corriéndose en el suelo, se alejó de la computadora y se puso de pie, conectando el interruptor que la alimentaría de energía. Manteniendo la respiración, presionó el pequeño botón que encendía toda la máquina. Luego pegó un brinco hacia atrás y se tapó la cara en caso que le explotara sobre ella. Cinco segundos. Diez. Lentamente corrió sus manos de su cara mientras se escuchaba un pequeño pitido. Luego estalló en un llanto de mera felicidad.

La maldita cosa estaba diciéndole, en un completamente entendible idioma, que todo estaba en perfecto orden, y si quería acaso correr un escaneo de memoria.

El orgullo la llenó de pronto, aunque una parte de ella estaba sorprendida de haberlo logrado. ¡Había alterado la maldita cosa para tener sentido! Con la ayuda de nadie había puesto todo y funcionando. Mierda, ¡realmente _era_ un genio! Sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de la cara, se detuvo ahí por un largo minuto antes de sentarse en una silla y mover la computadora. Reconectando su propio teclado, hizo gestos de placer cuando notó que nada inesperado sucedía. También podía aceptarlo. Bulma no estaba segura que funcionase, pero luego de casi fundirse en el teclado alienígena pudo obtener una deseable entrada al dispositivo.

Riéndose tranquilamente para ella, comenzó a trabajar. Ahora comenzaría la verdadera diversión. Sin importarle la hora o su propia fatiga física, se sonó los nudillos y comenzó a buscar dentro de la computadora.

* * *

"Aw... mierda," gimió ella. Otras cuatro horas en el laboratorio y no había llegado más lejos que solo a la dudosa pantalla de 'bienvenida'. Mientras se daba cuenta, Kold tenía un sistema de encripción muy seguro en esa pieza mecánica. Siendo de origen alienígena, no podía estar segura si podría evadirlo. Se mantenía preguntando por un código de acceso, pero tratando de adivinarlo era como tratar de romper una pared de veinte metros de alto cubierta de hielo. Con los brazos atados a la espalda. No solo eso, pero su cuerpo parecía inmune a la cafeína ahora, sin importar cuanta consumiese. Era hora de tomar un descanso.

Con un gesto que lentamente se tornó en un gruñido apago el sistema y corrió su cabeza con una cara llena de ira. Debería haber sabido que tanta buena suerte no sería para siempre. Parpadeando rápidamente se puso en posición tras su escritorio, haciendo muecas de dolor por causa de su espalda y de su pierna. Ya casi no sentía su trasero.

"Última vez que hago algo como esto," murmuró. No había tenido una sesión de trabajo de toda una noche en mucho tiempo, y se notaba. Ella era casi como una lechuza a la noche, pero esto se lo estaba llevando a otro nivel. Fijándose la hora, gruñó mientras leía los dígitos brillantes. 2:23 am. Ohhh, nada bueno. Quizá no era clasificado como toda la noche, pero estaba infernalmente cerca. Había comenzado ayer a la tarde. Yéndose adolorida del laboratorio, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta tras ella y comenzó lentamente su camino a la casa. No era exactamente lejos, pero tenía que seguir un largo, ancho camino de concreto por el área, reservada para edificios de varias piezas de equipamiento. La mayoría prototipos que podían ser usados en las próximas exposiciones, y otros que habían sido simplemente construidas para el uso de los Briefs. Estaba bastante oscuro en ese área, nadie caminaba en los laboratorios así que las luces se encontraban apagadas.

Bañada en nada más que la luz de la luna, usándola para guiarla, Bulma bajó los hombros y caminó más rápido, temblando por la fría brisa. Estaba bastante frío para ser verano. Una esquina de su casa apareció en la vista, las luces sensibles al movimiento encendiéndose mientras se acercaba lo suficiente. Suprimiendo una sonrisa de alivio caminó hasta el frente de la puerta y comenzó a entrar un pequeño código que era usado para entradas después de hora.

Fue cuando escuchó unas pisadas tras ella.

Bulma se congeló por dos segundos antes de comenzar a temer, todos sus músculos se tensaron mientras que comenzaba a tomar una bocanada de aire lo suficientemente grande para relajar el más grande grito de miedo que pueda ser concebido en la historia de los sonidos.

Bueno, hubiera podido, si una mano no hubiera tapado su boca.

La fuerza de la mano la llevó hacia atrás a estrellarse rudamente contra la pared. Haciendo inservibles ruidos de miedo e indignación se dio vuelta y enfrentó al asaltante. No pudo ver bien a su atacante; las luces brillaban justo en sus ojos. Para sus adentros se llenó de terror, hasta que una voz familiar la congeló desde sus talones.

"Maldita, ¡soy yo! ¡Detén eso!" una filosa voz ordenó.

Las palabras se afinaron en una cuerda antes que ella detuviese su ataque. Era Vegeta; ¿por qué lo hizo sonar como si no debiera luchar contra _él_? Pero ella lo hizo de todas formas, el pensamiento se fue antes que realmente estuviese ahí. Soltando sus manos de la mano que estaba sobre su boca, ella esperó que quitara su mano de ella.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" dijo ácidamente cuando él se fue hacia atrás. "¿Te divierte hacer que me muera del susto o algo? Maldición, ¡si hubiese tenido un arma conmigo estarías ciego ahora!"

Él se posicionó bajo la luz, y ella pudo ver el ceño fruncido que agraciaba su rostro. "Quizá si no me hubieses dejado afuera sin poder entrar, ¡no hubiera tenido que hacerlo! Agradece que no volé un agujero en la pared para entrar, y cállate."

Bulma se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, sólo mirándolo. Pero él tenía razón. No le había dicho el código de acceso a la casa para después de las 10:00 pm, así que se había quedado afuera desde cual sea el momento que se fue a donde sea que se haya ido. Apretando sus dientes, ella hizo un gruñido.

"Bien," dijo con precisión. "Para entrar a la casa cuando es así de tarde, simplemente teclea este código; 333551. Luego presiona entrar. ¿Está bien? No quiero ser acosada por ti cada vez que vuelva de trabajar hasta tarde," dijo ella oscuramente.

Su corazón todavía latía rápidamente por la sorpresa. Sus dedos se posicionaron en el teclado de acceso, mientras esperaba el leve pitido de acceso para abrir la puerta. Rascándose los ojos para deshacerse de esa picante sensación de cansancio, comenzó a caminar por alrededor de la cocina, con Vegeta siguiéndola de cerca. Hizo lo mejor para ignorarlo mientras que buscaba algo para comer de paso, y luego de no encontrar nada, tomó una barrita de apio para comer.

Necesitaba hacer dieta, de todas formas. Mirando con desagrado al crocante pedazo de verdura se gruñó a sí misma y tomó asiento en la cocina para devorarlo.

Vegeta había estado parado en la puerta de la cocina mientras ella buscaba comida, pero cuando dejó de hacerlo él se movió hacia la luz. Miró su opción de comida con una mirada despreciativa.

"Nunca entenderé como los humanos pueden comer tal comida," remarcó él. Bulma levantó una ceja.

"¿No te gusta la verdura?" le preguntó ella. No podía culparlo realmente, a estas horas hasta ella tenía serios problemas saboreándola. Él respondió.

"Los Saiyajin son principalmente carnívoros. No me interesa mucho la dieta herbívora," sentenció mientras se cruzaba de brazos, apoyándose levemente en el marco de la puerta otra vez. Bulma movió un poco la nariz mientras pensaba en eso. Sin duda estaba dándole consejos en como comprarle comida para él. Típico.

"Pero necesitas nutrientes para mantenerte saludable, ¿¿o no??"

Él inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. "Pero no tan regularmente como los humanos, y," dijo con una mirada levemente perpleja, "y no a tan extrañas horas necesitamos consumirlas."

Ella respiró. "Sólo lo estoy comiendo porque no hay nada más aquí. Además, podría perder algo de peso," dijo casi defensivamente. Vegeta frunció el ceño y la miró de arriba a abajo antes de responder.

"Tu cuerpo está acorde con tu altura. No sería inteligente perder más," dijo él en un tono dándolo por hecho. Bulma lo miró, compadecida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

"¿No piensas que estoy gorda?" preguntó lentamente, con una leve sonrisa cubriendo sus labios. Vegeta parecía no entender nada de los que la mayoría de las humanas tenían con sus cuerpos, y contestó en el mismo tono que alguien podría sentenciar el clima.

"Claro que no. Tengo ojo para esas cosas. Aunque podrías entonarte un poquito más," agregó casi pensativo. "No serias una buena guerrera como estás ahora."

Bulma lo miró fijamente. ¿Tenía en cuenta Vegeta que le estaba haciendo un cumplido substancial? Imaginó que no, o que nunca lo diría. Pero al mismo tiempo, era una conversación verdaderamente extraña la que mantenían en la cocina.

Tratando de enmascarar lo que pensaba, ella dijo con ojo crítico. "Bueno, no tengo intenciones de unirme a la banda de guerreros de Goku, con verme bien es suficiente para mí. ¿Pero qué hay de ti?"

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Qué hay de mí de que?"

"¿Te consideras en forma? ¿O es por eso que estás aquí conmigo para que haga la cámara de gravedad, porque piensas que estas perdiendo tu forma?" dijo casi juguetonamente. Él le parpadeó por un segundo antes de descruzar sus brazos y caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba. Con una mano en sus caderas, señaló su cabeza mientras que ella notaba su inexpresividad.

"¿Me llamarías 'fuera de forma', como los humanos lo ponen?" le preguntó con un brillo en los ojos. Bulma tragó, pero lo usó como una oportunidad para _darle_ el ultimátum. Moviendo su mirada por su cuerpo, lentamente, notando como los músculos de sus piernas estaban definidos a través de sus shorts que apenas podía concebir a que alguna mujer pudiera tener la posibilidad de poner sus manos, pasando por sus caderas anchas que dejaban ver que había al menos seis paquetes bajo esa remera, un poderoso pecho, y abajo sus brazos esculpidos que parecían casi como choques de autos, y podrían en realidad parecer planetas demolidos.

Casi se cachetea la cara a si misma cuando se dio cuenta que estaba mirando a _Vegeta_, de todas las personas, cariñosamente.

"Hey," dijo cortantemente, "no se necesita mi opinión, solo me preguntaba si era por eso que me lo decías antes. Todos ustedes los guerreros lucen igual para mí. Músculos. Es todo lo mismo," repitió ella, solo para su propio beneficio. No había nada mejor en su cuerpo que en el de otros. Realmente.

Vegeta sonrió. "Definitivamente _no_ tienes percepción, entonces." ¡Sonaba casi ofendido! "No podrías diferenciar la fuerza entre yo mismo y... apio, ¿por tan solo, mirar? Y aquí estaba pensando que el intelecto y la percepción iban mano a mano," dijo burlonamente.

Bulma se ofendió de inmediato. "Ja, ¡solo porque no paso cada minuto comparando todo con tus músculos no quiere decir que sea estúpida o algo! ¡No invierto mi tiempo en cosas irrelevantes como esa!"

Sus ojos se achicaron. "¿Irrelevantes? Solo porque tu simple mente de tonta cree que este maldito lugar es seguro, es. Poder juzgar niveles de poderes visualmente es una herramienta valiosa."

"¿Qué se supone que quiera decir eso?" dijo ella, pensando en sus palabras. "¿Estás amenazando este lugar otra vez, o algo?"

Ella cruzó la línea, olvidándose mientras se acercaba más a él. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos otra vez y la miró desde su aventajada altura de dos pulgadas y media más. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, pero no se movió. Como si.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro. "Hicimos un trato, Vegeta. ¡Nada de eso mientras yo creo tus materiales de entrenamiento!"

"No desperdiciaré mi tiempo en este lugar hasta que haya derrotado a Kakarotto en la batalla, y no antes, idiota," dijo enojadamente. "Y hago lo que quiero de cualquier modo. Me gustaría verte intentando detenerme de matar algunos cientos de personas si así lo quisiere."

Bulma se levantó en ira. "¡No lo harías! Además, ¡me hiciste una promesa! ¿Te estás echando atrás? ¡Qué príncipe eres!"

Vegeta gruñó y avanzó un paso, haciéndola retroceder un paso atrás. "¿Dije alguna vez que me estaba echando atrás? Estaba señalando un hecho. Este maldito planeta tiene registro de muchos guerreros y muchos que le gustaría demolerlo, ¿entonces que te hace pensar que todo acabo ahora? _Ese_ era mi punto," gruñó él, Señalándola con el dedo en su pecho justo bajo su clavícula para enfatizar, "pero por supuesto tu intelecto inferior no puede comprender tal cosa."

¡Al diablo con sus comentarios!

Bulma lo miró por su tono, pero de alguna manera se calmó por su explicación de lo que quería decir. ¿Pero debía darse cuenta de lo que quería decir? Unos años atrás _él_ era uno de esos guerreros que quería demoler este lugar, y difícilmente había cambiando ahora. Su meta en la vida era simplemente matar a Goku y volar el planeta. En ese orden. Golpeando su mano fuera de su pecho, trató de ignorar el asqueroso gesto familiar que había hecho. ¡Señalándola, inclusive!

Plantó sus mano en sus caderas. "Lo que sea. Pero no me voy a disculpar por eso."

Vegeta giró sus ojos, cosa que era algo que no lo había visto hacer antes. "Como si realmente importara. Tus palabras, como tu misma, son irrelevantes a mis planes. Morirás también, una vez que haya derrotado a Kakarotto. Puedo permitirte esta," dijo casi casualmente. Él la miró torcidamente. "Deberías agradecerme por no tener inconvenientes esta noche."

Bulma casi se puso morada por su comentario, mientras que vomitaba sonidos como formando las palabras que había dicho. ¡¿Como se _atrevía_?! "¿A—agradecer.. te?—" comenzó ella, pero Vegeta la interrumpió velozmente.

"No tienes porque." Y pegó media vuelta mientras salía de la cocina, desapareciendo mientras subía por las escaleras antes que pudiera pensar una palabra lo suficientemente sucia para decirle.

Bulma apretó sus dientes y respiró pesadamente con el intento de detener la presión de la sangre que subía. Apretó sus puños. _No lo dejes tenerte_, pensó. Es tan arrogante...

"_¡Mieeeeerda!_"

Una risa hizo eco hacia ella desde las profundidades de la casa.

* * *


	6. Preguntas y respuestas

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Bulma sonaba dormida en su habitación, cubierta por los acolchados y hundida en las almohadas, cuando un tremendo ruido hizo eco por toda su habitación.

"¡¿Quemierdafueeso?!" gritó mientras se enderezaba en la cama, mirando a su alrededor mientras se caía de la cama, observando desorientadamente con la visión aun borrosa. ¡Todavía estaba oscuro! La primer cosa que pasó por su mente eran ladrones, y eso era más que suficiente para hacerla salir de la cama rápidamente y tomar su cepillo para el cabello como arma. Silenciosamente se lamentó su carencia de armamento mientras que sus ojos revisaban su cuarto temerosamente.

Luego sus ojos se dirigieron al guardarropa y su cabeza se abalanzó hacia sus manos en alivio.

"Maldición, Gatito, ¿cómo diablos entraste aquí?" murmuró. El peludo felino estaba jugando escandalosamente entre las botellas de perfume y un par de cápsulas, con sus ojos brillando levemente bajo la tenue luz. El ruido había sido por el gato saltando, creando un efecto dominó y tirando todo a su paso.

Bulma caminó hacia el guardarropa y sacó al gato cuidadosamente de ahí, abriendo la puerta y empujándolo fuera. "Vamos, ve a buscar a papá." El gatito trotó sin más que un miau. Ella hizo unos gestos y se fijó en la hora. Mierda, ¡no había dormido ni una hora todavía! Su mano se movió para frotarse los ojos, los que estaban hinchados por falta de sueño. Ni quería pensar en las ojeras que probablemente se habían formado debajo de ellos. Eran cuatro para las diez, y no pensó que iba a poder dormir con todo el ruido que iba a haber cuando su madre se levantara para hacer el desayuno. Sería horrible.

La única solución; pastillas.

Las odiaba con pasión, a esas píldoras para dormir que su padre usaba tanto. La dejaban extrañamente con la boca abierta y seca cuando se levantaba, pero no tenía otra alternativa. No tenía ganas de quedarse despierta por otras quince horas para esperar que la tranquilidad llegase. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto otra vez y se topó con una larga sombra que pasaba por su puerta, haciéndola escuchar un pequeño ruido cerca de ella.

Vegeta la miró mientras caminaba.

"Hey," dijo en un fiero suspiro ella. "¿Qué haces levantando a esta hora?"

El grosero Saiyajin se dio vuelta y apresuró su paso por el pasillo. Sin dejarlo irse, ella se apresuró hacia él. "¿Bien?" preguntó ella.

Él gruñó antes de responder. "Entrenando."

"¿Ni siquiera necesitas _dormir_?" preguntó en desacuerdo. ¿Este hombre era de verdad? Y ella ni siquiera notó que él iba a entrenar sin remera, aunque preguntándose porque se fijaría en tal cosa. ¿A quién le importaba realmente? Y él _todavía_ no se había dado vuelta para fijarse en ella. ¿Qué era ella, una sirvienta? Bulma contuvo su queja, y tembló débilmente por la fría temperatura mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

"Como he dicho antes, soy un Saiyajin. Nosotros no necesitamos tanta haraganería como ustedes los humanos parecen necesitar," fue su llana respuesta. Bulma hizo unos gestos mientras caminaba escaleras abajo. No había recibido una verdadera respuesta de él todavía.

"Bien, no he conocido muchos Saiyajin en mi tiempo de vida, pero Goku—" ella fue interrumpida por Vegeta.

"No me importa," escupió él. "No necesito que me digan cuantos _minutos_ a la semana se la pasa durmiendo Kakarotto." Las palabras despedían decisión y eran rotundas, pero Bulma vio que estaba enojado por que supuestamente pensó que lo había comparado con Goku otra vez. Ella gruñó.

"Debes aprender a esperar hasta que una persona termine de hablar antes de sacar conclusiones erróneas, señor," dijo con molestia. Ambos pusieron los pies en la escalera, y Bulma cruzó sus brazos bajo sus pechos mientras esperaba que él se diera vuelta. Él lo hizo lentamente, sus ojos negros comenzaron a brillar ante ella mientras compartían una mirada con los de ella.

"¿Y por qué es eso?" preguntó enojadamente. Ella sonrió más ampliamente.

"Porque me pareces ese tipo de sujetos que se come las palabras, por eso. Goku duerme como muerto, y por lejos mucho más que esta débil humana, también. Si es algo como era cuando éramos jóvenes, eso es" dijo en un ademán con una sonrisa. No había dormido cerca de él últimamente para ser exactos. "Así que no creo que sea una cosa Saiyajin, creo que probablemente es una cosa de Vegeta. Eres bastante sorprendente en ese aspecto," admitió ella, mas parpadeó. ¿Qué la hizo quedarse a decirle eso a él? Él parpadeó también, aparentemente sorprendido también. Podía sentirse un poco atolondrada así que caminó adelantándose a su paso y se dirigió a la cocina. Cualquier cosa para sacarse de la mente en como había halagado al sujeto que solo quería matar a todos en la Tierra.

Maldición, él la siguió.

"¿Me estas diciendo que Kakarotto necesita tanto descanso en este planeta como los humanos?" preguntó él, sonando perplejo. "¿Tiene algo que ver con los gases en el aire? ¿Me voy a enfermar yo también acaso?"

Bulma frunció el ceño y acurrucó sus hombros levemente, estaba fresco a estas horas. "Lo dudo. Probablemente sea solo porque Goku es más relajado. Él nunca ha tenido que ir sin dormir o algo así, y apuesto que tu sí. Siendo un peleador del espacio como lo eres."

Sus ojos se achicaron, inseguro si ella se estaba burlando de él o no. Pero parecía un poco aliviado. "Entonces en ese caso es solo una debilidad más que tiene Kakarotto."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron. "¿Y cuales son sus otras? En caso que te hayas olvidado, él es más fuerte que tú."

"No quiero decir debilidad como medida de fuerza, ¡idiota!" espetó Vegeta. "Él tiene bastantes, ni que te las vaya a nombrar."

Sus últimas palabras fueron solo para molestarla, y realmente funcionaron.

"Bien," bufó Bulma, "no me importa realmente. Cualquier debilidad que tenga, él te vencerá. No veo porque piensas que puedes derrotarlo, o porqué piensas que lo necesitas. ¿Y que si es más fuerte que tú? ¿Estás humillado que no quieres sentirte herido por perder?" Preguntó ella, esperando saber genuinamente, pensando que tanta obsesión era un poco insalubre.

Vegeta no lo tomó como una pregunta inocente. Sus ojos se cerraron peligrosamente aun mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa burlona. A Bulma se le cruzó temerosamente por la mente una pantera enojada. "¿Y a ti que te importa, cuales son mis motivos? ¡¿¡¿Piensas que no sé que le dirías cualquier cosa que pueda revelarte a Kakarotto?!?!"

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron, pero su temperamento creció al momento. "¡¿Cuál diablos es tu problema?! Kami, podrían importarme menos tus motivos, realmente, ¡pero lo tomas como si te estuviera interrogando! ¡¿Alguna vez escuchaste de una cosa tan simple llamada curiosidad?!"

"¡¿Y porque demonios tendrías curiosidad sobre mi?!" Le gruñó de vuelta. Sus ojos le estaban disparando chispas prácticamente por su ira, y sus hombros estaban tensos como un animal con su cogote hinchado. "¿Qué posibles razones podrías tener?"

Bulma tomó un paso hacia atrás por la mirada de su rostro, no pudo evitarlo. Temblando levemente por el frío, lo estudió con perplejidad. Realmente lo estaba enfureciendo, y sabía que sería inteligente tanto como tratar de huir de ahí o tratar de calmarlo. Tenía demasiado orgullo para hacer cualquiera de ambas, cuando lo pensó. ¿Pero qué iba a decir? A él, a todas las personas. Realmente estaba curiosa sobre él, ¿quién no lo estaría? Tenía un verdadero príncipe viviendo bajo su propio techo, alguien quien era casi tan abierto con su personalidad como una almeja. Aún más cerrado con su pasado. Su única meta era derrotar a su más viejo amigo, y ni siquiera sabía porqué. Que era tan importante para él—

Dios, realmente _hacía_ frío.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron lentamente mientras se miraba a si misma, vestida en nada más que lo que usaba para dormir; su ropa interior y un top ajustado al cuerpo. Casi se muerde la lengua evitando un grito. ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo había notado?! ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada Vegeta a ella..? Oh, mierda. Esto parecía sucederle mucho. Había pasado en el camino a Namek también; ¡todos parecían encontrarla en ropa interior! Levantó mortificada la vista a sus destellantes ojos nocturnos y se dio cuenta de un fuerte sonrojamiento subiendo por sus mejillas en respuesta. Él no había mirado abajo de sus hombros.

Lo que significaba que lo _había_ notado.

Subrepticiamente jalando de su top un poquito más arriba de sus caderas, lo arregló con una mirada digna del mismo príncipe. "¡Podrías haber dicho algo, idiota!"

Él parpadeó y ella pudo haber jurado verlo cuestionante. "¿Sobre qué?" Gruñó él y puso una mano en su cadera. "¿Tu carencia de vestimenta? Pensé que sabías, siendo la mujer vulgar que eres. Pensé que era algo común para ti."

Su mirada furiosa no hizo nada para acobardarlo. "¿V—Vulgar? Dime que no acabas de decir eso, Vegeta. Puedo pensar en una docena de buenas razonas de porqué debes disculparte por eso, y comenzaré con—"

"Si dices algo con respecto a tu tardanza en la construcción de la cámara de gravedad, te mataré. Esta apuesta no tiene nada que ver en como te hablo, humana."

Ella apretó sus dientes con furia. Era casi imposible para ella soportarlo por Kami-sabía-cuanto-tiempo si él la iba a llamar cosas como 'vulgar'. Despreciable idiota. Pero éste no era término para la apuesta que hicieron. Debió haber sabido que esa cortesía común era mucho para él. Su atuendo estaba más que olvidado mientras se ponía sus manos en las caderas y caminaba hacia él, acercando su rostro a su línea de visión. Sus ojos espetaban ira.

"Bien entonces, _príncipe_ Vegeta, me temo que no tengo que tolerar esa porquería, trato o no trato. Haré solo lo especificado en nuestra apuesta, ni un pelito más. Encuentra tu propia comida, vístete tu mismo, porque estoy segura que no te molestará comprarte tus propias cosas. Y puedes olvidarte de lo que sea que haya en la computadora, también. El tanque de regeneración será repentinamente víctima de una operación de desemblaje, también. Todo en interés de la ciencia, claro," siseó ella. "¿Cómo te parece eso, oh poderoso príncipe Saiyajin?"

Ella se giró en su paso sin molestarse en esperar por su respuesta, sabiendo que sería algún insulto. Nada podía enseñarle modales al bastardo.

"¡Detente ahí mismo, Bulma!" gruñó furiosamente.

Ella se detuvo.

Acaso él la había—

Él se acercó a ella y la hizo voltearse rudamente, presionándola contra el pasamano de la escalera. Bulma lo miró cautelosamente. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Seguramente no iba a disculparse. Vegeta sólo miró a su rostro con una expresión dura, sin decir nada. Sus ojos eran demasiado oscuros, se tragaban toda la luz y devolvían nada. Su mandíbula estaba apretada como una delgada línea, arroyando obstinadamente ninguna insolencia de parte de ella. Su boca era una severa línea, pareciendo casi esculpida de mármol. ¿Era frío como piedra, también? Bulma tenía la loca urgencia de—

Oh, demonios no.

Parpadeó y se movió nuevamente hacia el pasamano mientras trató de pedalear hacia atrás un poco. "¿Bien?" le preguntó irritadamente. "¿Por qué quieres que me detenga? ¿Estás realmente por disculparte conmigo o algo? Difícilmente. Sólo déjame ir, y vuelve a cualquier entrenamiento que puedas hacer sin cámara de gravedad." Trató de caminar esquivándolo pero su brazo se lo impidió, aprisionándola entre él, su brazo y la barandilla.

"No harás nada de lo que acabas de decir," le dijo él fríamente. "No lo harás."

Ella no se pudo contener. "¿Y por qué no lo haré, exactamente? Pareces conocerme mucho mejor que yo misma, estoy segura que puedes decirme," dijo ella sarcásticamente. "Quizá deba dejarte tener esta conversación contigo mismo."

Se volteó para caminar hacia el otro lado, pero por supuesto Vegeta simplemente movió su otro brazo, presionándola efectivamente entre sus dos brazos más duros y fuertes que el acero. No le gustaba su posición indefensa del momento y le hizo un par de muecas en desagrado para hacérselo saber a Vegeta. Los ojos de él se achicaron, pero no dijo nada. Por alguna razón la piel de Bulma comenzó a ponerse como de gallina después de prolongar a su mirada por un par de segundos más.

Fue entonces cuando una sombra amenazante apareció en la pared detrás de Vegeta.

Una borrosa, negra y octópoda sombra.

Bulma se congeló, y sus ojos lentamente se ensancharon al máximo mientras se echaba más atrás aún más fuerte contra el pasamano detrás de ella. Vegeta la miró escépticamente por un momento antes de echar un vistazo sobre su propio hombro. "¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?" le preguntó mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en algo nada fuera de lo común. La araña se había ido hacía rato.

Ella tragó fuerte. "Hay una araña— arriba en el cielo raso sobre nosotros," tartamudeó ella, sin querer mirar hacia arriba en caso que estuviera justo arriba de su cabeza. El pensamiento que en cualquier momento pudiera caer sobre su cabeza la hacía asustarse hasta la médula. "Vegeta, ¿p—puedes deshacerte de ella?"

Vegeta levantó su cabeza hacia el arácnido negro con diversión. "¿Le temes a esa cosa? No tiene nivel de poder para atacar. Eres increíblemente idiota."

Bulma notó que Vegeta aún no había movido sus brazos, y ella seguía atrapada entre ellos. "¿Y qué hay si me asustan?" dijo ella defensivamente. "¿Has visto alguna vez esa forma loca en la que corren? Pueden arrojarse desde el cielo raso y morderte. ¡Por lo que sé son venenosas! Vegeta, por favor, ¿puedes sacarla de aquí? Las arañas me asustan demasiado."

Sus ojos se achicaron. "¿Soy algún tipo de sirviente? Difícilmente."

"Vamos—"

Él parecía repentinamente mañoso. "Está bien, con una condición," dijo astutamente, "Tienes que prometer que no harás nada de lo dijiste. Y no debo carecer de nada mientras esté entrenando aquí."

Bulma apretó sus dientes. "¡De ninguna manera! Me tratas como basura, Vegeta. No voy a caer en tus patrañas."

Él bufó un suspiro. "¿Dije alguna vez que tenías que hacerlo, idiota? Si no aceptas, simplemente me iré, dejándote volver a dormir. Luego esa maldita araña puede arrojarse dentro de tu boca mientras estás durmiendo y—"

"Oh _Dios_... Está bien," gimió ella patéticamente. Se restregó los brazos mientras tenía la sensación de millones de pequeños bichos rodando sobre su piel. "Acepto. Solo deshazte-de-ella."

Vegeta le dio una mirada satisfecha y soltó los brazos de ambos lados. Luego voló hacia el cielo raso. Bulma cerró sus ojos cuando un brillante destello iluminó la escalera, y el olor de algo quemado llenó sus fosas nasales. Charlotte acaba de ser asada, pensó ella con un estremecimiento. Abrió sus ojos para ver a Vegeta haciéndole gestos maliciosamente.

"No dije que tenías que matarla, lo sabes. Podías haberla llevado afuera simplemente," protestó ella. Tenía que sentirse apenada por la desafortunada pequeña criatura. Encontró la casa equivocada para invadir. Vegeta solo rugió y levantó una ceja muy levemente. Bulma deseó no haberle pedido a Vegeta que la matara. Pudo agarrar el aerosol para insectos y hacer el trabajo, pero había algo mucho peor que rociarla con químicos nocivos y dejarla agonizando y morir. Además eso haría que se tuviera que acercarse demasiado para tirar lo que quede de ella, y si no estaba totalmente muerta...

"Gracias, Vegeta," forzó ella. Se cruzó los brazos al pecho y encogió un poco sus hombros. No habría más tiempo para dormir por ahora.

Él rugió indiferente. "Me gusta matar cosas una vez cada tanto."

Bulma comenzó. Luego apretó los labios y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Solo de vez en cuando? Ssssseguro," dijo ella sarcásticamente. "Lo dice quien mató... ¿cuántas personas? ¿Cuántos planetas?"

Vegeta rugió. "¿Esperas que los cuente? No podría importarme menos cuantos maté," respondió honestamente, sin ningún rasgo de pena. Bulma tragó.

"¿Realmente no te importa cuantas veces cometiste genocidio?"

"No." Y parecía completamente libre de culpa, también. Bulma tuvo la extraña sensación que acaba de ver dentro de la conciencia de un asesino a sangre fría. Pero eso era así; él no _tenía_ conciencia. Se llevó un rizo tras su oído y se mordió el labio, no sintiéndose tan incómoda sobre eso como sabía que debería sentirse.

"Pero— ¿pero como puedes esperar que la gente sienta pena por ti por como todo tu planeta fue volado por Freezer, todos los Saiyajin asesinados, si has hecho la _misma_ cosa y no te importó una mierda?" le preguntó frunciendo el ceño levemente. Esto era una locura. Pero era aún más extraño que Vegeta estaba por responderle.

Él gruñó suavemente y la miró a su nivel. "Leíste las cosas en profundidad. Por una cosa, no quiero la _pena_ de nadie," escupió la palabra como veneno en su lengua. "No podría importarme menos cuantos Saiyajin fueron exterminados. No solo el Planeta Vegeta fue volado. Por su debilidad no merecen menos que eso. Lo que _importa_ es que soy el príncipe de un legado muerto. Era mi simple deber vengar mi gente matando a Freezer, porque era una razón de orgullo. Para hacer algo menos... no sería mejor que ellos."

Vegeta miró a la mujer luego de haberlo dicho todo. Los secretos de su vida, las cosas que llevaba consigo. Siempre su orgullo. ¿Pero por qué le había dicho eso a ella? No podría entender posiblemente.

Bulma dejó salir un suspiro y trató de no parecer tan sorprendida. Vegeta le había dado realmente una abierta, honesta respuesta a lo que era realmente una pregunta increíblemente profunda. Solamente él no era tan cortado emocionalmente como ella había pensado. Algún misterio, el sujeto no era tan callado como ella había creído primero. Para tener apenas alguna emoción sobre matar llevaba a una simple cosa; ningún maldito complejo de culpa.

Poniendo sus manos otra vez en sus caderas trató buscar algo de sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar. Otra pregunta más la molestó. "Entonces... si no estás tan enfurecido que Freezer haya volado tu planeta natal, ¿por qué lo odias tanto? ¿Por qué estás tan enloquecido porque Goku si lo mató si no hay ninguna vendetta personal?" preguntó con un rastro de satisfacción en su tono. Tenía que estar ocultando otros pensamientos, no había forma que alguien pudiera ser tan frío con respecto a este asunto. Lo había observado ahí.

Él tosió una risa. "Realmente, tratas demasiado duro en encontrar algún significado más profundo a esas cosas. ¿Son todos los humanos así?" él sacudió su cabeza y rió suavemente. No era un sonido cálido. Se enderezó y la miró con una mirada que comenzaba a ser cada vez más intensa. "Era supuesto que Freezer me devolvería con mi padre, luego que yo hubiera ganado la suficiente fuerza y maestría en lucha cuando llegara el momento para pelear por el trono. Ese era el trato. Disfruté poder matar libremente y probar mi fuerza, pero odié tener que soportar el rastrerío envuelto de trabajar bajo Freezer. Soy un maldito príncipe, y tenía que diferir a ese maldito anfibio bastardo, cuando era una pelea de mi propio padre hacerme más fuerte," dijo con un furioso fulgor interno. ¿Estaba viendo sus propios recuerdos? "Cuando mi padre fue asesinado junto con el planeta fui forzado a trabajar para Freezer indefinidamente. Por más de veinte años le serví, soporté la mierda que decía y los insultos a mi honor que escupía con una regularidad diaria. Hasta que _Kakarotto_... Kakarotto apareció de la nada y robó lo que era solo mío. Mató a mi enemigo, robó mi derecho de nacimiento, y mi orgullo. Tenía que vengar a mi gente, porque yo era el último. Él me quitó todo eso, y pagará por eso con su propia sangre."

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos furiosamente sobre su pecho desnudo mirándola medio desafiante, medio despectivamente. Dejándola digerir todo _eso_. Ella había preguntado, y él le había dado la respuesta que buscaba. Dejándola lidiar con eso. Humana tonta. No podía tener manera de ver la vida como él lo hacía. Tan suave mujer humana, nunca vio el lado difícil de la vida. Nunca tuvo que lidiar con algo que había sido la filosofía de su vida; matar o morir.

Esta era la segunda vez en un espacio de cinco minutos que él había realmente desparramado sus miserias. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo todo esto a ella? ¿Le había mordido la araña antes que la matase y lo llevó lentamente al borde de la locura? ¿O actuó como un suero de la verdad o algo? Bulma no tenía ni idea honestamente. Pero, era demasiado increíble. Sus razones por las que lo hacía fueron alienadas de su propia experiencia de vida, pero podía ver porque él actuaba como lo hacía. Sus razones por querer derrotar a Goku dependían de lo que sonaban las bases de su personalidad entera; su orgullo. Algo que tenía que mantener a cualquier costo, o sino no tendría realmente otra cosa más. Dios sabía que haría el día que algo sucediera para rasgarlo de esa manera. Probablemente volarse a si mismo o algo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría terminar de sacarle? Pero ella le sacudió la cabeza aún mientras pensó eso.

"Yo... yo realmente entiendo ahora. No suena realmente tan loco. Y aquí estaba pensando que eras un total chiflado," sonrió ella. "No puedo realmente empatizar contigo sobre eso, pero entiendo lo que estás diciendo." Y realmente lo hacía.

Los ojos de Vegeta se agrandaron lentamente y sus hombros se movieron de su estado acurrucado. Lucía un poco sorprendido para Bulma. ¿No había esperado que ella viera las cosas desde su punto de vista? Ella podía entender porque él podía pensar eso, siendo quien era ella. Pero aún si ella no había experimentado cosas así ella misma, solo podía imaginar. Y por eso mismo casi podía entenderlo. Le sonrió cálidamente de repente, con sus ojos llenos de chispas. Vegeta no estaba tan loco como pensaba. Y ella estaba asombrada que haya vivido veinte años trabajando para Freezer. Ella no sabía sobre eso. Ninguno de los guerreros Z le había divulgado realmente alguna información sobre Vegeta, cualquier pequeña cosa que pudieran haber sabido. Goku probablemente tenía más idea, pero ella no se había molestado nunca en preguntarle. Ahora ni lo necesitaba. El príncipe no sabía realmente como parar la mirada de las cosas, cuando no quería responder algo simplemente no lo hacía, pero cuando estaba con un humor algo charlatán era casi favorable. ¿Qué más le diría?

Vegeta la miró curiosamente por un largo momento cuando ella no dijo nada más. Estaba muy preocupado sobre no poder comenzar su entrenamiento como había planeado, no tenía una cámara de gravedad todavía y una hora y media de entrenamiento perdido era algo fácil de reemplazar. Y esto era casi interesante. La mujer de cabello recogido, semi vestida no lo estaba juzgando por su explicación despiadada de ninguna forma. Él no estaba seguro si estaba confundido o sorprendido sobre eso. Y no había un rastro de pena por el brillo en sis ojos tampoco. Demasiado interesante.

De repente ella volvió a la vida otra vez y sus ojos se enfocaron completamente en él. Él se encontró mitad anticipado a lo que ella diría después. Solo, que no tenía idea que podía ser.

"Hey, ¿escuché que realmente me llamaste por mi nombre antes?" le preguntó curiosamente. "Excepto que mi audición esté un poco apagada."

Sus labios se torcieron en una sobra de sonrisa. "Es tu nombre, ¿o no? Pareces encantada de hacérmelo recordar."

Bulma no sabía que decir a eso.

"Está bien... Si. Bien," dijo recuperando su ímpetu. "Nada más de esa basura de 'mujer'. O tendré que comenzar a pensar que tu memoria es tan pequeña como tu."

Vegeta resopló. "Esto desde la mujer cuyo increíblemente alborotado cabello ni siquiera excede mi propia altura. No estaría haciendo comentarios sobre la altura en tu lugar."

Ella soltó su lengua. "Me estoy deshaciendo de esto, no te preocupes. No quiero comenzar a parecer tan extraña como tu lo haces en el campo capilar. ¿Necesitas acaso cepillar eso?"

"No te gustaría saberlo."

"Me gustaría, en realidad."

"Duro."

La conversación había disminuido, y aún cuando Bulma estaba extrañada a la facilidad de estar parada ahí en ropa interior (solo porque Vegeta tenía descaracterizada decencia de no mirarla abiertamente), se estaba poniendo frío en el corredor. Pero tenía una última pregunta antes de dejarlo ir.

"Hey Vegeta," lo llamó mientras él comenzaba a irse. Él se detuvo y la miró otra vez.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"¿Me encuentras atractiva?"

Ella casi se habría tragado la lengua aguantándose la risa por la mirada que él le devolvió. Era en parte irritación, parte diversión, y completamente teñido de sorpresa. Pero si iba a ser honesto, ella tenía que saber ahora. Esa 'facilidad' de estar parada en su escasa ropa de dormir se comenzó a desvanecer como una sombra retraída por el sol mientras la mirada de Vegeta se posó abiertamente bajando por el largo de su cuerpo mientras lentamente volvía a subir. Si no hubiera estado completamente segura que no era solo su cuerpo reaccionando al escrutinio, hubiese dicho que tenía ojos que radiaban calor como un par de láser. Pero entonces, metafóricamente casi lo hicieron.

Vegeta se encontró con sus ojos nuevamente y su boca se torció en una sonrisa irónica. Sí, era algo que ella podía categorizar como una sonrisa. "¿Por qué me haces semejante pregunta?"

Bulma quería sacarse el sonrojamiento de su cara. Luego se encogió de hombros levemente. "Solo curiosidad. ¿_Me ves_ atractiva?" Cruzó sus brazos bajo sus pechos, presionando el fino material de su top contra ella en el proceso sin saberlo. Los ojos de Vegeta no parecían perderse la inconsciente acción mientras tomó su largo otra vez. Deseó que parara de hacer eso, su mirada la hacía sentirse... extraña. Los recuerdos de ese sueño que había tenido desaparecieron completamente.

Vegeta puso su peso sobre su otro pie. "Físicamente, supongo que me eres atractiva. Pero puedo pasar por alto que haces preguntas insustanciales y me haces enfurecer cada vez que entro en contacto cercano contigo," añadió él.

"¿Estás enojado ahora?" Preguntó, escondiendo una mueca a su respuesta. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Pensaba que era linda! Podía ignorar el resto de su respuesta anterior porque él hizo exactamente la misma cosa con ella, menos el pedacito de las preguntas insustanciales. Entonces estaban prácticamente al mismo nivel. Ahora que ya había averiguado eso, podía no tenerlo en cuenta. Momento de seguir con la vida.

"Estoy llegando ahí."

"Bien entonces. Te dejaré entrenar o lo que sea. Y para que lo sepas, con tu personalidad enojona y tus constantes insultos, no eres tan malo después de todo," dijo ella, lanzando una mueca sobre su hombro mientras se volteaba para caminar por la escalera nuevamente. Evitó todo menos decir eso, y la mirada en su rostro era divertida de ver. Su débil ceño se desvaneció para revelar sorpresa, y una pequeña cantidad de sospecha. Que luego fue cubierta con diversión.

"Pero por supuesto," tosió él. "Sólo eres una baja humana, y soy lejos más superior que cualquier humano en este grano de arena."

Ella frunció el ceño. "Pero si fuera una 'baja humana', ¿no tendría mal gusto para la clase de sujetos que encuentro atractivos?" dijo ella mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras.

Hubo un pequeño silencio por un momento, luego un gruñido extremadamente bajo llegó a los oídos de ella.

"Quizá pueda estar equivocado en eso."

* * *


	7. Estafador

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Las cosas se suavizaron realmente en el grado de las siguientes semanas. Bulma se había acostumbrado a la idea de tener a Vegeta de nuevo en lo compuesto, y raramente estaba por los alrededores como había estado antes, así que no había sucedido nada inconveniente. Era fácil mantenerse calmado con alguien que nunca estaba ahí. En la extraña ocasión que ella tropezase con Vegeta en el pasillo o en la cocina, él simplemente la ignoraba como el bruto siempre hacía. Eso no molestaba exactamente a Bulma. Lo más cercano que habló con él luego del incidente con la araña fue preguntarle si necesitaba más comida. Su madre hacía el resto.

No se había metido más allá con la maldita computadora desde entonces, tampoco. En su frustración y la impaciencia de Vegeta creciendo, había dejado eso en la primer cosa de su lista para hacer y se enfocó en cambio en construir la nueva cámara de gravedad. Una vez que se compenetró en el proyecto completamente, Bulma trabajó como un demonio. Ella y su padre habían casi terminado, todo lo que tenían que hacer era conectar las luces e instalar el aire acondicionado. Supuso que lo iba a necesitar, Vegeta pasaría la mayoría de los días ahí dentro, si no eran todos. Y el ejercicio te hace acalorar.

"Casi terminamos, papá," lo llamó desde el enorme bulto de la cámara de gravedad. "Quizá ahora pueda tener algo de tiempo libre de toda esta porquería. Mi bronceado está desapareciendo por todo este tiempo adentro con este chisme." Una divertida risa ahogada era su única respuesta por el momento.

"Una vez que conectemos las luces, puedes irte. Los técnicos pueden colocar el aire acondicionado, si tu quieres."

Bulma frunció el ceño a la idea. La cámara de gravedad era creación de ella y de su padre; sin duda los otros empleados podrían modificarla de alguna manera. De alguna manera, Bulma era toda una perfeccionista. Se lo dijo a su padre, y él pareció comprender. Él era muy parecido a ella.

No tomó mucho el conectar las luces al suplemento principal de energía con la ayuda de su papá, y en las siguientes horas instalaron el aire acondicionado. No era un pequeño ventiladorcito hormiga tampoco, era un sistema competo de alrededor de veinte pequeños conductos que rodeaban la habitación ramificándose de un dispositivo principal. Podría haber suficiente aire fresco casi para volver violeta los labios de Bulma. Conociendo a un Saiyajin sería probablemente una brisa refrescante.

Mientras trabajaba, se preguntó como le gustaría a Vegeta su nueva cámara de gravedad. Deseó con todo su ser que no se molestase, su vengativo huésped podría acusarla de sabotear la cámara para hacerlo perder. Esa era una cosa que ella no quería. Eso solo quería decir que él estaría merodeando mucho más tiempo, y no importaba cuan poco tolerable se había vuelto, eso la volvía loca.

Se fijó en la hora, y se dio cuenta que había estado trabajando duramente la gran parte del día. La luz se desvanecía despaciosamente. _Hermoso,_ pensó para si misma mientras miraba a través de su ventana circular hacia el cielo. Ajustó el último tornillo en la parte interior de la cámara de gravedad, sellando efectivamente el último conducto de aire acondicionado.

Terminado.

El Dr. Briefs levantó sus pulgares a Bulma y sonrió, y ella rompió en una inmensa sonrisa en respuesta. Esta cosa tenía todas las especificaciones que Vegeta había demandado, aun mientras ella dudaba que pudiera alcanzar el máximo nivel de gravedad.

Aún así, no tenía nada porque quejarse ahora. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era probarla.

"Papá, voy a encenderla," le dijo a su padre. Él parpadeó en sorpresa.

"¿Qué? Bulma, no estoy seguro que sea—" comenzó él, pero ella sacudió sus manos en desacuerdo.

"Lo hicimos, papá. No hay nada mal con la cámara, solo la pondré en dos o tres veces más la gravedad de la Tierra para probarla. Me he preguntado cual es la gran cosa con ello, de todas formas." Caminó hacia el panel de control principal y le sonrió a su padre. "¿Quieres acercarte y ver también?"

Él sacudió su cabeza y sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor de su bolsillo. "De ninguna manera. Ya hice demasiado por hoy. Diviértete tu sola, yo voy dentro por un café. Parece que tu madre se ha despistado otra vez y se ha olvidado," dijo él secamente mientras fumaba una calada profunda a su cigarrillo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Como quieras, pero quiero ver porque estuvimos destrozando nuestros traseros para Vegeta todo este tiempo. Podría construirme una para tonificarme," bromeó ella. Su padre giró sus ojos mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la cámara de gravedad y bajaba la rampa.

"Nos vemos en la cena, Bulma."

"Adiós papá," le dijo y cerró la puerta tras él.

Ahora eran ella y la cámara de gravedad. Encendiéndola, presionó un par de teclas para poner el nivel de gravedad deseado. Dos veces la gravedad de la Tierra. Perfecto. Hubo un notable tirón en el aire tan pronto como se accionó, aunque no era algo tan terrible. Puso una pequeña presión en su pecho, pero ella solo se enderezó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la cámara de gravedad, probándola. Nada tan terrible, conjeturó luego de un par de pasos alrededor del lugar. Se volvió a la consola y tecleó un nuevo nivel. Cinco veces la gravedad de la Tierra. Sabía que era un salto, pero la gravedad casi no tenía efecto—

Sus piernas temblaron por un momento cuando un peso invisible hizo presión sobre todo su cuerpo, asustándola por un momento antes que pueda sostenerse. Comenzó a sentirse extrañamente nauseabunda por la presión pero lentamente comenzó a caminar alrededor, sintiéndose solo levemente mejor cuando cambió su rumbo alrededor de la sala de entrenamiento. Comenzó a sentir un leve sudor por el esfuerzo. Estaban locos, pensó para si misma mientras seguía caminando un poco más. Goku y Vegeta. Goku había entrenado a cien veces más la gravedad y había sobrevivido, sin haber sido aplastado como insecto por la intensidad. Vegeta deseaba entrenar en algo más fuerte que eso.

Y Bulma estaba teniendo problemas con cinco de gravedad.

"A la mierda con esto," murmuró, y se volteó hacia el panel de control. Ella no era un Saiyajin; ¡ni siquiera era una guerrera! Dejemos a Vegeta con la maldita cosa, ella estaba en excelente forma de todas maneras. Presionó el botón de apagado y cayó al piso, respirando un poco agitada. Esa sensación era muy extraña; pensó que sería como ir en uno de esos viajes a los divertidos parques de diversiones que se movían de arriba a abajo, y se causaban esa extraña sensación de la gravedad, como si todo fuera realmente pesado. Esto era más como si el aire se hubiera convertido en una espesa sopa, y sus músculos se hubieran debilitado increíblemente. Se rascó la frente y comenzó a levantarse del suelo, sacudiéndose. Se sentía realmente mareada por la experiencia en el cuarto de gravedad. No mentalmente, solo sus músculos que habían sido estirados por la fuerza del lugar.

"Wow," respiró ella mientras abría la compuerta y bajaba por la rampa. No había sido una experiencia horrible; podría intentarlo de nuevo alguna vez. Bulma estaba segura que podría haber aguantado más si hubiera intentado, pero era suficiente para ella por un día. Se dirigió a la casa, esperando que Vegeta estuviese dentro así le podría decir que se encontraba todo listo. Quizá pudiera conseguir algún tipo de agradecimiento de su parte.

El delicioso aroma de algún tipo de comida tostada captó la atención de Bulma inmediatamente, y siguió a su nariz hasta la cocina. La cálida y hogareña atmósfera de la cocina de su madre siempre había sido un lindo lugar para dirigirse luego de un largo día en el laboratorio.

No era la única que se dirigía hacia ahí luego de un largo día.

"Hey, Vegeta," le dijo cuidadosamente, posando casualmente en el marco de la puerta, mirando a su madre revisar la comida. Él simplemente le dio un corto asentimiento en respuesta, con un ojo en la comida. Su madre se fijó en lo que pronto sería la cena y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

"¡Terminaste, Bulma! Maravilloso, me estaba cansando de mi propia compañía en esta cocina." Los ojos de su madre se deslizaron hacia el otro ocupante del camino hacia la puerta, y sus ojos giraron por la sorpresa. "Por dios, no te vi ahí Vegeta, ¿no nos acompañarás a cenar esta noche? Debe ser espantosamente aburrido comer solo en tu habitación," comentó ella. Ese era donde el solitario Saiyajin pasaba sus noches, ningún lugar a la vista de la familia Briefs. Bulma levantó una ceja mientras esperaba por su respuesta, tan curiosa por la respuesta como su madre.

Vegeta solo se colocó en una posición sumamente derecha y cruzado de brazos, dividiendo su atención entre Bulma y su madre. "Prefiero mi propia compañía antes que la de cualquier otro en este planeta."

Su madre solo asintió tristemente y se volvió a su comida. Bulma gruñó y apuntó con su índice a su brazo, haciéndolo saltar. "Eso es basura. De ninguna manera alguien puede preferir su propia compañía a la de alguien más," dijo ella dando por hecho. Él la miró oscuramente.

"No soy humano como tú, no tengo atracción por las demás personas. Ahora cállate y déjame ir."

La señora Briefs lo miró luego de poner la comida en el horno nuevamente y le dio a Vegeta una gentil mirada en reprimenda. "Ahora, ella sólo preguntó, Vegeta. Ella se preocupa por ti, eso es todo, no hay necesidad de—"

"¡Madre! ¡Yo no me preocupo por él!" dijo fuertemente mientras Vegeta la miraba. "No podría importarme menos que hace o que come."

La mirada de su madre decía que ella pensaba de otra manera, pero lo dejó pasar y se limpió las manos con un repasador. "Está bien, Bulma. Bien, Los dejaré por un momento, tu padre necesita una recarga," rió ella nerviosamente, y caminó hasta agarrar una taza de café. Bulma hizo un par de gestos en silencio. ¡Como podría decir algo tan totalmente falso! Su madre era la que se preocupaba por Vegeta, no ella. Y ahora Vegeta le estaba dando esas malditas miradas de soslayo.

"¿Qué?" Le resopló mientras entraba en la cocina. Él levantó las palmas silenciosamente, con su ceño que se fruncía lentamente. Sus ojos brillaban con leve diversión. Se preparó una taza de chocolate caliente por no tener nada que hacer, al notar la baja temperatura afuera. Era mejor que ver a Vegeta estudiándola como lo estaba haciendo. Luego de unos minutos se volteó y se sentó en una banqueta, bebiendo lentamente. Vegeta miraba la taza en sus manos curiosamente, con sus fosas nasales que temblaban levemente mientras absorbía la esencia.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó él, mirando al movedizo, levemente marrón líquido. Bulma miró su taza, luego a él.

"Chocolate caliente. Es bastante bueno, especialmente ahora que está poniéndose más frío afuera," añadió ella. "Es bastante dulce, ¿quieres probar un poco? Supongo que puedo hacerte una taza."

No era gran cosa, ¿y cuánta diversión podría traer mostrarle a alguien todas las cosas buenas que este planeta tenía? Chocolate caliente, el mismo chocolate, frutillas... bien, quizá no todo lo bueno se relacionaba con comida, pero aún así. Una buena porción de eso era. Si Vegeta tenía buen gusto, ella no podría esperar a ver su cara cuando probase el helado. Esperó por su respuesta, pero todo lo que hizo fue gruñir.

"Como sea," murmuró él.

"Sí, Bulma. Me encantaría una taza. Que brillante de tu parte ofrecerme," dijo sarcásticamente, y se puso a preparar otra. Ella hizo una seña. "¿Cuántas de azúcar quieres?"

Rugido.

"Serán dos entonces," se dijo a si misma.

Tomó dos minutos prepararle una taza de chocolate caliente y dulce, y cuando tomó asiento en la banqueta frente a él lo miró expectante. Él la tomó del asa y la olió curiosamente, antes de tomar cuidadosos sorbos. Bulma lo miró por sobre su propia taza. Él parecía estar haciendo leves buches en su boca de forma experimental, absorbiendo el sabor de la bebida alienígena. Su cara estaba llena de concentración. Luego de unos momentos tragó y parpadeó hacia la taza.

"¿Bien?" le preguntó ella, con ojos alegres. Él la miró, y algo se destellaba en sus ojos.

"Extraño. Pero nada del todo mal," se permitió. Tomó otro sorbo, y mientras Bulma miraba, se dio cuenta de algo.

"Hey, podría estar envenenado, sabes. No me viste realmente hacerla," dijo sorprendida. "Pero de todos modos la bebiste."

Vegeta se congeló antes de tragar. Luego bajó la taza y le devolvió una mirada infinita. "Así es."

Él dejó su taza de chocolate caliente en la banqueta y caminó hacia donde ella estaba. Bulma se estaba acordando de esa noche con el apio, pero no dijo nada. Ella le sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Sorprendido de haber confiado en mí de alguna manera?"

Vegeta sólo le giró los ojos, y rugió. "No, no confío en ti. Sólo se que no intentarás algo tan estúpido."

"¿Por qué sabes que soy inteligente?"

Otro rugido. "No, porque tus instintos de auto-preservación siguen todavía intactos. Si valoras tu vida ni siquiera lo pensarías."

Ella frunció el ceño. Bien, ahí fue su intento de pescar otro halago. Pequeño mono agresivo. "Mentiroso. Sabes que no te mataré, y no es justamente por eso. Y soy inteligente, no importa lo que digas."

"Quizá en comparación con los otros descerebrados idiotas de tu planeta, lo eres. Afuera en las estaciones espaciales, y algunos otros planetas que he conocido, serías una más del montón."

Bulma no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desilusionada. Toda su vida estuvo orgullosa de su inteligencia, y eso la había ayudado a escaparse de muchas situaciones molestas. Había pensado que era superior a los demás por eso, aún que no se los restregara en la cara. Ahora escuchar que en comparación con otros planetas allá lejos ella era simplemente común, era un gran golpe a su orgullo. Trató de ocultar su decepción al beber otro sorbo de su taza, evitando la mirada de Vegeta.

Él sonrió levemente. "Ahora conoces tu lugar en el universo, deberías dejar de actuar como si estuvieras más allá. En comparación con otros guerreros del universo, yo soy realmente un genio. Mis habilidades para pelear están por sobre cualquier reprobación," le informó arrogantemente. Sus ojos se encogieron furiosamente, su contenido ego y su fácil enojo con Vegeta la hicieron hablar.

"¿Sí? ¿Entonces por qué un 'estúpido terrícola' como Goku puede derrotarte? ¿Por qué está tan arriba tuyo, que no solo puede patearte el trasero hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero tu no te preocupas siquiera en que te mate? ¡¿Por qué te dejó vivir, si eres tan militarmente grandioso, príncipe Vegeta?!" dijo ella ácidamente. Ella vibraba por el enojo. El ego de este hombre era prácticamente indestructible; dejarlo sentir lo que era soportar un golpe o dos. Bajó su taza a la banqueta con el pulgar mientras que él se le acercaba, con sus oscuros ojos llenos de malicia. Él no se detuvo hasta que no estuvo prácticamente presionado contra ella, y ella no tenía ningún lugar por donde escapar. Realmente lo había golpeado en la única cosa que él más odiaba; su inadecuada comparación con 'Kakarotto'. Pero ella ocultó su miedo y lo miró desafiante, si no también maliciosamente.

Él no dijo nada, no hizo movimiento alguno. Por largos momentos estuvo parado ahí con ella, y ocasionalmente parpadeaba y sus manos se veían casi como si quisiera atacarla. Pero no hizo nada. Y luego de un largo momento de silencio, Bulma vio en sus ojos una gran aceptación enterrada. Vegeta sabía que estaba por debajo de Goku. Lo sabía. Toda su furia e ira contra él, era secretamente dirigida a si mismo. Él mismo no tenía idea porque el príncipe de todos los Saiyajin era más débil que un huérfano criado en la Tierra. Parecía que se culpaba a si mismo de alguna manera, aunque no había hecho nada excepto entrenar y luchar toda su vida. Como si hubiera algún defecto en él.

Bulma lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sorprendida por lo que había podido notar en ellos. Después de todo lo que había dicho de matar con facilidad y no importarle sobre los números, ella le había echado una involuntaria ojeada a la verdadera cosa que lo había carcomido por los últimos cuatro años. Era como que Goku era un reemplazo de Freezer; una fuerza inalcanzable.

Parecía que no podía culparla por notarlo, todo era verdad.

Mierda...

La culpa se apoderó de Bulma por un momento. Él se había merecido lo que dijo, de verdad, pero sintió que quizá lo había golpeado más de lo debido. Él... él la había insultado verdaderamente. Y ahora Vegeta la miraba fijamente con ira en su rostro, y derrota en sus ojos. Tenía la urgencia de abrazarlo impulsivamente, pero lo apartó antes que lo hiciera y que él la asesinara un segundo después.

"Vegeta," dijo en voz baja, "Yo—"

Algo destelló en su rostro con el sonido de su voz, y se alejó de ella, haciendo tres rápidos pasos lejos de ella como si estuviera apestada de algo. Pero la mirada mortal que se había posado en su rostro era suficiente para decirle que él todavía estaba furioso por toda esa derrota, y que era muy real.

"La cámara de gravedad está lista," dijo por no tener nada más útil para decir. Ella se cruzó los brazos al pecho casi protectoramente y lo miró con los párpados bajos. El enojo se desvaneció un poco de su rostro mientras absorbía esa información y todo lo que conllevaba. Ahora... ahora el podía empezar. "Hace todo lo que querías que haga; quizá te puedas volver lo suficientemente fuerte," dijo ella, el último bocado casi en un suspiro.

Vegeta la miró fijamente por un largo segundo. Luego se volteó y comenzó a caminar para irse de la cocina. Bulma tenía la necesidad de decir algo más.

"Vegeta, espera."

Él se detuvo y giró levemente su cabeza, solo lo suficiente para que ella pueda ver su perfil. "Que."

Inhaló profundamente. "Cuando pelees con Goku. Si ganas, ¿realmente vas a matarnos a todos?" le preguntó tranquilamente. Él se mantuvo en silencio por un largo momento, antes de soltar una filosa risa.

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó, casi suplicante. Si se volvía lo suficientemente fuerte... el hombre que ella hospedaba en su casa... sería su asesino. Él se volteó y la miró torcidamente.

"Este lugar me trae malos recuerdos," dijo rudamente. Su fija mirada la midió, calibrando su reacción. ¿Rogaría ella por su vida cuando llegara la hora?

Bulma tragó fuerte. Luego su rostro se endureció y sus ojos dispararon fuego hacia Vegeta. "Eres un idiota. ¿No le darías una oportunidad a este lugar de ninguna manera, y solo por que perdiste una pelea con un habitante de este lugar, quieres matarnos a todos?"

"El universo no se perdería de nada importante," dijo, casi casualmente. Bulma rugió casi sin palabras. Este sujeto era tan... tan _casual_ sobre matar millones de personas. Ella estaba mirando justo a un asesino de mundos, alguien que había hecho cosas inimaginables solo por un poco de diversión. Solo para saciar su naturaleza sanguinaria.

Bulma se paró y le abofeteó fuertemente justo en la cara.

Los ojos de Vegeta se agigantaron por un momento y solo la miró fijamente, una mano roja aparecía vívidamente en su mejilla izquierda. La mano de Bulma le picaba como loca, pero todos sus pensamientos, junto con la corta valentía desaparecieron cuando miró a los ojos de Vegeta. Se habían achicado por un minuto en indicios de pura malicia, y quemaban. Las cosas se tranquilizaron cuando Bulma se dio cuenta de la enormidad de lo que había hecho. Oh, mierda...

Vegeta se movió como una luz. Una mano apareció rudamente para acercarla más a él, la otra se posó tras ella y le agarró del pelo. El tirón en su cabeza era doloroso, pero ella no mostró nada de eso cuando miró al príncipe Saiyajin a los ojos. Kami, parecía tan furioso...

"¿Pensaste que me atacarías?" siseó él. "He aniquilado grandes guerreros por menos razones de lo que me acabas de dar. ¡¿Te gustaría ver lo que se siente que te arranquen los brazos y te los pongan frente a tus ojos?!" Bulma trató de luchar pero era fácilmente sometida por la escarpada fuerza que Vegeta contenía en sus brazos. La tenía en una especie de abrazo vicioso, y la apretada mano en su cabello estaba comenzando a jalar verdaderamente fuerte. Bulma se dio cuenta de repente que Vegeta tenía todo lo que quería de ella. La cámara de gravedad estaba construida. No tenía razón para dejarla vivir ahora. El vago pensamiento de rogar por su vida pasó por su mente antes de evaporarse en las profundidades de su miedo, pero lo evitó. Bulma Briefs no rogaba, no por alguien como él. Probablemente ya había tenido demasiado de eso en sus viajes.

"¿Amenazándome, Vegeta?" gritó asombrada. "Trata más duro." Ella se jaló otra vez de él, pero él tenía un agarre en ella que era más fuerte que el acero. Sus ojos destellaron contra ella otra vez.

"Deberías temerme. Voy a matarte."

"Pero no todavía," resopló con dificultad, con una idea resurgiendo en su mente. "No vas a matarme hasta que no hayas vencido a Goku."

Él parecía casi cuestionante por un momento. "¿Qué te hace decir eso? Podría matarte ahora mismo," dijo él, con un jalón en su cabello para enfatizar.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No. Si Goku se entera que estoy muerta, vendrá hacia a ti así seas Super Saiyajin o no," le informó calmadamente. "Y no sería piadoso por segunda vez."

Vegeta parecía digerir todas sus palabras en el silencio que siguió. Sus ojos crecieron pensativos en lugar de furiosos, aunque el puño en su cabello y el brazo rodeando su muñeca no se movieron un ápice. Bulma esperó mientras él pensaba las cosas, tomando luz, y rápidas inhalaciones para no acercarse tanto al príncipe. Aunque estaba totalmente presionada contra él de todas formas.

Sus ojos se enfocaron filosamente en ella. "Mencionaste un buen punto. Quizá te dejaré vivir entonces, hasta que haya derrotado a Kakarotto."

Ella dejó salir una mueca de alivio. "Bien. ¿Me puedes dejar ir ahora? Me duele la cabeza," dijo ella infelizmente.

Su mano se relajó en su cabello despaciosamente, y su puño aflojó el apriete de su cabello un poco. Una de sus manos se puso a un lado por su brazo alrededor de ella, pero la otra mano tenía un poco más de libertad. Él todavía no la había dejado salir del todo. De hecho—

Su mano se estaba moviendo por su cabello despaciosamente, sobre la dolorida parte de su cuero cabelludo. Casi calmándolo. Confundida, ella lo miró a la cara—

Diversión apareció en sus ojos, con una risa danzando en ellos. No era exactamente una risa linda, pero no era como una mirada de 'voy a moler tu trasero y hacértelo sangrar y disfrutar de ello' que ella había visto, tampoco. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Su mirada había dicho demasiado.

"No estoy seguro si eres medianamente inteligente o increíblemente estúpida" le dijo, con una voz llena diversión. "Culebreaste tu escapatoria de esta situación bastante rápido, pero fuiste bastante idiota para haberte metido en ella en primer lugar. Más divertido," dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. Bulma lo miró fijamente en desacuerdo mientras él proseguía. "No puedo matarte todavía, lo sé bastante bien. Esta cámara de gravedad puede funcionar mal por alguna cosa, y siempre estará Kakarotto para afirmarlo."

Él la miró con esa maldita mirada sonriente otra vez. Bulma no estaba segura si quería respirar en alivio, estar ofendida, o golpearlo otra vez. ¡Como se atrevía a tratarla así! Y ella misma se lo buscó. Pero... pero esa mirada en su rostro había sido realmente suficiente. Él no se había ofendido con ella por echarle en cara el poder de Goku, aún cuando todavía estaba tocado por toda la situación. Debía ser algo con toda la cosa del legendario Super Saiyajin. Maldición, este sujeto la confundía más y más cada vez que tenía contacto con él. ¿Por qué no estaba muerta todavía? ¡¿Y por qué demonios sus dedos seguían acariciando su cabello de esa manera todavía?!

Ella gruñó de repente y lo miró otra vez. "¡Deja de toquetear mi cabeza, Vegeta! no se cual sea tu jueguito, pero déjalo. No puedes pasar de ser el loco asesino individuo a— a el sano individuo tramposo en el espacio de un segundo. Es simplemente incorrecto," declaró ella.

Él le dio una sonrisa malévola. "Quizá no me gusta ser predecible. Quizá no quiero que sepas que haré después," le susurró al oído. La sangre de Bulma comenzó a correr rápidamente, pero lo encubrió bien. ¿Por qué demonios estaba esa familiar y acalorada sensación ahora en su estómago? Este era _Vegeta_. Él loco de Vegeta, verdaderamente, pero Vegeta de todas formas. Se alejó antes que enloquezca un poco más. Esta vez él la dejó ir, soltándola de su agarre y cruzando sus brazos mientras ella se movía hacia atrás, con los ojos nublados en confusión. Esto era muy extraño. Pero otra vez, nadie había visto a Vegeta actuar realmente fuera de una batalla... Demonios, quizá este era el Vegeta bajo todo ese instinto asesino.

Nah.

El bastardo solo estaba jugando con su cabeza.

Lo miró cautelosamente por un momento. Luego de un intento de recuperar su compostura tomó una profunda inhalación y se cruzó de brazos. "No quieres ser predecible, ¿eh? Bien, veamos... vas a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad hasta que la cena esté lista, luego volverás y probablemente comerás cuatro veces más de lo que yo, luego volverás a la cámara de gravedad y entrenarás hasta que estés o hambriento o exhausto. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?" Preguntó triunfante.

Vegeta se detuvo y le dio una mirada satisfecha. "No. Voy a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad, comer alrededor de cinco veces más que la porción de un humano, entrenar en la cámara de gravedad... y luego entrenar algo más. Un Saiyajin no se detiene por algo tan patético como estar exhausto. ¿Qué clase de luchador sería entonces?"

Bulma giró sus ojos. Malditos Saiyajin. No, maldito _Vegeta_. "Quizá seas uno inteligente. Pero si te haces daño, te quedarás en cama por una semana. Y realmente no quiero tener que cuidar a un imbécil e inválido Vegeta, sabes."

Él comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "¿Me importa? Juraste que no interrumpirías mi entrenamiento sin importar los costos. ¿O estas echando atrás tus palabras?" dijo sobre sus hombros.

Ella bufó un irritado aliento. "No."

Lo vio desaparecer por la salida de la cocina, y por el pasillo. Este sujeto la estaba volviendo completamente loca. ¿Qué diablos había sido lo de antes? Había habido un leve revoltijo de atracción por Vegeta... necesitaba terapia por haber permitido que su cuerpo la traicionara de esa leve manera. Ella tenía a Yamcha, sin importar cuan inestable era su relación. Lo que sea que haya sido, podía considerarlo más sano que sentir lujuria por Vegeta. Aunque su cuerpo sea mejor que el de Yamcha, que con todos esos músculos que estaban tan compactadamente definidos bajo su piel oliva, y la rápida, y agraciada manera que se movía, su profunda, infinita mirada que invocaba recuerdos de ese sueño haciendo eco para saludarla...

Bulma parpadeó.

Uh oh.

* * *


	8. Oscuridad

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

No.

De ninguna forma posible ella estaba...

¡Maldiciónnnn!

Bulma trató otra vez, sin éxito, deshacerse de su pensamiento mientras se sentaba frente a la computadora de Kold. No creía que Vegeta era algo fornido. Eeek, aun usar esa palabra con respecto a él estaba mal para contar en demasiados niveles.

Pero, su cuerpo era bastante—

Se abofeteó duramente en la cara. ¡Mala chica! Malos pensamientos en general. Para alejarse de eso.

"Ow," se murmuró mientras se agarraba su mejilla enrojecida. Quizá no tendría que haberse golpeado tan fuerte a sí misma. Pero se lo tenía merecido. Hasta ahora por más de un mes, todo en lo que estuvo pensando fue Vegeta. Era como una maldita enfermedad en su cabeza o algo, e imposible de exorcizar completamente. Y tenía a Yamcha, por el amor de dios. No exactamente exclusivamente para ella, pero él se enfurecería si ella le admitiera que comenzó a generar una... atracción por Vegeta. No que no lo pudiese actuar, por supuesto. Ella valoraba su vida. Y su salud mental.

Sacándose su cabello de los ojos, que afortunadamente se relajaron de sus rulos voluminosos, miró fijamente y sin parpadeo alguno a la pantalla frente a ella. Comenzaba lentamente a meterse en algún lugar de ahí, pero podría pasar un tiempo antes que tuviera la suficiente confianza en si misma con la computadora y tratara de romper la encripción. Definitivamente pasaría un tiempo.

El video-teléfono que estaba al lado de ella de pronto sonó, señalando una llamada en línea. Agradecida por la distracción, presionó el botón de aceptar y la pantalla se encendió, mostrando el semblante sonriente de su padre.

"Bulma querida, ya casi tengo el nuevo prototipo de láser funcionando y corriendo. ¿Querrías venir esta tarde y probarlo conmigo?"

Su padre había estado trabajando en un nuevo tipo de tecnología láser, usada para razones medicas en la mayoría de los hospitales alrededor del mundo. Esta era una versión más nueva, más fuerte, porque su padre había estado recibiendo algunas muy buenas respuestas de los pacientes que se sometieron a tratamiento usando el prototipo original. Cosas como problemas oculares, manchas en la piel, cicatrices, e incluso la caída del cabello estaba siendo tratada. Aunque los pocos casos que estuvieron siendo rebeldes requerían que se construya esta nueva versión. Bulma no había tomado parte en la construcción del nuevo láser, su padre había construido el primero cuando ella estuvo en Namek así que no tenía idea de su funcionamiento.

Le sonrió a su padre. "Eso sería grandioso papá, sabes cuando me gusta estar ahí cuando pruebas tu más nuevo artefacto. ¿A que hora? Me rendiré con esta cosa a eso de las tres, ¿está bien?"

La imagen de su padre asintió. "Sí, sí, eso sería perfecto. Habré terminado para entonces. Está bien, ven al laboratorio tecnológico a esa hora entonces."

"Esta bien," aceptó ella, y miró mientras que el rostro de su padre desaparecía de la pantalla. Justo como él, pensó con una sonrisa. Ni siquiera un adiós. Pero era buen padre, cuando estaba por los alrededores. Ellos tenían demasiado en común... De hecho, ella se preguntaba que cosas había heredado de su madre. No había nada en sus personalidades que fuera similar, realmente...

"Donde diablos— " una voz gruñó desde afuera de la puerta del laboratorio, luego se abrió fuertemente. Vegeta entró, con el torso desnudo y brillando de sudor, buscándola a ella. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su figura boquiabierta y brillaron con enojo.

Bulma se había olvidado de todo con su expresión. En cambio, sus ojos estaban delicadamente bebiendo su figura, enfocándose en su musculoso torso y casi como pegándose a el. Quizá no era una mirada delicada después de todo. Su pecho crecía y se achicaba débilmente mientras jadeaba, una señal obvia que había estado trabajando duro. Debió estar en la cámara de gravedad, concluyó ella. Diez puntos para ese brillante pensamiento, por supuesto que había estado ahí. Raramente estaba en otro lugar.

"¿Qué sucede, Vegeta?" dijo ella, levantándole una ceja. "No me digas que ya las has roto. Si lo has hecho—"

"La cámara de gravedad está bien," ladró él. Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y la miró. Desde su posición sentada frente a la computadora, se veía bastante imponente. "Pero uno de esos malditos robots se volvió loco y comenzó a disparar por todo el lugar. Estuve... forzado, a volarlo en pedazos."

Bulma le levantó su nariz y sacudió su cabello sobre sus hombros. "Ese no es mi departamento. Papá los hizo, así que moléstalo a él sobre hacer otro."

Vegeta frunció el ceño duramente y sacudió su cabeza en advertencia. "Te sugiero que vayas a arreglarlo ahora, antes que me vea forzado a recordarte cierta condición en nuestra apuesta. ¡No voy a ir corriendo a buscar al viejo tonto cuando estás tú aquí, sentada sin hacer absolutamente nada!"

Bulma se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él enojadamente. "¿Ahora quien está echando la apuesta en la cara a quien, imbécil? Estoy ocupada, ¡si lo puedes ver con tus pequeños ojos o no! No voy—"

"Sí, ¡lo harás!" le siseó, interrumpiéndola. "Ve a trabajar con el robot. ¡Ahora!"

Bulma dejó salir una mirada frustrada y lo esquivó, para salir por la puerta. Estúpido bastardo de príncipe Saiyajin, ¿por qué tenía que tener razón? Ella le había prometido proveerle con cualquier material de entrenamiento que necesite. Mierda. Ella y su gran boca. Murmurándose para ella misma mientras iba camino a la cámara de gravedad, notó a Vegeta siguiéndola silenciosamente por la sombra del cabello puntiagudo que podía ver en el pasto. Virando a su derecha un poco, así su pie estaba pisando la sombra de la cabeza de Vegeta, sintió que su boca se torció en una sonrisa. Inmaduro, lo sabía, pero mejoraba su humor de alguna manera.

La sombra se movió un poco a la derecha, fuera de su pisada. Bulma hizo un gruñido mental. No había forma que él hubiese sabido que estaba caminando sobre la sombra de su cabeza a propósito. Aceleró su paso un poco y no se volteó a hablarle, ni que le fuera a responder de todas maneras.

"¿Te apurarías?" dijo irritablemente desde atrás de ella. "Si sigo así envejeceré pronto."

Bulma parpadeó. Eso sonó hasta casi divertido. "¿Te callarías? Estoy en taco alto. No tengo ganas de romperme un tobillo hoy. No por ti, de todas maneras."

"Si no te apuras, lo romperé por ti," la amenazó. Bulma hizo un gesto y bajó la velocidad, hasta que estaba tan solo apunto de darse vuelta. Vegeta se paró detrás de ella y la empujó por detrás de sus hombros, forzándola a tomar un rápido paso hacia atrás. Ella se dio vuelta y lo empujó en respuesta.

"Hey—" comenzó agitándose con furia, pero Vegeta la sacudió nuevamente, esta vez haciéndola perder el equilibrio y obligándola a alejarse más. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con diversión.

"Maldición Vegeta, ¡te estoy haciendo un favor!" gritó ella. "Si me dices de apresurarme una vez más, me quedaré aquí hasta que te disculpes. Y si me sacudes una vez más, ¡tomaré mi llave y te golpearé en la cabeza con ella! ¡Ahora déjame sola!"

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cámara de gravedad. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para detenerse antes de murmurar un par de obscenidades bajo su respiración. No quería realmente insultar tanto, pero él hacía que le naciera realmente. Dios, siempre lo hacía. Moviendo su cabello hacia sus hombros con una sacudida furiosa de su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando se dio cuenta que ella había tenido la última palabra, por decirlo así. Quizá él sabía que estaba equivocado al—

Una vengativa mano la sacudió por sus hombros, haciéndola perder su equilibro efectivamente. Ella lo hubiera esquivado rápido, si el taco de su zapado no hubiese perforado un poco la tierra, agarrado en el suelo blando. Así que cayó en picada de ahí. Literalmente.

"¡Uf!" Bulma dijo resollando cuando su cara estaba enterrada en el pasto.

Oh, él _no_ acaba de hacer eso—

Chupando aire para sus aplastados pulmones, se puso en cuatro patas con sus manos y miró a Vegeta con la mirada de una asesina.

"Oh, te _caerás_ por esta, señor," siseó ella venenosamente, sacudiéndose pasto fuera del rostro y escupiendo un poco de su boca. Vegeta le dio una sonrisa malévola.

"Al menos conoces tu lugar, ahora. A mis pies, nada menos."

"¡¡Idiota!!" Gritó ella, poniéndose de pie con dificultad y mirándolo completamente inclinada, con los puños apretados. Solamente, ella no estaba con ganas de golpearle en la cara...

Su puño fue atrapado en un agarre de acero a pulgadas de una parte _muy_ vulnerable de su cuerpo, y Bulma sacudió su cabello lejos de su enfurecido rostro para ver el increíblemente sorprendido rostro de él. ¡Maldita sea su velocidad infernal! ¡¡Si hubiera sido más lento, le hubiera enseñado una lección!! Ella empujó con fuerza, esperando hacerlo perder el equilibrio, pero sólo tuvo éxito en torcerse su brazo casi sacándolo de su cavidad ósea. Él nunca se movió en lo más mínimo. Pero parpadeó.

"Si hubiese sido más lento en ese momento," dijo con escepticismo, "me hubieses hecho acobardar."

Ella apretó sus dientes y empujó otra vez. Si ella había perdido toda su dignidad ya, no podría doler tratar otra vez. "Sólo espera, Vegeta, ¡¡me las pagarás!!" Una réplica bastante imaginativa de su parte, pero pensó que estaba haciendo bien en farfullar una oración coherente, estaba demasiado enojada. El hombre en cuestión se rió disimuladamente y liberó su puño capturado.

"Adelante, me gustaría ver que me golpeas. De hecho, te dejaré dar el primer golpe," se burló de ella, pareciendo olvidar que ella casi lo agarró desprevenido un momento atrás, e hizo un daño considerable. Él cayó en una posición de pelea, pero todos los tirones de sus músculos gritaron superioridad y mofa. Sacudiéndose algunos pedacitos de pasto de su cabello, y sabiendo que iba a terminar humillada cuando esto terminara, Bulma atacó.

De la nada, una figura apareció frente a ella con un cuerpo como una pared de ladrillos.

Los ojos de Bulma se agrandaron cuando intentó frenarse, pero era muy lenta para evitar golpearse de lleno. Por segunda vez en cinco minutos aterrizó duramente en el pasto, el impacto la dejó sin poder respirar... otra vez.

"¿Bulma?" una voz preguntó preocupadamente. "¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"

Ella conocía esa voz. Viendo puntitos plateados en sus ojos, miró al rostro con el ceño fruncido de Goku y sacudió su cabeza.

"... absolutamente nada," dijo entrecortadamente, con sus pulmones doliendo. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Ella se sentó en el pasto, y miró alrededor para escrutar a Vegeta con la mirada, quien estaba mirando venenosamente a Goku. Bien, seguramente no lo sintió venir, pensó ella. Debe haber usado la tele transportación para llegar allí tan rápido. Pero maldición, ¡¡con que propósito!! Pensó que podría tener una conmoción cerebral o algo por golpearlo en el pecho tan fuerte.

Las cejas de Goku volvieron a la normalidad. "¿Qué estabas haciendo antes en el pasto? Te— ¿te golpeó Vegeta?" le preguntó oscuramente, con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente por un momento. La expresión la hizo acordar como se veía él cuando ella le dijo que Freezer estaba atacando a los demás. Los ojos de Bulma se agrandaron cuando Vegeta dejó salir un áspero gruñido y se paró frente a Goku. Bulma se puso de pie de prisa para intervenir. No habría ninguna pelea en la Corporación Cápsula si ella podía evitarlo.

"Goku, no seas idiota," dijo apresuradamente, capturando su atención lejos de Vegeta. "Sabes que es lo suficientemente inteligente para no herirme mientras hago sus materiales. Yo— yo me caí, eso es todo."

Cualquiera excepto Goku la hubiera cuestionado inmediatamente luego de farfullar semejante mentira transparente. Pero entonces, él nunca se daba cuenta cuando alguien se ponía nervioso, no era _detallista_. Su rostro se iluminó inmediatamente, y se tranquilizó.

"¡Oh! Bien, está bien entonces. Sólo me sorprendió cuando sentí el nivel de poder de Vegeta—"

"¡Kakarotto!" Vegeta interrumpió abruptamente, "¿qué demonios _quieres_?"

"Er, solo me preguntaba como estaba yendo el entrenamiento. Casi no he tenido una buena pelea en un tiempo y—"

Vegeta hizo un sonido de disgusto. "Nunca en tu vida, tercera clase."

"Aw, vamos—"

"No."

Goku se desilusionó por un momento, Bulma le hizo acordar demasiado a un niño enrabietado. Por un lapso de tres segundos, hasta que volvió a su usual alegre ser. "Esta bien, esta bien, iré a buscar a Piccolo después o algo," cedió él. Vegeta sólo se alejó con una expresión de burla y desprecio.

"Está bien."

Bulma subrepticiamente se frotó su hinchazón detrás y se mordió el labio pensativamente. ¿Vegeta rechazando una pelea? Ahora si esto era muy extraño. Pero imaginó que no quería pelear hasta que él fuese un Super Saiyajin y por lo tanto iguales en fuerzas. Su orgullo había invadido su vehemente deseo de lucha por el momento. Tendría que recordar eso.

Goku se rascó su cabeza. "Bien, uh, supongo que eso es a todo a lo que vine aquí," dijo con descontento. Bulma giró sus ojos por el tono que usó. La idea de no poder pelear con Vegeta verdaderamente lo enojaba. Goku era uno en un millón.

"Entonces piérdete, Kakarotto," gruñó Vegeta. "Tengo cosas que hacer, ¡y eso no incluye permitirte derrotarme otra vez! Peleamos cuando yo decida, y no antes. ¡¿Entendido?!"

Goku parpadeó. "Seh..."

Vegeta se volteó a Bulma y le disparó una mirada peligrosa. "Arregla ese robot _ahora_."

Ella achicó sus ojos igual de peligrosamente. "Eso sonó un poco como una orden, Vegeta. Realmente espero que no, por tu bien."

Él vociferó una severa risa. "¿Por mi bien? Trataste de atacarme y fallaste, Bulma. Sinceramente dudo que puedas dañarme de otro modo."

"¡Tendrás lo que te mereces algún día, Vegeta!" le gritó enojadamente. "Uno de estos días tendrás que pedirme algo realmente, ¡y no te ayudaré ni un poco! Si pudieras dejar de lado ese orgullo tuyo—"

"¡¡Orgullo es todo lo que tengo!!" le gritó a ella, su temperamento se fue del limitado control. Sus ojos quemaban fulgurante ira hacia ella, y ella estaba un poco más que sorprendida. Goku solo estudió a Vegeta atentamente, sin decir una palabra. Pero Bulma pudo decir que estaba en el filo de la conciencia. Él atacaría si Vegeta hiciera algo más que gritarle.

Ganando visible control sobre si mismo, el príncipe de todos los Saiyajin se alejó de los dos despectivamente, después de disparar una última mirada llena de odio a Goku. Se dirigió hacia la casa, con animosidad emanando de cada poro. Mierda, era bueno que Goku estuviese ahí en ese momento. Podría no haber terminado tan bien de otro modo.

Goku se volteó a ella y le dio una larga mirada. "Bulma," dijo tranquilamente, "pensé haberte pedido que trataras de ablandarlo un poquito. Él sabe más de la historia de los Saiyajin que yo, él sabe sobre la leyenda del Super Saiyajin. ¿Quién sabe que clase de ventajas le puede dar eso? Y él tiene motivos para derrotarme, su orgullo. Podría no ser capaz de detenerlo si él alcanza ser Super Saiyajin y viene a atacarme, sabes eso, ¿o no?" le preguntó a ella.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza y suspiró. "Goku, estás pidiéndome hacer algo que está completamente fuera de mi alcance. ¿Cómo puedo ser amable con él? ¿Ves como actúa? No hay absolutamente algún buen punto sobre él, y no voy a humillarme a sus pies. En cualquier caso," sostuvo ella, "podrías darle una paliza si la necesidad llegase a presentarse. Tú siempre salvas a todos, Goku. Siempre. ¿Quién es un bruto príncipe para golpearte ahora? Él perderá."

Goku la miró extrañamente por un momento. "Espero que tengas razón, Bulma. Si ese día llega en algún momento," dijo suavemente, "y fallo... ten una nave espacial lista para escapar de aquí, ¿está bien? Lleva a Gohan y a Chi-chi contigo."

Bulma lo miró boquiabierta completamente muda. Goku estaba hablando muy en serio. Él no pensó que esta fuese una victoria fácil, ni por un segundo. Pero entonces, ella supuso que él tenía razón para pensar eso. Él salió vivo a duras penas de su última batalla. Habría muerto si no hubiera sido por Gohan.

"Te lo prometo, Goku," le dijo sinceramente. "Si alguna vez él... él te derrota, sacaré a tu familia de aquí."

Ella no sabía como iba a manejar eso, pero ella lo iba a intentar seguro. Se lo debía a Goku por todo ese tiempo como amigos.

Sus ojos se encalidecieron. "Gracias, Bulma," dejo con una sonrisa, y le dio un rápido apretón en el hombro. Ella le sonrió con inseguridad.

"No tienes porque."

Él miró en dirección al sol por un largo momento, y la expresión de seriedad se desvaneció completamente. Fue sucedida por su usual semblante feliz, mientras miraba a su alrededor y se encogía de hombros.

"Bien, mejor me voy yendo, ya que sé que la pelea está fuera de cuestionamiento. Debería haberlo sabido, probablemente."

Ella asintió mientras Goku se ponía dos dedos en la frente, arqueados ligeramente en una posición familiar. Su expresión se tornó a una de concentración.

"Adiós, Goku—"

Él desapareció.

Un verdadero experto en despedidas, pensó para ella misma. Se sentía extrañamente deprimida ahora, su día entero arruinado por las palabras de él. Si Goku perdía... la idea era casi inconcebible. El casi NUNCA había perdido una batalla, y ciertamente nunca cuando contase. Quizá él raramente terminaba un trabajo sin la ayuda de alguien, pero con las esferas del dragón y su indiscutible condición de Super Saiyajin, parecía casi inmortal ahora. Goku no podía perder. Simplemente no estaba en su estructura genética.

Suspiró. De alguna manera sentía que estaba tratando de convencerse de eso ahora.

* * *

Luego de un almuerzo sin una sola señal de Vegeta y mucha más preocupación por las palabras de Goku, Bulma fue a encontrar a su padre en su laboratorio. No se había olvidado de su propuesta de dejarla ir a ayudarlo con la prueba del nuevo prototipo de láser, aunque estaba llegando un poco tarde. Y no iba a perdérselo, no había estado haciendo nada normal últimamente. Todo era cuidar de la cámara de gravedad, inspeccionar el tanque de regeneración, y últimamente tratando de meterse en esa computadora. Era tiempo pasado que ella hiciera algo como eso. Para al menos hacerle recordar que no todo en su vida estaba construido alrededor de Vegeta, de cualquier forma. No iba a ser traída de aquí para allá por Vegeta.

Haciendo la corta caminata al laboratorio le dieron unos pequeños filosos dolores en el tobillo, algo que quedaba de su desagradable caída más temprano. No ayudaba que se haya lastimado la pierna que se hirió cuando Freezer llegó. Ahora dolía otra vez. Pero más allá de eso notó que los días se estaban volviendo lentamente más frescos mientras el verano se transformaba en otoño, y las hojas de los árboles estaban recién comenzando a cambiar de colores. Eso la hacía deprimirse un poco, odiaba el clima frío.

Llegó al laboratorio de tecnología rápidamente y abrió la puerta silenciosamente, observando a su alrededor la amplia, abierta área de su padre. No había otros empleados ahí ese día, su padre había querido el lugar entero para él. A veces era así. Ahora todos los demás estaban en el otro lado del ala de ciencia, trabajando ahí. Bulma estaba contenta, si Vegeta viniera a buscarlos a cualquiera de los dos, quería decir que nadie más los iba a interrumpir. No había pasado aún, pero eso no quería decir que algún idiota ignorante lo hiciera enojar accidentalmente. Él ya había probado que no tenía en cuenta en mantener sus promesas.

"¿Papá?" lo llamó mientras miró a su alrededor. "¿Todavía estás aquí?"

"Aquí, Bulma," la voz de su padre respondió desde una pantalla de video desde su derecha. Su ceño se bifurcó en confusión. "Estoy en el laboratorio de pruebas ahora, lo siento. Pensé que no vendrías, son diez minutos después de la hora." Bien, duh. Debía haber sabido que él estaría ahí. Estaba todo listo para dispararlo.

"Estoy yendo. Estaré ahí en un segundo," dijo rápidamente, y caminó apresuradamente hacia su propio laboratorio. El laboratorio de pruebas compartía una pared con el suyo propio, como estaban lado a lado. Nunca se usaba, excepto cuando ellos habían terminado algún prototipo. Llegó y abrió la puerta ansiosamente.

Dio un leve silbido cuando lo vio. No estaba montado como si fuese a ser usado para beneficio médico, pero eso no importaba tanto. En cambio estaba en algo así como un trípode, preparado para disparar a una pieza de piel sintética que podía juzgar el poder en el que estaba programado, y la profundidad de propagación del disparo. Era lo más cercano para probarla sin una persona de verdad, en la Corporación Cápsula nunca se usaban animales. Eso era simplemente terrible. Su padre la miró orgullosamente y puso su mano en el tope del láser.

"Justo listo para la prueba, voy a probar el máximo poder para estallar primero. Toma las gafas protectoras de ahí y póntelas, esto será más brillante que una flama de soldar al principio, si golpea la capa de metal protectora antes que la piel de prueba. No queremos que eso suceda." La larga pieza de grueso metal fue puesta detrás de la pieza montada de 'piel', y fue atornillada a la pared que compartía con su laboratorio. Protegería a su trabajo si algo funcionase mal.

Bulma hizo lo que le dijo, pero le dio una extraña mirada. "¿Por qué quieres probarlo con un nivel tan alto? No sería usado para nada útil, ¿o si?" le preguntó ella, ajustándose los anteojos seguramente.

"No," respondió él, llevando sus propios lentes de seguridad sobre sus ojos, "pero necesito saber cuan poderoso será así puedo medir el flujo de poder. Tendríamos litigios si algún loco se le diera por usar la energía para herir a alguien."

"Veo tu punto ahí," concedió ella. Eso era la última cosa que necesitaban. Ajustándose más los anteojos protectores sobre los ojos, empujándose su cabello fuera del campo de visión, Bulma esperó a que su padre disparara el láser. Sintió anticipación juntarse en su estómago, aunque nada como eso hubiera sido así si ella hubiera estado en este diseño desde el comienzo. Pero no hubiera dejado de lado su estadía en el planeta Namek por nada, aunque lo había criticado y se había quejado de eso todo el tiempo. Le traía tantos recuerdos de sus aventuras en la niñez. Bueno, excepto por el maldito incidente de la rana... si viese esa cosa otra vez la llevaría al restaurante Francés más cercano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Listo, Bulma," le dijo su padre, e hizo un ademán que retrocediera hacia él donde ella pudiera seguir viendo. Ajustando los controles ligeramente, y girando el dial a máximo poder, el Dr. Briefs se preparó para encender el láser. Bulma se inclinó con ansiedad mientras la energía cargaba a la máquina, haciéndola zumbar ligeramente, una leve vibración la sacudía en su limitación.

Un filoso sonido de impacto llamó su atención lejos del láser abruptamente, la puerta del laboratorio volando para golpear contra la pared adyacente. Padre e hija se quedaron sin aliento mientras su atención fue rasgada entre un láser casi cargado y un muy enfadado príncipe Saiyajin quien se dirigía hacia Bulma con peligro en sus ojos.

"Maldita seas, ni siquiera has arreglado ese robo—" Vegeta comenzó, pero fue interrumpido a la mitad de su oración cuando un horripilante sonido chilloso emanó desde el láser, haciéndolo palidecer y cubrir sus oídos, sacudiéndose ligeramente. Los grandes ojos de Bulma captaron una escena terrible. El láser de su padre estaba sobrecargado, si eso era posible. Humo fluía desde el revestimiento, y el desagradable olor de cables quemados estaban dirigiéndose a sus fosas nasales mientras miraba en muda indefensión.

Luego disparó.

El Dr. Briefs se tiró sobre el cable de energía, para apagarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde ahora. Una luz que hería sus ojos aún con los anteojos protectores puestos, y solo se intensificaba mientras el rayo incineraba la piel sintética, golpeando a seis pulgadas del grueso bloque de acero detrás de el. Con un llanto ella se alejó de la escena, mientras su padre la arrojaba al piso bajo él antes de arrojarse con ella. Fue entonces cuando Bulma se dio cuenta con pánico que el láser iba justo a través del acero como si fuera manteca. Y la luz era increíble, ¡¿cómo su padre había hecho semejante cosa?!

Hubo un tremendo ruido de repente, una explosión que calentó el aire alrededor de ella y de su padre, y el terrible ruido paró, la luz, y su pánico todo al mismo tiempo. Respirando con dificultad con bocanadas de aire, Bulma se sacó las gafas de los ojos y se puso de pie a pesar de las protestas en advertencia de su padre.

"¡¿Papá, que _sucedió_?!" lloró en consternación, mirando a los restos destrozados del láser de su padre. Agitando el aire de su cara, su rostro ennegrecido y su cabello ligeramente marcado, su padre parecía tan perplejo como ella. "No tengo idea que pudo haber sucedido... un cable cruzado, quizá, solo tenía que ser un leve destello, nada de esta magnitud..." se desvaneció mientras miraba al agujero que el láser había hecho en el refuerzo de acero, un destellante agujero rojo por el cual podría haber metido toda su cabeza. Ella ni quería pensar en lo que le había hecho a su laboratorio. Bulma trató de enfocarse en el accidente, podía lidiar con lo demás después. El láser estaba en piezas vagamente reconocibles todo alrededor del laboratorio, algunas ennegrecidas y chamuscadas, otras simplemente derretidas. Como había hecho esa—

"Dios mío," jadeó su padre. "Vegeta."

El estómago de Bulma se le fue a los pies por aquellas tres palabras. Su mente la llevó nuevamente a la imagen de Vegeta irrumpiendo en el laboratorio justo cuando explotó, y su rostro blanco cuando el terrible ruido atacó su audición. Pero esa _luz_—

Se dio vuelta y se apuró a un colapso con el piso hacia la puerta, vestido en spandex azul bajo una armadura blanca y dorada. No le gustaba la terrible sensación que la golpeó como un mazo mientras lo veía tirado ahí como, cara abajo, sus brazos sobre su cabeza aunque estaba obviamente inconsciente.

"Papá," lloriqueó ella mientras sentía caer sus rodillas y miraba al príncipe. "Qu— ¿qué le sucedió? ¿Qué hicimos?"

Su padre parecía increíblemente solemne, y algo pasó por sus ojos antes que desapareciera. Él sabía algo. No era bueno.

"No lo sé, Bulma," dijo suavemente. Iré por un par de robots para que lo lleven adentro... dame un momento. Él estará... él estará bien." Y el Dr. Briefs desapareció. Así de simple.

Bulma tragó y puso una mano en su hombro levemente, preocupada por su rostro desplomado boca abajo. Agarrando su hombro más fuerte, se arrodilló y lo dio vuelta. Su cabeza se sentía despegada de sus hombros, pero el pequeño movimiento asustó a Bulma sorprendentemente en grado sumo. No había visto a Vegeta inconsciente antes. Parecía relativamente bien, aunque había un pequeño hilo de sangre en sus oídos. No le gustó como se veía eso, pero sabía que sólo era una reacción por el alto ruido que había sucedido. Siendo un Saiyajin se curaría de eso pronto. Pero había algo más...

¿Estaba Vegeta _llorando_?

No, Bulma pensó con rechazo. Estaban húmedos, sus ojos. Como si alguien le hubiera picado en los ojos o— o como si humo hubiese entrado en ellos. Esa tenía que ser la razón, el humo de la explosión. Pero sus ojos estaban cerrados... llevando una mano a su rostro gentilmente pasó un dedo por su párpado cerrado, secando la humedad. Había esperado hasta que se despertara. Cualquier cosa que esto le hubiese hecho— ¿el fuerte ruido habría sido demasiado trauma para su audición? —se recuperaría cuando ellos lo llevaran a la zona médica. Sabía que la audición Saiyajin era más avanzada que la humana, ¿había sido capaz de escuchar la frecuencia tan alta que la explosión del láser propinó? Realmente parecía. Movió dos dedos para revisar su pulso, pero era fuerte y constante. Su respiración era profunda incluso.

Estaba un poco preocupada. Él parecía bien, pero la humedad de sus ojos estaba mal. Eso no le gustaba.

"Vegeta," dijo en un tono con calma, sacudiendo sus hombros levemente. "Despierta."

No había respuesta de su parte, ni siquiera un leve movimiento.

"Hey," dijo ella firmemente, "abre los ojos."

Nada.

"¡Maldición Vegeta! Hazlo, ¡penoso hijo de puta!"

Él gruñó levemente, y Bulma se iluminó en calma. Nada como un buen insulto para ponerlo en alerta otra vez. Golpeó suavemente su rostro con su mano izquierda, cerciorándose que no volviese a caer otra vez. Eso no lo haría. Él frunció el ceño levemente con los ojos aún cerrados, y la sonrisa de ella desapareció cuando su ceño se transformó en una mueca de dolor. Sacó la mano de su rostro en reacción, preocupada de hacerle algo que lo lastime. Pero no. La mano de él se disparó como una víbora y tomó la de ella fuertemente, y se arrastró para ponerse en una posición sentada.

"¿Vegeta?" dijo Bulma preocupadamente. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Abrió sus ojos y se puso rígido filosamente, mirando vacíamente a sus piernas. Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban en turnos, y luego comenzó a parpadear rápidamente. Su rostro estaba teñido con dolor e irritación, pero con leves grado... el miedo se apoderaba aun de eso.

¿Miedo?

La mano se apretó rudamente contra la de ella hasta que estaba prácticamente le pulverizaba los huesos a la vez. Ella ni siquiera pensó que se estaba dando cuenta que estaba haciendo eso.

"Vegeta—"

"Voy a pedir esto una vez," interrumpió muertamente, con tono feroz. "Y sólo una vez." Tomó un largo respiró y se frotó suavemente los ojos con su otra mano, su rostro estudiando control apenas ocultando el miedo.

"_Enciende las malditas luces._"

El mundo de Bulma se volvió gris cuando la cabeza de Vegeta volteó el rostro para mirarla, pero esos firmemente llorosos ojos, infinitamente profundos y oscuros... se deslizaron lejos de ella.

Blanco.

Dios... no. No.

"_...Toma las gafas de ahí y póntelas, esto será más brillante que una llama de soldar al principio..._"

_Luz que dolía aún a través de los anteojos protectores, y solo intensificaba..._

Vegeta había tomado la intensidad de esa luz directamente. Bulma jadeó filosamente mientras trataba en vano de atraer la atención de esa mirada indescifrable, pero falló una vez más.

"Vegeta... mírame," le rogó. Él apretó sus dientes y achicó sus ojos en dirección a ella, hacia el sonido de su voz. Horror y dolor se adueñó de su rostro, y esos ojos simplemente no podían enfocarse en los de ella. Bulma sabía lo que había sucedido.

La increíble luz de la explosión del láser le habían dañado los ojos en tal grado...

Vegeta estaba ciego.

* * *


	9. Volatilidad

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Bulma mantuvo un tenue agarre en su control aún cuando sentía el cuarto girar alrededor de ella. ¡¿Cómo podía haberle sucedido esto a Vegeta?! Kami, estaba ciego, y todo por su culpa... tendría que haber arreglado el maldito robot... su mente continuó conjeturando incoherencias completamente carentes de sentido mientras miraba al príncipe sin poder creerlo.

Oh dios, él iba a matarla.

Si algo podía dañar su orgullo, sería tener algo tan valioso como su vista quitada de él. Deseando para ella misma no tener pánico miró al príncipe quien estaba hincado a su lado, sintiendo su pecho apretado mientras lo miraba.

El apriete de su mano se había desvanecido mientras Vegeta presionaba las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos llorosos. Bulma sabía que debía dolerle terriblemente. Silenciosamente pensó que debía hacer ahora, ¡nunca había tenido que lidiar con algo como esto! Tentativamente llevó una mano para descansarla en su hombro, pero la sacó cuando Vegeta se puso rígido, volteando su rostro furiosamente.

"No me toques," le siseó terriblemente a ella. "No necesito de tu puta lástima. ¡¡Esto es tu culpa!!"

Ella lloriqueó en sorpresa y furia, haciendo salir inmediatamente su culpa. "¡Maldición ya sé que lo es, Vegeta! Mierda, _tu_ viniste a interrumpir—" se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo. Kami, se había quedado ciego, y no estaba en su estado más racional. No debía estar gritándole. Tomó un profundo respiro. "Vamos, Vegeta, necesito llevarte al área médica. Eso puede ser solo temporal—"

"Mejor tiene que serlo," dijo en una voz moribunda. Eso la asustó. Luego él apretó sus dientes enojadamente y apretó sus puños, como si pensara que quisiera sacarse sus ojos de sus cuencas. "¡¡Me niego a aceptar esto!!" rugió él, poniéndose de pie inestablemente. Sus ojos lanzaron una mirada salvajemente, como pensando que podría vislumbrar algo o algo. Bulma se puso de pie con dificultad también y puso una mano sobre él. Tomando su hombro lo agarró con fuerza, tratando de calmarlo.

"Maldición, no me lo hagas perder la paciencia, ¿está bien? Sólo ven conmigo a la casa así podemos revisar cuando daño te has hecho. Si lo dejamos más tiempo... puede ser permanente," dijo ella impotentemente, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Por favor, Vegeta."

Él detuvo su violencia y llevó su cabeza en dirección a ella ligeramente, hacia la mano que ella tenía apoyada en su hombro. El frunció su ceño oscuramente. "No tendrás pena de mí," murmuró él. Bulma bufó débilmente.

"Difícilmente. Es increíblemente difícil sentir pena por ti cuando persistes en comportarte como un idiota. Vamos, te guiaré a la casa. Tus ojos deben estar doliéndote." Tratando de mantener un sentido de la normalidad que era esencial en sus libros, y ésta era la única manera que sabía como hacerlo. Si ella se descontrolaba, no lo mantendría cuerdo exactamente. Se prometió a si misma que lo mantendría junto. Deslizó una mano por su brazo y lo agarró de la mano suavemente mientras pedía permiso. Sus ojos se achicaron peligrosamente, pero ella sabía eso que por el momento él tenía que confiar en ella. Tenía que, y si no lo hacía, estaría en apuros. Su mano se entrelazó con la de ella.

"Bien," murmuró él. "Llévame a la maldita ala médica, y rápido. Y no intentes quedarte de esta manera así para siempre, sabes."

Bulma no se molestó en responder, en cambio agarró su mano más fuerte y comenzó a caminar firmemente hacia la puerta del laboratorio. Sus movimientos eran torpes y tensos, como si esperara que lo llevase a chocarse contra una pared apenas pudiera. Pero caminó con ella fuera de la puerta y dentro del césped de la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma lo guió eficientemente por las pequeñas bajadas del césped y hendiduras en el pavimento de concreto. Estaba sorprendida que Vegeta no hiciera comentarios todo el tiempo, ni siquiera sobre su habilidad de guiarlo. Pero cuando lo miró la razón se hizo clara instantáneamente. Sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, una de sus manos enguantadas presionaban sobre ellos mientras goteaban humedad firmemente. Ella había mirado a una flama de soldadura una vez, y la grave, quemante sensación de tener arena entrando en sus ojos la habían dejado adolorida muchas horas después. Vegeta había mirado a algo con veinte veces más intensidad y se había quedado ciego. El dolor en ese instante de sus ojos debe haber sido increíble.

"Te daremos algo para el dolor cuando lleguemos adentro, ¿está bien?" le murmuró tranquilamente cuando lo guiaba lejos de una mata de pasto. Su casa nunca había parecido tan lejana. Él hizo un par de muecas e intencionalmente se sacó la mano de sus ojos, conteniéndose de limpiarse las mejillas. Bulma supuso que no le gustaba la idea de parecer como que estaba llorando. Dudó que Vegeta pudiera llorar, parecía tan rudo. Y no iba a admitir dolor.

"Te apurarías," dijo en una voz oxidada que sonó como si no la hubiese usado en años. Bulma lo miró.

"Ya casi llegamos—" ella paró en un jadeo. El dolor de su pierna, siendo más débil que el otro, se le hizo notar de repente. Cayó al suelo, soltándose de la mano de Vegeta en el proceso. El estremecimiento de dolor que pasó por su pierna la hizo maldecir furiosamente aún antes que ella estuviera en el suelo.

"Maldita sea," suspiró ella entre dientes apretados mientras forcejeaba para levantarse.

"Qué— ¿donde demonios estás? ¡Bulma!" siseó Vegeta, su cabeza se dirigió hacia ella abajo, pero sus ojos se movían rápidamente por todos lados. Su mano fue casi alcanzada por ella, pero él no sabía donde estaba ella exactamente. "¿Qué mierda hiciste?"

"Me caí, Vegeta," dijo dolorosamente mientras revisaba su pierna herida. Ella alcanzó y agarró su mano otra vez. Para su sorpresa, sintió que él se la apretaba fuertemente. Pensó que él simplemente no le gustaba la sensación de ceguera y soledad. Sabía seguramente que le pasaría lo mismo. Sus cejas esbozaron un ceño fruncido.

"Idiota. Yo soy el que no puede ver, y aún así te caes. Típico de humano," dijo con desagrado. Bulma, bufó, pero estaba aliviada que Vegeta mantuviese su viejo espíritu, aún ahora.

"Correcto. Lo que-_sea_, Vegeta. Para tu información, me dolió la pierna cuando me empujaste antes. No es que siempre sea así de tonta," dijo ella defensivamente. "Así que en realidad, todo esto es tu culpa."

Vegeta ni siquiera honró eso con una respuesta, en su lugar viró su cabeza hacia el cielo. Su ceño se profundizó considerablemente, y Bulma pudo haber jurado que un vestigio de miedo cruzó por su rostro.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó tranquilamente ella, no queriendo que se enfurezca con ella. Pero tenía que saber.

Él bajó su cabeza y gruñó. "Nada. Métete en tus asuntos, y llévame adentro." Sabía que tuvo que haberle costado aún ordenarle hacer eso, darle el control porque él no podía hacerlo por si mismo. Dios, esos ojos la embrujaban. De alguna manera estaba contenta que esos blancos, sombríos, llorosos y vacíos ojos no pudieran mirarla. No sabía que haría si lo hicieran. Apretó más su mano y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la casa otra vez. Primero lo cuidaría, luego tomaría unos calmantes. Su pierna realmente la estaba matando. Volteándose a Vegeta una vez más estudió sus tensos gestos, y se preguntó que estaba clamando interiormente con esto. Sabía que ella estaría, que ese breve arrebato de antes no era el último de su ira. Se preguntó cuanto más pánico y miedo podía estar escondiendo bajo ese rostro de piedra. Tenía que sentir algo, pensó. Nadie es tan duro. Sus ojos quedaron en cero en sus oídos, los cuales estaban desprendiendo un hilo de sangre que se estaban filtrando de ellos. Ella hizo muecas por la vista.

"Vegeta, ¿cómo están tus oídos? Están sangrando por la explosión."

"Están bien. Se arreglarán en un día o algo," vino la cortante respuesta. Bulma volteó su mirada al camino que estaba guiando a Vegeta.

"Mira tus pasos aquí—" se tragó el resto de la oración con la breve mirada de ira salvaje y amargo resentimiento en su rostro. Mierda, pensó ella, que manera de ir Bulma. Frotó su rostro con eso. "Lo siento," murmuró ella.

Luego de eso, el pequeño camino de vuelta a la casa tomó no más de un instante, ambos en silencio. No que esperara que Vegeta dijera mucho de todas maneras. Lo guió fácilmente dentro de la casa, agradecida que su madre no estuviera cerca. No podía comenzar a imaginar como Vegeta reaccionaría a los instintos de lástima de su madre por el guerrero que había quedado ciego en un segundo. Era bastante malo para él tener que confiar en ella para que lo guiara con seguridad, aún porque fue sólo un segundo.

"Aquí," dijo ella mientras lo guiaba al ala médica. "Necesito que te recuestes en la cama, ¿está bien? Voy a buscar a mi padre; él es el que sabe como curarte." Eso era cierto, ella sabía casi nada sobre medicina, todo lo que sabía era el rudimentario procedimiento para curar pequeñas heridas. Vegeta puso una mano cautelosamente, para estar seguro que estaba tan cerca como estaba. Su mandíbula se apretó fuertemente, los ojos se cerraron medianamente llenos de dolor. Su mano se deslizó de la de ella mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente en la cama, antes de recostar sus piernas y acostarse completamente. Cada movimiento era inseguro y carente de gracia, aún cuando todo había perdido su constancia y estaba fuera de atraparlo. El corazón de Bulma se fue por él, aunque ella nunca dijo una palabra que pueda herirlo accidentalmente. Pero no podía ocultar la expresión que cruzaba por su rostro, ni tampoco la quemadura en sus propios ojos que significaba que estaba demasiando envuelta en su dilema. Como había dicho antes que esto pasara, él tendría lo que se merecía. Y por supuesto que lo tuvo, sólo ella lo estaba ayudando.

"Bien, ¿te irás o no?" le gruñó a ella, su cabeza apuntando a su dirección. "No pienses que no sé que sigues todavía ahí."

Bulma se salió de sus pensamientos y suspiró. "Por supuesto que no pienso eso, Vegeta. No eres estúpido." Se fue a buscar a su padre, saliendo por la puerta sin otra palabra más, dejando a Vegeta con sus propios pensamientos y una oscuridad que amenazaba absorber su control a olvido.

Oscuridad. Más oscuro que cualquier cosa.

Le tomó todo lo que tenía no dejarse llevar fuera de su propósito, no gritar y aullar y maldecir... quería destruir algo desesperadamente, hacer algo para reconfortarse que no estuviera inválido por esto. Como— ¿como pensaba derrotar a Kakarotto si no era capaz de ver, sin mencionar incapaz de ascender a Super Saiyajin? Su habilidad para sentir el ki era útil, pero nada se comparaba a la vista. Si era permanente... lo superaría. Lo haría. Si tuviera que reducirse a esto, él... él...

Mierda, no podía vivir así. Prefería morir antes que ir por la vida bajo la sombra de Kakarotto. Su honor estaba en juego. ¿Cómo podría sostener su título de príncipe de los Saiyajin si el único súbdito de sangre pura que quedaba era más fuerte que él? Pero, ¿de qué le servía su título ahora? Príncipe. Era inútil. Pero era quien era. Y ninguna ceguera, ningún idiota Saiyajin criado en la tierra, _nada_ se lo quitaría. Había dado demasiado para perder eso.

Vegeta alcanzó y se tocó la cara cautelosamente. El dolor de sus ojos era casi insoportable pero no haría ningún sonido. Lagrimeando las involuntarias gotas que mojaban sus mejillas, hizo muecas y trató de controlar su impotencia. Si odiaba algún sentimiento, era ese. La incapacidad de hacer algo para cambiar alguna circunstancia. Pero el hecho le recordaba, que no podía hacer nada ahora. Tenía que confiar que Bulma lo ayudara, algo que había rechazado una y otra vez de cualquiera. Sólo ahora no tenía opciones. Apretando sus puños, aceptó eso por un momento que tendría que... permitirle ayudarlo. No confiaba en ella. Dudó que semejante cosa fuera posible para él, ser capaz de confiar en alguien además de él. Pero sabía que no atacaría su vida, ella no confiaba en _él_ no por matarla por algo como eso. Ahora, hacer que acepte no decir una palabra sobre esto hasta que volviera a la normalidad... amenazarla tendría que ser suficiente. Había funcionado con otros en el pasado, haciéndolos hacer lo que el quería.

La única cosa que necesitaba preocuparse era si ella podría revertir esto.

Vegeta tragó duro.

La oscuridad se volvió mucho más sofocante.

Bulma caminó agitadamente fuera de la puerta del ala médica, ignorando el dolor que la hizo recordar que tenía su pierna herida. Su padre había ido hacia ahí hacía casi dos horas atrás, y ella no tenía idea que estaba pasando con Vegeta. Tampoco sabía porque le importaba. Probablemente porque se sentía parcialmente responsable de su situación entonces. Aún así, sabía que no debía estar paseando como una madre ansiosa. Quizá tendría que ir a tomar una ducha, limpiarse y luego volver. Su padre le gustaba tomarse su tiempo con cualquier proyecto a no ser que estuviera absolutamente apurado, y esta no era una de esas ocasiones. Dudó que Vegeta quisiera que su padre se apurara si eso quería decir que pudiera dañar algo. Deteniéndose apresuradamente en ida y vuelta por el pasillo de la puerta, se rascó con la mano su cabello y gruñó. El día había tenido demasiados eventos para ella, y se había llevado su víctima. Era una ruina.

Su ducha fue rápida pero profunda, se sentía terrible, sin mencionar el pasto que la ensució en el partido de empujones que había tenido con Vegeta. Todo sobre eso ella no podía evitar pensar en las maneras que podía ayudar a Vegeta a recuperar su visión. Si su padre no podía hacerlo con las herramientas que tenía disponible, ¿de qué manera? ¿Una semilla del ermitaño le curaría la vista? Bulma no sabía si podía hacer el viaje para ver a Karin, y ellos no tenían ninguna a mano para entonces. Una operación medica estaba fuera de cuestionamiento, si él aceptase... ¿y qué sobre el tanque de regeneración?

Oh, duh.

Por supuesto eso lo curaría; ¡todo su fin era hacer eso! Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir ahí y arreglarlo para que su configuración sea correcta, luego poner a Vegeta ahí y dejarlo por un par de horas. Saldría completamente curado, y mirándola con algo más que estrecho y velado pánico en sus ojos que no estarían blancos ni ciegos. Era perfecto. Los ojos le brillaron por su propio genio, Bulma comenzó a sonreír en una gigante sonrisa bajo la ducha que caía. Suspiró fuertemente en alivio hasta que accidentalmente inhaló algo de agua y comenzó a farfullar dentro de la ducha. Genial, pensó mientras tosía el agua. Recuperándose luego de un momento, cerró la ducha y salto torpemente fuera de la ducha. Se secó rápidamente y se vistió con ropa fresca que tenía a mano; un par de shorts y un top blanco. No fue hasta que no estuvo completamente vestida con ellos que se dio cuenta que la ropa no era de ella; excepto que Vegeta la haya dejado ahí. Pausando por un momento Bulma se miró a si misma. Oh bien, pensó fácilmente. Eran cómodos, y Vegeta estaba a punto de comenzar un viaje a la cámara de regeneración de todas formas. No debería molestarle.

Momentos después ella corría ligeramente bajo las escaleras, ansiosa de alcanzar el tanque de regeneración. Casi chocó contra su padre, quien estaba parado fuera del ala médica. Bulma ojeó a su padre rápidamente. Se veía sombrío.

"¡Papá!" Gritó ella. "¿Cómo está él? ¿Cuán malo es?"

El Dr. Briefs sacudió su cabeza. "Hubo un serio daño en sus retinas; nada que pueda operar o algo, aunque sus ojos parecen curarse a si mismos un poco."

"¿Se repararán completamente?" preguntó Bulma, desesperada por la urgencia que sentía. "¿Volverá a ver otra vez?"

Los ojos de Bulma se agrandaron con la mirada en el rostro de su padre. La sombra ahí le había dicho más que cualquier otra palabra. Kami, no...

"Él podría ver otra vez, pero no sin ayuda," admitió él. "Desafortunadamente el tanque de regeneración del que hablabas fue destruido por el disparo del láser que perforó la pared de tu laboratorio—"

"¡¿Qué?!" aulló ella en horror. "¡¿Está destruido?!"

Él suspiró. "No, no. Pero me tomará al menos una semana para re ordenarlo otra vez, quizá viendo lo desacostumbrado que estoy con esa tecnología. Pero si se puede reparar le devolverá la vista, o estoy casi certero con ello," reveló, rascándose su bigote ausentemente. Bulma suspiró pesadamente en alivio a las palabras seguras de su padre, sabiendo que sería un peso menos para los hombros de Vegeta cuando se lo dijera. Pero sus pensamientos le cuestionaron algo.

"Papá, ¿por qué estás hablando como si fueras a hacer todo el trabajo?" preguntó curiosamente. "Estaré aquí, no tengo nada en que llenar mis días ahora."

El Dr. Briefs sonrió levemente, pensando que parecía una pequeña niña. "Lo sé, Bulma. Pero el hecho está; por una semana o más Vegeta está completamente ciego y desvalido. Necesito que te asegures que pueda manejarse bien, que te asegures que no le falte nada. Fue nuestro prototipo lo que hizo esto; se lo debemos," le dijo advertivamente, tratando de reprimir su arrebato antes que pudiera comprender todo lo que le pedía. Funcionó hasta un determinado área.

"Papá... ¡¿estás loco?!" gritó ella. "Él no aceptará mi ayuda; ¡me mataría! Sabes cuanto odia cualquier clase de lástima—"

"Lo cual es la más grande razón por la que deberías cuidar de él, Bulma. No eres el ser más empático en el mundo, y creo que eso es bueno. Necesita que lo traten como que no es menos por lo que sucedió, no ser consentido y que le lloren. ¿Me entiendes?" le preguntó con una mirada a su nivel. Bulma se tragó sus palabras y cerró la puerta detrás de su padre.

"No puedo creer que me estés haciendo hacer esto. ¿Lo puedo sedar por una semana? ¿Es eso hacer trampa?"

"Bulma..."

"Está bien, está bien," se retractó. "Lo... lo haré. Pero si me encuentras asesinada en un par de horas es todo tu culpa."

"Estoy dispuesto a aceptar eso, querida," dijo amenamente. Bulma le disparó una mirada sucia. Confía en él para no tomarlo seriamente. No era que no haya visto a Vegeta en acción, cuando él la había empujado al suelo, jalando su cabello, atrapándola contra las escaleras... dios. Miró a su padre y le dio una mirada significante. Asintió hacia el ala médica.

"¿Está aquí?" preguntó tranquilamente. Él asintió.

"Le di algo pequeño para el dolor, pero no se dio cuenta. Tonto muchacho es tan testarudo hasta con su bienestar. Traté sus oídos también, por suerte no se rompió los tímpanos," dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza, "De hecho, pienso que lo hizo, solo que sus aceleradas capacidades de curaciones los cerraron bien. Debería estar bien para mañana." Bulma asintió entendidamente.

"¿Está dormido ahora?"

"No lo sé. Espero que sí, no estaría muy feliz escuchando lo que acabamos de decir. Oh, tu madre traerá algo de comida, vé que la coma."

"Como si pudiera evitarlo," gruñó ella. "No tengo que alimentarlo, ¿o si?"

"Debería poder hacerlo solo, creo. Pero si no..."

Bulma gimió patéticamente. "Genial. Papá, te das cuenta que va a matarme, ¿o no? Mejor despídete ahora."

"Adiós Bulma. Me has hecho orgulloso," dijo gravemente, pero sus ojos chispeaban. Ella gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

"Muchas gracias," espetó ella. "No me voy a escapar de esta, ¿no?"

"No en esta vida. Estoy muy ocupado, y el muchacho parece tolerarme más. Y no discutiremos la posibilidad que tu madre lo haga," suspiró él. Bulma se rió con disimulo tranquilamente. Ni quería un cuadro de eso.

"Bien, bien. Debería entrar ahora; conociendo mi suerte estará despierto," murmuró ella. Su padre asintió.

"Está bien, yo tengo que revisar la cantidad de daños que tiene el tanque. Mientras lo tienes en el ala médica, echaré un vistazo. No debe ser tan malo, pero tomará un tiempo. Te dejo con tu destino." Y con eso su padre se fue, silbando tranquilamente para él mismo. Bulma lo miró irse miserablemente.

Esto no iba a funcionar. Pero, no tenía otra opción. Se adentró y lentamente llegó a presionar el botón de entrada del ala médica. La puerta se deslizó y se abrió con un discreto zumbido, revelando un muy cansado Vegeta. Parecía estar peleando a cualquier droga que su padre le había dado. Como él, con una sonrisa interna. Tumbado en la cama con un brazo en el estómago, parecía estar peleando para mantener sus ojos abiertos. Comenzó mareado mientras ella se acercaba a la cama, parpadeando.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo cansadamente, girando su cabeza en su dirección. "Será mejor que tengas una manera de arreglar esto—"

"Siete días," interrumpió ella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó oscuramente. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Bulma cerró sus ojos mientras se sentó a un lado de la cama junto a él. "Eso es lo que estarás así. Papá cree que el tanque de regeneración te curará por completo, pero fue dañado y necesita ser reparado. Él estima que en una semana estará arreglado," dijo firmemente, aunque sus manos apretaban la fina sábana de la cama. No importaba, él estaba preocupado. No, estaba enojado.

"¡¿Una _semana_?! ¡¿Tengo que continuar mi existencia como esto por otra semana?! ¡NO!" gritó furiosamente. Se sentó en la cama, golpeándola duramente, sus ciegos ojos apuntándola con ira. Bulma llegó a tomarle el hombro, tratando de calmarlo un poco, pero no lo conseguía. Con un manotazo de su musculoso brazo ella cayó atrás y se golpeó contra la pared adyacente, casi golpeándose contra un equipo médico con escalpelos y otros varios objetos filosos. Su cabeza había golpeado la pared y sonó antes que caiga al suelo.

El golpe no había sido tan fuerte como para dolerle severamente, o hacer que caiga en inconsciencia. Pero se mantuvo sentada por innumerables segundos, tratando de recobrar su postura. Sentía que el cuarto giraba alrededor de ella, y su estómago se revolvía por el dolor en su cráneo. Él la había atrapado seguro, pensó débilmente. Aún cuando creía que la había herido, aún cuando sabía que podría darle un puñetazo o algo. Dios la escuchó... dolía mucho.

"Donde... donde demonios estás." la voz de Vegeta la alcanzó, llena de un vacío frío. "Respóndeme."

Bulma intentó levantarse con sus codos, sobre si misma, pero era como que sus músculos no lo soportarían. Como si su mente y su cuerpo estuvieran débilmente conectados entre si mismos. Pero podía responderle. En su estado mareado ni siquiera podía convocar cólera. "Estoy— justo aquí," dijo tontamente, y trató de levantarse otra vez, ignorando el palpitar de su cráneo. "En el piso."

Hubo un pequeño dolor en ella mientras trataba de enderezar sus sentidos lo suficiente para ponerse de pie, y mientras se arrodillaba adoloridamente un brazo apareció en su visión. Alcanzándolo inciertamente, Vegeta acarició su hombro antes de agarrarlo firmemente. Con una flexión de su brazo estuvo de pie y parpadeándole a Vegeta. Él se veía casi tan mal como ella se sentía, dudando levemente de los sedantes que su padre le había dado, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear una vez más. Bulma tragó y juntó sus pies para estar parada más confiablemente. No quería caerse de culo cuando la soltara. Se quitó la mano de él cuando estuvo segura que no se iba a caer, y mientras empezaba a pensar coherentemente otra vez su cólera retrasada apareció envolviéndola.

"Tu hijo de puta," suspiró casi en incredulidad y creciente furia. "Tu— ¡tu me golpeaste! ¡¡Me arrojaste a la maldita pared!!"

Vegeta tomó un inestable amenazador paso adelante y frunció el ceño. Bulma encontró fascinante que pudiera hacer todo eso, aún atacarla completamente drogado, levemente herido y ciego. Seguramente era uno en muchos. Pero eso no la detuvo de estar brillantemente furiosa con él.

"Era lo menos que te merecías," escupió él. "¡No puedo permanecer así por una semana! ¡¡No lo haré!!"

El ojo izquierdo de Bulma comenzó a crispar levemente. Acababa de decir que ella merecía— Con una mano asió el bícep derecho de Vegeta y lo arrastró casi a la cama de nuevo, dando un poco de vueltas mientras lo hacía. Ignoró su colérica protesta mientras lo empujó hacia la cama. Bulma estaba agradecida que las drogas tenían sus sentidos abombados lo suficiente para que no la golpease de nuevo, pero sobre todo estaba llanamente enojada. Tan pronto como estuvo estable en la cama, ubicó su mano un poco más atrás y lo golpeó en la cara.

"Cállate de una maldita vez, Vegeta," siseó mientras él dejaba salir un gruñido feroz. "Deberías estar agradecido que te ayudaré de ahora en adelante maldita sea, y no digas una palabra sobre eso. Estoy haciendo esto por la bondad de mi corazón, solo Kami sabrá porqué, y si solo piensas en abusar de mi y demandar cosas otra vez, me aseguraré que permanezcas así por el resto de tu miserable vida." Esperó que la enormidad de esas palabras le llegaran, enmascarando el dolor en su voz por el soplido en su cabeza. La sacudió levemente y lo miró. "¡¿Has entendido eso?! ¡¡No más rabietas histéricas, no más golpearme, no más mandonearme como si tuvieras derecho a hacerlo!!"

"¡¿Derecho?! ¿Piensas que no tengo derecho, patética pieza de basura humana? Soy el príncipe de todos los Sai—"

"¿Te parezco un Saiyajin?" le gritó ella. "No me des esa mirada Vegeta, ya pasé eso de medir mis palabras por miedo a lastimar tus delicados sentimientos. La verdad es, señor, no tienes poder sobre mí. Ninguno," dijo casi en un susurro.

Vegeta miraba fija y difícilmente al espacio frente a él, ni siquiera en dirección a ella. Parecía furioso, tanto así que le hubiera escurrido sangre por su rostro, dejándole una desolada blancura excepto por la marca roja de la mano que ella le dio. Sus manos se sacudieron un poco mientras las apretaba en puños, pero no hizo absolutamente ningún otro movimiento. Bulma sintió filtrársele un pavor a través de su estómago en ondas ácidas, pero no dijo nada más. Ninguna disculpa. Pero Vegeta parecía estar luchando visiblemente con su terrible ira, tratando de controlarse frente a ella. Sus ojos estaban lagrimeando nuevamente, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para remover la humedad. Sólo se sentó ahí. Todo lo que ella había dicho había sido producto de su choque y furia instintiva, y aunque quería decir todo eso, quizá no debió haberle gritado como lo hizo. Pero... la había golpeado. Aunque, ¿había sido apropósito? Vegeta ni podía ver siquiera; ese golpe había sido demasiado amplio para haber sido dirigido estrictamente a ella, parecía como si estuviera azotando todo en general. Por supuesto que él no diría eso; prefería hacerlo parecer tal cosa como hacerla pensar que realmente quiso golpearla. Y no estaba apesumbrado, realmente no quiso hacerlo. Pero él y ella habían reaccionado. Ahora parecía listo para matarla, y horriblemente arrinconado al mismo tiempo. Sus húmedas mejillas destellaban débilmente en la luz, fluyendo de ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Fueron esos ojos los que hicieron hacer a Bulma lo que luego hizo.

Con un largo suspiro se sentó en la cama, al lado de su cadera. Ignorando el gruñido que hizo él y su cabeza apuntando a su dirección, asió su puño y lo envolvió con sus dos manos.

"Que—" él se movió de un tirón lejos, pero ella lo sostuvo rápidamente. De hecho, ella lo sostuvo tan fuerte que él casi se cae sobre su regazo. Tirándose un poco ella se alejó un poco de él, sus ojos constantes y levemente nublados. Estaba agradecida que no podía ver su mirada.

"Hey; sólo soportarlo por una semana. Es todo lo que pido. Siete días. Papá ya fue a determinar el daño, nadie quisiera que mejoraras más de lo que lo hacemos nosotros. Confía en mí cuando digo que no podemos soportarte así por más tiempo," dijo suavemente, con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios. "Sin mentiras."

Él inclinó su cabeza levemente hacia ella, sin intentar de zafarse de las manos de ella. Parecía reflexionar por sobre su cabeza, con sus gestos fuertes mientras se apoyaba. Bulma esperó por unos momentos, tratando de ignorar el terrible palpitar de su cabeza. Realmente necesitaba una aspirina para eso, y su pierna. Repentinamente pensó si Vegeta podría matarla accidentalmente antes que peleara con Goku. Él la había dañado lo suficiente en un día como para que eso sea una gran posibilidad. Quitando sus manos de los puños cerrados de Vegeta se sintió adolorida en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, notando como rápidamente se formaba un chichón. Por suerte no encontró ninguna viscosidad que denotara que estaba sangrando. Corrió su pelo suelto sobre sus hombros mientras Vegeta levantó su cabeza y dejó salir un leve suspiro.

"Una semana. Nada más," dijo en una voz muerta. "Yo— Yo no puedo—"

"Lo sé," respondió ella, con sus ojos ablandándose un poco. Él volteó su cabeza y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, cerrando sus ojos por un largo momento. Bulma se dio cuenta entonces que no le había dicho algo.

"Hay una cosa más, Vegeta," dijo ella dubitativamente. Él no abrió los ojos.

"Que."

"Yo... yo voy a estar pegada a ti hasta la próxima semana, asegurándome que no te falte nada. Ayudarte sin lo necesitas. Ahora no te estoy diciendo que," dijo precipitadamente mientras sus ojos se abrían, "pero papá ha sido un dolor de cabeza con esto. Todavía podrás entrenar y todo, no me pegaré a ti las veinticuatro horas."

"No necesito supervisión, idiota—"

"No vengas a _insultarme_. No quiero esperar particularmente ante tus pies y manos por una semana, sabes. Vegeta, deberías darte cuenta de eso, de todos," dijo secamente. "Llámame tu esclava personal por una semana."

Él parecía haberse animado un poquito con eso, por esa revelación de Bulma. No parecía estar teniendo ningún impulso violento esta vez. Limpiándose ausentemente sus mejillas, se frotó los dedos pensantivamente. Ella sonrió un poco por su buen manejo de palabras ante la situación, había pensado que la idea de Vegeta teniéndola como esclava por una semana podría agradarle. Bien, mucho más que diciéndole que había jurado cuidar de él en caso que caminase hacia una pared, u orinase en el armario por accidente. Sabía que él no se podría ajustar a su situación, ni podría manejarse sin ayuda por la siguiente semana.

"Será mejor para ti que no me estorbes," dijo él advertivamente. Bulma se tragó una risa. "¿Estorbarte? Soy la única que estará aquí para cuidar tu movilidad, y hacer cualquier cosa que no puedas hacer todavía. A pesar de tu situación, estás herido de cualquier forma."

"No presumas que solo porque no puedo ver no puedo funcionar—"

Ella giró sus ojos. "¡No estoy diciendo que no puedas 'funcionar'! ¡Sé que no eres un inválido!" espetó ella. Él apretó sus dientes.

"Bien, por nada más que una semana. Ahora desaparece; quisiera tener algo de paz y tranquilidad," dijo bruscamente. Él se acostó contra la almohada con sus brazos aún cerrados sobre su pecho, mirando vacíamente al cielo raso. Bulma se rompió en una mueca. ¡Casi había adivinado lo que pensaba! Había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad que él accediera a sus términos. Aunque no había sido fácil, concedió, tenía un par de moretones para probarlo. Y su cráneo doliéndole. Comenzó a levantarse e irse, pero las fosas nasales de Vegeta apuntaron repentinamente y su cabeza comenzó a dirigirse en su dirección. Mientras Bulma miraba con fascinación como él se acercaba hacia ella, con su nariz bebiendo su esencia, con su cara llena de confusión.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella, perpleja. "¡No huelo mal, acabo de tomar una ducha!" Él sacudió su cabeza, llevándola hacia atrás.

"Tu— tu esencia. Mi esencia está sobre ti."

Bulma sintió un calor subírsele a las mejillas mientras se dio cuenta que lo que estaba oliendo era su ropa. Era normal que pareciera confundido sobre eso, ellos no habían hecho nada...

"Lo siento," balbuceó ella. "Tomé las primeras ropas que vi cuando salí de la ducha. S-sucedieron ser tuyas."

La confusión desapareció de su rostro cuando entendió, y se acostó en la cama cansadamente. Bulma estaba aliviada que no se haya enfurecido por eso. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia ella un poco. "Usa tu propia ropa, me desagrada la idea de ti pavoneando con mi traje de entrenamiento."

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¡¿Piensas que pavoneo?!"

Él dejó salir un gruñido. "¡¿Te irías de aquí de una buena vez?! ¡Me gustaría dormir en algún momento en este siglo!"

"Oh, bien, señor yo-raramente-necesito-dormir. Seh, no me dejes detenerte," gruñó ella, levantándose de la cama. Ajustando perceptivamente su remera, se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta y la abrió. Recordó algo justo antes de cerrarla tras ella, y se dio vuelta para encararlo.

"¿Vegeta? ¿Podrías por favor no golpearme otra vez?" preguntó muy honestamente. Él parpadeó con eso, sus gestos fuertes se pusieron blancos por la sorpresa. Esperó que girara su cabeza hacia ella, con un rostro ilegible. Pero no dijo nada. Bulma añadió, "realmente me lastimaste cuando lo hiciste."

Abriendo su boca como si fuera a decir algo, Bulma se quedó tiesa mientras esperaba que alguna retórica fuera disparada en como ella se lo había merecido.

"No lo haré... en tanto y en cuanto..." dijo él, como casi olvidándose lo que estaba por decir. Su ceño se surcó mientras sus brazos se cruzaban más fuertemente sobre su musculoso pecho, pensando profundamente. Ella levantó una ceja.

"¿En tanto y en cuanto que?"

"Nada," murmuró él. "Desaparece; me irritas."

Ella parpadeó en sorpresa. ¿Qué podría haber sido eso? No podía pensar en algo, alguna razón porque habría parado de repente. Pero se sintió afortunada por eso, porque ahora ella podía sentirse un poco segura sobre la semana que venía. Su padre tendría que apreciar lo que ella estaba haciendo, que era todo lo que podía decir sobre eso. Cerrando la puerta tras ella, se apoyó sobre ella y suspiró.

Iba a ser una larga semana.

* * *


	10. Cayéndose

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Estaba recostada en el sofá de la sala de estar, envuelta en las sábanas que usualmente estaban sobre el respaldo de la silla. La casa estaba completamente tranquila, sus padres se habían acostado hace un buen tiempo. Pero Bulma no podía dormir, en lugar de sentarse en un cuarto semi oscuro, encendió una pequeña lámpara.

Eso fijó una escena pacífica, pero se sentía lejos de la calma. Vegeta estaba dormido a pocas puertas, como había estado por las últimas ocho horas. Ni siquiera su estómago trabajó para demandar sustento. Eso en él era preocupante, pero se centró en que debía hacer cuando él se levantara. ¡No fue hecha para ayudarlo! Ahora que había aceptado dejar que lo ayudara Bulma se sentía como retirada. ¿Y qué si ella había hecho algo mal?

No estaba en su naturaleza ser una cobarde, en nada, realmente, pero este era Vegeta el que tenía que cuidar. Sin duda que saldría peor de esto que él, si los últimos moretones de los eventos del día no eran ninguna indicación. Que daría porque nada de ese día hubiese sucedido...

Un latido amortiguado de algo sonó tras ella, y que sonaba como un paso. Todavía envuelta en la sábana se sentó derecha, mirando sobre el respaldo de los asientos con los ojos anchos. ¿Su padre había dejado a su gato entrar otra vez? La casa estaba cerrada ahora que eran más de las diez, pero podría un merodeador tener— sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando miró a la mojada figura sombría que aparecía detrás del salón.

"Vegeta," dijo ella con una sensación de alivio en el corazón. "¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama? Pensé que te levantarías hasta la mañana. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Tu estómago te levantó?" sonrió un poco, pensando que eso sería la única cosa que despertara al Saiyajin. Él estaba parado justo detrás del sofá en el que ella estaba recostada, usando solamente un par de shorts. Su pecho desnudo se iluminó por la tenue luz, bronceado ligeramente y marcado con las cicatrices de batallas anteriores. No estaba sorprendida que había salido del cuarto sin ayuda siquiera, estaba más allá de subestimarlo.

"No tengo hambre," dijo llanamente. Bulma parpadeó mientras él caminaba hacia adelante y apoyaba una mano en el respaldo del sofá. Exactamente. "Es más sueño del que puedo manejar."

"Bien, ¿qué quieres entonces? Tengo problemas creyendo que no tienes hambre," admitió ella. "Han pasado horas que no has tomado algo—"

"Por las drogas que tu padre me puso más temprano," dijo con disgusto, "mi sistema no tolerará comida por al menos otras seis horas. Ni siquiera puedo entrenar hasta entonces."

Ella inclinó su cabeza. "¿Por qué no?"

"Mi metabolismo acelerado no podría manejar la falta de comida y extremo ejercicio justo ahora," reveló con una oscura mirada. Sus ojos parecían desenfocados permanentemente ahora, y apuntaban enteramente a la lejana pared. Bulma mordió su labio pensativamente. Debió haberse memorizado la casa atentamente para saber donde estaba, incluyendo el sofá y todas las puertas. Se hizo una nota mental de decirle a su madre que no haga ninguna reorganización de muebles durante la próxima semana.

"¿Qué sucede entonces? ¿Solo estirando las piernas?"

"Escapando del olor de los químicos de lo que llamas ala médica. Es demasiado insoportable," dijo con una leve sacudida de su cabeza.

"Querido. No es tan malo," dijo ella, girando sus ojos. Vegeta caminó lentamente sobre el otro lado del sillón, corriendo su mano lentamente sobre el respaldo del sofá para una leve guía. Cuando estuvo a su lado se sentó sin ceremonia, haciendo que Bulma pudiera sacar sus pies a tiempo antes que fueran aplastados. "Es malo cuando tienes mis sentidos," balbuceó él. "Ustedes los humanos no huelen nada en comparación a mi."

Bulma jaló la esquina de la sábana de las piernas de Vegeta y se acomodó más a gusto. "¿Cuánto mejor sientes las cosas?" preguntó ella. "¿Es solo los olores que son más fuertes, o puedes escuchar, tocar, saborear mejor también?" Sería interesante que su capacidad sensorial sea debido a su ceguera. Había escuchado que la gente ciega tenía 'otros' sentidos más fuertes para compensar la falta de uno.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos temblando levemente. "Un poco mejor. ¿Cómo debería saberlo? Casi me he olvidado lo que es tener todos mis sentidos." Dijo eso con un dejo de enojo en su tono, pero Bulma no pudo entender como alguien pueda decir tan cosa y no estar profundamente perturbado por eso. Alguien en su situación, al menos. ¿Él sentía las cosas de manera distinta entonces? Pero, era un verdadero guerrero, aún más que Goku porque él no había vivido como había vivido Vegeta. Quizá su condición como un soldado le habían sacado todo el miedo y sentimientos de él. Lo que ella había visto más temprano debió haber sido su imaginación creando en su rostro la sensación que tendrían que haber estado ahí.

Bulma no sabía como responder a su comentario, y como se sentía un poco incómoda por su presencia. Pero nuevamente, tenía que cuidarlo... ¿Qué estaba haciendo de todas formas, buscando por su compañía? ¿Estaba solo? El pensamiento era casi incomprensible para ella. A Vegeta no le gustaba nadie, y eso la incluía. Pero quizá su extraño comportamiento podía ser atribuido a su accidente.

Lo vio sentarse frente a ella por su posición en el sofá. Él no la miró ni le dijo una palabra. Estaba todavía como una piedra, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo mientras miraba fija y vacíamente derecho. Bulma podía solo describir eso como una mirada vacía sin el débil rezago de emoción desde sus adentros. Ahora que le habían robado la vista, se dio cuenta cuan expresivos eran sus ojos realmente. Y pensó que habían sido fríos.

"¿Te molesta?" Preguntó ella de repente. "Estar en la oscuridad así."

El viró su cabeza hacia ella levemente. "No le temo a nada."

"Nunca dije que lo hicieras," señaló ella. "Solo pregunté si te molestaba."

"No. No lo hace. Sacando el tiempo que pierdo no entrenando. No podría importarme menos."

"Bien, esa es la mayor mierda que jamás haya escuchado."

Él le echó una mirada irritada. "¿No me crees? Deberías recordar que no tengo otra meta que derrotar a Kakarotto. Si pudiera hacer eso sin mi vista, no me importaría que se fuera para siempre."

Ella parpadeó fuerte con eso. ¿Cómo podría pensar así? Ser tan conducido para ser el mejor que podría abandonar un sentido vital. "Creo que," masculló ella. "No lo entiendo."

"No eres un guerrero; ¿cómo podrías?" respondió él. Bulma se encogió. Estaba empezando a enojarla un poquito.

"Bien, ¡lo que sea! Supongo que olvidé por un momento que no soy un maldito alienígena loco. No se porque pensé alguna vez que podías ser visto como algo más."

"Soy el príncipe Saiyajin. Nada más, nada menos," dijo él simplemente, fríamente. Ella lo miró enojadamente.

"Perfecto. Bien, si me excusara, me voy a dormir. Y no quisiera ofenderlo más con mi vulgar cháchara, oh príncipe," dijo sarcásticamente mientras se preparaba para irse.

Él resopló. "Por favor. Como he dicho antes, tomaría más que tus insultos y una lenta charla para ofender. Pero si no me equivoco, no puedes alejarte de mí excepto que desee dormir. Y me estoy sintiendo demasiado fresco justo ahora," dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa hacia la pared.

Bulma abrió su boca para sacarle la lengua como nunca nadie lo hizo en toda su vida, pero lentamente la cerró mientras sus palabras le llegaban. Realmente no podía dejarlo. ¡Maldición! "Oh, esto es maravilloso," dijo en disgusto. "¡Apenas duermes! ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer, mantener las mismas horas que tu? ¡Moriría! ¡Sin mencionar las ojeras que se formarían bajo mis ojos!" Se lamentó ella, tirándose en el sillón nuevamente. Realmente se sería refunfuñar. ¡Era mejor que su padre trabajara rápido!

Vegeta sonrió. "Ese no es mi problema, yo nunca pedí que fueras mi sirvienta por una semana."

"Tu cuidadora, ¡querrás decir!" Espetó ella, mirando al príncipe. "Deberías sentirte agradecido que estoy ayudándote, Saiyajin. Me necesitas ahora, te guste o no."

"Como un agujero en la cabeza."

Con esfuerzo, Bulma se retuvo de poner las manos alrededor de su cuello y estrangularle la vida. Era solo por auto-preservación que no lo hacía.

"Eres tan idiota," murmuró ella finalmente. Su única respuesta fue la pequeña media sonrisa que se permitió. Maldito presumido, pensó oscuramente. Se inquietó por unos momentos, intentando ponerse más cómoda arreglando las sábanas alrededor de ella más seguramente. Estaba realmente frío en la sala de estar, y a Bulma no le gustaba.

Fue un rato después que pensó en algo que había querido preguntar a Vegeta desde hace rato, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad. "Hey Vegeta," murmuró ella, acercando la sábana hacia ella, "¿Freezer era hombre o mujer? Quiero decir, todos dicen que era un hombre, pero realmente lucía—"

"Era un macho," interrumpió Vegeta, pero sorprendentemente sus labios estaban levemente contraídos de manera nerviosa. "O la cosa más cercana a eso. Su clase era asexual."

"Oh. Porque casi deseé preguntarle adónde había conseguido ese lápiz labial gótico, si no había estado tan preocupada en que me volara en pedacitos," admitió ella. Vegeta resopló una sonrisa.

"Casi podría ver eso," dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Tu pidiendo consejos de belleza a Freezer. Los humanos son las criaturas más extrañas. Tú, no puedo decidir si eres valiente o solo insana."

Bulma sonrió. "Bien, sé que soy valiente, pero hay una leve línea entre genialidad e insanía, quizá ya la he cruzado."

"Probablemente," admitió él.

"¡Hey!" Protestó Bulma. "Se supone que no estás de acuerdo, tonto." Pero estaba sonriendo mientras decía eso, sin realmente hacer caso de su observación. Él estaba siempre insultándola, después de todo. Moría por estirar las piernas, estaban comenzando a doler un poco por estar tan cerca de su mentón. Esa maldita herida la estaba comenzando a molestar otra vez. Vegeta no se había movido una pulgada en todo el tiempo que habían pasado hablando, y parecía demasiado cómodo. Aunque estaba justo en el medio del asiento. Bulma aprovechó una oportunidad.

"Hey, que demonios—" comenzó él mientras ella estiraba sus piernas sobre su regazo, cubriéndolo por la mitad con su sábana.

"Oh cálmate, estoy estirando mis piernas," explicó ella mientras una leve alarmada mirada cruzó su rostro. Suspiró felizmente mientras el dolor se disolvía de su pierna.

"¿Se supone que me tiene que importar?" Gruñó él. "Salte de encima."

"De ninguna forma."

"Te estoy advirtiendo—" sus manos agarraron sus tobillos.

"Eres tan amable—" interrumpió ella, inclinándose y llevando sus piernas hacia abajo.

"Bulma," dijo él peligrosamente, y con un empujón la hizo girar en el sofá, literalmente. Sus piernas ahora estaban del otro lado, colgando del brazo del sofá. Bulma se preguntó por un momento si se habría hecho algo con ese movimiento. Pero no había terminado todavía. Con una sonrisa, simplemente se acostó sobre él, esta vez con su cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

"¡Maldición!" Gritó él. Bulma tenía que reír.

"Hey, ¡robaste _mi_ asiento! Ahora pagas el precio."

Él le golpeó levemente la frente.

"¡Ow!"

"¡Fuera!"

"¡Nunca!" Lloró melodramáticamente. "Podrías moverte tú, sabes."

"No en esta vida," dijo rotundo, acomodándose como si pensara realmente quedarse ahí por la próxima década. Desde su ventajoso punto de vista en su regazo parecía como un pecho desnudo gigante como piedra como un cabello verdaderamente raro. Bulma no se sentía exactamente cómoda acostándose ahí (sus piernas eran duras como rocas), pero acomodarse aún más en él resultaría como ella ir en búsqueda de un dinosaurio seguramente. Pero estaba bien. Estar acomodada ahí era mucho más abrigado que como estaba antes.

La lámpara del cuarto comenzó a titilar entonces, la luz comenzó a brillar más, alertándola que el filamento de la bombilla iba a—

¡Ping!

—Romperse. El cuarto fue envuelto en completa oscuridad. Vegeta resopló abruptamente mientras Bulma insultaba levemente en el ahora oscuro cuarto. "¿Qué fue ese ruido?" Preguntó suspicaz. Parpadeó rápidamente mientras ella esperaba que sus ojos se acostumbraran. Eso no ayudó.

"La luz se afectó, eso es todo. Está oscuro aquí adentro."

"Como si eso me afectara, ni siquiera sabía que estaba iluminado en primer lugar," espetó él. Bulma giró sus ojos.

"Tu preguntaste, no nos olvidemos."

"Hmph. Ve a encender una luz, si tienes miedo a la oscuridad."

Bulma achicó sus ojos hacia él un poco, no que tuviera algún efecto. Ninguno de los dos podían ver algo. "No le temo a la oscuridad." Ella se sentó y emprendió camino saliéndose de la sábana para ir en búsqueda de un interruptor para la luz, solo para casi romperse su dedo del pie cuando se lo golpeó con la mesita de café.

"¡¡MIERDA!!" Gritó ella y comenzó a balbucear, mientras agonía aparecía por su dedo del pie. A Vegeta casi le da un infarto.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿¿QUÉ??" El aura de su ki comenzó a expandirse alrededor de él, un brillo azul que iluminó todo el cuarto. Ahora de pie se volteó hacia ella y movió una mano, solo para que accidentalmente aterrizara sobre su pecho izquierdo mientras se levantaba.

"¡¡Hey!!" Ella reaccionó instintivamente y lo golpeó en el rostro.

"Que cara—" comenzó él mientras retrocedió de ella, solo para golpearse el talón con la endemoniada mesa de café. En su alarmar el se asió de la desconcertada heredera para su equilibrio, pero ambos cayeron duramente en el suelo en un enredo de miembros.

"Owww," Bulma gimió en el pecho de Vegeta, preguntándose que demonios había pasado. Su dedo palpitó.

Su ki ahora extinguido, Vegeta estaba acostado plenamente de espaldas en el espacioso cuarto, con Bulma desplegada sobre su pecho con una muñeca rota. Casi se sentía como una. Empujándose de Vegeta, lo miró cuando él todavía no se había movido.

"Oh genial, lo he matado," se lamentó ella. Medio montándosele a horcajadas, le dio una leve palmada en la mejilla. "¡Vegeta! ¡Levántate!"

"Estoy despierto, cabeza de chorlito," apareció su contrariada respuesta. "Salte de mí."

Ruborizándose levemente, se giró de él y sobre la alfombra. Sin molestarse en levantarse todavía, optó en quedarse ahí hasta que el dolor del pie desapareciera. Y había una impresión de una palma en su pecho que tenía que desaparecer aún. Escuchó y sintió a Vegeta sentarse, medio viendo que se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. La alfombra no había ayudado mucho a la caída.

"¿Ahora que demonios fue eso?" Preguntó enojadamente. Bulma tosió levemente.

"Yo- er, me golpeé el dedo del pie."

"Te golpeaste el dedo del pie," repitió en disgusto.

"¿Qué esperabas? No vi la mesa."

"Yo tampoco, pero tampoco me viste tirado—"

"Solo porque esta oscuro, pero te aseguro que te escuché tirarte de ahí. ¿De qué otra manera terminamos en el suelo? ¿Hm?" Interrumpió triunfante.

"Cállate."

Bulma rió nerviosamente; no podía evitarlo. ¿Quién habría podido imaginar que Vegeta fuese semejante fuente de diversión? Era insano.

Lo oyó dibujar una aguda respiración en la oscuridad, luego maldecir bajo suspiros. Bulma escudriñó en él, pero viendo nada excepto su silueta moviéndose.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada," dijo testarudamente él.

"Vamos; dime que pasa. ¿Estas lastimado?" Preguntó con una leve preocupación. Ella se sentó y se detuvo por un momento antes de ponerse de pie. Se movió a la pared adyacente y encendió la luz, determinada a encontrar que estaba mal con él. Parpadeando ante el repentino brillo miró a donde él se encontraba, inclinado contra la base del sofá. Parecía estar bien.

"¿Entonces que pasa?" Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza irritadamente. "Pesas mucho. Casi se me abre la cabeza por golpearme con el filo de la mesa." Levantó una mano para mostrar los dedos rosas por la sangre. Sin mucho más, pero Bulma hizo una mueca de dolor y se apresuró encima. Arrodillándose frente a él hizo el suficiente ruido como para que no se asustase de ella, mientras tomaba gentilmente su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Sólo inclina tu cabeza un poco; necesito ver cuan mal está esto," murmuró suavemente. Vegeta gruñó algo bajo su respiración.

"¿Qué es eso?" Le preguntó.

"Dije; no es nada más que un pequeño corte. Tan rápido como lo cure se irá." Pero se inclinó de todas maneras, agachando su cabeza y permitiéndole buscar a través de su puntudo cabello. "Sólo mira."

Le tomó un momento encontrar la pequeña herida, se mantenía desviada por la extraña sensación de su pelo. Era demasiado grueso, entendía ahora como era posible que estuviera parado por si mismo. Pero era... lacio de alguna manera, aún sosteniendo un mechón realmente no lo había notado hasta entonces. Subrepticiamente movió sus dedos a través de él mientras dividía los mechones, revelando la cortadura que sangraba.

"Oh Kami," exclamó ella cuando la vio, "Está casi cerrada." Y lo estaba. Había sido pequeño para empezar, pero el sangrado se había detenido y ya mostraban signos de cicatrización. Bulma estaba fascinada.

"Nunca supe que los Saiyajin se curaban tanto más rápido que los humanos." Soltó su cabeza y se sentó nuevamente en sus talones, todavía estando un poco desconcertada por lo que había visto.

Vegeta levantó su cabeza y se encogió un poco. "No por una notable cantidad, pero si, nos curamos más rápido."

Bulma se levantó, sentándose en el sofá al lado de la cabeza de Vegeta. Él inclinó su cabeza levemente hacia él, probando el aire. "Todavía estás usando mi traje de entrenamiento, ¿o no?" Preguntó gruñonamente.

"Sí," replicó con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes sin embargo, los tendrás listo mañana, lavados y libres de Bulma."

"Bien."

Se sentaron en silencio por un largo tiempo, el príncipe pareciendo contento de solo sentarse en la alfombra, apoyándose contra el sofá en el que ella estaba sentada. Bulma tomó la desechada manta, dibujándola sobre sus piernas por la falta de cualquier otra cosa para hacer. Ella sintió sus párpados pesar más, pero lo peleó. Luego otra vez, Vegeta no estaba como para preguntarle cualquier cosa, y si pudiera verla, ¿por qué no tomarse una siesta de unos minutos? Se sentía un poco culpable por eso, pero si él se diera cuenta, lo peor que podría hacer era golpearle en la cabeza, o algo, ¿o no?

Hm...

Decidió no hacerlo. Por si las dudas.

Pero no había nada más para hacer ahí. Bulma comenzó a buscar por algo para distraerse de su fatiga y aburrimiento, pero no había nada. Se sintió vagamente sorprendida que Vegeta no la hiciera incomodarse o aun sumamente enojada, pero eso era todo. Que hacer... Levantó su pie y se recostó en el sofá para pensar sobre eso, sin importarle realmente que la cabeza de Vegeta estuviera a veintitrés centímetros lejos de la suya.

"Sabes Vegeta, esto es muy extraño," bostezó cansadamente. "No que realmente me moleste."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él, volteando su cabeza levemente. "¿El hecho que me rebajé en conversar con gente tan común como tú?"

Lo dijo para enfurecerla, y realmente que funcionó. Pero ella se lo tragó y se encogió de hombros. "Bien, hablando de alguna manera, sí. ¿Está enloqueciéndote demasiado la ceguera? Te dije, se irá para el fin de la semana, Estoy segura—" se detuvo cuando Vegeta se volteó completamente hacia ella, con una expresión de ira y amargura.

"Sigue hablando, mujer. ¿Pero realmente esperas que confíe en ti? ¿Después de todo lo que te hecho a ti y a los demás, voy a confiar en ti? Estoy esperando tu golpe, y francamente estoy sorprendido que te estés tomando tanto para hacerlo." Dejó salir una risa que no contenía nada de humor. "Podría tratar de detenerte, pero no tendría ningún efecto en este momento. Debí haber sabido que las cosas no cambiarían luego de la muerte de Freezer, o aún después de la mía," escupió él, apretando sus puños y llevándolos al nivel de sus ojos. "Esta ceguera es solo el principio." Sus manos se abrieron abruptamente como si quisiera sacárselos de sus cavidades oculares, pero cayeron en su regazo en derrota.

¿Esto era lo que pensaba? ¿Todavía? ¿Qué ella lo iba a matar aún ahora, porque le había hecho cosas a los demás? Bulma sabía que era lo suficientemente lógico creer algo así, y para alguien como Vegeta quien no confiaba en nadie excepto él mismo era más creíble. Pero realmente, para ella era una locura.

"No quiero matarte," dijo con el ceño fruncido. "No juzgues a todos por tu propio comportamiento." Era difícil para ella convocar ira hacia él, pero tenía que hacerle entender que no quería hacerle nada. Cuando él no respondió por un tiempo, ella tomó un poco de su cabello y movió su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro.

"Realmente," le dijo. "Podrás haber hecho todo eso antes, pero las esferas del dragón revivieron a esos que fueron asesinados, y si Yamcha y Tien y Piccolo tienen problemas con eso, déjalos a ellos. Para mí personalmente, solo me haces enfurecer con regularidad. Pero todos lo hacen, así que está bien," sonrió, tratando de hacerlo ver desde su punto de vista. ¡Tenía que verlo desde su punto de vista! No quería lidiar con él por todo el tiempo de su estancia aquí, si no iba a hacer nada excepto preguntar cuando iba a dar su 'golpe'. Pero como había dicho antes, sería extremadamente difícil hacer eso aún si quisiera matarlo.

Él empujó su cabeza rudamente, deshaciéndose de su agarre en el pelo efectivamente mientras se volteó para encararla. Involuntariamente puso su rostro cerca del de ella, pero ella lo pasó por alto mientras trataba de convencerlo de confiar en ella. "Como si no me quisieras muerto. Soy directamente responsable por las muertes de tus amigos. Tu lo dijiste cuando todos fuimos traídos a la tierra que deseabas que permaneciera muerto."

"¡Porque pensé que ibas a tratar de matarnos a todos otra vez! ¡Tenía miedo de ti!" Gritó ella. "Quizá no parecía todo eso, pero estaba ahí. No me mal interpretes, sólo eres un dolor de cabeza y nada más, pero me diste pesadillas en varias ocasiones en ese entonces. Así que pienso si puedo aprender a confiar en ti, entonces podrías hacer lo mismo por mí."

"Eres una idiota por confiar en mi," dijo llanamente. "En algún momento, yo seré la cosa que te mate. Que mate todo en este miserable planeta." Se cruzó de brazos otra vez y frunció el ceño pesadamente. Bulma solo se giró un poco en el sofá y miró fijamente al cielo raso.

"Probablemente tengas razón," murmuró ella. "Quiero decir, después de todo, no es que hayas cambiado de como eras antes de venir a la tierra. Aquí estoy, abrigando a un total asesino en mi casa, y no me importa. No sólo eso, prácticamente te estoy ayudaron a destruir el mundo." Dijo eso prácticamente para si misma, pero cuanto más alto lo decía, más tenía sentido. Estaba volviéndose loca finalmente. ¡Y se estaba hablando así misma! Esa fue la última conclusión. Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos dejó salir una fuerte maldición.

"Me estás volviendo loca, Vegeta. Espero estés feliz," gimió ella, sacudiéndose la cabeza lado a lado. "Me deberían poner en una camisa de fuerza y enviarme al asilo más cercano. Técnicamente, debería ir a uno para criminales insanos, ¡porque si derrotas a Goku voy a ser la responsable de un genocidio! Espera, ¡no habrá quedado una tierra! ¡¡No habrá quedado algo de mí!! ¡Vas a matarme!" Jadeó mientras finalmente entendió. "¡Asesino!"

"¿¿TE callarías??" Gritó él, silenciando su pasear finalmente. "Sabías todo eso, así que para de estar fingiendo que acabo de decírtelo. Sí voy a matarte, sí voy a derrotar a Kakarotto y sí, ¡voy a hacer volar a este maldito planeta!"

"Quizá no deba ayudarte a arreglar tu vista," se murmuró a ella misma. "Si vas a agradecerme volando mi trasero a la próxima dimensión."

Bien, eso lo hizo.

Con un gruñido Vegeta se volteó tras él y la tomó de su garganta, y la agarró fuertemente sobre su cabeza frente a él. El machacante apretón que tenía en su cuello era tan poderoso que Bulma no podía siquiera chirriar de miedo, podría resoplar pequeñas bocanadas de aire que hacían poco para ayudar a la situación. Con un latido aterrizó en el regazo de Vegeta, sus piernas torcidas torpemente debajo de ella. El miedo le habían sacado todos sus pensamientos de la cabeza, pero instintivamente tomó su muñeca y jaló tan fuerte como pudo, tratando de soltarse sus manos de su cuello. Por supuesto, no había ningún cambio en la presión. Pero trató. Sus ojos vacíos estaban repletos de furia, sus ojos apretados en un gruñido salvaje que los mostraban malditamente filosos.

"Te asegurarás que tendré mi vista otra vez, humana, si no haré más que sólo matarte. Si piensas que esto duele," apretó más fuerte para enfatizar sus palabras, "espera hasta que te arranque la espina. ¿O debería dejarte ciega como tu lo has hecho conmigo? No juegues conmigo. He tenido una vida de dolor, creo que es hora de esparcir algo de eso por el resto del universo," siseó horriblemente. Su cara estaba desencajada del cólera, y la mano en su garganta no aflojó ni un poco en su discurso. De hecho se apretó más fuerte. Justo cuando Bulma estaba segura que iba a perder la conciencia, él la liberó, empujándola sobre el suelo a un par de yardas lejos.

Arrastrándose suspirando, las respiraciones de su intento de levantarse del suelo, tratando de enderezarse. Oh Kami, ¿por qué no podía mantener su boca cerrada? ¿Por qué era tan estúpida, ciegamente confiada de un asesino? Él no sentía; ¡a él no le importaba nada más que él mismo! Y ella tenía que ponerse derecha y enfrentarlo. Pero seguramente él sabía ahora que ella no iba a lastimarlo, ¡o ni siquiera intentar matarlo! Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de eso en ella. Pero no. Ella lo había juzgado mal otra vez. Los recuerdos de ella dándole esa taza de chocolate volvieron a ella, un recuerdo que él pudo haberlo hecho enfurecerse más, o confiar en ella un poco más. Quizá le creyó cuando ella dijo que no trataría nada... ¡Seguramente él ya lo sabía! ¿Qué había hecho que la azotara de esa forma? ¿Por qué tenía que lastimarla todo el tiempo? Ella había sido nada más que agradable con él últimamente, y él se mantenía hiriéndola, ambos sus sentimientos y su cuerpo. ¿Lo hacía a propósito? ¡¿Venía _naturalmente_ de él?!

Tosió ásperamente un par de veces y miró al príncipe. Estaba de pie ahora, los hombros tiesos y lanzados. Parecía listo para atacarla o algo, pero Bulma sólo tragó inestable, incapaz de comprenderlo. Se puso de pie.

"Yo—yo desearía... yo desearía poder odiarte, Vegeta," dijo ella. "Odiarte como mereces. Por alguna estúpida razón, no puedo hacerlo. Me has dado más que suficientes razones para hacerlo, y Kami sabe que no sería juzgada por eso, pero simplemente no puedo. Aún cuando sigues haciéndome esto, cuando he hecho nada más que ayudarte una y otra vez."

Sintió sus ojos un poco, extrañamente suficiente, pero lo ignoró y lo miró. "Incluso me siento culpable por lo que te sucedió, aunque no lo haya podido evitar. Y antes de eso, cualquier cosa que haya hecho que te sientas el dueño del universo por la mierda que te hicieron en la vida cuando crecías. ¿A-alguien te ha dicho eso antes? Pero no me importa ahora, lo has dejado perfectamente claro no quieres mi amistad, y está bien. Podré no ser capas de odiarte como lo hace el resto, como el alienígena que amenazó este lugar y mató algunos de nosotros, pero puedo odiarte por hacerme admitirte esto." Tragó mientras un dolor aparecía en su garganta. "Te haré ver otra vez, te ayudaré a entrenar, arreglaré tus malditas heridas cuando te lastimes tanto que ni siquiera puedas moverte. Pero nunca seré tu amiga. Y me siento apenada por ti si no ves eso como una pérdida."

Estaba sorprendida de sentir lágrimas en sus mejillas luego de terminar con su discurso, y estaba agradecida por su incapacidad de verlas. Se burlaría de ella de todos modos. Pero ella no quería decir todas las palabras que había dicho entonces, y sabía que él había reconocido su sinceridad, aún si no le importase. Trataba de ser amigable con él, ahora ya no quería. No había sentido en ello; nada que ella le diera sería aceptado. El príncipe Saiyajin estaba realmente hecho de hielo.

Se alejó de él, viendo ningún cambio en su rostro o algo aunque sea, nada que la animase a retractarse o cambiar su opinión. No que tuviera importancia. Debió haber sabido mejor antes que tratar de entenderlo, amigarse con él. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que él no confiase en ella? ¿Que pudiera lastimarla tan casualmente sin importarle su seguridad? No tenía ninguna respuesta a esas preguntas, y justo entonces no le importaba. Se lo imaginaría en la semana que tenía que ayudarlo, y cuando pudiera ver otra vez haría lo imposible para alejarse de él. Ni siquiera Yamcha valía la mierda que tenía que soportar, y Vegeta no era nadie para ella. Nadie.

Caminando hacia él, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, sacudió su cabeza. "Apuesto que puedes subir sólo, Vegeta. Me voy a la cama. Si no puedes, ahora es el momento para decírmelo," dijo tranquilamente, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza. Soportando el dolor en su garganta era difícil, pero no podía congelarse antes de admitirle su dolor. Él ni siquiera respondió a eso, sin moverse una pulgada. Apenas parecía vivo, aunque todavía lo estaba. Dejó salir una pequeña, medio despreciativa risa y caminó pasándolo.

La manó de él se disparó y la agarró del brazo, empujándola un poco.

Su cabeza se volteó hacía ella mientras la traicionó un grito de asombro asustado. "Deberías saber a estas alturas que no necesito pedir ayuda," susurró ácidamente. Confundida, Bulma viró su cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, olvidándose que no podía hacer contacto visual con él. Trató de zafarse.

"Déjame ir, Vegeta," dijo ásperamente, tirando del agarre de su brazo. "Quise decir lo que dije. Si quieres arruinar la mente de alguien, que sea la tuya. Diría que lo necesitas."

"Realmente."

Tomó un respiro. "Déjame ir."

Su mano libre se levantó y le tomó el hombro, antes de moverse y agarrar su cuello ligeramente. Ella hizo un movimiento de encogimiento a pesar de ella misma, temiendo una repetición del movimiento anterior. ¿Qué había dicho ella ahora? Pero su mano se movió sobre el blando músculo de su garganta, apoyándose ligeramente en el punto de su pulso. Estaba segura que podía sentirlo acelerarse. Pero su rostro, como siempre, no traicionó nada.

"Todavía me temes, ¿no?" Preguntó tranquilamente. "Mentiste antes."

Bulma no sabía a donde se dirigía con eso, solo quería salirse de ahí. "Déjame ir," dijo ella una vez más, para mayor seguridad.

"Respóndeme."

"Sí, ¡está bien!" Gritó ella. "Me asustas. Eso es lo que querías oír, ¿verdad? Bien ahí está. Después de esto, me asustas, tonto. Así que excepto que quieras finalizar lo que acabas de empezar y matarme, quiero que me dejes ir así me puedo marchar de aquí." Pero él aún no la dejaba irse, ni respondía a eso. En su lugar, su mano se movía hacia la línea de su mandíbula, deteniéndose por el surco que había en sus mejillas debido a sus lágrimas. Ella se congeló, sofocando un temblor por ese tacto extraño. Ahora sabía de todos modos.

Sus cejas se encorvaron levemente, antes de relajarse al darse cuenta. "Pensé haber escuchado lágrimas en tu voz," dijo suavemente, antes de sacudir su cabeza levemente. Ella corrió su cabeza de su agarre defensivamente mientras él la soltó con una pequeña risa ahogada. "Una humana vertiendo lágrimas por mi... Algo para agregar a mi lista de realizaciones."

Ella sintió un tormento fresco llenar sus ojos, y se limpió sus mejillas. "Vete a la mierda," susurró venenosamente. "Maldito seas por hacerme esto."

"No he hecho nada."

Se las limpió furiosamente y lo miró. "No. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Vegeta? ¿Tratando de hacer que te odie? ¿Es eso? ¿Es por eso que remarcaste algo que no quise hacer, y volverla a esto? ¿La idea que alguien sienta algo por ti te parece tan mala?"

Sus ciegos ojos se abrieron.

Sus propios ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta que se lo golpearía justo en la cabeza. ¿Por qué más había actuado él tan extrañamente? ¿Por qué no podía entender su generosidad hacia él, él tenía que transformarlo en obligación porque ella se lo había prometido antes? Él tenía que hacer que le tema, y tratar de hacer odiarlo también. Él no entendía sus motivos, por lo tanto tenía que desecharlos, o torcerlos completamente. Su expresión dijo entonces tanto, la rápida sorpresiva y enmascarada vista ahí idea en un parpadeo. Ella estaba en algo.

Ella paró de tratar de escaparse de su agarre, en cambio optando quedarse más cerca de él que como había estado. Él se atiesó levemente, pero lo permitió. "Creo que quieres odiarme porque nunca has tenido nadie a quien odiar o algo. O prefieres eso antes que la pena de lo que pueda venir después."

"¡No sabes nada!" gruñó él.

"¿No sé?" Contestó suavemente, pero también fieramente. Ella tragó y caminó hasta sus propios límites, tan cerca que sus pechos se tocaban. "No funcionará conmigo, Vegeta. Estaba empezando a gustarte, también. No creo que me asustes de ahora en adelante. Tendrías que matarme ahora para que deje de conocerte, príncipe."

Su manó rozó su cuello otra vez, para probar que estaba en lo correcto, que podría matarla para detener lo que estaba diciendo volviéndose verdad. Apretó a misma presión justo bajo el dolor, pero Bulma no se resistió de él o tomó su manó para sacársela. Estaba encegueciéndose, en una forma de decir, pero hasta ahora estaba funcionando. Si quisiera matarla ahora, no podría detenerlo. La verdad era, pensó que daría paso atrás solo porque tenía que ayudarlo a pelear con Goku, pero parecía que el Saiyajin de corazón puro ni siquiera había entrado en la mente de Vegeta. ¿Qué estaba pensando adentro de esa cabeza?

"Continúa;" susurró ella. "Mátame si eso es lo que quieres. No puedo detenerte."

"Sé eso." Pero su agarre no vaciló. No se apretó, no se debilitó. "Tenemos un problema aquí," señaló rudamente. El ceño de Bulma se frunció en confusión. Kami, ¡sólo quería salirse de ahí!

"Que quieres decir," preguntó ella. Sus vacíos ojos se achicaron.

"Acabas de desafiarme a matarme. Como un Saiyajin, no puedo rechazar un desafío, tengo un límite honorable para aceptarlo. Pero si lo hago tu padre no me devolverá mi visión. Si te dejo vivir, estaré cargado con el conocimiento que no terminé mi trabajo, y te tengo metiéndote en mi mente en cada oportunidad. Y me prometiste hace un momento atrás que nunca serías mi 'amiga' si lo quisiera o no. En ese aspecto estás atrapada también. ¿Qué sé ahora entonces?" musitó suavemente.

Bulma dejó salir un respiro y pensó sobre eso. Oh si, pensó ella. Estancada. "Mátame. Puedes derrotar a Goku sin vista."

"¿Y que si digo no?"

Ella parpadeó. ¿Qué era esto? "Bien, vas a matarme de todas maneras cuando derrotes a Goku," dijo ella roncamente. "Así que técnicamente no vas a dejar el desafío incompleto. Digo que me dejes ir ahora, correr a mi cuarto y enloquecer por las próximas horas o algo, luego pretendo que esta noche nunca pasó. ¿Trato?"

Su ceño se frunció levemente mientras pensó sobre eso. "Eso funcionará," sentenció él. Aflojó su mano de su garganta y la llevó a un lado. "Y olvidarás todo lo que tomó lugar esta noche."

"Bien," dijo ella, suspirando en alivio. Se volteó para irse.

"Una cosa más."

"¿Qué?" Ella se volteó justo mientras él la agarró de la cintura empujándola contra él. Para su sorpresa Bulma pensó que para un sujeto ciego tenía un conocimiento afilado donde estaba ella. Debió ser una sensación del Ki. Luego el pensamiento se fue cuando captó la intensa, y casi ilegible mirada en su rostro.

"Mientras te olvides de esto..."

Él presionó su boca contra la de ella.

* * *


	11. Comportándose como loco

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Miró fija y vacíamente al cielo raso de su dormitorio, recorriendo todo en su mente, mientras lo hizo por las últimas dos horas. Pero Bulma no sabía que pensar. Demonios, no podía pensar. Todo lo que sabía era que hace un momento bajo las escaleras había estado lo suficientemente enojada para dañar algo valioso de Vegeta, luego temía por su vida. Luego de eso vino la amarga aceptación que no podía herirlo de ninguna manera, luego la urgencia de irse de ahí.

¿Qué había pasado por su cabeza todo el tiempo?

El shockeante, fuerte beso que le había dado dio vuelta todo. No pensó si había pensado tan salvajemente en su vida. Fue un breve flash repentino que le dijo que él había querido hacer eso, besarla con tal sin ningún dolor. Él era mucho más fuerte que ella, y lo había probado con todos los movimientos de su boca en ella. Pero había sido breve, quemándole la boca aún después de haberse separado, como una simple sombra fuera de vista. De un segundo a otro, como una sombra en su memoria, haciéndola preguntarse si había sucedido de alguna forma.

Y era supuesto que tenía que olvidarse. ¿Qué había significado? Tan sólo estaba afirmando su dominación sobre ella una vez más, ¿o tomaba codiciosamente lo que había querido para un efímero momento? No tenía sentido como había actuado antes, ese beso. Pero entonces, no lo conocía en ningún aspecto. Y tenía que estar con él por otros seis días supuestamente ayudándolo cuando no lo necesitaba realmente. Esa noche se lo demostró, con su fácil movimiento que ni siquiera la ceguera pudo evitar por tanto tiempo. Él estaba bien, y ella había prometido. Lo que quería decir que realmente quería olvidarse de eso. Suspirando suavemente para ella misma, se llevó dos dedos hacia los labios, no estando sorprendida de sentirlos levemente hinchados. Esto era insano.

Girando pesadamente en su gran cama, se puso cara abajo, deseando solo romperse la cabeza en algún intento de detener la infinita presa de preguntas que su auto dirigido instinto se la comiera viva. En su lugar la apoyó cómodamente en una almohada, con los miembros extendidos en todas direcciones. Tratando también de dormir, se dijo a si misma mientras vagamente cubría su cuerpo con una manta. Olvidando por un momento como se podían rebuscar hasta las más simples cosas. Como su clara aversión hacia Vegeta y la indiferencia de lo que pensara, dijera, hiciera, podían transformarse en un torbellino de confusión y sentimientos que no eran correctos en ningún aspecto.

Con un suspiro, se giró sobre su espalda, sufriendo un dolor en sus sienes y un calambre en su estómago mientras sentía el peso de los eventos de esa noche que tomaron sus pensamientos. Dormir era nada más que un lindo recuerdo para ella.

Así que miró al cielo raso hasta mirar a las cortinas de su cuarto, esperando el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Sólo dios sabe que traerá.

"¿Bulma? Bulma querida, ¡es hora de levantarse!" La alegre voz de su madre sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta de su dormitorio. Los jóvenes ojos de la científica comenzaron a abrirse, preguntándose débilmente cuando se sentía tan dormida. Luego todo eso fue sobrescrito con un creciente sentimiento inquietante en su abdomen, una sensación familiar que conocía bien. Oh, mierda. Justo cuando las cosas no podían ponerse peores, pensó para si misma.

"¿Bulma? Hay un almuerzo con algunos gerentes internacionales. Tu padre quería que estuvieras allí, pero puesto que estás cuidando de Vegeta—"

"¿Irás tu?" preguntó miserablemente. No porque se lo estuviera perdiendo, pero simplemente porque iba a estar pegada a Vegeta por al menos la mitad del día. 'Almuerzo' para sus padres equivalía usualmente a tarde en la noche luego del evento. No volverían por un tiempo. Un apretado dolor en la parte de abajo de su cuerpo comenzó a ser más evidente cuando más pensaba sobre eso, sabiendo que mostraba rezagos de una de las alegrías de ser mujer.

"Si querida," su madre rió nerviosamente. "Es casi mediodía, así que me despido ahora. Te dejé dormir mientras pude. ¿Estás conforme con este arreglo? Podríamos posponerlo—"

"No, no, no. Está bien. Los veré cuando vuelvan, ¿¿de acuerdo??" dijo precipitadamente. "Me las arreglaré."

"Bien, estoy segura que todo estará bien. Vegeta parece haberse manejado muy bien esta mañana sin tu ayuda, acabo de alimentarlo otra vez." Dios, Bulma pensó secamente, lo hacía sonar como una mascota. Poniéndose una mano sobre su estómago hizo gestos de dolor con otra punzada, soportando el dolor que tenía mordiéndose el labio duramente, su rostro se torció levemente mientras aumentaba. Este mes iba a ser uno de los peores. "Está bien, mamá. Nos vemos luego."

"¡Adiós!" dijo a través de la puerta, y Bulma escuchó el sonido de los pasos alejándose por el pasillo. La mujer más joven suspiró y se levantó mareadamente de la cama, sintiendo por todo en el mundo que prefería disfrutar más volviéndose a la cama. Pero las cosas tenían que hacerse, y no iba a dejarlas abandonadas. Y si veía a Vegeta y las cosas eran extrañas, aún así. En ese momento no podía ni siquiera preocuparse.

Su abdomen se contrajo viciosamente otra vez y refrenó el gemido. Maldijo en su lugar mientras se hacía camino a la ducha, deseando ante cualquier cosa que todavía tuviera algunos calmantes después de tomarlos para su pierna.

"Aww... me están castigando, lo juro. ¿Fui tan mala?" se murmuró a si misma, mirando fija y desalentadamente hacia la botella de calmantes vacía. Fresca después de la ducha, se sintió un poco mejor pero de ninguna manera iba a apurarse. Era un pequeño pensamiento vengativo con el que maldijo a todos los hombres por no tener que lidiar con nada de eso. Y pensó que Kami podía considerarla afortunada por no ser técnicamente un hombre, o consideraría su existencia. No que pudiera hacer algo por su situación, pero aún... tenía que enojarse con algo. ¿Qué ayudaba a los calambres menstruales cuando no había medicación? ¿Inconsciencia? ¿Meditación? ¿Una histectomía? Tratando de ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo, Bulma sacó un par de jeans claros con un suave sweater, sintiendo el frío en el cuarto y sin gustarle ni un poco.

Saliendo de su habitación, y en el pasillo, agudizó todos sus sentidos para encontrar a Vegeta. Incapaz de detectar el Ki, eso quería decir que solo escucharía mucho más y miraría por el pasillo. Nada. Agradecida por las pequeñas bendiciones, aunque una pequeña parte de ella se preguntaba donde estaría realmente, se dirigió a bajar las escaleras para agarrar algo de comer. Era probablemente una mala idea, cuando no estaba entrenado Vegeta comía o dormía.

_O se deleitaba en confundirla, asustarla, estrangularla y besarla..._

Frunciendo el ceño al no permitido pensamiento, se alivió de encontrar que cuando llegó ahí, no se encontraban señales de él. Aliviada y también sintiéndose un poco desanimada. La hizo preguntarse donde estaba, si su madre le acababa de cocinar algo antes que ella llegara. Bulma pensó en eso. ¿Dónde habría un bien descansado, bien alimentado príncipe Saiyajin ido si era incapaz de dejar las premisas, y no había nada en que ocupar su tiempo? No le tomó mucho llegar a la conclusión a la respuesta a esa particular pregunta. Había ido al único lugar que conocía la ubicación de memoria.

La cámara de gravedad.

Bulma se frunció el ceño a sí misma. Tenía completo sentido, pero por un pequeño problema. Él no podía hacer funcionar los controles sin poder verlos, ¿o si? Aún si pudiera figurarse como hacerlo, estaba apagada. ¿Y qué si no estaba ahí después de todo? Ahora estaba determinada de ver si su teoría era correcta, solo para saberlo. No era que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, y Vegeta era genial para enfurecer. Poniéndose una mano en la garganta, masajeó los moretones circulares que ennegrecían lentamente su cuello, haciendo muecas de dolor cuando hacía mucha presión. Esos iban a empeorar antes que mejorar. Estaba agradecida que su madre no los había visto antes de irse; su tardío levantar evitó esa torpe escena.

"Debí haber usado un cuello alto," se murmuró a ella misma, tratando de ignorar las oleadas de dolor que causaban un pliegue entre sus cejas. Pero sabía que no importaba, nadie estaba en casa y Vegeta ni siquiera podía ver su propia manualidad. Frotándose la mano alrededor de su abdomen, resolutivamente hizo su camino hacia el patio, cruzando por el fresco pasto cortado a donde una gran nave cápsula blanca y negra estaba parada inocentemente en el tardío brillo de la mañana. Se puso de punta de pie sobre el suelo que estaba bajo la nave como apoyo para la gran cápsula, apoyándose sobre el y mirando fijamente a través de la ventana redonda que adornaba sus paredes. Y demasiado segura, estaba en lo correcto. Vegeta estaba ahí dentro, entrenando duro.

Era fascinante verlo entrenar sin vista, y aún sin que la gravedad estuviera aumentada, había hecho un gran sudor en su cuerpo por sus numerosos giros y rápidos ataques que querían herir a un oponente inexistente. Saltando en el aire se movió tan rápido en la cápsula que no era más que una sombra para Bulma, sus brazos y piernas ejecutando movimientos mortales. Vestido en nada más que zapatillas y un par de shorts de spandex negro, ella le dio una gran mirada mientras observaba entrenar al príncipe. Honestamente, no sabía como cuidarlo, el sujeto podía adaptarse a cualquier situación más rápido de lo que ella podía girar su cabeza.

Y mientras lo miró entonces, viéndolo más en control de él mismo entonces de lo que jamás había visto.

Nada podía perturbarlo.

Bastardo.

Frunciendo el ceño ferozmente saltó hacia atrás para apoyarse en el suelo, y se dirigió a la casa. Ya había tenido demasiado de mirar al salvaje príncipe, quien parecía completamente libre de dolor y totalmente en su elemento. ¡Quería golpearlo en las tripas tan fuerte para que sienta el dolor que ella sentía! Primero por estrangularla, luego por besarla. ¿Qué le daba el derecho para manipularla así? Ooh, sólo deseaba golpearlo—

Pero no tenía deseos de romperse la mano; no tenía ilusiones en ser capaz de vengarse de él en el sentido físico. Pero había tenido bastantes fantasías satisfactorias corriéndole por la cabeza envolviéndola en ser capaz de fortalecerse y golpearle en la cabeza con una llave inglesa, así que se colocó una de esas. Un fuerte ruido llamó su atención repentinamente, un sonido severamente estruendoso venía detrás de ella.

Espera, pensó ella. ¡¡Eso venía de la cámara de gravedad...!!

Se volteó, pensando que vería el comienzo de una explosión ocupando sus ojos... pero todo lo que pudo ver fue un montón de mierda que Yamcha llamaba auto, aterrizado sobre el césped, viniendo con un estruendo a cuatro pies de la cámara de gravedad. Bulma miró con disgusto como su novio en cuestión salía del silenciado automóvil, el cual había sido una vez una pieza de engranaje barato, mientras caminaba hacia ella. Él miraba preocupadamente al auto, como esperando que el freno se liberase y funcionase. Ella sólo le sacudió la cabeza, ojeando el vehículo.

"Yamcha, ¿qué demonios le pasó a tu auto?" le preguntó atónita. "¿Reemplazaste el motor con un montón de palos? ¡Suena terrible!"

Él se veía tan bien como siempre para ella, su leve bronceado bajo el sol, acentuado por sus jeans oscuros y su remera —abierta en el cuello— que estaba usando. Su traviesa sonrisa causó que ella respondiera con una sonrisa de saludo robando sus otras expresiones, y cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente puso sus manos sobre su cintura y lo besó largo y fuerte. Sonriendo fuertemente para sus adentros él le respondió impaciente, y compartieron el momento. Fue un largo momento.

Cuando se separaron ella se sonrió, de repente agradecida de ver su rostro otra vez. Su viva una vez, muerta otra vez relación no era de ninguna manera posesiva de ningún lado, pero de repente sintió que él se había ido mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo había sido, una semana? Era un poco irracional, sabía eso, una parte de ella susurró que sólo eran las hormonas. Aún, sabía que vendría arrastrándose después de lo que había sucedido en el desierto con Freezer y Kold, y eso le dio un destello de satisfacción.

"¿Esto quiere decir que me extrañas?" le preguntó contento. Ella fingió pensarlo por un momento, antes darle un guiño picarón.

"Lo estoy pensando..." luego sus ojos apuntaron hacia el auto, y su ceja se levantó delicadamente. "Pero realmente, ¿qué demonios está mal con esa cosa? Pensaste que con tu salario ibas a poder pagar para arreglar eso."

Parecía como si lo hubieran agarrado con las manos en la masa. Él se volteó incómodamente. "Bien... no estoy muy seguro que le pasa, probablemente alguna de esos malditos mantones dos casas atrás que chocaron con el. Los he visto mirarlo," dijo oscuramente. Luego sus ojos cambiaron. "Así que, puesto que no se tanto de maquinarias como tu lo haces, me preguntaba... ya que eres tan inteligente y todo eso—" dijo él, dándole una rápida mirada antes de cambiarla de lugar. Sus ojos se achicaron sospechosamente, y en respuesta él destellaba una sonrisita infantil.

No funcionó.

"Déjame entender esto," Bulma comenzó llanamente. "Vienes haciendo ruido a mi patio, casi chocándote contra la cámara de gravedad, arruinando parte de mi césped... ¿y esperas que actúe como tu monito gracioso y te arregle esa porquería? ¡Nunca en tu vida, idiota! ¡¡Y todavía no te has disculpado conmigo!!"

Él giró sus ojos tolerantemente, pero eso sólo sirvió para enojarla más. Su mirada era cariñosa. "Vamos, sabes que estuve ocupado—"

Era una mala cosa para decir. ¿Por qué no se lo admitía? Pensó furiosamente. Pero no lo haría, y ahora esperaba que ella lo superara y le arreglara el estúpido auto. El hecho del problema es que realmente le importaba un comino si él se olvidaba de ella por un momento —esas cosas sucedían— pero él sabía que había herido sus sentimientos y aún así no le importaba. Peor, actuaba como si ella estuviera siendo infantil por traerlo a discusión otra vez. Seguramente tenía culpa, pensó ella oscuramente.

"Yamcha," gruñó ella, "Creo que mejor deberías irte y—"

"¡Oh dios mío!" gritó Yamcha, mirando fijamente con los ojos abiertos a su cuello. Parecía horrorizado. "¡¿Qué te sucedió?! ¿Quién le hizo eso a tu cuello? ¡¿_Quién_?!"

Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de consternación hasta que se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de sus moretones, aunque era aparente que Yamcha estaba estupefacto por la vista de ellos. Él la miró preocupado. "Te asaltaron, ¿alguien entró en tu casa? Kami, solo muéstrame al bastardito y lo—"

La expresión de Bulma detuvo sus palabras como una pared de ladrillos.

La sangre se le subió a la cara cuando ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos apuntando sobre sus hombros y parpadeando a la cámara de gravedad. La fanfarronería de Yamcha desapareció instantáneamente, pero el asombro y la furia seguían ahí, aún si se había acobardado. "Qu—Vegeta... ¿él te hizo esto?" siseó él, viéndose más furioso de lo que lo había visto alguna vez. Pero estaba asustado bajo eso, podía verlo fácilmente. Estaba en una posición diferente ahora, podía levantarse por ella y hacer que le pateen el trasero, o no hacer nada por ella y ella sufrir en su cólera. Bien, eso era como hubiera sido si Bulma no hubiera sabido la repercusión de tal comportamiento egoísta. Yamcha se enteraría de la ceguera de Vegeta, y sería derrotado tontamente. Tenía que evitar que fuera por Vegeta. No sería tan difícil, pensó confiadamente.

"No, Yamcha, no te preocupes por eso," dijo rápidamente, su rostro claro y aceptado. El rostro de él se torció mientras miraba hacia la cámara de gravedad para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. "Discutí con él a tal punto, que aún así sé que lo merezco." Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras, pensó ella tristemente, pero Yamcha no sabía eso.

Su rostro se relajó un poco, pero sus ojos seguían sospechosos. Corriendo leve mechones de cabello de sus ojos, echó una mirada a la cámara de gravedad, luego llevó sus dedos a su cuello suavemente. No cambió la expresión de su rostro ni un poco, dejando tan sólo entrar un poco de aburrimiento en su mirada. Apenas por efecto, dentro de su corazón un golpeantemente pesado, constante en aumento latido.

"¿Qué dijiste? Bulma... ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije antes? ¿Sobre lo peligroso que es? Podría matarte en un segundo, pero obviamente estás esperando que te golpee y te lastime pronto. Pensé que te suponías inteligente," le disparó a ella, sus ojos moviéndose furiosamente.

Su ceño se curvó en confusión. "¿Estás enojado conmigo, Yamcha? Hola, es mi vida, hacer con ella lo que quiero. Yo," ella casi se golpea por eso, "aprendí mi lección ahora. No voy a molestar más a Vegeta." Eso era por seguro, suspiró su mente secamente. Él estaba loco. Su mirada filosa se centró entonces, mientras su rostro se cortaba mientras escondía el dolor que pasaba por una parte de ella. Ooh, estaba empeorando.

Él gruñó. "Alguien necesita darle una lección a ese sujeto... voy a tener unas palabras con él, ¡no puede tratarte así!" dijo resolutivamente, como si fuera a poder sacar algo de Vegeta justo en ese instante. Bulma estaba protestando inmediatamente, diciéndole porque no debía acercarse al príncipe Saiyajin, por esa simple razón. Él era el príncipe de una raza de guerreros, y podía matar a un bandido del desierto con su puño como una pieza de cristal. Le rogó no hacer nada... no quería la culpa de que algo le sucediera por ella.

Yamcha fingió pensarlo. "Bien... si estás segura de eso Bulma," aplacó graciosamente, mostrando otra de sus débiles sonrisas. Ella le sonrió en respuesta, enorgullecida internamente por su astucia. Bulma estaba lejos de ser una estúpida mujer; sabía que no iría por Vegeta ni en mil años, y estaba comenzando toda esa mierda a parecerle buena a los ojos. Solo, estaba atrapada, porque si Yamcha se metía en la cámara de gravedad por cualquier razón, se daría cuenta del problema de Vegeta y Goku lo escucharía en cuestión de horas. Luego le llegaría a ella y Vegeta probablemente haría algo peor que estrangularla. Ven, lo había supuesto todo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tragarse su propio orgullo por un tiempo... si, ella podía hacer eso...

"Eres tan bueno conmigo, Yamcha," sonrió alegremente, plantándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "Pero sabes que odiaría si algo te pasara. Trae el auto al ala mecánica, creo que tengo todo lo que necesito para chequear tu montón de basura." Sonrió cálidamente cuando él se quejó por la descripción de su auto, pero ella casi podía oler el triunfo en él. Él me tenía agarrada entre sus dedos, pensó oscuramente. O eso pensaba.

Las siguientes pocas horas se pasaron en el garage, desparramada medianamente bajo el auto de Yamcha, con aceite desparramado y humeando interiormente mientras Yamcha se sentaba en el escritorio y le contaba lo que había pasado últimamente mientras ella estuvo en la Corporación Cápsula. Se había perdido de chismes importantes mientras estaba unida en la casa con Vegeta.

"¿Así que Krillin y Marron comenzaron a verse otra vez? Dios..." Se dijo a si misma. "¿Que ve él en esa puta?"

Él hizo un sonido que se traducía a 'maldición si supiera'. "Creo que está un poco solo, ¿sabes? Aún si es realmente fácil, ella es la única verdadera novia que ha tenido, Más, que es verdaderamente caliente," dijo casualmente a algún lugar a su derecha. Ella apretó sus dientes por su insensibilidad. Justo cuando se sentía hinchada, dolorida y más que un poco enojada con él para empezar, él tenía que decir que encontraba a una puta peliazul atractiva. Maldición. Bien, ella siempre podía jugar con su cabeza un poco.

"Sabes, concuerdo contigo, tenía un cuerpo increíble," dijo Bulma blandamente, su mente humeando con risas. "Realmente me encendí con ella... ¿piensas que esté en esas cosas? Huh, ¿quizá seré algo bisexual? Y sabes que escuché que las lesbianas tienen más satisfacción... ¿que me estaré perdiendo? Debería ir a Kame House luego y ver que ha estado sucediendo—"

"_¡¿Qué?!_" Gritó él salvajemente, y lo vio corriendo a donde salían sus piernas bajo el auto. Ella alejó un poco la linterna y se sonrió a si misma mientras se cambiaba de un pie a otro. "Bulma... ¡debes estar bromeando! ¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes? Quiero decir, ambas se parecen tanto, ¡¡y cuando las vi juntas por primera vez mi primer pensamiento fue 'trío'!! ¡Deberíamos hacer algo!" dijo excitadamente, mientras Bulma lo miraba a la cara con las cejas encorvadas. Su mente se reveló violentamente con el pensamiento o con lo que estaba diciendo, y todo su buen humor —lo poco que quedaba en ese momento— se fue volando por la ventana mientras se giraba bajo el vehículo. Sus ojos estaban azul eléctricos de la ira. Yamcha estaba demasiado contento para entender porque se levantaba tan lentamente, sintiéndose tan despiadada como una víbora, y el doble de furiosa. Él todavía tenía esa estúpida sonrisita pegada en su rostro.

"Escúchame, y escucha bien, Yamcha. He tolerado tu mierda antes, en más de una ocasión. He escuchado cuán excitante te parecía otra mujer, silenciosamente sacando toda esa mierda de ti. Has roto conmigo para 'tomar un respiro' antes y te he dado la bienvenida gustosa, me _he_ disculpado por las cosas que te he quitado una y otra vez. No más. Este es la última vez, muchachito idiota," siseó ella, sus ojos destellando chispas de pura ira. "Si ya no puedes saber si estoy bromeando, seria o sarcástica, no sabes una mierda sobre mi. ¡Y en esto! Tratando de arreglar un trío conmigo y una puta... quien es —sin importar cuan dudoso— ¡está envuelta con uno de nuestros mejores amigos! ¿Cuál es tu maldito _problema_? Mierda, no deberías haberte vuelto un beisbolista profesional, Yamcha; ¡tienes más diversión mostrándote como un maldito mujeriego!"

"Eso es suficiente Bulma," le gritó él, con el rostro rojo. "Fue solo una sugerencia—"

"Una sugerencia, ¡bastardo!" le devolvió ella. "¿Por qué me tomas, por alguna conejita playboy? Toma tus basuras ideas y ve a molestar con ellas a otro lugar, ¡porque he soportado hasta aquí con todo eso! ¡Ahora toma esta pieza de mierda y vete, porque este es el último favor que hube de hacerte!" Se plantó las manos en las caderas resolutivamente, ignorando e incrementando el dolor entre las caderas que solo se llenaban más con la ira. Aún si fuera advertivamente que pudiera arrepentirse de eso después. Pero justo entonces... lo quería lejos. El inimaginable temperamento que poseía era más que suficiente para que ella temiera. Un trío... por el amor de dios, estaba orgullosa de su rechazo en ese momento.

Su rostro aun quemando por la furia, la miró mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta ásperamente y puso el auto nuevamente en el piso en las cuatro ruedas. Aunque para su crédito él le dio una mirada y se calló la boca, sus ojos destallando ira indignada hacia ella. En momentos él estaba en su auto conduciendo erráticamente sobre el césped, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la Corporación Cápsula. Sin siquiera mirarla.

Como si le importara.

Honestamente, no sabía porque lo había soportado por tanto tiempo, la forma que la trataba con tal casual reserva. Siempre, aun frente a ella él buscaba a su próxima conquista, alguien con quien salir después de su próxima pelea. Él nunca la engañaría, no una vez, aunque cada vez que lo pateaba o se iban o estaban mucho tiempo sin hablarse, él podía tomar eso como una señal que su previa relación cercana se había distanciado, transformándose en un arreglo abierto. Los resultados de ese día habían sido no menos que shockeantes, realmente. Aún, él nunca crecería y Bulma necesitaba más que eso en su vida. Para él esta era una pelea más, ella diciendo cosas de la que se arrepentiría. Cuando la volviera a llamar, le diría la verdad. Era hora de segur con sus vidas.

Mierda, ¿era siempre tan melodramática cuando era ese momento del mes? Kami.

Él llamaría, ella lo perdonaría y todo volvería a la normalidad. Era un constante ritual entre ellos. ¿Por qué luchar contra eso? Con un largo suspiro se frotó con una mano los ojos y los abrió de repente, dejando que aire le golpee la piel. Olía a aceite y no estaba empezando, sabía. Pero no le importaba realmente y no estaba vestida para nadie.

"Oh, dios," gruñó ella, mientras si otro ataque en su útero apareciese. El dolor era todavía manejable, pero no lo sería si se mantenía establemente empeorando. Un respiro de aire fresco era lo que necesitaba, así que caminó hacia la luz del atardecer. Que desperdicio de día, reflexionó abatidamente. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, el aire estaba un poco frío y comenzaba a metérsele por los huesos. Realmente no le importaba demasiado. En tanto sus pies tocaron el suave pasto del césped de la Corporación Cápsula, sus piernas se estiraron fácilmente mientras se sentaba, sin importar la perpleja vista que podía causar. La heredera de la Corporación Cápsula, vestida en un guardapolvo de mecánico bañada en aceite, sentada casualmente en el patio, mirando despectivamente a sus manos. Lo más enfurecedor de toda su ira era que no podía confiar enteramente de haber reaccionado a las cosas con racionalidad, no al sobre reaccionar con las pequeñas cosas. Pero sabía que Yamcha había dicho algo malo. Él debería haber sabido desde el principio que ella no estaba en esa clase de cosas, y su actitud hacia ella había sido deplorable últimamente. Él se podría pudrir, y ella estaba contenta de dejar las cosas como estaban.

Dios se sentía miserable.

Ausentemente sacándose la tierra que había acumulado bajo la uña, suspiró pesadamente una vez más. Ya que sus padres no volverían hasta tarde, podría cocinar algo razonablemente apetitoso para la cena y tener una noche temprana. La idea de tirarse en su gran suave cama era inmensamente agradable para ella. Dormir borraría todos sus problemas por una pequeña cantidad de tiempo. La pequeña satisfacción a corto plazo la apetecía entonces, quería olvidarse de sus problemas. Quizá tomase una ducha extra larga, también...

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"

Bulma miró hacia arriba ásperamente para ver a Vegeta sacudiendo una mano sobre su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño en confusión mientras la bajaba y bajaba hasta que tocó la punta de su cabeza. Luego la sacó de ahí. "¿Qué estás haciendo en el suelo? Pensé haber sentido tu Ki aquí, pero esto no tiene sentido," remarcó él, plantándose una mano en la cadera mientras la hizo notar su artificial arrogancia. Él ni siquiera podía hacer contacto visual para hacerlo más pronunciado. Ella cerró los ojos en derrota. No había más que pudiera hacer el día peor, pero Vegeta tenía que hacer su aparición y hacer su día terriblemente insoportable.

"No estoy haciendo nada, Vegeta," dijo ella cansadamente. Él se movió sobre ella por un momento, digiriendo esa no-observación. Ella no dijo nada más, simplemente se sentó ahí mirando fijamente el piso donde sus pies estaban posicionados justo a su izquierda. Ella ni siquiera le importaba sentirse incómoda por la noche anterior. ¿Por qué molestarse? Que si la hubiera gritado, amenazado... bla, bla, bla... ella ni siquiera le importa que la besó. Ni que haya querido decir algo, nunca lo quiso. Los hombres apestan.

"¿Cuál de los idiotas estaba aquí? Sentí el kí de un guerrero," dijo oscuramente, sonando para nada agradado que no fuera la única persona en el planeta. Ella resopló tristemente.

"Solo era Yamcha que vino a visitar."

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?" tosió ella. Sus ojos se nublaron. "Él vino, se presentó, y se fue. No le dije nada sobre ti." Vete. Solo vete y déjame sola.

"Bien."

Silencio por un momento, el rugido de los árboles llenando sus oídos.

"Sí, de nada," dijo ella amargamente, arrancando un pedazo de pasto y deslizándoselo en los dedos. Luego el pie a su izquierda se alejó, desapareciendo de su línea de visión. Ella tembló cuando una fría brisa llegó.

"¿Vienes adentro?" su fría voz la llamó desde lejos del césped.

Su cabeza se giró para verlo parado ahí, de espaldas a ella. Su cabello que absorbía la luz se movía mientras con el viento se paraba ahí orgullosamente, su musculosa espalda brillando en el frío del atardecer. Su cabeza estaba levemente hacia un lado, y ella vio su usual expresión fría tomando lugar en los planos de su rostro. Aunque... estaba esperando por su respuesta. Algo hiriente dentro de su estómago mientras se ponía de pie lentamente y caminaba hacia él, evitando gemir de dolor por la incrementada sensación rasgándola por dentro. "Estoy yendo."

Curiosamente, él esperó hasta que ella estuviera a su lado antes de continuar con su camino hacia la casa, aparentando finalizar su entrenamiento leve por el día. Su anterior enojo hacia él había desaparecido, dejándola un poco deprimida y desconcertada. Aunque su actitud volátil hacia él no estaría por mucho tiempo, estaba segura de eso. Aún, cualquiera sean sus motivos era más lindo tenerlo actuando menos que un asesino que más como... más... bien, no sabía. Diferente, eso era todo lo que era. Y luego entonces quizá estaba leyendo entre líneas. Él probablemente iba a demandarle algo en cuestión de segundos. Su panza se contrajo otra vez, esta vez más agudamente. No pudo contener el pequeño gemido.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con un gruñido.

"Nada," dejó salir ella. "No dije una palabra." Kami-Kami-Kami-Kami... el dolor empeoraba lentamente con cada paso que daba.

La nausea se despertaba, pero la contuvo, junto con el ácido estomacal que se subió a la garganta. Vegeta se detuvo en seco y volteó su cabeza hacia ella.

"¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?" gritó repentinamente. Ella abrió su boca en protesta, pero la expresión de su rostro la hicieron tragarse las palabras. "Y no me digas nada, quiero una _respuesta_," dijo en una voz más dura que el acero. No parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo, pero su voz no denotaba discusión. Ella se hundió en un respiro mientras su estómago la lastimaba otra vez.

¿Y ahora qué?

* * *


	12. Dócil

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Entonces, quería una respuesta, ¿o no?

Bulma vaciló levemente, su expresión se arrugaba mientras pensaba rápidamente. Nada de lo que Vegeta creería le venía a la mente, la jocosa situación era muy filosa para su propio bien. Bien, pensó para ella misma, cuando todo lo demás falla...

"No es de tu incumbencia, Vegeta."

Una leve sonrisa se curvó sobre el lado derecho de su boca mientras caminaban hacia dentro de la casa, y no dio señales de no saber exactamente a donde estaban yendo. Bulma ocultó su frustración y se concentró en algo más que su desconocimiento sobre su dolor en ella. "Supongo que tienes razón," admitió él, mientras ella habría la puerta de la casa y entraban al salón central. Era un alivio que no dijera más nada sobre eso. Pero eso no ayudaba al problema mismo. ¿Podría ir al botiquín y conseguir algo para eso antes que el dolor se le fuera de las manos? Vegeta se cuidaba a si mismo bien, ella podía irse fácilmente. Dios, necesitaba algo para el dolor urgente.

Un agudo, levemente sostenido gruñido se hizo saber desde el medio de Vegeta, y se frotó el estómago ausentemente. Bulma sintió sus labios torcérsele en una sonrisa a pesar de su dolorido estómago. "¿Acaba de rugir tu estómago, Vegeta?" Rió ella. "¡Esa es la primera vez que lo escucho!"

Él achicó su vacía mirada irritablemente. "Cállate, idiota. Consígueme algo de comer, y no lo escucharás otra vez."

"No. Tengo que salir por unos minutos."

"¿Qué? Oh no, no lo harás," dijo duramente, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella. "Tráeme alimento, y entonces puedes irte hasta que el infierno se congele, por lo que me importa."

Bulma achicó sus ojos, y movió su hombro en enojo. "¡Mocoso! ¡Sólo me tengo que ir por unos minutos, no puedo esperar otra media hora, maldición!"

"¿Es esta la cara de alguien que le importa?" dijo con fría ira a su desafío. No con ira de que no le diese lo que él quería, pero que continuara desafiándolo incluso ahora. ¡¡Pensó que le había enseñado su lugar!! Aparentemente no. Tomaría más para hacer que le obedezca.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza en vano. ¡¡Él no dejaría de hacer su mierda de 'no me importas'!! ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Correr por eso? No. Asustarlo. Si correcto.

... ¿Verdad?

"Tengo _dolor_, bastardo egoísta," dijo ella, con sus ojos azules vívidos a eso. "Necesito ayuda para eso. Diez minutos, ¡es todo lo que pido! ¡¡Luego te cocinaré un maldito banquete!!"

"No." Eso era todo. No. Un llano rechazo de darle un recreo. Cólera salvaje surgió de ella, alzándose como alguna bestia depredadora por venganza. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Él no tenía idea. ¡Ninguna! ¡¿Y trataba de mandonearla?!

Porque, ella...

Ella...

¿Qué?

Algo se rompió en ella, y sintió simplemente su valentía e ira disolverse en un hondo agujero dentro de ella. Ellos habían llegado al salón para entonces, encarándose uno al otro en la entrada del cuarto. Con un inaudible juramento ella se volteó y se sentó en el sofá más cercano, enterrando su cabeza en sus manos. Le dolía terriblemente, su orgullo había sido herido y estaba completamente sola en su casa con un ciego maniático que no la ayudaría. Ni siquiera podía pensar en una buena forma de maldecirlo, simplemente quería acurrucarse y morir en algún lado.

"Realmente apestas, Vegeta," finalmente murmuró, medio para ella misma. Sus ojos estaban apretados fuertemente, tanto que a penas se diferenciaba a su semblante cuando un vicioso apuñalante dolor, peor que el resto la desgarró. Un silencioso llanto voló de sus labios, sofocado rápidamente.

"Estás lastimada, entonces," dijo él en un tono dándolo por hecho, su voz se acercaba a ella hasta que el sofá se movió hacia un lado cuando él se sentó a su lado. Ella apretó sus dientes, rechazándose a contestar. Era suficientemente malo hacerlo saber de su gran secreto, que Bulma Briefs sufría de un monstruoso dolor periódico por primera vez en diez ciclos. Vegeta insultó para si mismo cuando ella dejara salir otro maullido de dolor.

"Eres una debilucha, Bulma. Un pequeño dolor nunca mató a nadie—"

Ella comenzó a llorar.

Las lágrimas manaron lentamente de sus ojos, goteando por sus mejillas constantemente. Podía sentir el temblor de sus labios mientras sollozaba para si misma, determinada de no hacer ningún sonido mayor a un leve sollozo. Era todo lo que podía manejar para entonces, porque nunca se había sentido tan miserable. Su vida no era más que un manojo de mierda entrelazada, la única verdad impactándole a ella una vez al mes. La muerte era mejor que el dolor que Kami había infligido sobre ella. Llorando más fuerte por su apuro, se olvidó de la existencia de Vegeta y lo dejó salir. Su dolor nunca desgarró y apuñaló su bajo abdomen tan rítmicamente, iban y volvían cada pocos segundos. Brevemente pensó que si alguna vez se quedaba embarazada, se sedaría fuertemente si las contracciones empeoraran más de lo que sufría en ese momento.

La vida simplemente no era justa.

"Sabía que los terrícolas estaban locos," Vegeta murmuró detrás de ella. Limpiándose los ojos para ver más claramente, le frunció el ceño al Saiyajin. Él parecía completamente perplejo, y simplemente aceptando su locura. Hipó suavemente y se limpió la nariz, con lágrimas todavía saliendo de sus ojos.

"Lárgate, Vegeta. Voy a darte diez segundos para irte, o vas a tener que darme un abrazo."

"No en esta vida, mujer descerebrada," gruñó él, sin importarle completamente que estaba llorando con su corazón junto a él.

"Desgraciado," sollozó ella.

"Perra."

"No, no lo soy," murmuró ella bajo sus manos otra vez. Sus llorosos ojos se oscurecieron a un nublado zafiro. "S-soy una arruinada, cría sin valor que actúa como un felpudo por un sujeto que entra en mi vida, impaciente por dejarlo entrar en mí y luego despegar. Me quejo demasiado, soy débil y mi aguante de dolor esta muy bajo. Me deberían disparar; deshonro el nombre de todas las mujeres." Sollozando una vez más, limpió sus ojos y miró fija y sombríamente a la gruesa alfombra bajo sus pies mientras Vegeta se contenía con lo que ella decía para volverlo realidad.

Seguramente no esperó que dijera eso. Genial, la brutal honestidad nunca había sido algo en lo que él fuera bueno excepto que fuera para señalar algo de alguien más, ¿pero qué se suponía que tenía que hacer cuando ellos se lo hacían a si mismos? ¿Se suponía que le tenía que decir algo? Quizá simplemente tenía que irse de ahí, pensó rápidamente. Pero entonces... un Saiyajin jamás huye. Bien, raramente. Él no sabía que sucedía, y ni siquiera podía ver su cara para obtener una verdadera reacción por su visualización. Su voz era vacía, alternándose entre eso y el enojo que había escuchado previamente. ¿Esto hacía el dolor con todos los terrícolas?

Él no sabía porque estaba tan curioso.

Bulma cambió la postura tras él levemente, alcanzando el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en la mesa de café, probablemente aún pensando en el último abuso de las habilidades de su madre. Marcando un número familiar, hizo algo que podía ayudarla salir de ese doloroso camino.

Ordenó comida para llevar. Diciendo su orden lo suficientemente rápido y recibiendo un periodo de espera entre dos a dos horas y media debido al tamaño del pedido, tenía una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

"Ahí, Vegeta," dijo llorosamente. "Tu cena estará en unas horas. Si no puedes esperar hasta entonces, vete de aquí. Voy a buscar algo así no me siento como si me destripasen. Te veo en un rato," murmuró mientras se puso de pie, con el dolor aumentando en su estómago. La cabeza de Vegeta se movió un poco, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados ahora. No era que necesitara mantenerlos abiertos o algo, pero se veía un poco extraño.

"No eres un Saiyajin," sentenció él llanamente, tomándola por completa sorpresa. Se volvió a sentar pesadamente, mirándolo con una llameante sorpresa.

"¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste. Tu debilidad es parte de tu especie; no te compares con los de mi clase. No eres un Saiyajin ni un guerrero de cualquier tipo; por lo que es natural que no puedas soportar tanto dolor en tu cuerpo." Kami en el cielo, eso sonó como cuando le dijo que no sobrepasaba su peso para su tamaño. De todas las cosas para decir... Él nunca la adularía, lo sabía. Parecía valorar mucho la honestidad como para mentir, pero si tenía que hacerlo le diría la verdad a medias, lo que significaba más para ella que cualquier mentira endulzada. Una leve sonrisa se esbozó en su gesto, ablandando la tonalidad de sus ojos a un apacible azul.

"Puedes estar en lo cierto, Vegeta... gracias," dijo suavemente, resistiendo la tentación de darle un abrazo. Realmente quería hacerlo.

"Siempre tengo razón," afirmó firmemente. "¿Qué te pasó?"

Ella se tragó los respiros. "¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

"Llámame curioso."

"Te llamaré preocupado." En cualquier día normal hubiera sido suficiente para abrazarlo contra ella. Como el destino decía, ese día estaba lejos de normal. Él simplemente respiró hondo para sí mismo, pero no dijo otra palabra. Cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos brevemente, exhaló agudamente y frunció el ceño.

"Estoy en mi periodo, ¿está bien?" admitió precipitadamente, las palabras salían juntas mientras las forzaba. Incomodidad apareció en sus tripas como una serpiente; ¿por qué le estaba diciendo esto a él? Sabía que él insistiría hasta tener una respuesta, pero siempre podía rehusarse. Y luego de decirle que no era de su incumbencia... realmente apestaba por unas pocas 'amables' palabras. Usó el término relajadamente.

Él no movió ni una pestaña. "Oh."

"¿Oh? ¿qué es 'oh'?" preguntó suspicazmente, perturbada por su falta de respuesta. Debía haberse burlado de ella, darle asco, o simplemente quedarse confundido. Este 'oh' no entró en ninguna de esas categorías.

"Ese pensamiento no se me cruzó por mi mente," dijo rígidamente. "En ese caso—"

"¿Quieres decir que sabes todo sobre eso? ¿No tengo que explicarte nada?" preguntó con incredulidad. Había asumido que él no sabría nada de sus ciclos corporales o lo que sea, y había estado reacia de decirle todo sobre la ovulación y fertilidad. La nariz de Vegeta se torció levemente hacia ella cuestionante, pareciendo medianamente ofendido mientras se masajeaba su bícep derecho suavemente, como si le doliese.

"Cuando dejé la tierra luego de mi pelea con Kakarotto, llegué a una estación donde pude curar mis heridas. Cuando me dirigí a Namek en mi nave, tomé mi scouter para el viaje," dijo con una leve mueca, como llamando a desagradables recuerdos. Bulma se volteó hacia él un poco más, interesada. "Usando la base de datos de la nave bajé todo el conocimiento del Imperio sobre la Tierra, cada idioma y modismo, las fuerzas y debilidades de los habitantes, animales, estado ambiental y demás. Todo en lo que pude meter mis manos lo hice, y lo aprendí vía el scouter cuando me pusieron en un cataléptico sueño por la duración de mi viaje."

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué querrías saber todo eso?" preguntó ella, sacudiendo su cabeza levemente. Él encogió levemente un hombro.

"El conocimiento es poder, y cada pieza puede ser usada en contra del enemigo," dijo llanamente, como si ella debería haber sabido todo eso. Sus ojos se abrieron, y una órbita de superioridad comenzó a salir vacía y sin vida. Esto era en lo único que era un genio; en como derrotar a tu enemigo. "Sabiendo el terreno estaría peleando con Kakarotto cuando volviese a pelear con él. Lo peor se volvería peor, sabría exactamente donde golpear a este planeta para la total destrucción de este lugar. Climas de cierta parte del planeta, los niveles de población de los mejores lugares para crear caos, eso era todo lo importante. Encontrando puntos débiles en la anatomía humana en caso que los amiguitos de Kakarotto aparecieran otra vez era significante para mí también. Toda información contaba."

"Dios mío," susurró ella. "Las distancias a las que llegas para derrotar un enemigo... no puedo creer que alguna vez pensé que eras otro peleador descerebrado."

Sus ojos se achicaron. "No juzgues a todos los Saiyajin por uno solo, Bulma. Soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin, después de todo. Y en caso que no lo hayas notado, Kakarotto siente su sangre Saiyajin fluir en él cuando una batalla se acerca. Él no es siempre el idiota descerebrado que parece ser."

Bulma asintió inseguramente. "Creo que sé lo que quieres decir. Hey, porque no v—" se tragó sus palabras cuando otro desgarre apareció en ella abruptamente, e insultó violentamente dentro de su mente esperando que la infinita agonía subsidiera por un par de segundos más. Se tomó su dulce tiempo.

"No es por nada que ninguna hembra ocupa un lugar en la banda de Kakarotto, si una pelea se presentase el equivocado día del mes, están fritas," murmuró mientras ella hacía gestos de dolor por eso. "Una simple aflicción si he conocido una."

"_Cállate_, Vegeta," gruñó amenazadoramente. Por suerte para él el dolor había casi desaparecido para entonces, así que no iba a dejarlo seguir con sus estúpidos comentarios. Respirando levemente inestable, ella se enderezó de su posición y lo golpeó en el muslo.

"Oh, detente, me estás lastimando," dijo él sarcásticamente. "Vé y consigue esas drogas que necesitas, si eres tan débil para necesitarlas. Llena tu cuerpo con su veneno—" Esa era la única parte que había captado, el resto se esfumó por el crecimiento de sangre en sus oídos.

"¿Cómo demonios sabrías cuando duele esto, Vegeta?" le gritó con una rigurosa ira proveniente de su severo dolor. "Estúpido bastardo, ¡es diferente para todas las mujeres! Eso sólo es toda la razón que necesito, ¡pero tu ni siquiera eres mujer! ¡No me digas cual débil soy, señor amo-que-me-pateen-el-trasero, porque no tienes una mínima idea si importar cuanta información tengas sobre eso!"

Sus cejas se bajaban con cada palabra que ella decía, hasta que se encontraron con una feroz satisfacción. Sus ojos chispearon, pero no dijo nada para combatir sus palabras. Bulma se rindió, arrebatando un suspiro desde ella hacia el sillón y enterrando su rostro en él.

"Vamos Vegeta, mátame. ¡Libérame de esta miseria!" gimió ella, sabiendo que lo había hecho otra vez. Lo había hecho enojar. Quizá tendría un brazo roto o algo esta vez...

"Tienes unos grandes problemas, eso es todo lo que diré," escupió furiosamente. "Estás más preocupada con tu dolor que cualquier guerrero que he conocido. No solo eso, ¡me provocas desear matarte! Luego actúas como si hubiese cometido un grave pecado. Mujer idiota, cállate y supera tu propia miseria, en lugar de dejarla controlar tu psiquis. Esta mierda me está cansando."

Bulma lo miró fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos por un largo momento, sacando su cabeza del brazo del sillón y sacudiéndose el cabello de su cara. Color comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas, un creciente rosa que lentamente se oscureció en un furioso rojo. ¿Había sido regañada por Vegeta, dicho que parara de gimotear? Todo estaba preparado para que comenzara a gritarle otra vez, la misma mierda en como no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando y que no había manera que pudiera saber cuan mal se sentía en ese momento... pero no tenía sentido hacerlo, porque tenía razón. No todos se quejaban y lloriqueaban sobre eso, y actuaban como si era el fin del mundo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar a Vegeta. Él estaba encerrado en su desgracia hasta el Viernes, pero nunca dijo nada sobre su destino. Él solo lidiaba con lo que se le daba. Ceguera, en su caso. Dejó salir un largo respiro.

"Tienes razón," dijo simplemente, realmente sintiéndose mejor por admitirlo. Bien, mentalmente de cualquier modo, porque sus adentros seguían martirizándola con dolor. Vegeta sonrió.

"Ahora estás aprendiendo."

Ella dejó salir una pequeña risa; era una cosa para predicarle a los demás sobre comportamiento, pero no hubo ningún amansamiento del impresionante ego de Vegeta. Ciego o no. Sonriéndose a sí misma miró por sobre el sillón al salón y vio que lentamente oscurecía. No tenía hambre o algo, pero en un pensamiento repugnante le dijo que todas las farmacias cerraron. Estaba segura que podría encontrar una abierta. Pero...

"No son venenosos realmente, Vegeta," dijo lentamente, mirándolo desconcertadamente. "...¿o sí?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "No, no realmente. Pero el dolor no es un enemigo, deberías darte cuenta de eso. No tiene ningún propósito más que decirnos que hay algo inoportuno en nuestro cuerpo. Si te ciegas a el, ¿cómo puedes saber si realmente eres fuerte? Preferiría enfrentar el dolor antes que hacer eso."

Bien él tenía un buen punto, lo admitía. "Seh, es posible. Pero sé que está mal conmigo y sé que no es una herida. ¿Piensas que es cobarde que quiera deshacerme de ese dolor?"

"Digamos que no lo haría, si estuviera en tu lugar."

"Bien, no lo estás," gruñó ella, apretando su rostro mientras se agarraba la panza nuevamente. Él volteó su rostro para 'mirarla' completamente mientras ella luchaba en no insultar o gimotear. Mirándolo subrepticiamente ella se preguntó porque parecía tan problemático. "¿Qué?"

"Siéntate."

"¿P-por qué?"

"Sólo hazlo," gruñó él. Alcanzando a la asustada mujer junto a él, extendió sus brazos hasta que chocaron contra su cuerpo. Apoyándose sobre su hombro la empujó hasta que la reclinó sobre el sofá, cosa que hizo mecánicamente, sin saber realmente que iba a hacer. Su estómago dolió violentamente, pero ella lo ignoró y se volvió a sentar. La cabeza de Vegeta estaba levemente inclinada, como si estuviera escuchando algo, o concentrándose. Sus ojos estaban cerrados otra vez, su expresión fuera de foco. "Mantente tranquila."

"¿Por qué?"

"Y quieta. Voy a hacer esto una vez," dijo él en un silencioso estruendo, teñido de oscuridad. Bulma no sabía que pensar hasta que la mano en su hombro bajó a su codo y se cruzó a su estómago. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platillos. ¡¿Qué demonios pensaba que estaba haciendo?! Su mano se hundió más, apoyándose firmemente en su abdomen bajo, presionándose al ras contra ella. Bulma casi tragó su lengua.

Su mano comenzó a calentarse.

De su palma comenzó un brillante y suave azul, cargado de su fenomenal Ki que estaba entonado a un nivel lo suficientemente pequeño para emitir un brillante calor, sin ser destructivo. El largo se extendía de su constante y abrigada mano presionando contra ella, y ella honestamente no podía sentir si el ki que él liberaba era su propia reacción a cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo. ¿_Por qué_ estaba haciendo esto?

"Que estás haciendo," preguntó dudosa mientras su palma se ponía cada vez más caliente. ¿Iba a quemarla? Su rostro mantenía una expresión de solo media concentración mientras continuaba su extraño suministro. Luego su rostro cambió cuando ella comenzó a sentir otro calambre aparecer, como si pudiera sentirlo o algo. Pero eso era una locura.

"Ahí," se murmuró para el mismo, mientras ella sollozaba por el dolor llenándola por dentro, pero algo increíble sucedió. El calor del Ki en su mano desapareció junto con el dolor, imitándolo. Mientras se incrementaba, también lo hizo el calor, un calor que pensó que no podría soportar. Pero parecía que él la conocía mejor de lo que ella misma lo hacía, por lo que nunca sintió ni un ápice de dolor en lo que él hizo. In... increíble, pensó ella, mirándolo con grandes ojos. El extraño método del control de ki estaba actuando como un sustituto, quitando la sensación de dolor. Lentamente desapareció hasta que todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en el calor, y se convirtió en todo lo que pudo sentir. Su respiración se calmó e incluso aceleró un poco, y los músculos en su estómago que no sabía que tenía contraídos, se relajaron. Era terriblemente familiar para él estar presionando su mano ahí, pero su rostro no llevaba ápice de corrupción, ni la mano tocándola haciéndola sentir nada que no sea, bueno, comodidad. Se estremeció a la única palabra con la que podía describirlo.

Vegeta + Tocándola ¿Comodidad? Una locura.

Pero ahí estaba. El rítmico pulso de su mano contra su panza continuó, mientras no le dijo ni una palabra mientras lo hacía. Su rostro ni siquiera apuntaba a su dirección. Largos minutos pasaron y Bulma sabía que podría decir algo probablemente y hacer que se detenga, pero realmente no quería. Era una señal de locura inminente, que sabía, pero le gustaba que le hiciera eso. Le gustaba que la ayude, aunque sabía que iban a haber terribles repercusiones por eso. ¿Cómo se tornaría esta ayuda en su contra más tarde? ¿Cuando la cámara de gravedad haya explotado otra vez, o cuando comiencen a pelear otra vez sobre otra cosa insignificante? No sabía realmente, pero no iba a ser lo último, la leve tregua que se habían ofrecido mutuamente. Bien, ella había hecho la mayor parte del 'ofrecimiento', pero él la estaba ayudando a cambio. Eso le gustó.

El pliegue entre las cejas de Vegeta que se había convertido aparentemente al principio de este pequeño ejercicio de repente comenzaron a relajarse, y el poder en su mano lentamente disminuyó hasta que fue difícilmente perceptible. Luego desapareció completamente. Con un comienzo Bulma se dio cuenta que había pasado más de media hora, y los dolores se habían desvanecido completamente de su cuerpo, solo leves rastros de malestar dentro de ella.

"Gracias, Vegeta," dijo ella sorprendida, poniendo su mano sobre la que todavía descansaba sobre ella. Él se quejó de inmediato y sacó su mano lejos de la de ella, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

"Lo siento," dijo apenada.

"No te molestes con tus palabras de gratitud," dijo fríamente. "Sólo probaba un punto."

"Aún así, Vegeta—"

"Dije, no te molestes," espetó él. "No lo hice para ganar un amigo. Yo pago mis deudas."

Ella parpadeó duramente. ¿Deudas? Nunca reconoció estar en deuda con ella antes, ¿por qué ahora si? ¿Se estaba escondiendo para no parecer un buen sujeto con ella?

"¿Qué deudas, Vegeta?" le preguntó a ella, disturbada por el bajo tono que abogaba en su pregunta. "Nunca me debiste algo."

Él apretó sus dientes levemente, y la expresión lo hacía parecer levemente salvaje. "¿Piensas que no sé porque hiciste lo que hiciste? ¿Ayudarme sin pensar en lo que podías ganar? Nunca lo creeré. No soy un estúpido, Bulma. Pero si deseas mantenerte ciega a tus propios motivos—"

Fue interrumpido por Bulma, trepándose en el sillón y colocándose firmemente sobre su regazo. No hubo ninguna indirecta sexual que decía que estar como estaba sentada ella la hicieran reaccionar en algo. Ningún motivo. Tomando su rostro con sus manos antes que pudiera tener una idea, acariciando suavemente a los lados de su rostro, ella cesó todas las palabras que podrían haber salido de sus labios mientras descansaba su frente sobre la de él. Su voz, aunque temblando levemente, era fiera y vehemente. Aunque extrañamente triste.

"Te conozco un poco mejor ahora, Vegeta, y entiendo que nunca confiarás en mí, nunca te importará nada de lo que haga fuera de una— una deuda que tienes que pagar," dijo ella, las palabras saliendo de su lengua como algo amargo que se tenía que deshacer. "Eres fuerte. Eres el sujeto más fuerte que he conocido. No te frunzas así, realmente quiero decirlo. Y sabes _cuanto_ lo quiero decir, también. Eres el sujeto más inteligente que he conocido más allá de mi propio padre, has estado ahí afuera y hecho toda esa mierda que jamás podré ni siquiera soñar. ¡Pero mírate! Estás totalmente cansado. Bien, acepto eso, también. Pero quiero que sepas algo. _Yo_ confío en _ti_. Vas a matarme, sé todo eso, pero confío que mantendrás tu palabra y confío que no me lastimarás como juraste hasta que no llegue el momento. Es por eso que te estoy ayudando, también. Eso— y porque quiero que me veas como alguien más que una idiota que fácilmente quiere ayudarte."

Él había abierto su boca para hablar varias veces durante su confesión, tratando de sacar su cabeza de la de ella sin romper sus manos. Pero cada nueva oración que decía le robó un poco más de sus ganas de ignorarla. Ella sostenía su rostro como si hubiera mantenido su mirada si hubiera podido ver, pero aún así no entendía porque la enojaba aún que él no confiase completamente en ella algún día. Eso que siempre la viera como la amiga de Goku, una mujer que se había jactado demasiado libremente a su favor y se había enredado en sus propias palabras por el mismo hombre. Quizá esa parte no le molestaba tanto, y no estaba tratando de cambiar su pensamiento por su saldo. Solo quería darle un poco... quería hacerlo sentir menos solo en el mundo. Aún si lo notara o no, él era todo para él mismo.

Él apretó sus dientes y le cerró los ojos, sacándosela de sus pensamientos. Ella nunca soltó su cara, y él no trató de zafarse de ella, tampoco. Parecía muy adentrado en sus pensamientos para molestarse con eso. Sus pestañas casi tocaban las de él de tan cerca que estaban, pero a Bulma no le importó la proximidad o algo más. Porque cuando los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron y siete palabras hirieron su corazón, era todo lo que podía hacer para no aumentar más esa cercanía.

"No confíes en mí, jamás lo hagas," dijo él en un ronco susurro. Bulma hizo un mudo sonido en negación, su garganta estaba molesta de tantas palabras. Ella tragó inestablemente.

"Demasiado tarde." Sus labios temblaron mientras dijo esas dos palabras que cambiaron el comportamiento de Vegeta completamente.

Era como que la pelea salía de él, un largo respiro cruzó sus labios mientras su cabeza lenta, lentamente se inclinaba, deslizándose levemente para detenerse en la curva de su hombro. Su cálida respiración resoplaba gentilmente contra la desnuda piel de su cuello, cortas respiraciones que no eran muy estables. Vulnerable, esa era la palabra que se le cruzó por la mente. Esto era probablemente lo más cercano a algo que él le ofreciera que ella pudiera usar cruelmente si lo eligiese. Esto era quizá lo más cercano a confiar en ella. Cerrando sus ojos, bloqueando todas las sensaciones, sonidos, esencias que no pertenecieran a la pesada calidez cediendo contra ella, ella hizo la única cosa que podía llamar instinto humano. Deslizando una mano sobre las profundidades de su cabello, y otra en su espalda lo acercó más contra si, haciendo desaparecer parte de su oscuridad y volviéndola parte de ella.

Ella sintió que su garganta se sacudió levemente contra ella mientras que él hizo quizá la cosa más difícil que alguna vez intentó.

Sus brazos se levantaron para rodearla, el acero hirviendo finalmente se hacía dócil con su tacto, sus palabras y su verdad.

Ella no lo lastimaría.

* * *


	13. Pelea de comida

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Bulma no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban sentados ahí, su rostro se curvó en el hombro de Vegeta, absorbiendo su calor, pero rápidamente juntando oscuridad y un frío chillido la trajo nuevamente a sus sentidos. Recurriendo a la información sensorial, ella tomó lo que sabía. Podía sentir una cálida, húmeda respiración soplando suavemente contra su cuello, sus pestañas se movían contra su piel como alas de polilla. Los brazos de Vegeta estaban levemente agarrados alrededor de ella, llevándola hacia su pecho. No la estaba apretando hacia si como lo había hecho antes, ni tampoco la refrenaba de hacerlo. Él sólo estaba... sosteniéndola. Como ella lo sostenía.

Y se sentía muy extraño. No era que la extrañeza fuera causada por Vegeta, pero ese abrazo repentino podía querer decir mucho. Para ella y para él. Quizá ninguno había hecho esto antes, y si lo habían hecho, era muchos, muchos años atrás. Pero la pregunta permaneció; ¿por qué _la_ había dejado? De todas las personas en el universo... él bajó su guardia con ella.

Que regalo.

Por supuesto, estaba segura que nunca volvería a suceder, pero el recuerdo de eso iba a permanecer con ella hasta el día que pasara a la próxima dimensión. Y probablemente después de eso. No sabía porque él estaba permitiendo esto, siendo tan rudo como era él no la necesitaba en lo más mínimo. Pero había mucho más sentimiento en sus acciones... quizá había más capas en él que ella podía encontrar. Pero a pesar de su creciente —y constantemente negada— atracción hacía él ella sabía que él le era indiferente en casi todo. Una cosa había roto con eso y había sido la confianza.

Cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo sus pestañas tocar la suave piel de su hombro, inhaló su esencia profundamente, llevándose a sí misma el aroma de su cálida piel junto a ella, el leve olor de sudor y esfuerzo, y una rica esencia escondida que no podía nombrar. Como su esencia, parecía llevárselo con él. Frotando sus dedos de arriba a abajo sobre su espina gentilmente, sintiendo cada vértebra pasar bajo sus dedos, fue recompensada con nada más que un largo suspiro de Vegeta. Pero él no se estremeció por su tacto, tampoco se alejó y gruñó alguna brusca refutación.

Por supuesto, fue entonces cuando el teléfono sonó.

El sonido hizo que ambos se sorprendieran, la inesperada interrupción fue definitivamente no bienvenida. Sus manos se retiraban de la espalda de Vegeta, Bulma se alejó un poco de él, aunque no podía llegar muy lejos porque todavía estaba apoyada en su regazo. Un leve sonroje calentó sus mejillas, pero lo ignoró cuando Vegeta se alejó de ella poniendo sus manos firmemente en sus caderas, moviéndola de su regazo sin una palabra. Le parpadeó curiosamente cuando notó que su expresión era como siempre; levemente irritado y distanciado. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia el sonido chillón del teléfono, que estaba posicionado en la mesa de café.

"¿Vas a atender eso?" preguntó rígidamente. "O se va a congelar el infierno antes que dejes de lado tu holgazanería."

Todo el resto de incomodidad se evaporó de ella el instante que su boca formó la última sílaba de esa oración. Bulma hizo una mueca rápida y tomó el teléfono de la mesa, apretando el botón con indignante pinchazo de su pulgar.

"¿Hola?" preguntó suavemente, deslizando su mirada hacia Vegeta mientras lo hacía. ¿Por qué se le contraía el estómago cuando lo miraba? Él estaba frunciendo el ceño ahora, su expresión era de pensamiento profundo.

"Por favor, no me cuelgues," rogó la voz.

Bulma suspiró, su frente se arrugaba mientras un pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzaba a metérsele dentro de su cerebro. "No voy a hablar contigo, Yamcha. Estoy cansada de esta mierda," le dijo ella con una dura voz, levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia el salón. No quería que Vegeta escuchara la conversación que iba a tener con su ex novio. Esperó mientras Yamcha trataba de arreglar desesperadamente su error.

"Bulma, sabes que no hablé enserio antes, ¡solo fue una idea pasajera! Quiero decir, es el sueño de todo hombre, ¿o no? No quise decir ni una palabra de eso, eres todo lo que he querido siempre," dijo en una filtrada, aún engatusadora voz, y Bulma podía casi oír la dosis de miel para engañarla que trataba de poner en el corto discurso.

"¿Todo lo que has querido? Yamcha, piensa en eso. Nosotros no estamos bien juntos, y lo sabes. Nos divertimos, y lo admito, pero quiero algo diferente ahora, y todavía no estás listo para asentar cabeza. Los dos queremos algo más," dijo ella tranquilamente, y por primera vez dándose cuenta que estaba terminando con él... con una cabeza y un corazón claro. Esta vez era real.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, y Yamcha trató otra vez de hacerla cambiar de opinión. "Bulma... ¿estás dejando de lado lo nuestro? Yo no, me niego a creer que hay alguien por ahí mejor para nosotros dos. Admito que estuve ocupado últimamente, y no fui atento como podría haber sido, pero—"

"¿Pero qué Yamcha?" interrumpió fieramente, aún con el mismo suspiro. "Las cosas no han sido igual desde hace un tiempo, y creo que lo que pasó antes puede quedarse ahí. Enfréntalo; ya no eres bueno para mí, y no soy lo que necesitas. Hagamos esto sin el melodrama de llorar por una vez, ¿está bien? Quedemos como amigos."

"Amigos..." repitió él miserablemente. "...¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? ¿Después de todo?"

"Estoy segura, Yamcha. Esto es todo," dijo ella suavemente, y podía ver casi cerrarse la puerta de su relación ante sus ojos, y nunca más se volvería a abrir. Era extraño estar instigando esto, pero tenía que hacerse. No le gustaba el limbo en el que se había estancado por tanto tiempo. Si no podía tener lo que quería de él, ni aún así un paso menor a eso; la falta de fe, entonces era momento de terminar con todo eso. Mejor estar sola que estancada en esa infelicidad.

"Está bien, Bulma," Dijo finalmente Yamcha. Sonando derrotado, su voz extrañamente amortiguada. "Quizá tienes razón sobre todo eso. Tu eres el genio después de todo, ¿huh?" él dio una pequeña, auto-despreciativa risa. "Al menos no estamos gritando esta vez. Siento todo esto, Bulma. Yo... yo espero que podamos ser amigos aún."

"Hey, cuenta con eso," dijo ella con una sonrisa triste, mirando por la ventana del salón. Las estrellas nunca se vieron tan frías y brillantes. "Pondremos esto como una mala experiencia, entonces." Él sonrió tranquilamente, aunque sonando un poco forzado. "Seguro. Yo— yo creo que me voy yendo entonces..."

Ella tragó una gran bocanada en su garganta. "Sí. Adiós, Yamcha."

"Nos vemos," susurró él roncamente.

La linea quedó vacía.

Apoyándose contra la pared, el tubo contra su pecho, dejó salir una solitaria y cristalina lágrima por su mejilla por todos los recuerdos que habían creado juntos. La diversión que tenían, las personas que conocieron, y las aventuras que compartieron. Pero la vida continuaba, aún si no seguían juntos. Algunas cosas no estaban hechas para suceder, y esta era una de ellas. Sobreviviría eso. Él también.

Dejando salir un largo respiro volvió al salón, poniendo el teléfono nuevamente en la mesa y sentándose en el sillón. Vegeta no se había movido desde la llamada, él aun estaba estoico con la facilidad con la que solo él había sido dotado. No molestándose con palabras o algo vago asemejándose a eso, ella se sentó y se curvó hacia él, abrazando su brazo levantado contra ella fuertemente. Lentas lágrimas se escaparon por debajo de sus párpados cerrados, comenzando por emociones de reacción y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer podría haber sido potencialmente el error más grande de su vida. Había hecho lo correcto, ¿después de todo? Estaba tan sola, ahora.

Vegeta resopló agudamente mientras ella se enterraba en él levemente, y ella sabía que estaba irritado por las libertades que se había tomado. Un abrazo no quería decir que podía arrojársele encima, no señor. Pero solo necesitaba algo que la apoye, y Vegeta parecía estar en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto.

Pero él no se movió. No habló o hizo algo para moverla. Sólo la toleró como si fuera un pequeño fastidio que se aferraba a ella en el momento, liberándolo. Pulgada tras pulgada su músculo se volvió a relajar y ella se dejaba hundir en la piel del hombre de piedra que la quemaba con su calor.

"¿Qué haces cuando piensas que acabas de cometer el más grande error de tu vida?" preguntó ella con una suave voz, agarrando el duro músculo en su brazo más fuerte.

"Lo superas," vino la cansada, aún gruesa voz. "Y si no puedes hacerlo, mata a la fuente de tus problemas."

"¿Escuchaste la conversación?"

"A un cierto grado. Los humanos cargan con mucho apego emocional hacia otros seres, en mi opinión," dijo él con una aguda percepción. "Puedes hacerlo sin eso."

"¿Crees que hice lo correcto?" preguntó suavemente. "Pero ni siquiera lo conoces—"

"Diría lo mismo a cualquier persona que confiara en otra por cualquier estabilidad emocional. Mírate ahora, mujer tonta. Sin la ayuda en la que te engañaste para necesitar de él, has caído completamente. ¿Dónde esta tu fuerza?"

Ella comenzó a fruncir el ceño. "Ha sido un día duro, ¿está bien? Me repondré, es normal que alguien tenga dudas respecto a una gran decisión. Estaré... bien cuando amanezca."

"Ahí lo tienes," dijo él con satisfacción. Bulma lo miró, asustada.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya habías hecho tu decisión entonces, Bulma. Un momento de oposición te hizo dudar de tu elección. Sabes que tu elección estuvo bien," dijo dando por hecho. Sus ciegos ojos brillaron con un pequeño triunfo.

Ella pensó en eso, y más lo hacía más se daba cuenta que estaba en lo correcto. Él la había convencido totalmente en defender su decisión, la cual sabía internamente era la correcta. Ella y Yamcha ya no eran el uno para el otro. Y había sido Vegeta quien reafirmara esa idea en su cabeza, suspiró internamente con su propia duda. Bien, cosas extrañas habían sucedido... él realmente era un idiota inteligente, también. Y lo sabía.

"Gracias."

"De nada," dijo él con un aire satisfecho carente de gracia. Él levantó una ceja hacia ella, y su rostro se oscureció. "¿Ahora podrías quitarte amablemente de mi brazo? Ya he tenido suficiente de ti colgándoteme por hoy."

Bulma frunció el ceño levemente, pero desapareció prontamente. "Seh, seh," murmuró ella, saliéndose de su brazo para tocarse la manga. Rápidamente pasó a ser una rascada en su rostro con el filo de sus palmas mientras trataba de salirse completamente. Juntando sus dedos tras su cuello se inclinó hacia sus rodillas. ¿Cuándo iba a llegar la comida, de todas formas? Se sentía hambrienta.

"Tus padres han vuelto," dijo Vegeta repentinamente, sin ninguna entonación en particular. La blanda voz hizo que Bulma levantara su cabeza sospechosamente.

"¿Y?"

Sus ojos se achicaron. "Y nada. Solo sentí sus Ki de vuelta a la casa."

Lo miró por un momento, pero lo dejó pasar. Sabía que particularmente no le agradaban sus padres, pero sonaba bastante molesto con que volvieran. Se sonrió a sí misma. Probablemente se había enfermado con su extraño comportamiento. Demonios, se estaba enfermando de eso.

"Bien, parece que tenemos dos más para cenar. Lo que quiere decir que tendrás que renunciar a tu vacía imitación y dejar un poco más de comida."

"No me compares con alguna aplicación humana," gruñó. "Yo controlo mi apetito perfectamente, gracias." Se puso de pie y poniendo sus manos en el sofá caminó, haciendo su camino fácilmente hacia el corredor.

Comenzando a subir con largas pisadas, se volteó y le lanzó una extraña mirada.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella, un poco retraída. Él parpadeó, y sacudió su cabeza.

"Nada." Bulma miró a la silueta de su filosa cabecera desaparecer entre las sombras, y suspiró para ella misma. Cobarde. Sólo se iba porque no podía lidiar con su madre.

"Si insistes en ser antisocial, te llevaré comida cuando llegue," le dijo. Por supuesto no respondió a eso.

Agarrándose a si misma, esperó que sus padres entraran en el salón, escuchando sus alegres saludos hacia ella.

La comida llegó más tarde de lo esperado, así que para entonces todos en la casa estaban rabiosos. Excepto, por supuesto por la madre de Bulma, quien decía que las mujeres no admitían su hambre. Pero los extraños sonidos desde su estómago hablaron por si mismos. Fue un gran alivio cuando el timbre sonó, para Bulma. Vegeta se escondía en algún lugar arriba, haciendo sonidos ocasionales para que supieran que estaba esperando. Bulma tenía la leve sospecha que estaba entrenando ligeramente arriba.

"Finalmente," gruñó ella mientras abrían las grandes órdenes que había pedido en el restaurante Chino local. Ella se abalanzó hacia el arroz apenas encontró el paquete, sonriendo victoriosamente. "Estos son míos," le dijo a sus padres amenazadoramente. Su padre parecía estafado.

"Ahora Bulma, ¿no te enseñamos a compartir?" preguntó él. El arroz era también su favorito, pero este era el único paquete. Ella sacudió su cabeza y sostuvo el paquete caliente contra ella protectoramente.

"No esta vez, papá. Quizá si nos hubiera dado una advertencia, ¡Vegeta y yo no hubiéramos tenido que dividir la comida que encargamos para nosotros!" señaló ella, juntando una selección de arroz, cerdo marinado picante, tallarines, carne y más cosas. Llenar un plato para Vegeta era tarea fácil, tomó dos ayudantes para todos. Bien, excepto por el arroz. Él era muy mañoso como para venir y buscárselo, así que tomó la responsabilidad con la facilidad de alguien que solía tener a cargo.

"¿Cómo estuvo todo mientras estábamos fuera, Bulma? ¿Te causó Vegeta algún problema?" preguntó su madre preocupadamente, con su cálida sonrisa aún presente. Bulma parpadeó y le sonrió a su madre.

"No, para nada. Realmente parece que nos estamos llevando mejor últimamente—"

"Oh, ¡dios mío!" Dijo su madre repentinamente. "¿Qué te sucedió, Bulma?" Señaló hacia su garganta con un tembloroso dedo, con los ojos azules abiertos por la sorpresa. "¡Estás toda morada!"

Bulma soltó el tenedor que estaba usando y se llevó la mano a la garganta con dificultad, su mente carente de cualquier excusa que pudiera encontrar para salvar a Vegeta. "Er... Ahora no te asustes, Mamá—"

Las grandes cejas de su padre se juntaron en un gran ceño, y el estómago de Bulma se hundió mientras recordaba demasiado bien esa mirada. Oh dios. "Bulma," dijo él. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Ella rió nerviosamente, y trató de hacer reaccionar su cerebro. Por el hecho de dejar ir eso fácilmente, tenía que culpar a Vegeta. Mezclando la verdad con alguna mentira que pudiera hacer funcionar bien. "Bien, es culpa mía, en realidad. Verás, Con Vegeta ciego y todo eso, tuve que guiarlo para que no se cayera, ¿correcto? Bien casi lo enloquezco con todo esto. Lo sé, no debí haberlo hecho," dijo expectante, echando un vistazo crítico hacia sus padres, juzgando sus reacciones, "pero estaba siendo un completo idiota. De todas formas, él fue a agarrar mi brazo pero yo estaba agachada todo el tiempo y tomó mi cuello en su lugar. El bruto realmente no conoce su propia fuerza. Y... bueno, saben que no podía verme en ese momento."

Eso no había sido tan malo en realidad, pensó para si misma mientras la preocupación y el enojo desaparecían del rostro de su padre. Su madre ya se había relajado. "Bien," dijo ella en alivio, poniendo una mano sobre la masa de cabello dorado, "eso es todo entonces. Bulma, me preocupaste, ¡¡pensé que alguien te atacó o algo!!"

"Como si," murmuró ella, aunque su rostro se calentaba por la mentira. Sus padres eran verdaderamente inocentes a veces.

"Entonces, ¿qué más hay de nuevo?" Su padre le preguntó, la cómoda atmósfera había vuelto rápidamente. Bulma suspiró mientras su cabeza se llenó de los eventos del día.

"Um, Yamcha y yo cortamos... para siempre, esta vez," admitió ella. Su madre hizo un sonido empático y apoyó su mano.

"Eso es una pena, ¡era un hombre tan apuesto!"

Bulma levantó su rostro y sacó su lengua en desagrado. "Hay mucho más en las personas que la apariencia. Él era un podrido novio, aún si era más sexy que el demonio."

"Sabía que no era el indicado para ti desde el principio, querida," su padre anunció orgullosamente. "Él siempre tenía ojos para otras. Y la cicatriz en su rostro... podía haber pagado una cirugía plástica. ¿Quién pensaba que era, un pirata?" El Dr. Briefs se rió para si mismo. Bulma y su madre se quedaron sorprendidas, ambas incapaz de evitar reírse ante esa espontánea respuesta.

"... ¿Qué?" preguntó él, pareciendo perplejo. Bulma frunció el ceño.

"Gracias por subirme el ánimo un poco, papá. Ahora cada vez que lo vea voy a visualizar un parche en su ojo y un sombrero de capitán en su cabeza," se rió entonces, por la graciosa imagen formándose en su mente.

"No te olvides del loro verde," dijo su madre tras ella. El Dr. Briefs sacudió su cabeza mientras se movía a la mesa para cenar.

"Mujer," murmuró él.

Bulma dejó de hablar, y aún riéndose para si misma, tomó la bandeja con la comida de Vegeta y se dirigió a las escaleras. Su padre podía hacer eso por ella a veces; totalmente, sin hacerlo intencionalmente levantarle el ánimo. Tomó el contenedor de comida con ella también, en caso que su padre tramara algo. Desde la decepcionada vista de su rostro que trataba de ocultar, había tomado la decisión correcta.

"¿Disfrutando tu rol como enfermera, Bulma?" Le dijo su madre con una sonrisita. Su hija simplemente corrió su media melena sobre su hombro y continuó su camino al cuarto de Vegeta, parpadeando sus ojos azules mientras se ajustaban a la baja luz. Alguien se había olvidado de encender las luces del pasillo. Al darse cuenta, ella.

Sus manos estaban muy llenas como para abrir la puerta cuando llegó ahí, se dio cuenta. "¿Vegeta? ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?" Llamó desde la sólida masa que bloqueaba su camino. No hubo respuesta. "¿Vegeta?"

"¿Por qué persistes en molestarle?" Preguntó en un tono normal, aunque levemente fuerte a través de la puerta. "Esfúmate."

Bulma le disparó una sucia mirada a la puerta cerrada, tratando de soportar la parte que toleraba de su agresión instintiva. "Bien, me iré si realmente quieres," dijo ella coaxilmente, "pero tengo mucha comida aquí y estoy preocupada que no la pueda llevar en una sola pieza bajo las escaleras. Si pudieras sacármela de las manos, se apreciaría bastante."

Un corto silencio.

Suaves pasos se escucharon alrededor del cuarto, un pequeño ruido y una fuerte maldición. Vegeta abrió la puerta con una mirada igual de sucia que la que ella propinó momentos atrás, frotándose su mentón. Bulma sonrió. "¿Teniendo problemas ahí?"

Él se rehusó a responder eso, llevando su nariz mientras tomaba la esencia de la comida que ella cargaba. Bulma notó que ya no estaba medio vestido, sino usando una remera blanca y unos pantalones cortos. Le hizo preguntarse si su ceguera le afectaba en algo, si podía hacer todo tan bien como si tuviera vista. Quizá no le obstaculizaba en lo más mínimo.

Tomando hábilmente la bandeja de sus manos se giró en sus talones y se adentró nuevamente a su habitación, pateando la puerta cerrada en la cara de Bulma antes que ella pueda tomar otro respiro. Ella parpadeó mientras se cerró filosamente, a no más de una pulgada de distancia de su nariz. Él tenía un tacto increíble, pensó para si misma con una larga dosis de indignante ira. Se sentía un poco picada, pero no iba a hacérselo saber. Gruñendo silenciosamente a la puerta, se alejó firmemente, y se ubicó casi a tres metros lejos antes que pueda darse cuenta que le faltaba algo.

¡Su cena! Estaba apoyada injustamente en la bandeja junto al plato de Vegeta. Si no se iba de ahí, iba a devorarla, y posiblemente junto al paquete que la envolvía. Una traviesa risa cruzó su rostro. Era la excusa perfecta para entrar y fastidiarlo mientras comía. Quizá podría indigestarlo por haberle cerrado la puerta en ella de la forma que lo hizo.

Entrando otra vez, se apoyó en la puerta otra vez. "¡Estoy entrando!" anunció ella, y giró la perilla para abrir la puerta. Dirigiéndose al cuarto arrogantemente, cerró la puerta con un decisivo clic. Vegeta quien estaba parado en el medio de su cuarto con la bandeja en sus manos, miró venenosamente en su dirección. "¡¿Te di permiso para que entres a mi habitación?!" gritó él. "Vete."

Ella resopló. "Esta es mi casa, así que puedo ir a donde quiera, idiota. Sólo estoy aquí para tomar mi comida, la que dejé en tu plato. Agradeciéndote, ahora la tengo de nuevo," dijo ella secamente, caminando hacia él y tomando el contenedor plástico y el pequeño tenedor de su plato. Por supuesto, el no podía verla, pero usando su habilidad para detectar el Ki, giró su cabeza mientras ella se movía, y su ceño fruncido nublaba su rostro a uno más realzado al que usualmente su agria mirada ya tenía.

"Ahora vete. Deseo comer en paz," escupió él, apoyando la bandeja en el gran escritorio, cruzando sus brazos amenazadoramente sobre su pecho. Bulma estaba como siempre, sin ninguna impresión por la exhibición del hombre.

"Sabes, podrías soportar ser un poco menos grosero," remarcó ella. "Me gusta más hacer las cosas para ti si eres amable."

Su ciega mirada se achicó a dos lineas gemelas obsidianas. "Está bien... por favor retírate de una puta vez de mi cuarto antes que te saque yo. ¿Está mejor así?" gruñó él. Bulma parpadeó.

"No es lo que tengo en mente realmente," se murmuró para si misma. Vegeta siseó.

"¡Suficiente! ¡Fuera!" gruñó él. Fue en ese momento cuando Bulma comenzó a sentirse realmente irritada por su habitual grosería.

"¿Dejarías de hacer eso?" le devolvió ella. "No pienses en mandonearme de esa manera, Vegeta. Se que eres un príncipe y todo eso—"

"¡Por lo que deberías respetarme como tal!"

"—pero no soy un Saiyajin. Yo me inclinaría a un príncipe humano antes que a ti, amigo," dijo ella dándolo por hecho, con sus ojos azules azotándolo. Su admisión solo sirvió para irritar aún más a Vegeta, aumentando su color en sus mejillas, un rubor causado solo por la ira.

"Mujer... mejor será que te vayas mientras todavía estás intacta," dijo ásperamente. Bulma suspiró despreciativamente.

"Estuve ahí; has hecho eso. Me has manipulado antes, Vegeta. Se acabó. Aunque me gustaría poder decir lo mismo sobre los moretones que dejaste en mi cuello," dijo ella infelizmente, corriendo un dedo suavemente sobre la zona herida, que ahora se estaba volviendo un poco morada. El molesto contacto hizo que sus parpados se apretaran levemente. "Tuve que cubrirte otra vez anoche."

Su ceja se torció en confusión. "¡¿De qué estás hablando ahora?!"

"¡Mi mamá vio mi cuello y se asustó, idiota! Lo que hizo que papá pareciera bastante enojado, lo que me hizo cubrirte el trasero para que papá no destruya el tanque de regeneración o algo tan estúpido como eso," le gritó, enojada por su demandante espera por una respuesta cuando él estaba siendo todavía y obviamente demasiado grosero. Bastardo insoportable, pensó ella enojadamente, reconsiderando las mentiras que dijo para salvarlo de la confrontación. Su padre pudo si bien haber destruido el tanque de regeneración, o simplemente se pudo haber rehusado a arreglarlo si hubiera sabido que Vegeta la había lastimado intencionalmente. Sintió una punzada por el pensamiento. Quizá no debió haber mentido por él; no podía ser saludable mentir por un completo asesino, negar que él la había herido cuando realmente lo había hecho. Pero entonces, ¿cómo habría podido ayudar eso? No lo hubiera hecho.

Vegeta pareció ignorar el vapor que salía de la comida en la bandeja mientras se dirigía a ella a propósito, tomándola de la pera y moviendo su cabeza ásperamente hacia un lado. Los ojos de Bulma se agrandaron dramáticamente por la sorpresa e instintivamente trató de quitarse de su agarre, pero él tenía su pera firmemente agarrada. Con su otra mano libre movió sus dedos sobre la piel de su cuello, haciéndola doler un poco.

"¡Ow! Hey, no hagas eso," dijo ella, gimiendo con el contacto. "Duele." Por supuesto, él ignoró su protesta, pero ella notó que sus dedos alivianaron su contacto de ahí en más. Lo que solo sirvió para confundirla aún más con sus acciones. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó ella en confusión, mirándolo cercanamente, a su impasivo gesto. Luego de un momento, liberó su pera. Ella no se movió. "¿Vegeta?"

Su rostro parecía preocupado, para su inmediata sorpresa. "No fue mi intención marcarte," murmuró él. "Esta maldita ceguera me ha quitado el sentido de la presión. Probablemente porque no puedo verme hacerlo," gruñó él, más para él que para ella. Ella no había esperado ninguna explicación de él, pero no dijo nada para indicar su sorpresa.

"Olvídalo," murmuró ella, mirándolo desde sus pestañas. El lado menos grosero de Vegeta era más desconcertante que el otro. "Me repondré. Y tu también."

"Hmp. Por supuesto." Ambos parecieron darse cuenta al mismo tiempo que aunque Vegeta había soltado su barbilla, aún no había sacado los dedos de su cuello, y ella no se había alejado para conseguir su libertad. Bulma trató de ignorar la leve caricia de sus dedos contra su pulso, concentrándose en mirar a la alfombra así no tenía que mirar a su mano, o dentro de su ciega mirada.

Le urgió la extraña necesidad de... tocarlo, sabiendo que lo había empujado bastante lejos por un día e ir más lejos sería una locura. Pero, él todavía la estaba tocando... ¿se estaba convirtiendo en una atracción? Recordó que él había admitido que ella le era agradable físicamente, ¿era este contacto parte de aquella admisión? Pero todo apuntaba en otra dirección, sin mencionar que su abominable orgullo y arrogancia no permitirían algo de ese tipo.

Pero ese beso, el abrazo, las 'disculpas' que le acababa de dar... decía todo lo contrario.

Bulma suspiró fuertemente. "Realmente me confundes, Vegeta," dijo ella tranquilamente, sin moverse. Dejándolo alejarse de ella, pensó atrevidamente. Ver cuanto le tomaría para retratar. Pero la cosa era, Vegeta solo arqueó el costado de su boca a una sonrisa y se rió para si mismo.

"Demasiado para que tu pequeño cerebro humano pueda manejar" se burló él. "No he hecho nada."

Bulma se liberó y tocó bromeante la punta de su nariz, sonriendo cuando él dejó salir un corto sonido de sorpresa. "No me insultes," dijo en una voz grave, llena de risa por la expresión que él tomó. Tomando la mano de su cuello, él se frotó su nariz.

"No invadas mi espacio personal," gruñó él amenazadoramente. Las cejas de Bulma alcanzaron su flequillo.

"No me digas que tienes una burbuja personal, Vegeta," dijo ella en severa burla. "¿Por qué debería escucharte? Me intimidas con tu contacto cercano más y más seguido últimamente. Debo 'invadirlo' sólo para molestarte."

En broma, se encaminó justo contra su pecho antes de poder pensar en las implicaciones de tal gesto. Vegeta se puso rígido inmediatamente, la expresión de su rostro se congelaba cuidadosamente mientras hacía un movimiento para alejarse. Luego se detuvo. Bulma casi podía escucharlo pensar, 'él príncipe Saiyajin no huye'. Ella sonrió desvergonzadamente y colocó su mano libre en su pecho, preguntándose cuando podría enojarlo antes que se alejara de ella.

"Quita tu mano de mí, Bulma," siseó de repente, mirándola con sus oscuros ojos. "O haré que te arrepientas." Se abalanzó y tomó su mano fuertemente en la de él, sacándosela fuertemente. Luego la dejó ir rudamente como si estuviese expeliendo ácido de su palma. Ella solo se encogió, sin afectarse, y corrió su cabello detrás de sus hombros.

"No estás hecho para el contacto físico, ¿huh?" bromeó ella con un destello en sus ojos. "Bien, muy bien. Eres muy rudo para mi gusto de todas formas, muchacho mono. Además, mi cena y la tuya se están enfriando." Su abrupto cambio de tópico fue bienvenido con una leve mirada de cálculo de parte de él, una leve mirada nocturna que la alegró que no podía calibrar la suya. Para escapar de eso, ella quitó la tapa plástica de su comida, hundiéndose en el delicioso aroma de ésta antes de pinchar el primero de muchos desafortunados fideos con el tenedor. Vegeta parecía menos inclinado a empezar otra discusión con ella cuando el aroma de la comida captó completamente su atención, y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la cama con la bandeja balanceándose en sus rodillas, comenzó su verdadero banquete.

Masticando rápidamente, ella se concentró en la relativa facilidad con la que él consumía su comida, y más allá de eso, como manejaba su tenedor ciegamente. La única señal que él no podía ver era la desenfocada mirada de sus ojos, la forma en que se deslizaban por el cuarto con la facilidad de alguien incapaz de reconocer sus alrededores. En su búsqueda de llenar el vacío de su estómago, parecía haberse olvidado que ella estaba ahí. Ella respiró suavemente y tragó una mordida de su cena. "Sabes, probablemente no deberías comer en la cama," regañó ella reservadamente, por carecer de algo más para decir. Sólo tenía que romper el silencio.

Vegeta apenas se detuvo en la rápida inhalación de su comida. "Quizá no eres lo suficientemente coordinada como para hacerlo sin derramar algo," disparó en respuesta, y continuó devorando el plato que tenía en las manos. Todavía desprendía vapor. Bulma mordió sus labios por un momento, masticando levemente y dejando el dulce sabor salir de su boca. Luego se encogió a si misma, sentándose en el otro lado de la cama y poniéndose en una posición idéntica a la de Vegeta, si más que a un pié lejos de él. Moviendo una mano hacia el escritorio tomó el control remoto de la televisión montada en la pared y la encendió.

Cuando Vegeta pausó su comida para darle una mirada que fue en realidad una media mirada, medio de enojo, ella tuvo que reír. "Bien, si voy molestarte puedo no hacerlo en silencio. No eres precisamente charlatán, sabes."

Él gruñó e hizo un movimiento hacia ella con el tenedor. Bulma sonrió nerviosamente mientras él continuaba dándole su mejor mirada de 'voy a matarte' con su boca llena. Ella se volteó a la televisión, dejando que el brillo azul ilumine el oscuro cuarto. No sabía porque estaba sentada así en el cuarto de Vegeta, cenando con él, pero tenía la extraña impresión que no le molestaba su presencia. Y sabía por hecho que ella disfrutaba de su compañía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Esos pensamientos que estaban pinchándola casi al mismo tiempo que el tenedor de Vegeta ensartó cautelosamente una bola de arroz justo bajo su nariz. Para el momento en el que ella parpadeó ya había desaparecido, y Vegeta masticaba felizmente. Ella hizo un estrangulado sonido de enojo.

"¡¡H-hey!! Que demonios—" comenzó enojadamente, luego mirando a su comida. Sus ojos se angostaron, luego se agigantaron. "¡Esa era la más grande, bastardo!"

Él sonrió por su sorpresa, riéndose entre dientes por su propia maldad. "Deberías haberte movido más rápido," la regañó él, con su boca vacía para entonces. "Es el precio que pagas por invadir mi espacio y molestarme."

Ella le lanzó una mirada malévola. "No es gracioso. Sólo porque te has terminado la tuya con la velocidad de una loca aspiradora no quiere decir que te puedas abalanzar en mi— _¡¡hey!!_" miró el ultraje mientras se robaba otra. Con sus super rápidos reflejos y sentido del olfato, había alcanzado la ubicación de su cena con asombrosa facilidad. "¡Deja de comerte mi comida!"

Moviéndose en la cama así el espacio entre ellos era más grande, Bulma sintió que tenía una medida de seguridad. Pero sólo para estar segura, tomó una almohada de atrás y la puso entre los dos como una barrera. Procedió a comer su cena con más velocidad que la usual, dándole cientos de miradas desde el borde de sus ojos. Él tenía la mirada de una perezosa bestia depredadora, aguardando la próxima matanza.

Mierda.

"Aléjate Vegeta, no me hagas recurrir a pelear sucio," le advirtió ella. "Estoy hambrienta, y no voy a dudar en nada."

"Debilucha," siseó él, colocando su bandeja vacía sobre el escritorio. Él torció una cautelosa mirada. "¿Qué podrías hacer para detenerme? Eres mucho más débil que yo, y lo sabes."

"Claro que lo sé. Pero no se necesita fuerza para... comprometer... la comida que tienes adentro de tu corazón," dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Un movimiento en falso y haré correr mi lengua sobre toda ella."

Él lo pensó bien, su rosa lengua rodeando la esquina de su labio en deliberación. Bulma parpadeó lentamente mientras seguía el movimiento con un poco más de fascinación de la que esperaba. Parpadeando otra vez, rompió su concentración y continuó comiendo. Dos pequeños, marinados pedacitos que quedaban y ella lo habría derrotado. Pinchándolos a ambos con un movimiento finiquitado quitó el primero del instrumento con sus dientes, masticándolo deleitadamente. Así que no iba a robarlos entonces, pensó mientras tragaba, disfrutando la sensación de plenitud que acababa con el hambre que la había plagado previamente. Vegeta volteó la cabeza hacia ella pensativamente, y sus ojos casi parecían sonreírle por un corto segundo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella.

"Si tuvieras la capacidad de consumir más comida, podrías tener el hambre carnívoro de un Saiyajin puro. Una pelea de comida no era inusual en el planeta Vegeta."

"¿Había escasez?" le preguntó ella, mirando hacia el último bocado de comida enganchado en su tenedor. Él sacudió su cabeza.

"No, pero raras veces cuando no había planetas para ser purgados, los Saiyajin tenían poco menos que hacer que pelear con sus propios compañeros," dijo pensativamente, mientras recuerdos nunca dichos revoloteaban claramente en su mente. "El poco tiempo que realmente pasé en mi planeta natal antes que fuese dado a Freezer era así. Recuerdo una vez cuando hice la misma cosa a mi propio padre... la primera matanza simbólica de la estación era hacer una señal para otros para ir a la búsqueda y cazar. Él nunca averiguó de quien eran los dientes que habían mordido la presa antes que los suyos," admitió con una mirada que casi podía ser descripta como cálida. Casi. La escena era extraña para la mente de Bulma, pero podía decir que Vegeta la recordaba con un cariño de guerrero.

"¿Te llevabas bien con tu papá?" le preguntó curiosamente. Él se encogió de hombros. "Me enseñó lo que necesitaba saber sobre las costumbres Saiyajin, y mi propia naturaleza. Aunque no teníamos tal unión como tu la tienes con tus padres. Y para el momento que era lo suficientemente grande para conocerlo realmente, el bastardo me había regalado a Freezer como una especie de trofeo," dijo él, su rostro se torcía con cólera. "Si Freezer no lo hubiera derrotado lo habría matado yo mismo por eso."

Bulma hizo una mueca de dolor. "Debes haberte sentido bastante traicionado," dijo en voz baja. Él se encogió de hombros levemente. "No realmente," murmuró él. "Me dio la oportunidad de mejorar mis habilidades como guerrero, estando en el ejército de Freezer. El hecho de no tener ninguna opción es lo que me enfurece. Nunca tuve una oportunidad de ascender a mi puesto como rey."

"¿Entonces no deberías no culpar a tu padre?" dijo ella en confusión. "Quiero decir, Freezer causó todo eso, ¿o no? Creo que tu padre fue engañado en la misma mierda al igual que tu." Puso él último bocado en su boca y dejó el tenedor en el contenedor vacío y lo dejó en la mesita a su lado de la cama. Sonrió. Su lado... eso sonó extraño aún en su propia cabeza.

El príncipe Saiyajin comenzó a responder su pregunta, su expresión levemente perturbada, cuando parecía pensarlo mejor. Estirando sus piernas frente a él se reclinó hacia las almohadas y se cruzó de brazos, con su ciega mirada apuntando al techo. "No tengo deseos de continuar esta discusión," dijo con una nota de finalidad. Bulma no estaba sorprendida.

"Está bien. Gracias de todas formas; me dijiste realmente más de lo que esperaba," dijo ella con un toque de calidez. "Casi desearía haber sido una Saiyajin en tu planeta natal. Bien, si fuese más fuerte. Nunca he ido de cacería," dijo alegremente, una pequeña sonrisa engraciando sus gestos. Él había vivido una vida que parecía la mezcla del instinto primitivo y la increíble tecnología que la Tierra nunca podría rivalizar. Si hubiese nacido con ese instinto asesino, podría haber sido divertido vivir en su planeta natal.

Si no hubiese sido volado en pedazos, junto con toda su raza, su legado, sus raíces. De repente Bulma sintió una punzada de empatía por la pérdida del príncipe, más fuerte ahora que tenía la leve idea de lo que había sentido. Con o sin lazos emocionales, su hogar debió haber significado mucho para él. Y haber sido reducido a polvo por Freezer debió haberle robado un pedazo de lo que hizo a Vegeta quien era. Aún, pensó que hacía sus recuerdos mucho más preciosos. Se preguntó si le diría más de como había sido, algún día.

"Probablemente tu habrías sido la que hubiésemos cazado," dijo él, casi para si mismo. Bulma no sabía que quería decir, así que sintiéndose un poco confundida, decidió preguntárselo en otro momento. Parecía un poco adormecido, para su opinión. Comenzó a concentrarse en la televisión otra vez, volteándose así podía estar más cómoda en la cama. Resultó en ella recostada en la misma posición que Vegeta, solo que su brazo sostenía la parte de atrás de su cabeza. El leve movimiento por el cambio de posición causó que Vegeta abriera los ojos completamente.

"¿No te vas?" Preguntó con un tinte molesto en su pregunta. Ella se encogió de hombros, realmente no deseando irse. Él era tan... A ella le gustaba su presencia. No sólo era un total misterio para ella, pero se encontró agradada en su actitud introvertida. "Quieres que me vaya para que puedas dormir, ¿verdad?" Preguntó lentamente. Él asintió, levantó un brazo a su cabeza y moviendo el otro a su fuertemente marcado estómago. Ni siquiera se molestó en acomodarse bajo las sábanas.

"¿Te molesta tanto si me pegoteo así?" Preguntó de forma propensa. El brillo de la televisión amortiguaba hasta que la escena de la película cambió, cubriendo sus cuerpos en la sombra. "Mamá va a preguntarme sobre Yamcha otra vez si bajo, simplemente lo sé."

"Entonces vete a tu propio cuarto," replicó tranquilamente, quieto. Ni siquiera parecía sorprendido. Bulma sacudió su cabeza.

"Ella no vendrá aquí, pero mi cuarto es territorio libre para ella. Vamos; no hago tanto ruido," engatusó ella, volteando su cabeza hacia él. Apenas podía ver su cabeza sobre la almohada que había puesto entre ellos antes, pero le lanzó una mirada engatusante de todos modos. Oh, y la ceguera no ayudaba precisamente. Él estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo.

"Despiértame y eres mujer muerta," advirtió él. El corazón de Bulma pegó un brinco, y se dirigió hacia él felizmente.

"Gracias, Vegeta. Te lo debo."

"Estás en lo correcto."

Esas fueron las últimas palabras dichas entre ellos en la noche mientras Vegeta ante toda apariencia se durmió, y Bulma lánguidamente navegó por los canales, con el volumen lo suficientemente bajo para no molestarlo. Se sentía muy cómoda ahí aunque diera un poco de miedo, y no mucho después se encontró con un cansancio creciente a pesar de la ausencia de trabajo pesado hecho en el día. Quizá estaba perdiendo su destreza para pasar largas noches con sólo café, y aún teniendo que levantarse temprano para trabajar más al día siguiente. Quizá era porque no tenía nada substancial en que trabajar. Entonces otra vez, éste era un proyecto de clases, y no iba a quejarse de su actual posición. Involuntariamente, estaba haciendo lo que Goku le había pedido. Era bastante fácil obedecerlo; el príncipe de los Saiyajin era un desafío que ella realmente quería explorar.

Tratar y ablandarlo un poco. Las palabras de Goku le hacían eco otra vez, y sonrió levemente en la oscuridad. Ablandarlo o hacerlo más duro, no importaba. Estaba comenzando a conocer este príncipe, y estaba disfrutándolo más y más mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Peor, ella estaba comenzando a preocuparse por él a un grado que no pensaba posible. Suspiró y apagó la televisión, dejando el cuarto completamente a oscuras. Probablemente debería ir a su cuarto ahora, pensó sin muchas ganas. Su mirada se deslizó a donde Vegeta estaba recostado entre las sábanas desarregladas y las almohadas, o al menos donde había estado acostado todo el tiempo. El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, pero podía escuchar su profunda respiración tan clara como pensando que estaba exhalándole contra su oído. No le molestaría si se quedaba, Bulma pensó para si misma con una leve sonrisa. Y no había manera que él hubiera aceptado si es que no la quería ahí al menos un poco.

Recostándose en la suavidad de las almohadas, cerró los ojos con un pequeño suspiro. Quizá él no era tan indiferente con ella, después de todo.

* * *


	14. La mañana después

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

La mañana se filtró en la habitación con suaves haces de luz dorada, ocultando el fresco del mundo exterior y haciendo lucir todo cálido. Bulma Briefs tembló de todas maneras, llevando sus hombros arriba para cubrir sus oídos. Su nariz se sentía fría. Abriendo lentamente un ojo para diferir la hora del día, se dio cuenta que el amanecer había sido tan solo hace una hora. No porque si se sentía extraña. Aturdidamente trató de movilizar su cerebro, se dio cuenta que algo era diferente.

No le tomó mucho darse cuenta que era. "Oh, mierda," murmuró a la almohada, dándose cuenta donde estaba. Recostada sobre el cubrecama de la cama de Vegeta, volteada encarando las puertas del balcón. Estaba congelado, también. Sabía que no habría más tiempo para dormir mientras la temperatura del cuarto siguiera así de baja. Tratando de girarse, se detuvo al sentir algo pesado apoyado en sus piernas que detenían cualquier otro movimiento.

Vegeta se había desparramado mientras dormía, y una de sus musculosas piernas se agarraba fuertemente sobre las de ella como una cadena de acero. Bien, pensó ella cansadamente, los músculos pesaban más que la grasa. Su rostro estaba opuesto al de ella a lo que se encontraba recostado boca arriba. Un brazo sobre su cabeza, el otro colgaba casualmente por el borde de la cama. Bulma sonrió. Que manera de mantener tu principesca mirada mientras duermes, Vegeta, pensó con una leve sonrisa. Todo lo que necesitaba era babear un poquito desde la comisura de su boca y sería una foto perfecta.

"Hey Vegeta; quita tu pesada pierna de mi," dijo con un bostezo, sus ojos aun nublados por el sueño. Frotándoselos con un puño, empujaba su pierna con el otro. Bulló lentamente, deslizándose por su pie y dándole libertad. Vegeta gruñó y se movió un poco, mientras abría sus ojos.

"Malditos sueños," murmuró, cerrando los ojos otra vez. Se giró bruscamente y se apoyó sobre ella fuertemente,

"Hey, ¡ten cuidado!" protestó ella, y Vegeta se sentó en la cama, quitando su pierna lejos de las de ella. Su rostro estaba enfadado, y semi dormido.

"Qu– ¿Te quedaste aquí, pequeña bruja? ¡Nunca te di permiso para hacer tal cosa!" gruñó él, frotándose una mano sobre su rostro para deshacerse de todo rastro de cansancio.

"¿Y qué? Te quedaste dormido antes que pudiera preguntar siquiera. Obviamente no perturbé tu descanso nocturno, ¿así que por qué debería preocuparme si lo hice?" dijo ligeramente, moviendo sus piernas a un lado de la cama y poniéndose de pie. Quería una ducha, y escapar de Vegeta antes que le lanzara algún reproche por la pequeña libertad que se había tomado.

Su rostro estaba amargado. "Entonces no volverá a suceder otra vez, te lo aseguro," prometió él.

"Ah, vamos, te está encantando," se sonrió mientras bordeaba la cama. "Quiero decir, ¿en la cama con la más rica, más hermosa mujer del planeta? Debes haber pensado que toda tu Navidad te vino de una sola vez."

"¿Qué?" Gritó él. "Tu audacia hace juego con tu ego, Bulma. Ahora esfúmate de mi habitación."

"Bien. Aunque me bañaré antes," le informó con una alegre mirada.

"Bien," aceptó él, parándose y quitándose la remera arrojándola sobre el escritorio. "Maldita cosa pica como la mierda," se dijo a si mismo, moviendo sus hombros incómodamente y acomodándose tratando de calmar la irritación.

"Probablemente por todas las migas que dejaste en la cama anoche. Te dije que no comieras ahí," tanteó con una sonrisa. Mirando la desnuda extensión de su espalda mientras él luchaba por alcanzar la fuente de la picazón, era claro para ella que estaba teniendo problemas en alcanzarla. "¿Quieres que la rasque por ti?" ofreció ella.

"No. Esfúmate," ordenó él, abandonando sus esfuerzos frente a ella. Bulma suspiró en falsa burla. Como si no hubiera predicho esa reacción.

"¡Oh! ¡Y después que dormimos juntos y todo!" lloró dramáticamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y poniendo la palma de una mano en su frente en una clásica pose de 'señorita en apuros'. Era bastante buena, ¡solo deseaba que Vegeta pudiera verla! Pero quizá eso era bueno, porque podría pararse y avanzar sobre ella, su ceño parecía bastante serio esta vez. Mordiéndose un labio se alejó un poco de él. "Vamos Vegeta, sólo estaba bromeando—" Se detuvo cuando chocó con la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

"Oh, sé eso, Bulma," dijo peligrosamente, poniendo una mano en la pared a un lado de su rostro y aprisionándola ahí. "No pensarías burlarte de mí, ¿o sí?"

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y levantó su mirada levemente hacia su rostro. "Y... no pensarás en amenazarme, ¿o sí?"

"Oh, no sé de esas cosas," dijo inclinándose más hacia ella. Bulma comenzó a sentirse un poco arrinconada, y la sensación zumbante en su estómago aumentó. Su respiración le cosquilleó el oído. "Sólo digamos que si continúas molestándome Bulma; podría tener que recurrir a algunas tácticas repugnantes."

"No me lastimarás," sentenció claramente, sin rastro de dudas en su tono. "Y no he hecho suficiente para garantizar ninguna venganza por parte tuya, de cualquier manera. De hecho, te debo cierto abuso físico."

Su nariz respiró enojadamente. "No responderé a nada. Lo que hago es mi asunto, si mato... O simplemente dejo con moretones." Su boca estaba todavía cerca de su oído, y las leves frías palabras la afectaban tanto como lo hacía su proximidad. Comenzaba a sentirse muy incómoda.

"Dios, no quiero empezar otro partido de gritos. ¿Podemos olvidarnos que toda esta conversación haya tomado lugar?" dijo ella infelizmente, levantando sus manos para empujarlo lejos de ella. Aunque siendo tan pesado como era, tomaría más que eso para moverlo. Por suerte, Vegeta no estaba de humor para prologar su propia tortura.

Se alejó de ella. "Me gustaría olvidarme que toda esta SEMANA alguna vez ocurrió," murmuró oscuramente mientras se alejaba de ella. "Vete, entonces."

Bulma sintió ese primer comentario apuñalarla en lo más profundo por alguna razón, pero lo ocultó bastante bien. No que Vegeta fuese perceptivo con respecto a las emociones, pero estaba acostumbrada a ocultar el verdadero dolor lo que era casi una segunda naturaleza a veces. Había sido tonta en pensar que él podía gustarle cualquier cambio que hubo entre ellos desde la última semana. Obviamente se había equivocado en eso, realmente él no quería ningún amigo. Con un suspiro, se corrió el pelo del rostro y abrió la puerta tras ella, yéndose sin decir otra palabra.

Se bañó rápidamente, pero el breve instante entre las heladas paredes del recinto vaporoso fueron compartidos por el pensamiento de una persona por su mente. ¿Por qué quería tanto conocerlo, ser su amiga? Él no quería amigos, y era un completo idiota. No podía ser tan curiosa, no si tenía algún sentido de auto preservación.

Pero sabía que se estaba acercando a él. Un roce incómodo no significaba nada para ella; ¡el sujeto lo hizo por puro instinto! Quizá si no tenía en cuenta los ásperos tratos que usualmente le escupía... no. La mayor parte del tiempo era serio con respecto a esos, si no le hiciera caso más que algo así se lo tomaría peor con ella. Ohh, después de todo, era un príncipe, se bufó para ella misma. ¿Desde cuándo le importaban los tecnicismos de ese estilo?

Quizá sería mejor que se alejara de él, musitó mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo ausentemente. Pero entonces él invertiría todo lo que había sido siempre, y todos sus esfuerzos se habrían perdido. Entonces otra vez, ¿por qué quería cambiarlo? Esa no era la forma de hacerlo...

Automáticamente enjabonándose y levantándose mientras pensaba en todo eso, profundamente, no escuchó a su padre llamar su nombre.

Diez minutos después emergió del baño, envuelta en la bata que su madre había colgado en la puerta después de limpiar todo. Envuelta en el cálido abrigo de su ropa color tierra soportó el fresco hacía la bahía médica, salió del baño envuelta en una nube de vapor que la siguió por el pasillo hasta su cuarto. Aunque todavía no sabía que debía hacer con respecto a Vegeta.

Su cuarto estaba oscuro y frío. Teniendo las cortinas y la puerta cerradas bloqueando cualquier calor que pueda entrar tendría ese efecto, pensó tristemente. Cerrando la puerta tras ella tiró la ahora húmeda prenda que la cubría y se apuró a vestirse, sus largas piernas temblaban en la oscuridad del cuarto mientras tiritaba al cambiarse antes de congelarse.

"Frío, frío, frío," murmuró fieramente mientras se colocaba su sostén y sus bragas, apretando los dientes incómodamente. Se vistió en tiempo récord esa mañana, usando un par de jeans negros y un grueso sweater rojo lo suficientemente abrigado como para hacerla soportar el frío sin hacerla ver una bola de nieve roja. Botas chatas y negras terminaban fácilmente el atuendo; no quería ningún tipo de calzado incómodo esa mañana. Demasiadas caídas le habían enseñado que necesitaba calzados confiables alrededor de Vegeta. Además, estas botas eran tan duras que podían lastimar sus huesos si la hacía enojarse otra vez.

Secándose el exceso de agua del cabello rápidamente, se pasó la toalla obviando el secador de pelo. Quitándosela de la cara decidió dejarlo secarse naturalmente esa mañana en un raro momento de descuido. Su cabello era naturalmente lacio excepto que lo peinase, y las suaves ondas de su permanente anterior lo había dejado placenteramente mullido. Se preguntó cuanto más lo dejaría crecer antes de cortárselo, ya que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda. Esperaría y vería como le quedaba mientras crecía.

No tenía planes para ese día, algo que se había vuelto más y más común para ella en los últimos días estando alrededor de Vegeta. Teniendo que ser su lazarillo estaba bien en términos de conocerlo, pero la estaba matando socialmente. Quería salir e ir a ver a Chi-chi y a Goku, pero por supuesto que no podría llevar a un Vegeta ciego con ella. Además, Chi-chi parecía querer cuidar de su esposo cuando ella los visitaba. Huh, ¿cómo si quisiera robarle a Goku o algo? Bien, luego pensó en eso. Era bastante fuerte, y definitivamente atractivo... pero un poco joven para sus gustos. Era como un hermano menor quien sucedía salvar al mundo en alguna ocasión. No, no los visitaría esa mañana. Y la idea de ir a la isla del Maestro Roshi a visitar a Krillin y al pervertido no le simpatizaba. Si Marron iba a estar ahí prefería no presenciar esa escena. Si esa puta la llamaba vieja otra vez le arrancaría el cabello por montones, novia de Krillin o no.

Hm. Quizá su vida social no sufría tanto después de todo.

Caminando hacia la escalera y bajando lentamente, se preguntó si podría conseguir algo para trabajar en el laboratorio. Después del desayuno, claro. Estaba bastante hambrienta otra vez, aún después de haber comido esa comida China que pidieron en el cuarto de Vegeta. Eso le recordó, los platos vacíos y la bandeja todavía estaban ahí...

"¿Dónde _está_ esa jovencita?" preguntó el Dr. Briefs de repente bajo las escaleras, sacando a Bulma de sus pensamientos. "He buscado por todas partes—"

"¿Papá?" llamó curiosamente mientras llegaba al final de la escalera. "¿Qué sucede?"

Su padre estaba parado cerca de la mesa del desayuno, una taza de café en una mano y un plano enrollado en la otra. Su madre lo miraba desde la cocina, sosteniendo sus manos preocupadamente. Cuando su nerviosa mirada se encontró con la de ella, Bulma casi retrocede un paso. "¿Qué? Estabas buscándome, ¿pasó algo?" Vio a Vegeta irse a su cuarto lo mejor que pudo, y apoyarse en la pared de la cocina para escuchar. Una leve sonrisa aparecía en la comisura de sus labios, mientras su habitual mirada cuando estaba oscuramente entretenido con el mundo.

Su padre puso su taza de café caliente en la banqueta y se volteó hacia ella con impaciencia y alivio. "¿Dónde demonios has estado? Hemos tenido una crisis aquí Bulma, necesito tu ayuda desesperadamente, y la necesito ahora."

Eso llamó su atención. "Bien, ¿cuál es el problema? Dime como puedo ayudar," dijo firmemente, sabiendo que esto tenía que ver con la compañía.

Movió sus manos sobre los planos desenrollados. "Acabo de recibir un llamado de uno de nuestros compradores internacionales; tengo que preparar un envío de nuestros nuevos prototipo de aero-nave para fin de mes. El problema es que los planos originales tenían un desperfecto y tengo que revisarlos todos de vuelta para encontrarlo," le explicó con disgusto. Sus ojos se abrieron con súplica hacia Bulma . "Es por eso que te necesito, querida. Tengo una reunión internacional que atender con los supervisores de bases internacionales, y tienen que dar su reporte anual de cada institución. Es realmente aburrido, y todo lo que tendrás que hacer es tomar nota de cualquier información importante que aparezca—"

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron inmensamente. "Espera, ¿quieres que _yo_ vaya a hacerlo? Ah mierda, papá, ¡sabes que no soy buena fuera del laboratorio! ¡No puedo hacer esto!"

Su expresión no daba lugar a discusión. "Bulma, vas a hacerte cargo del negocio un día; necesitas saber como hacer esto. Normalmente iría yo, pero me di cuenta de estos planos, así que debo arreglarlos otra vez. Lo siento, pero eres la única que queda, querida. No es nada demasiado difícil, te lo aseguro."

Lo pensó dubitativamente. Por supuesto que podía hacerlo; sería demasiado fácil. Aún así, nunca había ido en lugar de su padre a semejante viaje, solo con él una o dos veces. Pero él le tenía fe, y ella necesitaba la experiencia. "... Está bien, papá. Lo haré," decidió ella, aceptándolo. Le sería bueno. "Me aburriré demasiado, pero si no hay otra alternativa—"

"¡Grandioso!" gritó él, liberándolo de la expresión preocupada en su ceño. "Gracias a Dios. Ahora, necesitas empacar para una semana al menos, estará caluroso en—"

"¿Una _semana_?" chilló ella. ¡Espera un segundo! "¡Nunca tuviste que irte por tanto tiempo, papá! ¿Que estás tratando de hacer aquí?" De soslayo pudo ver ella como la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de Vegeta, pero no lo tuvo en cuenta y se concentró en su padre con toda la ira e indignación que la poseían.

Él la miraba un poco avergonzado. "¿Mencioné que esta era una reunión de todas las bases internacionales? Hay ocho de estas, recuerdas. Lo siento, pero tomará al menos una semana arreglar todo el asunto."

"Mierda..." gimió ella con una sentida consternación. "Realmente me es molesto, papá..."

"No lo sabré yo. Pero realmente, creo que puedes manejarlo fácilmente. Sólo mantén mucho café a mano y no te quedarás dormida en las reuniones," re aseguró con una cálida sonrisa. Bulma no estaba impresionada.

"¿Puedo buscar los errores en los planos y tu vas como debes?"

El Dr. Briefs giró su mirada. "No seas complicada, Bulma. Sabes que no tienes idea de como funcionan los nuevos prototipos, teniendo en cuenta la forma básica que hemos estado usando recientemente en las aero-naves. Con suerte lo tendré hecho para mañana en la tarde para enviarlo a construir, y luego repararé el tanque de regeneración. Creo que el daño de esa cosa no me sacará de acción por dos días más al menos. Casi lo he terminado."

Corriéndose el pelo fuera de sus ojos, le frunció el ceño a su padre, aunque una tenue aprobación brilló en sus ojos. Seguro podría arreglárselas cuando estuviera motivado. "Bien, eso fue rápido. ¿Escuchaste eso, Vegeta?" preguntó ella, esperando por algún tipo de agradecimiento o al menos aprobación. Él simplemente le frunció el ceño venenosamente.

"Estoy ciego no sordo, idiota," escupió él, volteándose y saliendo del cuarto. Bulma achicó sus ojos y lo miró mitad enfurecida, mitad escondiendo su sorpresa por su retirada mientras se alejaba por el salón, con una mano en la pared para guiarlo levemente.

Su padre solo se río naturalmente. "¿Me pregunto que estará comiendo? De cualquier modo, cuando arregle eso lo meteremos ahí adentro y dios quiera salga con mejor humor." Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su guardapolvo y sacó uno pensativamente, pero la madre de Bulma se acercó y le dio un golpecito con un repasador.

"¿Todavía estás fumando, cariño?" dijo infantilmente, con su siempre presente sonrisa aún en su lugar. "¡Desearía que no lo hagas más!"

Él se encogió de hombros y continuó encendiéndolo. "Lo dejaré cuando Bulma se encargue de la compañía. Justo ahora es la única cosa que me evita enloquecer con el trabajo, y pienso disfrutarlo."

Bulma rió mientras su madre sacudía su cabeza resignadamente. "Déjalo ir, mamá. Sabes que nunca le ganarás en esa discusión," sonrió ella. "Me encantaría quedarme y charlar, pero supongo que tengo que empacar algunas cosas. ¿Dónde es la reunión, de todas formas?"

El Dr. Briefs largó un anillo de humo en el aire y le sonrió en respuesta, sus ojos estaban parpadeando. "Cuidad del Este."

"¡Ooh!" Bulma chilló. "¡Tienen algunas de las mejores boutiques, e iré en cualquier rato libre al centro comercial! Oh, ¡y escuché de ese gran saló de belleza del centro, también! Ah papá, ¡eres el mejor! ¡Ahora tengo una excusa total para largarme de aquí y divertirme!" emitió ella, dándole un rápido abrazo por su felicidad. De repente esto no parecía como un aburrido viaje de negocios después de todo.

Su madre hizo un sonido de satisfacción. "Bien, ¡Bulma eso es grandioso! Tráeme algunas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?" le sonrió cálidamente. "No estoy yendo demasiado a la ciudad últimamente."

Su hija le asintió enérgicamente. Esto sería grandioso. Alejarse de la gente que conocía, Yamcha sobre todo, liberarse de estos líos que se había metido y tener algo de tiempo para pensar sin tener que cuidar al estropeado príncipe. Y hacer algo lindo por su padre en el proceso. Las cosas eran prometedoras.

Sus ojos azules destellaban, le sonrió ampliamente a sus padres. "Esta bien, voy a empacar mis cosas. Papá, ¿quieres que vaya en primera clase en un avión comercial, o debo llevarme uno mío?"

"Ve en un avión público esta vez creo, deja el tuyo aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero arreglar esa pista de aterrizaje que me dijiste hace unas semanas atrás. Como agradecimiento por ayudarme, creo," dijo generosamente. Dejó salir una sonrisa y se volteó a subir las escaleras estrepitosamente otra vez.

"Está bien entonces, tu reservas el pasaje y yo llevaré mis cosas. ¡Consigue el vuelo más temprano que haya disponible!" dijo mientras aceleraba los pasos, con su coleta de cabello moviéndose en el aire tras ella.

Empacar era una inexplicable actividad agradable que le llevó más de una hora, mientras sacaba y descartaba ropa del guardarropa con velocidad para tomar sólo la ropa necesaria. Quería impresionar a los empleados más confiables de su padre cuando llegara la reunión anual, no hacerlo parecer como que el Dr. Briefs estaba demasiado ocupado como para pasar el tiempo en semejante e importante conferencia. Además, quería algo de ropa con estilo para usar por algunas horas. Hizo una nota mental para recordar el más caro y lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas de la ciudad. Si iba a 'sufrir', iba a ser con estilo. Pero entonces, sabía que su padre habría pensado en eso mientras hacía los arreglos.

Esto iba a ser una buena oportunidad socializar, pensó felizmente. Justo lo que necesito para seguir adelante. Teniendo a Vegeta aquí con su accidente y todo, estuve estancada en casa con nada que hacer y nadie a quien hablar. Bulma supo que fue divertido, algunos de esos momentos con Vegeta, pero el simple hecho fue que él solo era sociable con ella cuando estaba hambriento o deprimido. Eso era el 1 de las veces. El otro 99 lo pasaba tratando de soportar un demandante, colérico, alto y poderoso hijo de puta príncipe Saiyajin. No era sano para ella, a pesar de su curiosidad y su ocasional carencia de completa hostilidad.

Se detuvo en su empaque cuando un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente. Irse por una semana significaba que no iba a estar ahí para la recuperación de la vista de Vegeta. Sí. Aún existía esa inmencionable posibilidad. Estaba decepcionada porque no estaría ahí para atestiguar que él pudiese ver por primera vez en días, pero entonces otra vez sin dudas volvería a revertirse a su forma de ser ordinaria y demandaría comida o mejoras a su cámara de gravedad, no que las necesitara. ¿De qué había que enojarse? Nada, en su nuevo estado de ánimo. Y además, estaba siendo un idiota de todas maneras, razonó ella. No la necesitaba allí, porque probablemente lo vio como unas vacaciones tanto como ella lo hizo. Unas vacaciones para ella.

Bien, no tenía problema alguno con respecto a eso.

"Media hora," se murmuró a ella misma mientras se acostaba estirada en el sofá, con la cabeza cómodamente apoyada en el brazo del sillón. Media hora hasta tener que ir al aeropuerto, y cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que se pueda largar de la ciudad.

Su madre estaba regando las plantas afuera y su padre estaba en su laboratorio, revisando todavía los planos. Vegeta estaba en la cámara de gravedad, dejándola sin nada que hacer y a nadie a quien irritar, y menos con quien tener una conversación. Pero tampoco quería levantarse para tener que hacerlo, así que se quedaría acostada ahí mirando fijamente al cielo raso mientras esperaba que algo le distrajera la mente del aburrimiento temporalmente.

Estaba un poco nerviosa por la reunión, pero se aseguró a si misma que podría con el desafío. Y el nerviosismo no la llevarían a ningún lado en el largo camino que le esperaba, de cualquier forma, ¿entonces por qué estaba tan desencajada? No le hacía para nada bien, y era injustificable. Era la heredera del imperio de la Corporación Cápsula, y la respetarían y reconocerían como tal. Cualquiera que se agarre de eso podría alzarla en bendiciones, y a su padre para hacerlo protegerla.

"No se meterán conmigo," se dijo tranquilizadoramente. "Y me aseguraré que no sea solo porque trabajan para papá, también. Me respetarán por quien soy; la persona que les pagará el salario en el futuro." Se sonrió a si misma. Realmente no le importaba si la veían como un igual o aún como una amiga mientras mantuvieran sus bocas cerradas e hicieran como pedía. Ella no era su padre, y no iba a dejar ningún delito menor sin castigo por ahí sin importar cuan insignificante sean. No habría permisos cuando ella estuviera a cargo.

¿Era acaso una rompe-pelotas? Oh, demonios sí. Y lo amaba.

Sin embargo, tenía que esperar un tiempo todavía hasta que se encontrara en esa posición, su padre no iba a darle el control de la compañía hasta que no se sintiera listo para jubilarse. Y eso no pasaría en años. Aún así, esta era una verdadera buena experiencia para ella, y la necesitaba. Podía ser técnicamente un genio, pero las habilidades de la gente necesitan pulirse y eso tomaba su tiempo. Esto ayudaría.

Levantando ambos brazos sobre su cabeza se estiró más cómodamente, sintiendo como se relajaban sus músculos casi dolorosamente tensos. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios. Se sentía como que debía hacer algo, pero sabía que no había nada. Los nervios otra vez, conjeturó con una pequeña sonrisa. Con todos los pensamientos a un lado, no sabía como carajo iba a poder llevar esa reunión a cabo. Pero se las arreglaría de alguna manera; siempre lo hacía.

Bulma seguía aún perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta delantera se abrió y cerró fuertemente, y pasos golpeaban alrededor de la casa con la fuerza de algo que deseaba destruir algunas puertas en lugar de presionar un par de botones. Los pasos de alguien de maaaaaal humor. Bulma se sentó con el ceño fruncido en el rostro. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente con que lidiar para entonces, Vegeta justo se tuvo que aparecer como rey de aquellos que se levantan con el pie izquierdo. Dios.

Seguramente, mirando sobre el sillón se llenó con la mirada del estoico príncipe, que parecía como si quisiera hacer un agujero a algo desesperadamente. Bulma gimió internamente. "No me digas que la cámara de gravedad esta rota, por favor no me digas eso," le rogó. Vegeta prácticamente le gruñó en respuesta.

"Cállate, humana," escupió venenosamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia su dirección. Mierda, pensó levemente, parecía enfurecido. Y estaba en lo correcto, su rostro prácticamente se volvía hacía uno de extrema ira. "No me mires, ni siquiera respires cerca mío. Ni siquiera quiero acordarme que estás _viva_."

"¿Qué?" jadeó ella. "¡¿Qué carajo hice para merecer eso?!"

"Naciste, mujer idiota. Cállate de una buena vez," le respondió repugnantemente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho desafiantemente. Bulma casi queda shockeada por las palabras del furioso príncipe. No había sido así de áspero desde que vino por primera vez. De hecho, si se cambiara sus shorts y su remera apretada que le marcaba los músculos por el traje spandex azul oscuro con la armadura dorada y blanca, sería lo mismo. Se levantó del sillón y se paró frente a él, observando su rígida postura.

Sacudió su cabeza en confusión. "¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? ¿Qué te molestó tanto? Dime; haré algo para solucionarlo. ¿_Está_ funcionando mal la cámara de gravedad o algo?"

Él apretó sus dientes. "No necesito la ayuda de nadie, y especialmente no necesito la tuya. Vete a la mierda."

Sus ojos se agigantaron, verdaderamente rápido. La consternación la llenó por dentro como también la ira, pero había un creciente y nuevo sentimiento de estar herida que no iba a ignorar. ¿Qué sucedía aquí? ¿Qué había hecho? Pero las preguntas sin responder se desvanecían de ella mientras la ira la dominaba.

"Eres un bastardo, ¿sabes eso Vegeta? No sé como puedes vivir contigo mismo a veces, eres más que una mierda. Bien, lo que sea. Lidia con tu porquería sólo, sin duda disfrutarás ayudándote con eso," le contestó infelizmente. Que manera de recordar su último encuentro. Había pensado... Oh demonios, ya no importaba de todas formas.

"Perra," la insultó y tomó su brazo cuando empezó a alejarse. La jaló cerca de él, y ella miró a sus furiosos ojos. "No me faltes el respeto, Bulma. Ni ahora, ni nunca."

¿Alguien había apretado el botón de rebobinar en su cerebro o qué? Pensó desamparadamente. ¿Había decidido después de todo que estaba enfermo de tenerla cerca, y no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda de ahora en más? Sonaba exactamente a eso para ella. ¿Pero qué lo había hecho actuar así? ¿Qué haya dormido en su cama esa noche? Eso no era nada, no parecía haberse enojado demasiado en ese momento. No hasta que lo había empezado a provocar, de todas formas. Bien, quizá no le importaba esta vez querer ayudarlo. Quizá iría al aeropuerto más temprano para alejarse de él.

"Bien Vegeta, no más faltas de respeto, ¿está bien?" gruñó ella. "Si me dejas ir, no tendrás que soportar mi mierda por otra semana, ¿está bien? Posiblemente más, si decido tomarme algo de descanso en ese lugar," dijo ella, esperando que eso la dejara ir, o que al menos lo calmara un poco. Le estaba dando lo que quería, después de todo. Pero se lo tuvo que haber tomado de la manera equivocada, porque sus ojos tan vacíos y ciegos no podían haber mostrado semejante ira tan amenazadora. El agarre de su brazo se apretó, pero no dijo nada en respuesta a sus palabras.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que diga?" gritó de repente, confundida y odiando la situación. "¿Qué hice?" Estaba disgustada en oír su propia herida emocional en su propia voz pero Bulma lo ignoró mientras lo miraba.

Nada. Ni un parpadeo, ni una palabra, ni un respiro de su parte. Dejó salir un sonido derrotado que no hubiera podido evitar si hubiera tratado. "Está bien..." se murmuró a si misma. "Sin hablarme otra vez; ¿por qué no me esperé eso? Probablemente porque habías sido casi decente conmigo últimamente. Si me dejas ir Vegeta, me iré de aquí y podrás descansar sabiendo que estoy a miles de kilómetros de aquí. Ten una linda semana." Y con un jalón violento se zafó de sus brazos y se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose lejos de él.

Una especie de adiós.

Tres horas y media después Bulma se había hospedado en el hotel más fino disponible en la Ciudad del Este, suponiéndose que estaría ansiosa por la tarea que tendría que realizar al día siguiente. Justo lo que ella quería, ¿verdad?

Se sentía demasiado desgraciada.

En el vuelo lo tenía en la mente una y otra vez. ¿Qué había hecho para enfurecerlo tanto? ¿Había sido ella siquiera? Maldición, maldición y más maldición. Justo cuando estaba llegando a algún lado, se acercó inadvertidamente a él y lo invirtió al cuadrado más rápido que la tele transportación de Goku. Mierda.

Bien, al menos ahora no iba a estar nerviosa con respecto a lo de mañana; estaba muy ocupada sintiéndose deprimida. Debió ser algo serio lo que había hecho; de cualquier forma debería sentirse feliz que recuperaría su vista más rápido que lo esperado. Bien, ella no estaba cerca para molestarlo ahora así que quizá ya había vuelto a ser lo que normalmente es.

Se sentó al final de la suave cama y colocó su cabeza en sus manos, permitiendo que su sedoso cabello le cubra el rostro como un velo. Ese idiota estaba manipulándole la cabeza otra vez, lo sabía. Estaba segura que no sabía nada sobre como funcionaba su mente sin importar cuanto tratara de entenderlo, y esa mañana sólo lo había probado.

Ella no sabía nada.

* * *


	15. Quemando

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Por supuesto que su semana estuvo arruinada por esos últimos momentos con Vegeta, pero trató con todas sus fuerzas olvidar que siquiera haya sucedido. Bulma había estado excesivamente complacida con la cantidad de respeto que los mejores empleados de su padre le habían comedido en las reuniones, parecían bastante felices en dejarle ocupar la posición de su padre en esa reunión en particular. Algunos de los miembros más viejos le habían dado miradas parecidas a aquella que el maestro Roshi tenía a veces, pero se deshizo de esa idea con relativa facilidad. Como si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido antes.

Había ido al centro comercial como pretendió hacerlo, pero lo había hecho como en modo de piloto automático, sin ninguna diversión al hacerlo. En todo el tiempo el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente era sobre el tema. Se preguntaba con todas sus fuerzas que había sido exactamente lo que lo había hecho un maldito bastardo otra vez. Había dicho algo, obviamente, y eso lo accionó. Bulma sólo no sabía qué.

Cuatro días después de llegar a la Ciudad del Este, llamó a sus padres. Vegeta... seguro ya había recuperado su vista para entonces. Maldición, ¡¡pero estaba enfurecida que no podía estar ahí para atestiguarlo!! ¡Kami! No que Vegeta la quisiera ahí o algo, más como si estuviera saltando de la felicidad con ella lejos. Aún así, hubiera sido algo lindo ser lo primero que sus ojos vieran luego de una semana. Esos eran los pensamientos que corrían en su mente aún entonces, mientras se sentaba en su balcón privado, hablando con sus padres en el teléfono inalámbrico que el personal del hotel le proporcionó.

"Todo está bien, papá," dijo con un suspiro mientras él la bañaba de halagos y le hacía preguntas sobre cada miembro del consejo. "Fue pan comido, tal como dijiste que sería. Están comiendo de mi mano, y no han demandado mucho hasta ahora. Una extensión en una de las instalaciones aeronáuticas de prueba porque no tienen mucho espacio, quieren que lo subsidiemos porque creen que nos beneficiará enormemente al final. Esa es la mayor demanda hasta ahora, y no es absolutamente nada. Aún así, les dije que volvería con las respuestas," se sonrió a si misma mientras su padre reía.

"Esa es mi niña," sonrió él. Bulma dejó salir otra rápida sonrisa a nadie en particular, mirando a la noche que la rodeaba. Desconocidos suspiros y sonidos la saludaban, y a pesar de lo fácil que le fue estar ahí, quería estar en casa desesperadamente.

"Papá," dijo en ansioso apuro, "has llevado a Vegeta al tanque, recuperó su vist—"

Su padre suspiró pesadamente al otro lado de la línea, causándole romperse en sorpresa. Oh querido, pensó con un rápido hilo de pánico, eso no sonó para nada bueno.

"¿P-papá? Por favor dime que funcionó..." Dijo suplicante. Oh Kami, ¡si no hubo de funcionar Vegeta estaría absolutamente balístico! Pero, pensó para si misma, eso era precisamente correcto, lo que quería decir que todo estaba intacto todavía en la Corporación Cápsula. Lo que quería decir...

"Oh Bulma, funcionó muy bien. El muchacho apenas puede mantener sus ojos cerrados por miedo de perder su vista otra vez."

"Oh dios." Dejó salir un largo respiro en alivio, desconcertada por la ráfaga de dolor mezclada con esa enorme facilidad y felicidad que sentía por su estado. Podía ver otra vez. "Maldición papá, eres un genio. Él debió estar tan aliviado," dijo con una triste sonrisa. Casi podía escuchar a su padre sacudir su cabeza.

"Más como si estuviera satisfecho Bulma, pero hay algo disturbando al joven muchacho, estoy seguro," respondió tranquilamente su padre. Luego su voz cambió a un susurro confidencial. "Ni siquiera ha tocado la cámara de gravedad, querida. Eso es increíblemente extraño, ¿no dirías?"

El estómago de Bulma se contrajo. Wow, eso era realmente extraño. ¿Era acaso algún efecto colateral por recuperar su vista? ¿Qué dejara completamente de lado toda la rutina, aún para ni siquiera entrenar? Se preguntó si volvería a la normalidad una vez que volviera ella a molestarlo. Quizá solo los empeoró, a cualquier problema con los que tenía que lidiar antes. "¿Qué estuvo haciendo en su lugar?" le susurró en respuesta, bajando su voz para igualar la de él. Otro suspiro.

"Se sienta mucho en el techo, en realidad. Tu madre lo vio primero cuando estaba regando el jardín y casi se desmaya. Debió haber parecido algún pájaro loco buscando su presa sentado ahí," se quejó él. "No lo he visto hacer mucho más—" se detuvo mientras Bulma escuchó ruidos de fondo, y enmudecieron la charla. Su ceño se frunció.

"¿Papá?" presionó ella. "¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Está Vegeta ahí o algo?" cambiando de ruidos por un momento antes que su padre volviera a la línea otra vez.

"Lo siento, Bulma," se disculpó. "Hablando de Roma, ¿lo dirías? Acabo de poner a tu madre en el intercomunicador para preparar algo de comida."

Bulma aprovechó la oportunidad. "¿Está ahí? Esta bien, papá—ponlo en línea."

"¿Qué?" exclamó el Dr. Briefs pensando que estaba loca. "No podría nunca trae—"

"¿Por favor?" rogó ella. Quizá... sólo quizá podría obtener algunas respuestas de su parte. "Si se rehúsa está bien, me iré. Pero estás con el teléfono inalámbrico, ¿no es cierto?"

"... Mierda," murmuró su padre, y los ojos de Bulma se abrieron.

"Papá, ¡el vocabulario!" Amonestó. Pero obviamente él no estaba escuchando, en cambio estaba diciéndole su pedido al príncipe en cuestión. Apenas podía escucharlos, sólo pequeños arrebatos de conversación y una palabra aquí y allá. No hay problema, se aseguró a si misma. Esperó impaciente por Vegeta en la línea. Hablaría con ella, se aseguró otra vez. De ninguna forma rechazaría la oportunidad de presumir sobre no necesitar su ayuda de ahora en más, aunque una pequeña parte de ella quería ayudarlo. Pero cuando el intercambio de palabras cesó abruptamente y el sonido de alguien agarrando el teléfono llegó a sus oídos, Bulma apretó sus dientes en frustración.

"Lo siento Bulma, pero Vegeta se rehúsa absolutamente a hablar en uno de estos 'instrumentos primitivos'. Santo cielo," murmuró en un tono que fue casi desesperado. "Bien, al menos no está violento o algo terrible. Crees que Goku pueda hacer algo—"

"Dios, _¡no!_" Bulma casi tembló. "Papá, esa sería la peor cosa que podrías hacer. Si Vegeta quisiera ayuda, se las arreglaría sólo antes que pedirle a alguien que lo haga por él. Él... él le gusta cuidarse a si mismo," murmuró tristemente, su voz se desvanecía.

Su padre suspiró una vez más en buena medida. "Tu eres la experta, no yo. Bien, mejor me voy yendo Bulma, ya arreglé los planos y el tanque de regeneración, pero tengo un millón de otras cosas que hacer esta noche. ¿Cuándo terminarás?"

Bulma se frotó las sientes y frunció el ceño. Era Jueves, con todo saliendo bien... "Digamos que volveré alrededor del Sábado a la tarde. Con suerte, quiero decir. Diviértete en casa, saluda a mamá, ¿está bien? Y si tienes un arranque de locura patea a Vegeta en el trasero y dale mis saludos," dijo con una media sonrisa.

Su padre bufó. "Haré eso el día que comience a tener tendencias suicidas, ¿está bien? Nos vemos en un par de días."

"Luego," respondió Bulma levemente, y colgó. Wow. Las cosas estaban raras en casa, reflexionó. Si alguien revisase el hecho que Vegeta se revirtió completamente a lo que solía ser en el espacio en un par de segundos y aún preocupaba a su amistoso padre. Lo que era dudosamente malo, porque ahora Vegeta había recuperado su vista y todo. Realmente deseaba haber podido hablar con él por teléfono entonces, quizá le hubiera dado una pista o dos de porque estaba actuando como lo hacía. No le mintió exactamente, pero entonces podría haber cambiado la rutina y no dirigirle la palabra si así lo quería. Aún así, había valido un segundo para rechazarla. No podía hacer nada por él en donde estaba ahora.

"Oh, ¿qué importa?" se preguntó en voz alta, girando para volver a su habitación. Sólo porque él había cambiado un poco no lo hacía una cosa mala, ni por un poco de imaginación. Como dijo su padre, no estaba siendo violento o algo. Quizá este era el comienzo de un cambio positivo.

Echando un vistazo al reloj digital al lado de su buró, notó que era más tarde de lo que esperaba, casi las nueve en punto. Había estado hablando con su padre más de lo que había pensado. Decidiendo preocuparse por eso luego, optó por tomar un descanso y mirar un poco de televisión.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama demasiado grande, cambiando de canal desanimadamente con el control remoto. No había nada, como era usual cuando necesitaba algo para despejar su mente de sus pensamientos. Pero no estaba tan preocupada como antes, después de todo este era Vegeta sobre el que estaba pensando el bruto podía cuidarse a si mismo sin importar que. Bulma pensó que solo estaba haciéndose creer su relación de amistad con él y encontrándose casi carente de ella. Pero no lo necesitaba y si no quería su ayuda no se la iba a ofrecer más. Él podría, y lo soportaría.

Un sórdido sonido resonó desde su balcón y las cortinas de gasa blancas ondearon con un repentino e inusual viento. Bulma saltó de la sorpresa, volteándose a abrir las puertas.

Una figura hizo su aparición entre las cortinas danzantes, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en una posición que ella reconocía muy bien.

Bulma casi sufre un infarto.

"¡¿Vegeta?! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?" Gritó ella, saltando de la cama para mirarlo con atónita sorpresa. Estaba vestido diferente de lo usual, en realidad con ropas humanas que no contenían el color rosa o amarillo. Milagro de milagros. Estaba en unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca suelta, abierta en la garganta, parecía casi cualquier otro terrícola afuera en la noche.

Si no tenías en cuenta el cabello, de cualquier forma.

Pero lo que la sorprendió más era la mirada con la que él la veía, porque estaba... viva. Sus ojos destellaban en emoción y alerta a cualquier respuesta alrededor de él, eso fue lo que la oscuridad le permitió ver. Intensidad. Bulma sintió una sonrisa salírsele de la boca en respuesta. ¡Su padre realmente lo había hecho! ¡Realmente podía ver otra vez!

"Wow, funcionó," murmuró en voz alta. Sus ojos se iluminaron con felicidad por él, regalándole un destello alegre. "Debes estar increíblemente aliviado—"

"Qué piensas, idiota," escupió él. Sus ojos la destrozaban, algo que la mujer no omitió ni un poco. "Aunque tu padre idiota se tomó su dulce tiempo para arreglar la máquina."

Los hombros de Bulma se encogieron momentáneamente. Oh, perfecto. Casi se había olvidado en su sorpresa al verlo que todavía estaba actuando como un completo y absoluto bastardo. Le sonrió, obviando el hecho que no parecía asustada cuando estaba parada ahí en su pijama de seda lavanda. Pero ese no era el punto ahora, ¿o si?

"¿Qué es lo que querías Vegeta? ¿Volar hasta aquí para reírte en mi cara e insultarme? Bien, misión cumplida. Ahora vete, bastardo insensible. No voy a hablar contigo si persistes en ser un ingrato conmigo," sentenció ella, imitando su pose y tratando de mirarlo ahora que él podía ver su enojo realmente.

Vegeta parpadeó una vez y entonces esa sonrisa malévola de él apareció en su rostro. "Has empeorado, Bulma. Tus insultos ya no tienen la misma gracia que antes," respondió divertido, sin moverse una pulgada. Su ceja se levantó levemente, burlándose de su enojo.

"¿Parece como que me importara, Vegeta?" Siseó ella, clavándole los ojos con la mirada. Otra vez Vegeta parpadeó con leve sorpresa.

"¿Por qué estás tan enojada, si puedo preguntar?" le preguntó él, casi casualmente. Aquella sonrisita seguía ahí, aún burlándose de ella. Pero sus ojos... estaban perplejos. Bulma fue la que parpadeó entonces, con algo más de ira saliéndose por los poros en el rostro por su pregunta.

"¿Qué quieres decir, 'porque estoy tan enojada?' ¡Estás actuando como un total bastardo conmigo!"

El rostro de Vegeta se torció levemente en confusión. "¿Entonces? Siempre actúo como un bastardo para ti, como lo pones tan elocuentemente. ¿Por qué ofenderte ahora?"

Ella abrió su boca para gritarle un poco más, pero nada salió. De alguna manera era verdad, lo que dijo. Pero últimamente no había sido tan malo, entonces porque ahora... Su boca se torció infelizmente por esta confusión. "No siempre eres un bastardo conmigo, Vegeta, lo sabes."

Él emitió un bufido, y ella se enderezó más. "¡Es verdad!" Insistió ella. "A veces hablas conmigo en lugar de golpearme e insultarme diariamente." Se frotó una mano por el casi desaparecido moretón que rodeaba su cuello significantemente, mirando como los ojos de Vegeta seguían su mano y se achicaron. Luego se nublaron brevemente.

Ella asintió levemente en confirmación. "Seh, sabes que tu causaste eso. Pero no estoy preocupada por un par de marcas, lo que quiero saber es porque de repente enloqueciste conmigo y volviste a ser aquel malhumorado, arisco sujeto que eras cuando recién llegaste. Y déjame decir ahora antes que nada; no fue mi culpa." Pensó que podría cubrir todas sus bases mientras pudiese.

Él la miró, tomando un paso para entrar a la habitación. "No soy malhumorado. Y por cierto, pareces estar haciendo demasiado de eso justo ahora. ¿Qué te importa como actúo? No somos amigos," señaló él. La quijada de Bulma cayó.

"¡Demonios que no lo somos! ¿Piensas que me preocupo por ti por eso, te salvé en varias ocasiones si no pensara que eres alguna clase de amigo?" Dijo indignada. "Eres un mentiroso, Vegeta. Tu sabes que somos— fuimos amigos."

El leve cambio en su rostro fue notado por Bulma. No esperaba eso de ella, aquel candor. "Quizá no te creía mi amigo entonces," dijo él maliciosamente. Los ojos de Bulma giraron.

"Seh, bien eso era muy obvio," dijo ella en derrota. Sacudiéndose el cabello lejos de su rostro con los dedos, insultó silenciosamente para sus adentros antes de volver a mirarlo. "Está bien entonces Vegeta; pondremos toda esa semana como una locura inducida por un accidente de laboratorio, ¿lo haremos? Borrar del mapa todo lo que sucedió."

"Si eso es lo que quieres."

Su rostro casi convulsiona de la confusión y la irritación. "¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? Maldito, ¿puedes dejar los acertijos y hablar con un poco de sentido, por favor? No me consideras una amiga, ¿así que por qué debería hacer lo mismo? Volviste a ser un bastardo conmigo, ¿entonces porque debería seguir pensando en ti como algo menos de lo que actúas? Pensé que querías que me olvidara como actuaste casi decente conmigo, viendo como estás completamente sano de vuelta," escupió ella. "Y—y ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas formas?"

Vegeta parpadeó y se descruzó los brazos, y Bulma notó que no usaba más sus guantes últimamente. Extraño que no se molestara en vestirse en su armadura Saiyajin ahora que volvía a ser su viejo yo otra vez. Si eso era lo que sucedía de cualquier forma... Él dejó salir un corto, y cansado gruñido y le devolvió una mirada que casi, casi era en amonestación.

"¿Te olvidaste tan rápido? Pediste hablar conmigo, ¿o no?" dijo levemente.

¿Huh?

Vegeta giró sus ojos. "En el... esa cosa de teléfono. Una de esas," le dijo, señalando al objeto apoyado en su cama. Bulma siguió su dedo índice con una ceja antes que se le encendiese la lamparita en la cabeza. Su mirada se agigantó para encontrarse con la de él en sorpresa.

"Tu... ¿volaste todo hasta aquí solo porque pedí hablar contigo?" Dijo Bulma sorprendida, con su rostro anonadado. Los ojos de Vegeta rodaron.

"No suenes tan... tan emocionalmente afectada. No iba a usar uno de esos chismes estúpidos, y no he volado a ningún lugar por una semana. Necesitaba revisar mi velocidad, idiota," respondió Vegeta, sonando casi defensivo. "¿Ahora qué demonios querías? No tengo toda la noche."

Bulma estaba por repetirle todo lo que su padre le había dicho, pero luego se decidió por no hacerlo. Al parecer, Vegeta estaba actuando exactamente como siempre lo hacía. Y no parecía preocupado por nada en lo más mínimo. Quizá sólo estaba tomando un descanso de todo su entrenamiento, pensó Bulma lentamente. ¿Por qué molestarlo con sus sospechas? Así que se concentró en el punto y apareció con algo creíble.

"Sólo quería preguntarte como salió todo en el tanque de regeneración. Considerando lo enfurecido que estabas cuando el láser quemó tus retinas, quería asegurarme que todo estaba saliendo bien. Tu sabes, sólo en caso papá tuviese que mantenerte así un poco más," sonrió ella. "Además, estaba aburrida."

"¿Así que me trajiste hasta aquí por nada?" Dijo ásperamente. "Podría estar haciendo mejores cosas con mi tiempo."

Bulma sacó su lengua. "Hey, si hubieras hablando conmigo por teléfono podrías haber respondido todas estas preguntas sentado con tu trasero en casa. Además, apuesto un cincuenta que me extrañaste esta última semana," sonrió ella. Vegeta se sonrojó.

"Nunca en tu vida," gruñó él, pareciendo un poco nervioso. "Estaba disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad en tu ausencia, si debes saber."

Bulma rió en voz alta. "¿Te parezco estúpida? No, no respondas eso," dijo mientras Vegeta abría su boca rápidamente. "Tu amando la paz y la tranquilidad es tan creíble como Goku recibiendo una vacuna para la gripe."

Vegeta pareció ofendido y apuntó un dedo en su dirección. "Mide tus palabras, Bulma. Recuerda que todavía puedo dispararte–"

"Pero no lo harás," dijo con una sonrisa, golpeándole la mano. Con facilidad, el agarró su muñeca y jaló, empujándola contra él. Tan cerca de él, que podía sentir esa calidez bromista en sus ojos. Su respiración se pausó, luego se aceleró un poco. Ocultó su confusión.

"No fuerces mi mano. Sabes que puedo hacerlo," dijo en advertencia, mirándola levemente. "Y la última vez que me desafiaste a herirte dejaste un momento muy parecido a este."

Bulma abrió sus ojos inocentemente. "¿Pero que quieres decir, Vegeta? No puedo recordar que nada de esto ocurriera alguna vez," dijo con una sonrisa torciendo sus labios. Pero si recordaba, y estaba causando que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara varios grados. Su mano no soltaba su muñeca.

Vegeta gruñó, sabiendo que lo había atrapado. Técnicamente él no podía decir que tenía; ambos habían acordado en olvidarlo. Bulma sonrió. "Caíste justo en esa, Vegeta. Y sabes ya no me asustas más; me gustas."

Vegeta rió. "¿No te asusto? Te— ¿qué? Bulma, te sugiero que detengas esto ahora—"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó levantando una ceja. "Sabes que no te tengo miedo. Pero no quiere decir que te vea como un gatito peludito o algo, tampoco. Pienso que el respeto es mejor que el miedo, y te lleva más lejos por el largo camino," dijo ella firmemente.

Él no sabía que decir a eso.

"Además," dijo ella, removiendo su mano de su muñeca y revisando que no haya marcas, "si querías matarme lo hubieras hecho años atrás." Su muñeca estaba bien, ninguna señal de moretones o algo.

Vegeta le frunció el ceño. "Quizá tienes la destreza para culebrear situaciones incómodas."

"O me _dejas_ zafarme de ellas. Suena mucho mejor que decir que te derroté en una discusión, ¿verdad?"

Parecía un poco atrapado. "... Quizá."

Bulma saltó. "Lo que quiere decir que si me dejas zafarme de ellas, ¡entonces _te_ gusto!" Dijo ella.

Sus ojos se agigantaron. Vegeta abrió su boca en objeción, luego la cerró, luego le lanzó una mirada de suprema irritación. "Maldita," forzó decir él.

La sonrisa de Bulma rivalizaba a una lámpara de 1000 watts de potencia por su brillo. "Realmente estás atrapado, Vegeta," le sonrió. Siempre era tan divertido enojarlo cuando no estaba en uno de esos venenosos-enfurecidos-con-el-mundo estado de ánimo. Pareció darse cuenta que pensaba eso cuando la miró, también. Pero lo que realmente la hacía sonreír era esa mirada de tolerancia resignada que le daba. Ignoró esa mirada 'te dejo el placer de ganar sólo por esta vez' y se concentró en la mirada de 'maldición, me atrapó con mis propias palabras, pero no puedo molestarme en probarle lo contrario' en cambio. Era más placentero.

"No estoy atrapado," respondió fríamente, con su rostro acercándose al de ella. Se volteó en sus talones y se dirigió al balcón a propósito, por al menos cinco segundos para deshacerse de la ira. Bulma se tragó su risa y saltó hacia él, agarrándolo del codo. "Está bien, está bien, lo siento," dijo ásperamente. "No vayas pavoneando ofendido solo porque te gané en una discusión, ¿está bien?"

Quizá ese no era el mejor acercamiento.

"¡No pavoneo!" gritó él. "Y no me 'ganaste', así que puedes olvidarte de esa teoría. Te dejé tomar esta." Se dio vuelta y le apuntó la frente con el dedo, haciéndola retroceder un paso. Bulma le golpeó la mano y sonrió, frotándose la frente.

"Me acusaste de pavonear una vez," le recordó. "Sólo estoy devolviendo el favor." Él le dio una oscura mirada, haciéndola suspirar. "Dios, ¡sonríe, Vegeta! Sólo estoy bromeando con tu cabeza."

"Entonces detente," dijo fuertemente, ni un poco divertido. Se cruzó con los brazos sobre el pecho otra vez. Ella volvió a suspirar.

"Está bien, está bien," le dijo, poniendo ambas palmas en un gesto de paz. "No tienes que enfurecerte."

"Siempre estoy furioso, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

Un punto ahí.

"No tengas en cuenta eso; no tienes que enfurecerte más. Además, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Le preguntó, finalmente dejando de lado el estado de ánimo de 'me burlo de todo lo que Vegeta hace o dice' que la había atacado previamente. Él le dio una mirada seca.

"¿Qué? Pero déjame advertirte; un sólo comentario más idiota y estarás volando por el balcón antes que puedas tomar otro respiro," dijo peligrosamente. Ella sonrió.

"No, nada más de eso. Sólo quería que me digas porque estabas tan enfurecido conmigo cuando me fui. Quiero decir, estás de mejor humor ahora, así que sólo me preguntaba que te había puesto las hormiguitas en los pantalones antes."

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia ella levemente, sin estar seguro si se había burlado de él o no. Pero su expresión era honesta y curiosa, así que dejó la potencial agresión de lado. "No estaba enfurecido."

"Seh, y mi coeficiente intelectual se puede contar con una mano," le respondió ella. "¿Qué demonios hice? No recuerdo—"

Se detuvo cuando él volteó su cabeza, y la temperatura del cuarto parecía subir muchos grados. Le dio una pausa suficiente para notar que la expresión del rostro de Vegeta endurecía. Apretó sus dientes de repente, algo realmente desagradable salía de sus ojos.

"¿Vegeta? Qué demonios... ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hice?" Preguntó cansadamente. Estaba enferma de tener que lidiar con sus estúpidos cambios de humor. Pero esto parecía más que cualquier otro.

"¿Qué hay de _mentir_?" Escupió él, luego parpadeó y la miró secamente. Estaba segura que no quería dejar salir eso.

Sus ojos se agigantaron de todas formas. "¿Mentir? ¿En qué mentí?" pensó en voz alta. Él sacudió su cabeza testarudamente, pero ella tomó su brazo.

"De ninguna forma, ¡quiero que me digas!" ordenó ella. "¿En qué mentí?" No tenía derecho en decirle esto a ella, ¡no había hecho nada de ese estilo! Él había sido el que hizo toda la mierda durante la última semana, que con insultarla y lastimarla, sin mencionar robarle la comida. Pero... no todo había sido malo, o no se habría enojado tanto que haya sido tan cruel con ella antes de irse. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo. La mirada en su rostro cuando su padre había dicho que iba a estar fuera de la ciudad por negocios.

No, eso no tenía que ver en nada con esto... Pero había sido justo después de eso que había estado actuando tan fríamente con ella. ¿Había mentido? ¿Mentido sobre que? Como se unía eso con irse de la ciudad por una semana—

Oh. Entonces era eso.

Lo miró con sorpresa en sus gestos. "No pensé que te enojarías, Vegeta. No me querías cerca, al menos nunca dijiste nada."

"No te quiero cerca," discutió él. "No sabes de lo que estás hablando."

"¿No sé? ¿Quieres decir que no estás enojado conmigo porque rompí mi palabra de quedarme contigo hasta que recuperaras tu vista?" Dijo firmemente. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

"No vayas pensando que significas algo para mí. Pero no me mentirán, nunca," siseó él. "Pero entonces como tan idiotas son los humanos; ¿qué más podía esperar?"

Bulma estaba herida con eso, pero había admitido que tenía razón. Se lo había prometido, y aunque no fuera más que una molestia para él, se lo había prometido y no lo cumplió. Los hilos de culpa se abalanzaron dentro de ella, y finalmente se dio cuenta lo que quería decir.

"Tienes razón," dijo simplemente. "Debí haber mantenido mi palabra y no lo hice. Lo siento, Vegeta."

Él parecía incómodo. "Como dije, no significa nada para mí ahora. Una lección aprendida," respondió fríamente.

Los labios de ella temblaron levemente con el peso de esas palabras. "Ya no confías más en mi, ¿verdad? Tu... tu no te enojaste que haya roto mi palabra tanto como te enojó haber confiado un poco en mí."

"Que perceptiva," dijo fríamente. "Pero no creas que confié en ti en primer lugar."

Bulma se sentía como el demonio. Maldición, realmente había logrado algo aquella vez. ¡¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes de irse?! Vegeta podía no importarle una mierda sobre ella o su presencia, pero cuando llegaron a un acuerdo él la toleró como lo había prometido, mientras ella mantuviera su promesa de quedarse a su lado, eso quería decir que no lo molestaría cuando no quería que lo haga, y sin mirarlo en su debilidad temporal. Lo había prometido... Luego se escapó en la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Inestable. Simplemente lo era y estaba tan enojada con él cuando se fue, no había dejado pensar que tal vez no era la persona indicada para enojarse brillantemente con él.

Vegeta le frunció el ceño mientras ella agachaba su cabeza, su cabello le caía por los hombros para ocultar su rostro de su mirada. Suspiró fuertemente, y para él sonó como si hubiera salido de lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Con una ceja levanta encogió su hombro para zafarse de su leve agarre y tomó su mentón, forzándola a levantar la cabeza para encontrar su mirada.

No esperó ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ella resopló. "Realmente, ¡lo siento, Vegeta! Yo— no me di cuenta, pensé—" se detuvo mientras sus ojos se humedecían más, haciendo un camino cristalino de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, salpicándolas en su mano. Vegeta se echó para atrás como si estuviera quemándose con su piel, sacando su mano como si de sus ojos saliera ácido.

"Detén este espectáculo patético," dijo en desagrado. "Te avergüenzas."

Eso no ayudó precisamente. Bulma lo miraba suplicante por un segundo, pero tomó sus mangas para absorber las lágrimas como él lo había ordenado. Llorar no iba a ayudar en nada, y él se estaba enfureciendo. Pero maldición, no podía evitarlo. "Lo digo en serio," dijo amenazante. "Si no detienes esto en este instante, Bulma..." se detuvo cuando ella lo miró con una hiriente mirada. Él notó sus ojos y retrocedió un paso, sin saber como lidiar con esto de cualquier forma, quizá no debería estar actuando así. Demonios, ¡por supuesto que no debería estar actuando así!

Bulma parecía no poder detener el mar de lágrimas, se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho. Había acordado desde el principio tratar de cambiar su punto de vista del mundo y la gente en general, tratar de abrirlo un poco, pero entonces hizo algo como eso sin pensar. Ahora probablemente la odiaba más y todo era su culpa.

"Mierda," lo escuchó murmurar. "¿Podrías parar?" Gruñó él, pero sonó completamente confundido a pesar de su rudo tono de voz. A Bulma no le importaba; aún seguía shockeada que él siguiera aún ahí. Le dio otro minuto antes que su temperamento diera lo mejor de él y se fuera. Eso era, hasta que su mano se posó sobre su hombro y lo apretó suavemente en un gesto de confortarla. Mirándolo entre las lágrimas en sus ojos vio su expresión llena de dificultad, pero no era todo el gesto inusual de conforte. Parecía preocupado, y eso la hizo tragar algunas de sus lágrimas por su reacción. ¿Estaba preocupado por ella?

"Esto no sirve de nada," dijo él en un tono práctico, levantando una ceja. Pero su voz era casi cálida. "Detente."

Se limpió sus ojos con su manga, esperando que su rostro no se haya estropeado con las lágrimas que habían caído espontáneamente de sus ojos. Bulma lo miró curiosamente. "¿Por qué te importa?"

"No me importa."

"¿Por mí?"

"No."

Ella suspiró desesperadamente. Luego lo miró. "¿Puedo tener un abrazo?" Preguntó amablemente, en su opinión. Pero eso detuvo a Vegeta de sacar su mano de su hombro y retroceder un paso.

"Demonios no," dijo alarmado.

Bulma parecía ofendida. "Dios, actúas como si tuviera lepra o algo," murmuró ella. "¿Me tienes miedo?"

"Difícilmente. Eres demasiado física para mi gusto," dijo fríamente. "Y demasiado emocional. Me voy."

Torció una comisura de su boca en una sonrisa. Como hacerlo rechazar a algo que un humano haría casi sin pestañar. Quizá ablandarlo antes que se vaya...

"Que, ¿ni un beso de despedida?" Sonrió ella. "Estoy ofendida, Vegeta."

Estaba comenzando a darse vuelta antes que ella dijera eso, y se congeló momentáneamente. Girando su cabeza para mirarla, sacudió su cabeza y la miró buscando signos de falsedad. Vio su exagerado dolor y sus ojos destellantes, luego la sonrisa que tocaba su boca mientras dejaba salir aquella frase. Con un brillo en los ojos la llamó engreída, hablando de alguna forma. Acercándose rápidamente, reapareció frente a ella lo suficientemente cerca para tocar su cuerpo, compartiendo su calor y dándole el suyo propio.

Sin tocarla de ninguna forma más que con su cercana proximidad, le dio una sonrisa que podría haber incendiado su cabello. "¿Bien? Lejos está de mi actuar en ignorancia de tus costumbres humanas," dijo firmemente. "Se mi invitada."

Los ojos de Bulma se agrandaron como dos platillos. Seguramente estaba bromeando... ¡Ella lo estaba! Maldita su actitud atrevida, debió aprender de ahora en más a no fanfarronear con él. Lo decía todo el tiempo. Bulma estaba totalmente congelada, pero lo miraba con algunos pensamientos extraños que le rozaban por la mente. Maldición se veía tan sensual entonces... Oh, malos pensamientos, se regañó mentalmente. Pero estaba jugando con ella, sus ojos llamándola cobarde. Y ella no era cobarde en ningún aspecto...

Acercándose aún más a él, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e inclinó su cabeza justo para rozar sus labios con los de él en el más leve y rápido de los besos, sólo lo suficiente para que se lo llame beso sin ser en realidad algo muy íntimo. Y él permitió el contacto de aquel segundo que podría considerarse como tal. Bulma sonrió internamente a su particular forma de hacer trampa, y se alejó del príncipe Saiyajin con ojos sonrientes.

Ojos que rápidamente giraron otra vez mientras unas cálidas manos la agarraban de la cintura, jalándola contra el cuerpo duro como roca que casi crepitaba con el calor y la electricidad combinados. Un cuerpo que enviaba choques de placer que disparaban en ella mientras que era agarrada firmemente contra él, y saturada en la fuerte esencia que sólo recordaba del lejano momento que tomó su ropa prestada. Bulma tragó mientras miraba a los infinitos ojos oscuros que no iban a tolerar sus payasadas mientras siguieran quemando con tanto deseo.

"Tramposa," le gruñó a ella, con diversión saliéndole de su boca en algo así como otra sonrisa. "Eso no fue un beso."

"Lo es," respondió sin aliento. "¿Dispuesto a mostrarme el uh... error de mis acciones?" ¿Otro desafío? Sí definitivamente lo fue. Y Vegeta era todavía aquel príncipe desafiante que había sido segundos atrás.

Él levantó una ceja en diversión. "Con gusto," sonrió divertidamente. Bulma apenas tuvo tiempo para parpadear antes que su boca descendiera en la de ella con fuerte, y penetrante lentitud, mientras sus manos tomaban su espalda con abandono y repentina adueñación combinada.

Oh, wow... Ese era el articulado pensamiento que cruzó por su mente mientras las sensaciones se sobrecargaban de vacío y eclipsaban todo otro pensamiento que llenaba su cabeza. Después de eso, sólo pudo sentir. Respondiendo instantáneamente al calor presionado contra ella, Bulma envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello nuevamente, permitiéndole a su curiosa lengua la entrada a las profundidades de su boca con deliciosa sumisión. Instantáneamente se volvió adicta al aroma, gusto y sabor de todo él de una vez mientras batallaba con su lengua juguetonamente, sus labios se movían suave y hambrientamente sobre los de él. Difícilmente podría tener lo suficiente de él.

Cuando el aire se hizo prioridad ella rompió el beso, separándose levemente y mirándolo con intenso calor que salía de sus ojos zafiros. En respuesta sus ojos se encerraron en los de ella y se congelaron en el lugar con su gravedad. "¿Has aprendido lo suficiente? O tengo que darte una demostración más intensa," preguntó acercando sus labios a los de ella. Bulma atrapó su boca con otro profundo beso en respuesta, esta vez siguiendo el calor de su boca como forma de pago.

No sabía exactamente cuando había logrado semejante inesperada aproximación de su parte, sucedía que hacía unos segundos antes su boca se acercó a la de ella con una molesta cantidad de dominación. Seguro, sabía que era tan sensual como el demonio, pero nunca había tenido la urgencia de actuar totalmente con sus pensamientos. Ni la invitación. ¿Estaba jugando con ella otra vez? ¿Cómo antes? No que le importara a Bulma exactamente sobre los motivos en ese segundo. Demonios, estaba teniendo demasiada diversión como para pensar claramente, en su leve nublada y apasionada opinión.

Vegeta se echó para atrás entonces, alejándose completamente de ella. La sorprendió demasiado tanto que la hizo parpadear en confusión antes de darse cuenta que ya no estaba en su agarre. Respirando entrecortadamente, detuvo sus pensamientos y lo miró inquisitivamente. Parecía arrinconado por un segundo. A pesar que sus ojos claramente expresaban su deseo por ella. Parecía como si ella lo hubiera llevado a algún lugar a donde no quería ir. Pero no era cierto, él había sido quien inició todo eso, pensó en confusión. Aún así, en reacción a la expresión en su rostro ella casi sintió que debería haberse disculpado.

Él parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera limpiarla de los errantes pensamientos que lo molestaban, y le dio una oscura mirada. Bulma le parpadeó, manteniéndose callada por si acaso que lo hiciera comenzar otra errónea contienda de ira. Pero nada como eso sucedía. De hecho, nada de nada sucedió por dos largos minutos, solo estaban ahí parados. Después de mucho tiempo que compartieron en un incómodo silencio, Bulma lo rompió con una pregunta y levantó una ceja.

"...¿Qué está mal? No me digas que beso lo suficientemente mal como para causar esa mirada en tu rostro, o tendré que morir de la vergüenza," dijo secamente, desvaneciendo efectivamente la tensión del momento. Pero Vegeta no ablandó su expresión. Él sacudió su cabeza.

"No esperes nada de mi, Bulma. No por algo tan insignificante," dijo rudamente, sus ojos incitándola a desafiar sus palabras. Pero Bulma irrumpió el impacto con una corta oración de las suyas.

Se encogió levemente, sus ojos azules tan intensos como sus palabras. "Ningún problema para mi, Vegeta. Nunca esperé nada de ti en primer lugar. Puedes manejarlo, es mi pregunta." Sabía que entendía el significado en sus palabras. Ella no tenía nada que perder por alguna ocurrencia resultante que esto produciría. Él, en cambio tenía objetivos que ella no podía influenciar o nada de lo que hiciera. O así pensó él.

Una leve sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Sonrió oscuramente, sus ojos desafiándola. "Apuéstalo, _mujer_." La última palabra fue un gruñido de su garganta y se dio vuelta, dejando un indecido nudo. Las cortinas se balancearon alrededor de él mientras se dirigía hacia ellas en la oscuridad, dejándola con sus palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza como una advertencia resonante. Pero ella podría encontrarse con cualquier cosa que le arrojase, y soportarla. Además, pensó con una secreta sonrisa mientras seguía el rastro de su energía brillante a través de la oscuridad, las cosas recién empezaban.

_Apuéstalo, mujer..._

Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

* * *


	16. Una leve señal

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

"Estúpida lluvia, estúpido viento, estúpido taxista, ¡¡estúpida _Bulma_ por llegar tan tarde!! ¡Idiota!" rabió con si misma mientras corría por la vereda. Su cabello se le metía en los ojos cegándola mientras que batallaba con los charcos, sosteniendo su portafolio sobre su cabeza para protegerse de la lluvia. Gotitas de agua helada corrían por detrás de su cuello, haciéndola temblar incontrolablemente.

Era Sábado a la noche, o debía decir, Domingo a la madrugada. 12:03 am, y la lluvia caía. En su impaciencia por volver a su casa no se había molestado en esperar hasta el vuelo del domingo, prefirió en cambio tomar el último vuelo del Sábado. Gracias a cierta suerte podrida que tuvo con el malhumorado taxista, que masculló todo el camino sobre cuan porquería era la Corporación Cápsula y como eran sus productos de 'segunda mano'. En toda su ira Bulma lo golpeó con su portafolio —levemente, por supuesto— y en respuesta él la tiró enojadamente lejos de las puertas de la Corporación Cápsula... cuarenta metros lejos de la puerta principal de la casa. Maldiciendo otra vez y deseando estar usando otra cosa que no sean tacos altos, corrió por su vida hacia la puerta delantera.

"Kami, ¡finalmente!" murmuró mientras que se puso bajo el pequeño umbral protector. Presionando el botón, quedó estupefacta al encontrarse que nada sucedía. Tres repetidos intentos tuvieron el mismo efecto, siendo que no había ninguno. Entonces Bulma lo notó a tiempo. "Oh, bien. Código de acceso," masculló, ruborizándose al darse cuenta que la cerradura se cerraba después de las 10:00 PM.

"3…33…5—" susurró mientras lo introducía, interrumpiéndose mientras trataba de recordar el siguiente dígito. Dios, no se había ausentado tanto... ¿Cuál eral? ¿Otro cinco? Mierda. Gruñéndose mientras otra ráfaga de viento sopló justo sobre su falda, Bulma se detuvo cuando escuchó unas pisadas en el otro lado de la puerta. Bulma parpadeó agua de lluvia de sus ojos en pregunta, luego desistió y golpeó fuertemente la puerta.

"Déjame entrar, ¡maldición! Me estoy congelando aquí afuera." No hubo respuesta por un largo tiempo, casi la había hecho pensar que no la habían escuchado. Sacudiéndose las pesadas mechas de cabello azulado fuera de sus ojos y esperando que su portafolio no se haya mojado demasiado, miró mientras la puerta se habría de repente, concediéndole entrada a su casa.

"Gracias mal atendido Kami," dijo irritable mientras entró, sin molestarse en enloquecer cuando vio que su padre la miraba fijamente como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. "Tómate tu maldito tiempo." Le estaba parpadeando dormidamente, sosteniendo una taza de café en su mano y ante cualquier apariencia parecía fría. Y todavía estaba en su guardapolvo de laboratorio. Bulma alzó su ceja.

"Dios papá, te ves desastroso. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Y dónde está mi abrazo de bienvenida?" sonrió ella, su mal humor desaparecía ahora que estaba fuera de sus elementos.

Él dejó salir un bostezo y le dio a su siempre presente gato una palmadita en la cabeza. "Bulma, relájate, acabo de terminar los bocetos de los planos para mi último Congelador Cápsula, eso es todo. Y no voy a abrazarte, estás empapada. ¿Y qué estás haciendo volviendo tan tarde?" preguntó suavemente, notando su empapada apariencia y su desordenado cabello. "Francamente te ves como el demonio."

Ella frunció el ceño. "No preguntes. He aprendido mi lección," le informó, "la próxima vez que deje la ciudad me llevaré mi aero coche, también. ¡No puedo creer que me lo olvidé!" Se regañó a si misma mientras caminaba a la cocina. Poniendo su portafolio en la banqueta, lo abrió y sacó el pequeño contenedor de cápsulas, y le dio el resto a su padre. "Estas son las notas que tomé, las órdenes hechas, los pedidos, firmas, fechas... bla, bla, bla. Te imaginarás."

"Bulma, pequeña salvavidas," su padre respondió con una amplia sonrisa, acariciándole el hombro. "Sabía que lo harías, nunca tuve dudas. Ahora vé; toma una ducha y ve a la cama. Mereces un descanso después de tanto que me has ayudado."

Ella rió tranquilamente y se sacó los tacones. "Está bien papá; hice un par de compras mientras estuve en la Ciudad del Este. Ahora tengo un nuevo vestido de noche, tres pares de jeans de diseñador, ese acondicionador intensivo que no podía encontrar en ningún lugar en la ciudad, un set de manicura—" se detuvo con una sonrisa mientras su padre hacía muecas, rascándose su bigote.

"Y apuesto que no pagaste eso de tu propio bolsillo, ¿eh?"

"Supuse que preferías si lo dejaba a cargo de la compañía... todos los gastos pagos, ¿recuerdas?"

"No quise decir—"

"Oh, vamos. Como si no pudiéramos pagarlo," señaló inteligentemente. Él suspiró y se encogió de hombros, dejando su taza en el lavabo. "Supongo."

"Genial. Entonces, ¿cómo han estado todos desde la última vez que hablamos?" Con 'todos' por supuesto que se refería a Vegeta. Su padre sacudió su cabeza pareciendo sorprendido.

"Tan bien como siempre, diría. De vuelta en la cámara de gravedad, ha estado entrenando como el lunático que es por los últimos cuatro días."

Bulma sonrió secretamente. También.

"Bien, eso es bueno," dijo conforme. Se enderezó. "Ahora... voy a tomar una ducha. Nos vemos al medio día, cuando pueda levantarme de la cama."

"Buenas noches, querida," dijo cansadamente. En un instante desapareció, corriendo ligeramente por las escaleras. Dejando agua en la alfombra por supuesto, pero aún así corriendo ligeramente. Sabía que su padre no estaba realmente enfadado con ella, después de todo. Temblando como loca dejó el contenedor de cápsulas en su cajonera, tomó un par de pijamas y se dirigió a la ducha. Esto iba a ayudar a su estado mental, estaba segura. Sonriendo anticipadamente por quedar abrigada y cómoda otra vez, se estancó en su camino de relajación cuando encontró que la puerta estaba trabada. La ducha no estaba abierta, pero... estaba cerrada. Otra vez, el genio de Bulma se encendió. Había una sola persona que podía estar en el baño a estas horas de la noche.

Golpeó la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para asustar a la persona dentro, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar a su madre allá abajo. Bien medido, aunque no paraba de gritarle al ocupante adentro. "Maldición, ¡¡sal de baño!! No voy a bajar para usar el otro. Así que empaca tu porquería y sal, ¡¡ahora!!" ordenó ella, golpeando en la puerta con sus pequeños puños.

Bulma se detuvo levemente para frotarse sus adoloridos puños cautelosamente, pero eso era todo lo que se necesitaba para hacer abrir la puerta, revelando un casi rizado Vegeta vestido tan solo con una toalla blanca, que estaba agarrada precariamente alrededor de sus caderas. Su cabello no tuvo tiempo para secarse así que colgaba en sus ojos y en su espalda, pasando por el agua que caía de las puntas. Los ojos oscuros capturaron los de ella intensamente, agujereándole el alma.

Los ojos de Bulma se ensancharon y casi cayeron en la alfombra. Entonces, contra su voluntad, volvieron a inclinarse a su posición otra vez. Vegeta sonrió.

"Así que, volviste," remarcó él, cruzado de brazos sobre su pecho aún reluciendo con agua. "Y de buen humor, veo. Aunque te ves como la mierda."

Bulma alejó sus ojos de su cuerpo y lo miró a los ojos. No se había olvidado de su último encuentro, pero eso no quería decir que iba a sonrojarse como una colegiala cada vez que lo viese. O saltarle a los huesos, porque eso era probablemente lo que esperaba él. Sosteniendo sus pijamas en un puño, plantó ambos en sus caderas y continuó mirándolo.

"¿Te molestaría? Realmente quisiera usar el baño ahora," dijo ella, forzando su genio a tranquilizarse. Empujó mechones de cabellos fuera de sus ojos. "Obviamente terminaste tu ducha, así que ve a vestirte a tu cuarto o algo. Tengo frío, estoy cansada y acabo de llegar... así que hazme un favor y no me enfurezcas más."

Él levantó una ceja y hundió su ojo evaluantemente, sin duda notando su apenas suprimido temblor y sus fáciles tambaleos. Bulma sintió la suave brisa de aire caliente del baño golpeándole su frío cuerpo, y sólo incrementó su deseo de estar ahí tan rápido como pudiera sacarse al príncipe del camino. Apretándose los labios, Bulma lo miró secamente cuando él aún no se movía.

"Vamos Vegeta, déjame un pequeño espacio aquí."

Él rió francamente por eso, y Bulma apretó sus dientes. Está bien, quizá eso había sido un poco mucho que esperar. Así que nada más para decir, lo empujó rudamente dentro del baño y caminó alrededor de él, dejando sus cosas en el lavabo. Tuvo que hacerse paso a la fuerza. "Está bien entonces; fuera," dijo ella inflexiblemente. Él comenzó a sacudir su cabeza en diversión, haciendo que las húmedas puntas colgando alrededor de su rostro se desarreglaran levemente. Fue entonces cuando Bulma parpadeó lentamente, luego dejó salir una sonrisa incontrolable.

"Que," gruñó él entonces, mirando su expresión oscuramente. Ella se le acercó, levantando su mano para tocar su cabello con franca curiosidad. Era casi tan largo como el de ella, cuando caía pesadamente con la suficiente agua como para bajarlo de su estado usual. ¡Se veía tan lindo así! Como un león despeinado o algo. Bulma no pudo evitar reír suavemente a la imagen que creó en su mente, aún con Vegeta alejándose de su mano. Su expresión era confusa y seguro que ella se estaba burlando de él de alguna manera, mientras él tomaba su mano así no la acercaba a su cabello otra vez.

"Lo siento Vegeta," sonrió Bulma desvergonzadamente mientras él la miraba, "tu cabello se ve tan lin—"

"_No_ lo digas," la interrumpió, sacudiendo su cabeza exasperadamente. "Tendré que matarte si lo haces." Y con eso, liberó su mano y tomó su toalla firmemente mientras expandía su Ki, secando la gran masa del puntiagudo cabello con una ráfaga segura de su energía azul. Bulma puso mala cara. Maldición, casi deseó poder sacarle una foto así. Ahora había vuelto casi a la normalidad, puntas secas que parecían que no se moverían ni con el viento más fuerte. Se preguntó como demonios el cabello Saiyajin podía ser tan grueso y puntiagudo sin tener terribles nudos todo el tiempo. Vegeta no parecía tener ninguno... pero entonces, ella nunca tendría la oportunidad de cepillarlo o algo. Dejó de lado los pensamientos sin sentido y le sonrió de nuevo.

Vegeta la miró desconfiadamente entonces, pensando que estaba a punto de pellizcarle la mejilla o algo. Luego con una concisa sacudida de su cabeza desapareció del cuarto.

Bien, eso había sido un poco extraño. Pero al menos había tenido lo que quería.

"Genial. Simplemente genial," murmuró mientras secaba su cabello en su cuarto. Su linda, larga y cálida ducha se había transformado en una rápida, corta y tibia ducha. Maldito Vegeta, ¡se bañaba como una mujer! Usando toda el agua caliente que quedaba de esa manera... ¡histérico! Si no fuera porque estaba segura que la mataría, ella... ella le habría hecho algo malo. Raparle la cabeza mientras estaba dormido o algo como eso. O sedarlo y tatuarle un conejito rosa en la nuca. Rió maliciosamente con ese pensamiento. La mataría, cierto, pero maldición que era algo para verse.

Terminando con la toalla, la arrojó a la esquina de su habitación sin mucho cuidado y tomó su peine, desenredándolas mechas con un poco de dificultad. Su mente estaba casi en modo automático mientras lo hacía, sus pensamientos estaban en el príncipe Saiyajin. Las cosas parecían casi normales por el momento, porque ninguno de los dos actuó como si ese beso en la Ciudad del Este hubiese significado algo. Realmente, no significaba nada para ella, si era honesta consigo misma. Pero eso era solo porque conocía la mente de Vegeta, y sería insano creer que era algo más que 'algo tan insignificante'. Pero si se permitiera preguntarse... no. Era mejor no hacer eso, por su propia salud.

Sabía que Vegeta la encontraba lo suficientemente atractiva, y ella sentía lo mismo por él, ¿pero hacerlo algo más profundo? Eso era imposible para ambos dos. Vegeta no tenía espacio en su corazón para algo que no sea venganza o su lujuria por poder, y Bulma era lejos muy inteligente para dejarse herir así por él. Ni siquiera Yamcha la había tenido realmente, y lo conocía desde hace muchos años. ¿Qué posibilidad había que Vegeta mejorara esa clase de historia? No, no había posibilidad que algo más profundo sucediera. De hecho, Bulma ni siquiera pensaba que lo debió haber besado de cualquier manera. Las cosas habían estado bien como estaban, y si Vegeta estaba lo suficientemente contento como para olvidarse de eso, quizá ella dejaría las cosas de esa manera.

Aún si pudiera cambiar todo...

Estaba más deprimida de lo que se sentía al día siguiente. Tratando de decirse que debía estar feliz de estar en casa no tenía impacto en ella, no en un grado importante. No era exactamente depresión lo que tenía sobre la noche antes que la desanimara tanto, realmente era sólo saber que había cometido un error que la molestaba. El hecho que Vegeta se abriera a ella era algo bueno, cierto, pero llevarlo tan lejos estaba mal. La podría volver loca si quisiera, y él era sólo malas noticias. Lo dejaría sólo.

Bien, más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Él todavía estaba en sus pensamientos sin importar que dijera o hiciera.

Bulma vio muy poco de él en los siguientes días, lo que fue ambos una sorpresa y un alivio. Habría pensado que estaría impaciente por tenerla en la cama, o al menos sólo insultarla un poco. Pero se dijo a si misma que simplemente estaba haciendo demasiadas deducciones. Ella era humana, y objetivamente sabía que en gran parte que era demasiado en materia del corazón. O de la carne. Vegeta era un Saiyajin, y más que eso él sólo se veía así hasta el final. Liberando un poco de tensión, o lo que sea. Ella no era importante para él, y Bulma lo entendía. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender su lugar en sus ojos, sin ser herida por ello. Era probablemente la única gran razón porque sentía un pequeño dolor sobre el pensamiento de dejar su santo cuerpo para tareas más prácticas, como pelear.

Ja.

Pero era fiel a su promesa interna, y lentamente los días se transformaron en semanas, y sorprendentemente las semanas se transformaron en meses. Nunca le dijo a Vegeta la razón de su alejamiento, y su semana de verdadera diversión pareció desvanecerse en la memoria de ambos dos. Aunque probablemente sólo Bulma pensaba en ella como 'divertida'. Aunque tristemente, la sombra que fue Vegeta ya no le hablaba más a Bulma, como no había ninguna razón. Su cámara de gravedad funcionaba perfectamente, su madre preparaba toda la comida para él y el Dr. Briefs hacía cualquier ajuste en los robots que necesitaba. Él volvió a usar su uniforme Saiyajin otra vez por alguna razón, también. Era divertido, realmente. Habiendo hecho su decisión momentos después de encontrarlo en el baño esa noche, y él sabía de su decisión, no tenía que decir una palabra. Era extrañamente incómodo, pero lidiaría con eso. Él había dicho que no esperara nada de él, ¿por qué entonces no se reservaría ella el mismo derecho?

Siete largos meses pasaron, y continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuan fácil podían las cosas pasar de malas a peor. Pero ella se mantenía. Hubiera sido disfrutable acercarse a Vegeta, y Kami sabía que necesitaba un amigo, pero cuando las cosas habían llegado un paso más lejos golpeaban mentalmente el instinto, el único _pensamiento_, que la podía hacer volver. Él podía lastimarla. Mentalmente, físicamente. Nunca podría adentrarse en él, porque él no haría nunca lo mismo. Y desde esa noche, desde ese beso, nunca podrían volver a molestarse como antes. Tener esas conversaciones en la cocina en el medio de la noche, tomar chocolate caliente, dispararse uno al otro... o quedarse dormidos juntos, bañados por el suave brillo de la televisión.

Kami, Bulma pensó dolorosamente por primera vez en muchos meses, él no era la única persona que había ganado un amigo. Extrañaba todo eso, realmente lo hacía. Pero era el precio que tenía que pagar por intentarlo. Quizá Vegeta estaba demasiado ansioso por olvidar también, porque creía lo mismo. Y nada, _nada_, lo haría desistir de su meta de convertirse en Super-Saiyajin y derrotar a Goku de una vez por todas. Ella era una distracción para él. Y para ella, él era un peligro.

Y nunca perdería su corazón por el único hombre que los mataría a todos... en un simple latido de su frío corazón.

Él único sonido en el cuarto era la suave respiración, y el monótono, levemente tonto tecleo del teclado. Su laboratorio había sido completamente reparado desde el accidente de la explosión del láser, y las computadoras habían quedado intactas para sorpresa de todos. En una de esas computadoras en las que se sentaba la científico de cabello lacio, mirando resolutivamente a la pantalla girando en códigos complejos que podían resultar ser los que quería.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

El sonido parecía hacer eco en su mente. Había estado sentada ahí por demasiado tiempo, pero Bulma no se iba a rendir aún. Tenía la sensación que había roto algo, y era la única vez que ni siquiera caballos salvajes podrían interrumpirla.

"Un poco más," se susurró fieramente, inclinándose hacia su silla. Sus ojos azules estaban enfocados y completamente alerta, asegurándose de no teclear el código incorrecto, y volver al mismo camino al maldito lugar conocido como cuadrado. Había estado trabajando en este retorcido método de desencripción desde hacía un tiempo, y estaba casi segura que ya lo tenía. Yendo hacia la puerta trasera, para hablar, y sabía que si esto no funcionaba, iba a tomar calmadamente un martillo y la iba a golpear hasta transformarla en un montón de mierda. Había muchas más fallas que Bulma Briefs podía tomar con una sonrisa y la voluntad de seguir y tratar otra vez.

Terminó. Todo lo que quedaba ahora era activarla... y esperaba que la entrada no fuera bloqueada por el sistema. Porque, eso sería _malo_. Y levemente peligroso para su estabilidad mental. Con un tembloroso dedo posicionado sobre la tecla 'enter', escaneó rápidamente lo que había tecleado y tuvo esa nauseabunda sensación de 'oh mierda no te arruines' surgiéndole otra vez. La computadora de King Kold era un equipo realmente importante, que podía tener toda clase de cosas. No podía pagar su uso como un conejillo de indias para su nuevo método de hackeo. Si pudiera ser llamado así.

Mirando su tembloroso dedo, Bulma hizo una mueca. "Maldición, necesito un descanso. Café o algo. Volveré... volveré y presionaré teclas cuando tenga menos nervios," dijo pesadamente, sacudiendo su cabeza por su propia cobardía. Los descubrimientos científicos estaban basados en tomar riesgos, y Bulma iba a probarlo prontamente justo en tanto como merecía el título de 'genio'.

"Tengo tan poco valor a veces," masculló, caminando rápidamente a través del césped, cabeza baja y brazos cruzados firmemente contra su pecho. Estaba realmente frío últimamente, aún siendo mediados de primavera. Las cosas se entibiaban, pero no todavía. El quebradizo olor del invierno todavía estaba en el aire con su natural tenacidad, pero las flores estaban abriéndose en anticipación de un clima más cálido. Pero temblando en su fina blusa, Bulma deseó que se apurara y se pusiera más cálido _ahora_. Sólo para ella.

Un repentino aroma flotó en el aire para saludarla. Inhalando la esencia familiar de jabón y sudor con una sensación de consternación y recuerdo, levantó su cabeza agudamente para ver una figura cruzando el césped en una errante dirección. Justo hacia ella. Con su mente dejó salir un sonido interno inarticulado y sorprendido, aminoró su paso mientras Vegeta se hacía camino hacía ella.

Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda... ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan extraño? había pasado los últimos meses complacida con ocultas miradas en los momentos que él entraba a la cocina para comer, y Vegeta seguía sin decirle ni una palabra. ¿La creía totalmente tonta ahora, o simplemente bajo él? No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, realmente. Mirando a la forma de su traje de spandex ondeaba secretamente cada paso que tomaba, la blanca y dorada armadura puesta contra el oscuro azul de su traje, ella realmente podía creerlo. Cabeza en alto, orgulloso... de la forma de un príncipe.

Esos ojos todavía le quemaban.

"¿Vegeta?" dijo vacilante, inquisitivamente, inclinando su cabeza levemente mientras se aparecía frente a ella. Su rostro estaba lleno de enojo, lo que significaba que no estaba ahí para cumplidos.

"¿Dónde demonios está el viejo?" Demandó enojadamente. "El tonto se tardó mucho en darme mis nuevos robots." Bulma sabía que su padre había salido con su madre, fueron a almorzar, pero no le iba a decir eso a Vegeta. Probablemente se enojaría aún más sobre el hecho que extrañamente, su padre había hecho algo sin ver las necesidades del príncipe. Se encogió de hombros levemente, sabiendo que los robots probablemente estén en su laboratorio, probablemente terminados.

"Creo que se fue a la ciudad porque tenía que ir a buscar unos nuevos repuestos a uno de los almacenes," mintió suavemente. "Iré a revisar su laboratorio en un segundo, si quieres." No pudo evitar agregar la última parte, sus ojos sonriéndole levemente. Pero su mirada era tan distante como siempre —o casi siempre— era. Fría. Bulma sintió un temblor interno y trató de caminar alrededor de él, pero él se antepuso en su camino.

"No, lo harás ahora," dijo oscuramente. Sus ojos golpeaban mientras perforaban en los de ella con una vieja, y familiar arrogancia. Ella resopló abiertamente.

"Mierda, lo haré."

Él siseó. "Bulma, no me desobedezcas. Sabes que no haré amenazas en vano," advirtió él, aún sabiendo que no la había herido por una larga cantidad de tiempo. Bulma no estaba haciendo caso de sus oscuras palabras de cualquier modo, porque levemente dejó la debilidad a un lado, simplemente no le temía. Cuidado si, pero miedo... no.

"Si Vegeta, esta soy yo obedeciendo tu orden," tosió ella, aún tratando de caminar alrededor de él para dirigirse a la casa. Estaba realmente hambrienta, se había perdido del desayuno horas atrás. "Hemos hablado de esto."

"No hemos hablado de nada en mucho tiempo, humana," dijo rígidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron con su sinceridad, pero él simplemente inclinó su cabeza levemente, estudiándola. "¿Todavía me temes, y por eso huyes?"

Eso no era algo que lo esperara decir. Cruzando sus brazos más firmemente alrededor de ella mientras el viento soplaba levemente, Bulma estaba dudosa de responderle. En cambio, ¿por qué no responderle una pregunta con otra pregunta? Parecía no estar de mal humor. "¿Por qué te interesa Vegeta? No espero nada de ti, como tampoco deberías esperar nada de mi tampoco," le informó, su firme mirada azul sintiendo como era absorbida por su profunda mirada ébano en todo momento.

Él se acercó más a ella. "Eso fue una maniobra evasiva muy pobre si es que he visto alguna. Responde mi pregunta."

Bulma le gruñó. "No, no te tengo miedo, tonto. No lo he tenido por mucho, mucho tiempo. Sólo no quiero—" se interrumpió antes que dijera algo más, haciendo muecas por su propia lengua suelta. Cuan fácilmente podría evadir casi todo de él, aún cuando sabía que no debía. El idiota, ¡como si realmente tuviera mucho poder sobre ella! La ceja de Vegeta se levantó significativamente, su boca se curvaba en una línea determinada.

"¿No querer que?" preguntó calmadamente, esos peligrosos ojos aún quemándola lentamente. Bulma resopló ignorándolo. "No importa," dijo agitadamente evadiendo su pregunta. "No es nada."

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era inclinar un poco más su cabeza.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres saber?" dijo ella explosivamente, con las manos arriba en exasperación. "No me quiero acercar a ti, Vegeta. ¿Era eso lo que querías averiguar? Tuve un pensamiento de la realidad y me di cuenta que probablemente vas a matar a todos los que amo si terminas derrotando a Goku, ¡y estuve obviando ese detalle todo este tiempo! Porque pensé que Goku te derrotaría. Quizá aún lo haga, pero el hecho está que harías semejante cosa sin remordimiento alguno." Lo que era completamente verdad, lo sabía. ¿Qué clase de persona se había vuelto? Vegeta no podía cambiar; era una de esas cosas que simplemente no pasaban. Y si Bulma hacía algo esperando calmar su maligno corazón, era más que ingenua, y más estúpida de lo que se había considerado alguna vez.

Aún así, esos recuerdos llenaban su corazón y la enterraban.

Pero casi como trató de probar su punto, él rió. Un corto, y fríamente divertido sonido. Sus ojos la golpeaban firmemente, una leve sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios por sobre su ceño fruncido.

"Te crees demasiado moral y virtuosa. ¿Soy el diablo disfrazado? Difícilmente. No quiero tu alma, ni tampoco quiero que tu cuerpo sea mío, Bulma. Pareces creerte mucho más de lo que eres últimamente... quizá, sólo quizá pueda vivir fácilmente sin tu presencia. ¿Has pensado en eso alguna vez?" preguntó mirándola astutamente diciéndole con la mirada que realmente era una tonta. Vegeta podía invertir sus emociones por momentos en giros de 180 grados, pero era enteramente posible que realmente no le importara nada de todo eso.

Sacudiéndose el cabello lejos del rostro, ella apretó sus labios y le dio una llana mirada oscura."Si me creo tan importante, ¿entonces dime por qué demonios me preguntaste la razón por la que me alejé de ti? Por otra parte, si ni siquiera quieres mi cuerpo, ¿por qué sigues mirándome así?" preguntó inteligentemente, viendo como su mirada bajaba por sus hombros, pecho, caderas y piernas como obsidiana ardiente. Luego volvía a la misma altura.

Su boca se endureció, sus ojos miraron fríamente otra vez. "Confía en mi palabra," dijo ásperamente. "No te tocaré. Ya has probado tu valor, Bulma."

Ella jadeó aireadamente. "¿Mi valor? ¿Por qué, no soy nada porque no quiero ir a la cama contigo o algo? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Quizá no quiero morir sabiendo que el hombre con el que me acerqué de tal forma realmente estaba complotado no matar a _mi amigo_, pero en consecuencia a mi también?" Le devolvió ella venenosamente, sus ojos se veían heridos. Realmente era un bastardo a veces. Ahora, especialmente. No importaba que lo haya llegado a conocer cuando estaba comportándose bien. La intuición femenina venía raramente, pero quizá le había hecho un favor. O quizá había sido inteligente para abrir los ojos y ver lo que estaba haciendo. No había punto de volverse amiga de aquel asesino desquiciado.

Vegeta apretó sus dientes y levantó su puño amenazadoramente, pero Bulma lo corrió de un golpe, luego tomó el duro instrumento de mortal roca fuertemente. "Seh, ¿qué vas a hacer?" siseó ella. "Quise ser tu amiga o algo, pero no tiene sentido. No quiero morir, y no quiero que amenaces con matarme cada vez que digo mi parte."

Los labios se llenaron en las esquinas, pero mordió dentro de su boca para callarse a si misma. Pero era un poco tarde para eso, realmente lo era. Era la idiota más grande en la historia del mundo. Goku le había dicho que tratara de ablandarlo, que trate y quizá pueda influir en sus razones de matar a todos si realmente derrotase a Goku. En cambio se había vuelto su amiga y potencialmente algo más, sólo para darse cuenta que era tonto y ciego por parte de ella pensar que podía algún día cambiar la forma de pensar de Vegeta. Se había hecho su amiga, luego se dio cuenta que se había metido en algo más profundo con él, encontrándose que cuando él _no se movía un ápice_, ella se perdía en el hombre bajo esa coraza de hielo que lo envolvía. ¿A donde iría ahora? Era una situación de perder o perder para ella.

Sus oscuros ojos estaban tormentosos, nublados como tigres de media noche. La mandíbula tensa mas allá de creerlo, su mirada decía que la habría matado en ese instante... ¿lo hacía? Mientras la mano de Bulma aún se cerraba sobre su puño entre ellos, estaba completamente confundida por la mirada de sus profundos y torturados ojos. Pero no eran torturados por nada que ella haya hecho o dicho, sólo ahora se daba cuenta que siempre eran así, bajo el verdadero interior. Si había una palabra que podía usar para describir a Vegeta, sería esa precisamente. El verdadero Vegeta... estaba torturado. Pero eso no cambiaba nada, aunque su corazón haya crecido y se haya hundido al mismo tiempo.

Él se acercó a ella, con la cabeza inclinada levemente mientras colocaba sus labios cerca de su oído, el fino cabello se movía con cada respiro que exhalaba. Respiraba profundamente, era como estar inhalando su misma alma con el aroma de su piel. Ese sentimiento desconcertante que cada cabello de su cuerpo le hacía sentir estando ahí le decía que cualquier decisión que su mente hiciera, su cuerpo nunca la escucharía. Su mano libre se movió para hundirse en su cabello, dejando su otro puño débilmente presionado contra el de ella.

"Por todo lo que te clamas inteligente..." Le gruñó en su oído, "¿nunca pensaste en la manera de tu propia muerte? Digamos que derroto a Kakarotto; ¿te quedarás sentada aquí y esperarás que destruya todo en este sucio planeta? Llévate al Namek, Piccolo, lejos del planeta, y llévate a ti misma también. Tengo mis propias reglas en esta apuesta, Bulma. Quizá algunas cosas cambiaron... pero soy limitado como tu, ahora. Mi palabra ha forzado a mis propios actos."

Ella reía amargamente. "Por favor no me digas que has desarrollado una conciencia, Vegeta. No ahora. Que si me llevo a mi amigo de este planeta, una cosa queda igual. Matarás a Goku. Y no puede desearse que reviva otra vez con el dragón sagrado."

"Idiota," murmuró él. "¿Quién demonios dijo que quería matarlo? De verdad, sólo quiero la satisfacción de verlo rendido a mis pies, pero no muerto. Eso cumplirá mi propósito por completo."

Bulma pensó seriamente recordarlo diciendo que quería matar a Goku, no sólo derrotarlo. Pero este sujeto podía enfurecerse y enfriarse cuando no estaba haciendo promesas por todas partes. Realmente, estaba un poco sorprendida que mantuviera su palabra hasta ahora. Y le estaba entregando lagunas hechas con sus propias palabras. Vegeta había prometido hacer volar el planeta en un momento de ira, y porque mantenía su promesa ahora tenía que ir a través de eso, ¿aún si no lo quería? Ooh, su cabeza le dolía con solo pensarlo.

Ella le dio una mirada fría. "Entonces derrotas a Goku. Me llevo a todos en una nave espacial, matas a todos en la Tierra. Una vez que estemos en otro planeta y las esferas del dragón se hayan reactivado ahí, deseó que el planeta y todos vuelvan. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Te salteaste aterrorizar a otro planeta con tu ego corriendo libremente? No podemos... no podemos olvidarnos de las promesas—"

"No," dijo firmemente. "Lo dejaremos todo como está. No la desharemos. Además, Kakarotto puede ser tocado por las manos de los dioses cuando peleemos, y ganar. Aunque eso no sucederá," agregó rudamente. "Cuando luchemos, me aseguraré de ganar."

Los ojos de Bulma cayeron sobre el pasto, movido por el frío viento. Él le estaba ofreciendo todo esto... diciendo, _mostrándole_ el camino. ¿Por qué?

"¿Entonces por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, Vegeta? ¿Estás diciendo que me extrañarás o algo?" tosió ella. "¿Qué en realidad no quieres matarme? Como si algún día creyera eso."

"Nunca dije que esa fuera la razón," susurró ásperamente. "Digamos que sabía que necesitarías ayuda para hacer lo correcto."

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Dejando libre su mano, trató de alejarse de él pero su mano libre la agarró de la cintura. La expresión de Bulma era un poco dolida. "Hey, déjame ir," protestó ella, frunciéndole el ceño, solo para hundirse en su profunda expresión. Él le parpadeó lentamente, y ella apenas podía ver sus oscuras pupilas contraerse en el oscuro círculo de su iris.

"Que más quieres de mi," preguntó suavemente, como era de esperar. La mirada de Bulma se ensanchó, iluminada en un vibrante azul por el último brillo del sol a través de una sábana de gruesas nubes. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Estaba tratando demasiado en encontrar un camino sin romper su palabra. ¿Para qué, su frágil amistad? ¿Un buen revolcón en el césped? Nada valía el esfuerzo que hacía, en sus ojos y en los de él. Simplemente era frío, cuando ella era realista. Lo que era porque no entendía...

"No quiero nada de ti, Vegeta," reveló ella tan tranquilamente como él. "Nada que puedas darme, de cualquier forma."

Sus labios se torcieron. "O tu eres una mujer dura, o ves más en mi de lo que yo mismo veo," dijo él, casi lamentándose. Él miraba más allá de ella ahora, pero no había nada ahí. Su mirada era cerrada, llena de pensamientos. Bulma no pudo evitar sentir el calor alrededor de ella ahora, saliendo de su estómago como cálidas emociones. No sabía lo que era exactamente, pero la hacía sentir mucho mejor... y sólo lo quería más. Bulma se acercó a él, captando su atención nuevamente cuando deslizó su mano sobre su pecho para curvarla alrededor de su cuello lentamente, casi como si supiera completamente el camino de como acercarse a una persona. No estaba segura si fue sólo su reacción, o tenerlo así de cerca le evocaba ese sentimiento de algo nuevo. Descubrimiento.

El beso que compartieron fue cálido y lleno de perdón, algo que no esperaron. Y algo nuevo... _algo_ que estaba comenzando a cambiar en ambos. Bulma se relajó en los brazos de un asesino, brazos que la sostenían segura contra su propio cuerpo con las manos que habían derramado ríos, no, océanos de sangre. Besó la boca de un hombre que había torturado a sus víctimas segundos antes que sus vidas terminaran... Y presionándose contra su musculoso cuerpo como una flor en primavera, porque estaba siendo un arma viviente para usar su cuerpo con toda ventaja.

Vegeta sostenía la fiera, aún la que era amable con él, mientras sentía algo crecer dentro de él. Una emoción embebida profundamente y cerrada estaba... todavía cerrada. Ella no tocaría su corazón ni con todo el poder de la creación. Y aún, cuán fácilmente podía perder todos sus pensamientos cuando la tocaba. Peligrosa, ella era peligrosa. Irresistible... sí, ella era eso también.

Fuego y hielo, pero él no sabía quien iba a consumir al otro antes que las cosas terminaran. Antes que cumpliera su destino.

* * *


	17. Esperanza?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

"Entonces... ¿cuál es el veredicto? ¿Amputación?" dijo Bulma secamente, luego moviéndose esquivando a la médica que tocó el punto más tierno con tanta precisión. "¡Ow! ¡Cuidado!"

"Lo siento," dijo aireadamente la mujer, de una manera en que la mayoría de los doctores y dentistas no les importaría un pepino sobre el dolor, mientras que terminen su trabajo. "Trata de flexionar la pierna un poco cuando la presionas... aquí."

Bulma cerró los ojos por el dolor, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Hubiera sido más fácil visitar al maestro Karin por una semilla del ermitaño, pero le parecía un poco egoísta comerse una entera sólo por una pequeña herida en la pierna. En cambio se encontraba en la enfermería de la ciudad del oeste, postrada. Se lo imaginó desde el día de la tonta caída que era hora de hacerse revisar. Considerando el oscuro moretón que le cubría la mayor parte de la cadera era increíblemente doloroso, y su pierna no se curó del todo desde que Kold la había lastimado.

La mujer hizo un vago sonido en su garganta mientras se tocaba el punto más doloroso, pero su rostro se aclaró. "Bien, no hay huesos fracturados aquí, lo sé por las radiografías que tomamos antes," dijo dándolo por hecho. "Parece que el músculo se ha inflamado un poco, eso fue provocado más que nada por la caída. Creo que podemos arreglarlo con un par de pastillas, pero si no te ayuda vuelve inmediatamente, ¿está bien?"

"Seh," respondió Bulma instantáneamente. Había una línea dibujada entre el orgullo y el sufrimiento, en su mente. Mientras curaran su pierna, no le importaba rendirse una vez. "¿Qué hay del moretón?"

"Desaparecerá en un tiempo, sólo cuídalo. No hay mucho para hacer, pero déjalo que se cure sólo."

Wow. ¡¿Le estaba pagando una enfermiza cantidad para un 'deja que se cure sólo'?! Bueno, siempre y cuando el dolor se vaya pronto, Bulma se encontró bastante dispuesta a seguir pagando la cuota. No poder caminar cómodamente la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Pasó media hora antes de dejar al doctor y tener su prescripción completa, así que era alrededor del mediodía cuando Bulma volvió al recinto, quejándose sinceramente de su leve dolor. Pero sus pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente cuando vio un auto conocido estacionado en la vereda. Y vio una calva cabeza conocida reflejando el brillo de la luz de la tarde.

¿¿Krillin?? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la Corporación Cápsula?

Olvidándose de su cadera por un momento, aparcó bruscamente y saltó del auto a pesar del dolor, su cabello volaba en todas direcciones. "¡Hey, Krillin!" Lo llamó. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Había pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que lo vio, ciertamente.

Él estaba frunciendo el ceño pensativamente frente a la cámara de gravedad que estaba del otro lado del patio, separada del resto de los laboratorios y edificios para evitar los fuertes ataques que podía emitir. En ese momento las circulares ventanas se iluminaban con unos ocasionales rayos de energía destructiva. La energía de Vegeta, por supuesto. Krillin tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, una que Bulma no entendía. Ella distrajo su atención de la destellante ventana y la atrapó para si. "Oh, ¡hola Bulma!" dijo alegremente. "Hacía mucho que no te veía, ¿verdad?"

"Verdad," rió ella. "¿Cómo han estado las cosas en Kame House? Escuché de Yamcha que habías vuelto con Marron hace un tiempo. ¿Cómo resultó eso?"

Krillin hizo una mueca de dolor. "Gee Bulma," dijo en una dolida voz, "¿Tenías que traer eso como primera cosa? Se fue otra vez. Para siempre esta vez, espero." El rostro del joven muchacho se nubló con cierto dolido recuerdo. "Se fue con un ex novio. Otro."

Bulma gruñó de rabia por su miserable amigo, viendo a la puta peliazul pasársele por los ojos. ¡¿Cómo podía pensar Yamcha que se parecía a ella?! "Sabía que esa puta no era buena para ti. Mejor así, diría. Te hizo un favor al irse."

Krillin inclinó su cabeza, pareciendo un poco inseguro. "Supongo..."

Bulma se mordió el labio, forzando la urgencia de adentrarse en los detalles sobre cuan barata y puta había sido Marron. No ayudaría, cuando Krillin obviamente sentía cosas por ella en algún lugar adentro. Hora de cambiar el tema. "Entonces... uh, ¿sólo pasabas por aquí? Espero que Vegeta no te haya molestado."

Krillin se iluminó de alguna manera, una sonrisa curvaba sus labios. "¿Una molestia? No, ni siquiera he hablado con él. Acabo de llegar hace un momento, y creo que está entrenando ahora. Hombre, su nivel de poder seguro que creció. ¿Crees que él y Goku se enfrenten?"

Los labios de Bulma se curvaron. "Oh, supongo que en algún momento. Quien gane es lo que me tiene preocupada."

"¿Huh? Goku ganará, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto..." repitió Bulma levemente. Krillin le devolvió una extraña mirada, rascándose ausentemente su nuca.

"Entonces uh... ¿cómo volvió a quedarse en tu casa otra vez?" Preguntó sin comprender. Bulma lo miró fijamente por un momento, sus cejas alcanzaban su flequillo. ¿No sabía? ¿Entonces por qué no estaba gritando y agarrándose la cabeza como un tonto? Yamcha había actuado como un tonto, pero al menos se dio cuenta de las noticias. Lo adivinó luego, su amigo no se había conectado con los demás por mucho tiempo al igual que ella. Otra vez entonces, Krillin siempre era honesto con su miedo a ciertos oponentes, y con contacto cercano desde Namek haber experimentado la muerte, eso quizá desapareció un poco.

Ajustando su coleta como excusa para no responder, decidió con leve disgusto que no había razón para poner su orgullo en juego en la explicación. Sólo era Krillin, después de todo. "¿Bien?" Le preguntó otra vez, viéndole la nublada expresión. Bulma suspiró... y le contó toda la historia de porque Vegeta se estaba quedando con ella. La apuesta, en realidad. No le dijo nada de los momentos más personales que habían resultado de tan cercano contacto en ese periodo de tiempo.

Krillin parecía desilusionado, pero nada más. Su fe en Goku era absoluta. "¡Bulma, idiota! Vas a hacerte matar un día con esa boca, ¿sabes? Hombre, nunca pensé que podías ser responsable algún día de la destrucción de la Tierra." Sólo lo dijo para molestarla, y funcionó. Ella le volteó el calvo rostro y frunció el ceño.

"Muy gracioso, Krillin. Goku se encargará de eso, ambos lo sabemos," insistió ella. "Además, siempre estás las esferas del dragón para ayudarnos."

"Seh," aceptó firmemente, frotándose la roja marca en su cabeza. "Estaremos bien si algo sucede. Vegeta puede cargar el orgullo Saiyajin con él, pero Goku carga con la fuerza de ellos. Es todo lo que necesita."

Con un cambio de sorpresa, Bulma se dio cuenta que Krillin tenía razón, de alguna forma. Lo que no podía creer era que lo había dicho. Seguro sonó como algo que Piccolo hubiera pensado con toda su inteligencia y punto de vista.

Bien. De cualquier modo.

"¿Quieres algo de almorzar?" Le ofreció después de un corto momento, en pensativo silencio. "Estaba a punto de almorzar, pero si tienes hambre—"

Pero Krillin no la estaba mirando. Su cabeza giró más allá, los ojos buscaban en el cielo hacia el sur. Parpadeando rápidamente, muchas posibilidades parecieron pasarle por los ojos, antes que se iluminaran en bienvenida. "¡Aha! Es Gohan puedo sentirlo. El niño ha estado entrenando un poco," explicó con una sonrisa. "Increíble que haya podido, con Chi-chi persiguiéndolo con los libros las veinticuatro horas. Que haya alcanzado este nivel."

Bulma se cubrió los ojos del sol y miró a la nube de polvo azul que se expandía, pero no vio nada que le dijera que Gohan venía en camino. A veces se sentía bastante celosa de sus amigos luchadores, capaces de volar y sentir a la gente fuera algo tan simple para ellos. Seguro que era útil para usarse de vez en cuando, pero no iba a pedir lecciones. No quería saber tanto en realidad.

Un pequeño, blanquecino punto sobre ella en el cielo hizo su aparición lentamente, mientras la pequeña figura que era Gohan saltó desde veinte mil pies como un cometa en su patio delantero. Aterrizando un poco inseguro, jadeando, les sonrió a ella y a Krillin. "¡Hola!"

"Hey hermano," le sonrió Krillin. "¿Qué te tiene tan emocionado? ¡Volaste hacia aquí como murciélago escapándose del infierno!"

El niño sólo se encogió y sonrió un poco más, pareciendo regocijado por su libertad. "Sentí tu poder cerca y quería saludar," explicó con vergüenza. "No los he visto en años casi." Estaba vestido en sus habituales ropas, una remera y pantaloncitos cortos reemplazaban el mini uniforme Saiyajin que había usado la última vez que lo había visto. A pesar que aún seguía usando ese horrible peinado hacia abajo que Chi-chi lo obligaba a usar. Eso era peor que las salvajes puntas, en su opinión.

"Hey, Gohan," lo saludó con una sonrisa, absteniéndose de rascarle la cabeza para deshacerse de su usual y antinatural lacio. "Escapándote de tus estudios, ¿verdad?"

El joven muchacho llevó sus ojos culpables hacia el pasto, como si a Bulma se le ocurriera reprenderlo. Je, seh seguro. ¿Justo lo que había hecho por casi un año cuando tenía dieciséis? Hubiera sido hipócrita. "Bien, vengan adentro ustedes dos. Sin duda mamá está haciendo algo para almorzar mientras hablamos."

Eso fue suficiente para encenderle el rostro otra vez. "¿Almuerzo?" Preguntó él. Definitivamente era el hijo de Goku. "No comí nada antes, papá sólo me dijo que me cubriría y luego me fui. Hubiera venido también... pero creo que tenía una indigestión o algo. Mamá hizo chile anoche."

Krillin rió. "¡Que asco, amigo!"

El joven se encogió de hombros. Riéndose para si misma, los guío hacia la casa, sabiendo que cierto alguien se sentiría afrontado si se olvidara de ofrecerle su almuerzo. Aún si todo lo que iba a hacer era una crítica negativa y golpearle la puerta en la cara. Mientras conversaban felizmente en su corto camino a la casa, Bulma volteó en otra dirección y se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad.

Para su gusto estaba entrenando muy duro, porque cuando se acercaba sentía cada temblor en el suelo bajo ella, temblores que escapaban la resistencia de la cámara de gravedad y la moderación de Vegeta. Las ventanas se avivaban con luz demasiadas veces para que pudiera contarlas cuando se acercaba, con sus grandes y preocupados ojos azules. Era tal el poder que emergía de esa cúpula de metal... energía destructiva más allá de los límites de la imaginación. Pero confiaba en que Vegeta no destruyera nada, parecía tener un increíble control de su propio Ki. La mayor parte del tiempo.

Golpeó su mano fuertemente contra la carcasa de metal de la cámara de gravedad dos veces, esperó, luego la golpeó dos veces más para atrapar su atención. Luego esperó. Si quisiera saber que quería, abriría la puerta. Si no... tendría su respuesta sobre el almuerzo. Soplando unos mechones de pelo lejos de sus ojos, se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó contra la cámara de gravedad levemente, sintiendo la advertiva punzada en su pierna y frunciéndole el ceño. "Vamos, maldición," murmuró después de pasar diez segundos, no hubo respuesta. No le gustaba ser ignorada.

"Vegeta, ¡idiota! ¡Abre!" gritó Bulma en dirección a la entrada, poniéndose en punta de pie para mirar en dirección al oscuro interior. No había más Ki que se encendía desde que había golpeado la puerta. Lo vio ahí dentro lo suficientemente rápido, parando de espaldas a ella, jadeando fuertemente. El sudor parecía correr por el a mares, como prueba de su agotamiento. Frunció el ceño al espacio entre sus hombros. "¡Hey!"

Él se volteó lentamente, con fatigada y fiera determinación luchaban por la dominación en su dura expresión. Aunque respiraba entrecortadamente su expresión seguía de piedra, pero eso no era algo nuevo. Aunque sus ojos la miraban fijamente, casi se sentía avergonzada con él, o como si se hubiera metido en algo privado de él. Verdaderamente, Bulma nunca había interrumpido su entrenamiento antes de esta manera... se sintió como si lo estuviera espiando un poco. Su rostro no cambió la expresión en ningún aspecto, pero parecía que la determinación ganó sobre la fatiga en sus ojos. Parpadeó lentamente, luego su rostro se colocó resolutivo.

Inclinando su cabeza lentamente en curiosidad lo miró por un largo momento, luego sacudió su cabeza con una mirada pidiéndole disculpas. No parecía de humor para almorzar en ese momento. Torpemente se bajó a la base de la cámara de gravedad, preguntándose cuanto más tardaría en convertirse en Super-Saiyajin. Parecía estar tomándole más que un simple esfuerzo físico. Pero ese era su problema, no el de ella.

Frotándose la pierna fuertemente, hizo una nota metal de tomar esas píldoras para caballo anti inflamatorias que le había prescripto el doctor. Luego volvió a ver a Krillin y a Gohan. No sabía la importancia de ese vistazo casual a su entrenamiento... pero algo se le revolvió en el estómago, incomodándola. Preguntándose que fue eso, volvió a sentarse con Krillin y Gohan, decidiendo que mejor era dejarlo a un lado. Realmente no quería saber.

Otra semana había llegado y pasado. Bulma estaba recostada diagonalmente en su cama, mirando al cielo raso curiosamente mientras su pie se salía del borde del suave colchón. Su cadera estaba mucho mejor, y el dolor se había dispersado lo suficientemente rápido como para agradarla. El moretón apenas era un leve tinte amarillento contra su cremosa piel, nada demasiado drástico. Se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor en su mayoría...

Aunque el _maldito_ programa que había escrito no había resquebrajado la seguridad de la computadora de Kold todavía. Kami, todavía estaba corriendo, todavía haciendo lo que tenía que hacer a algo que podía ser descrito como paso de tortuga. O aún más lento. Mejor que la base de datos sea enorme, y llena de tesoros tecnológicos cuando se abra, o iba a volverse loca lentamente por la enorme cantidad de tiempo que desperdició en eso. De esa manera, cuando debía estar relajándose después de un día arduo, estaba desparramada sobre su cama pensando sobre eso. No como había planeado su noche seguramente. Pero era mejor de lo que Vegeta la estaba aprovechando, encerrado en la cámara de gravedad. Es todo lo que ha estado haciendo por mucho tiempo, y se estaba conteniendo bastante de no molestarlo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que venía a comer, bañarse y dormir... aunque a extrañas horas que ni siquiera un animal nocturno podría mantener con comodidad.

Frotándose su estómago, se apoyó en sus codos y miró a través de las puertas, viendo el sol esconderse tras las colinas en un destello de vívido naranja. Había algo que amaba de los atardeceres... siempre eran tan fuertes y brillantes. Excepto que hubiera tormentas o estuviera lloviendo, por supuesto, pero amaba eso también. El ruido le molestaba un poco, pero la lluvia era maravillosa de escuchar golpeando en el techo a altas horas de la noche. Mientras estuviese dentro y seca, por supuesto.

"¿Bulma?" La llamó su madre repentinamente desde el pasillo, su alta voz sacó a la joven mujer lejos de sus pensamientos. "¿Vas a querer cenar adentro esta noche?"

¿Qué?

Bulma frunció el ceño en confusión. "Bien... seh mamá, ¿por qué no querría?" Escuchó los suaves pasos de su madre aproximarse a su puerta, así que esperó que entrara a su cuarto antes de repetir su pregunta. "¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

La mujer mayor sonrió alegremente y se tocó la mejilla casi levemente. "Porque, pensé que con todo este tiempo que Vegeta pasa en la cámara de gravedad últimamente, querrías ir a hacerle compañía. Es un invitado, después de todo, y sería desatento dejarlo sólo de esa manera."

Bulma se sentó y rió abiertamente. "Vegeta estaría más ofendido si entro en la cámara de gravedad a comer con él. Le gusta su propia compañía la mayor parte del tiempo," le explicó a su olvidadiza madre. Sin embargo no era estaba diciendo tantas tonterías.

"Oh, tonterías, Bulma, estás tratando de escaparte de eso," dijo firmemente. "Vas a llevarle la cena, comer con él y no quiero escuchar otra palabra sobre eso. ¿Está claro? No quieres parecer grosera, ¿verdad? ¿No te enseñé modales en absoluto?"

Su hija se estiró placenteramente, pero sus azules ojos seguían obstinados. "Realmente no me importa parecer grosera ante Vegeta; lo que me importa es mantener mi complexión tan lejos de los moretones como sea posible. Entrar en su sala de entrenamiento podría hacerme ganar más que un amable 'por favor vete'."

La Sra. Briefs sacudió su mano airosamente. "Oh Bulma, tienes una imaginación muy activa, ¿no?" Rió ella. "No es un hombre violento; lo puedes ver en sus ojos."

Bulma se preguntó si su madre se había tomado tiempo para inhalar los gases en la estación de servicio esta mañana temprano.

"Uh... por supuesto mamá, en que estaba pensando," murmuró sarcásticamente. Luego suspiró en irritación. Su madre tenía los hechos un poco confundidos, pero no se iba a dejar. "Le llevaré su cena como una buena sirvientita." Luego se iría corriendo de ahí, sosteniendo la bandeja sobre su cabeza como escudo mientras corría.

Su madre la miró tiernamente. "Eres tan adorable. Ahora ve; tengo la cena casi preparada. Diez minutos, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien." A su tibia respuesta su madre sólo sonrió y salió de la habitación rápidamente, y Bulma inmediatamente frunció el ceño cuando la puerta se cerró. Era por lejos una adulta madura, pero a veces viviendo en compañía de su madre la hacía creer que podía mandonearla como una adolescente. El hecho que Bulma todavía cedía no facilitaba mucho las cosas, tampoco.

Y ahora tenía una excusa para enojar a Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad. Silenciosamente la mujer se preguntó si estaba esperando por una, porque ciertamente no había dejado de pensar en su entrenamiento, cuando no estaba en su computadora. Pero había una diferencia entre curiosidad y satisfacer esos pensamientos en realidad. Probablemente se enojaría más cuando le llevara la cena que cuando quedó ciego por el láser. Esta vez estaba interrumpiendo su meta para volverse más fuerte que Goku, así sea por tan sólo un momento. Bien, el viejo dicho 'la mejor defensa es una buena ofensa' aplicaba aquí. Ella simplemente iría con su usual actitud arrogante de 'puedo hacer lo que quiero'. Además, no era tan grave.

Corrió sus piernas al borde de la cama mientras se movía, levantándose fluidamente y alisando su ajustado vestido blanco con ocasional facilidad, aunque su generosa boca estaba pellizcada en las esquinas pensativamente. Dejando su cama como estaba, extendiendo los dedos cuidadosamente a través del suave cabello en un vago intento de enderezar los desenredados cabellos que le llegaban al codo. Realmente no le importaba lo suficiente como para peinarlo. Se preguntó si se lo cortaría pronto nuevamente, pero el pensamiento no pareció agradarle mucho. El largo la hacía parecer menos años de los que tenia, y eso estaba bien con ella.

Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado y abriendo la puerta de la habitación felizmente, corrió levemente por las escaleras del pasillo al mismo rápido paso. Mientras se acercaba a su destino el aroma del tibio pan y condimentado pollo le saludó curiosamente la nariz. Hmm... la cena olía bien esa noche. Era un poco temprano pero la cena obviamente estaba lista, como Bulma vio cuando su madre agarraba una larga olla que sacaba del horno. Una bandeja sostenía dos tazones con el plato especial de su madre, y dos vasos con agua. Oh, maravilloso. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era un candelabro y una rosa roja, maldición. Bulma se estaba sintiendo distintivamente incómoda con el intento de su madre de ayudar en lo que sea que pensaba que estaba sucediendo.

Murmurándose a si misma por lo extraño de su madre en tratar de juntarlos —no importaba que ya estuvieran... juntos, por así decir— tomó la bandeja y se volteó hacia la puerta, empujándola con las caderas y apurándose antes que la golpee. Desde ahí era una simple caminata hacía donde estaba la cámara de gravedad, brillando en la luz del sol que moría. Una muy corta caminata.

Bulma comenzó a enojarse lentamente con su renuencia de entregar una simple comida. Lo había hecho antes; ¿cuál era el problema? ¿Iba a tener algún problema con eso? Bien si lo tenía... estaba bien. Más razón para rechazar la próxima vez que su madre sugiriera semejante cosa.

Apurándose a través del frío, y levemente húmedo pasto alcanzó la puerta de la cámara de gravedad, y balanceó la bandeja en su antebrazo derecho como una clase de mesera mientras golpeaba la puerta con la otra mano. Fue en uso por supuesto; Vegeta difícilmente salió últimamente. Sólo para algo que fuera vital, como comer o ducharse. Se sorprendía que se tomara el tiempo para hacer eso, considerando cuan envenenado estaba en derrotar a Goku... y en como una semana de entrenamiento se había perdido por algo tan _tonto_ como una ceguera y un par de tímpanos rotos. Oh sí, en efecto, muy tonto. Sólo hizo su victoria mucho más dulce, sabiendo que no hizo nada de eso durante el tiempo que ella lo ayudó en su recuperación. Pero trató de no pensar en eso de esa manera.

Bulma golpeó otra vez, manteniendo un cuidadoso ojo en la bandeja. "¡¡Vegeta!!" Lo llamó. "¿Estás vivo ahí dentro? ¿Hola?" No podía escuchar ningún movimiento del otro lado, pero las paredes eran más gruesas que una bóveda de banco, y Vegeta probablemente estaba pavoneando. Oh, espera un momento... el _no_ pavoneaba. La mera imagen que conjeturaba la palabra en su mente era suficiente para amenazar su compostura. O su vida, dependiendo si Vegeta la veía riéndose de él. Agarrando la bandeja con ambas manos, sólo alejó su pie para patear la puerta cuando emitió un alto pitido desde adentro, y se abrió automáticamente.

"Que," bufó Vegeta, "¿_quieres_?"

Ooh.

Los ojos de Bulma se achicaron en pequeñas líneas metálicas, su rostro se enfureció en tan solo tres segundos. Lo que fue un cambio drástico de su reciente sonrisa de hace un momento. Se sacudió y le dio una mirada ácida. "¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo, Vegeta? Quiero decir, estoy parada aquí sosteniendo una bandeja llena de comida sin ninguna razón en particular, por supuesto. No has comido en años."

Su ira no aminoraba mucho, y por un segundo sus ojos miraron al botón que cerraría el panel otra vez. "Como cuando lo necesito. Y ciertamente no pedí ser molestado por ti, Bulma. Vete ahora."

Bulma se habría tomado esto como una justa razón para empezar una increíble fuerte pelea con él en un día normal, pero vio algo en la manera que estaba inclinado en la puerta. Había un muy fino temblor en sus sudados y fuertes músculos, indicando su extrema fatiga. Se había puesto al límite otra vez, entrenando casi hasta vomitar por la presión, y sus ojos mantenían una mirada que decían que no apreciaba que ella lo viese así. Su entrenamiento era privado, y ella lo sabía desde hace mucho. Aún así valía la pena hablarle si eso quería decir que iba a comenzar a cuidarse un poco más. Sabiendo eso, se relajó levemente, pero sus ojos estaban determinados.

"Me iré, pero comes algo, ¿está bien? Tómate cinco minutos para inhalar algo de la comida de mamá, y luego amigos seremos felices," le ofreció calmadamente, feliz de dejarlo hacer lo que quiera. "Pareces no haber dormido bien tampoco, sabes."

"Problema mío," dijo cortadamente, aunque ahora estaba mirando los tazones que tenía en la bandeja. Ambos dos, se dio cuenta con diversión. El aroma era demasiado tentador, tanto que hasta su propio estómago gruñía. Ella sonrió levemente.

"Bien... toma tu tazón. Me voy al laboratorio, creo."

"Como si _me_ importara," dijo cortamente, tomando su cena de la bandeja. Los ojos de Bulma giraron en sorpresa, mirándole la espalda mientras se adentraba a la cámara de gravedad. Sus movimientos eran cuidadosamente controlados, precisos. Oh, estaba cansado. Aún así, su grosera actitud la tomó por el lado equivocado. Como siempre.

"Bien, Vegeta," suspiró ásperamente. "¿Quieres que me vaya? Me iré. Aunque uno de estos días te sorprenderás al encontrar que siendo semejante bruto no podrás llegar muy lejos en tu camino. Nadie va a tratar tan difícilmente de traspasar tu fachada."

Vio sus hombros moverse en respuesta, sabiendo que probablemente estaba preparándose para voltearse y devolverle otra de sus groserías. Era por esa precisa razón que Bulma se apresuró para salir de la cámara de gravedad, no queriendo que él tenga la última palabra. Y también sabía que cuando estaba enojado especialmente con algo o alguien, sus modales eran mucho peor. Casi tan malos como cuando sabía que iba a ganar... y solamente estaba jugando con ella. Lo que dijo no había sido tan malo, pero la tensión de sus hombros parecía indicar que se lo había tomado un poco mal.

Pero todo lo que escuchó cuando salió del cuarto fue un tranquilo, "... tu trataste." Eso fue todo, pero los párpados de Bulma se cerraron para ocultar sus ojos, y la derrota en ellos. Si, él tenía razón; ella había tratado de traspasar esa fachada—

Espera un segundo. Él... él acaba de admitir que eso era una fachada al decir eso, ¿o no? Confundida, se dio vuelta para mirarlo, lo vio mirándola sobre sus hombros con nada en su rostro. Su boca se torcía amargamente.

"Seh, pero mira a donde me llevó. No hay nada detrás de eso, o si." Si eso era una pregunta, su voz no daba pista que haya preguntado una. Aún así, los oscuros ojos de Vegeta se ensancharon de cualquier forma, y casi pensando en probar que estaba perdiéndolo, ella vio sufrimiento ahí. Bulma lo ignoró y continuó con la misma brutalidad concisa que él había usado con ella.

"Nada que yo quiera _ver,_ de todas maneras. Has probado demasiado, porque sé que no confías en mi lo suficiente para perder la máscara." Se dio vuelta, dejándolo sin palabras y mirándola fijamente, sin duda preguntándose de donde había salido eso. Bulma se sintió un poco culpable por tomar ventaja de su cansancio para probar un punto, y tomar su punto sin su venganza, ¿por qué no? Todas las conversaciones con él, cada encuentro casual con él parecían una batalla. La más pequeña cosa hacía que el otro se oscureciera por dentro en un torcido laberinto que él llamaba psiquis. Pero más profundo se metía ella, se sentía más perdida. Estaba harta, y ahora lo sabía... al menos algo sabía.

Algo se le metió profundo en el corazón mientras se alejaba, pero no sabía porque. Él no sentía, ¿así que por qué sentir culpa de decirle las cosas de esa manera? No podía herirlo.

Le tomó demasiado no voltearse en ese momento.

Horas después, mucho después que Bulma terminara de comer su cena reclinada torpemente en su silla, sintiendo cada minuto pasado ahí como una punzada en su cuerpo. El laboratorio era su distracción de todo, eso era cierto, pero desafortunadamente no le daba facilidad física en un balance equitativo con su serenidad mental. Estaba hecha nudos por todas partes. Dejando salir un largo respiro, descruzó sus piernas y se movió un poco más en su silla, acomodándose un poco más. Su espalda gruñó alarmante por el esfuerzo, y cuando miró el reloj supo porque. Era casi media noche, y un poco frío en el esterilizado cuarto.

Sus cansados ojos se acercaron a la pantalla frente a ella, texto color blanco contra un vívido azul de fondo parpadeando y calculando mareándola. Completamente aburrido para la vista de cualquiera, en su opinión. No había mucho que podía hacer por eso, excepto desenchufarla y empezar de nuevo. No estaba preparada para hacer eso en ese momento, optando en su lugar esperar y ver los resultados que traía este método accidental.

Bulma sabía que podía ir adentro en cualquier momento. Dentro de su agradable y cálida cama y suave almohada, donde podía disfrutar la fresca brisa metiéndose por las puertas de su balcón sin la incomodidad de sufrirlo en nada más que un vestido. En cambio se quedó ahí, tratando de acomodarse en una maldita silla de oficina que molestaba tanto como una pared de piedra. No quería irse a dormir, porque sabía que no podría dormir, sólo la atacarían pensamientos que la volverían loca.

"Si es que aún no lo estoy," dijo tranquilamente, reclinándose para mirar fijamente al blanco cielo raso. Su cabello se apoyaba en sus descubiertos hombros mientras se inclinaba, estirando sus largas piernas y sintiendo el dolor en ellas que le decían que si no se movía pronto, iban a terminar por quebrarse. Suspirando fuerte se levantó cuidadosamente, frotándose el cuello y estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. La sensación era maravillosa después de estar sentada por tanto tiempo, sus músculos prácticamente cantaban de la comodidad. Moviendo su cabeza y dejando salir un largo respiro desde sus pulmones, sintió su cuerpo casi ondear en el aire por un momento cuando el cansancio se hacía más aparente. Era extraño, ni siquiera era media noche. Quizá sólo estaba envejeciendo. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír, lo suficientemente divertida. Bulma volvió de su estiramiento y emprolijando algunos pliegues de su medio corto y ajustado vestido, como si el destino se hiciera conocer.

_BIP._

Bulma saltó como si hubiera escuchado un disparo, una mano se aferraba a su pecho y sus ojos zafiro se ensancharon más que dos platos. "¡Dios!" Jadeó ella. "Que fue es—" Su mente se quedó quieta antes de poder terminar esa oración, porque para entonces sus ojos miraron a algo que había cambiado drásticamente.

La computadora de Kold.

La pantalla estaba diferente. Muy diferente. En lugar del fondo azul que intercambiaba líneas de códigos, había una simple pantalla negra y una larga, larga lista de archivos color blanco si la barra que corría era una indicación. Como heredera de la Corporación Cápsula lentamente se inclinó a la pantalla sin poder creerlo, vio demasiadas cosas en lo que podían llamarse archivos, nada que realmente denotara lo que había dentro de ellos. Porque se había metido en el sistema sin ir por la puerta principal, por así decir, este era el único plano que consiguió. Tomando el modificado ratón en su mano derecha lo dirigió hacia la parte inferior de la pantalla, su aguda mente por fin entrando a donde quería, sus ojos revisando todos los archivos que contenían y tomando una nota mental de que quería significar cada uno.

Pero el breve momento de motivación se evaporó de su mente, cuando sus ojos llegaron al nombre de un archivo que parecía contener algo familiar. El título era bastante llamativo, y su garganta dolió por el áspero gemido que salió cuando lo leyó. No podía ser...

**TransferidoBaseFreezerBitacoraNave334AniquilacionVegeta.**

_Aniquilación Vegeta._ ¿Qué quería decir? En la mente de Bulma aparecieron dos opciones, pero ambas relacionadas en lo que sólo parecían ser una sola. Era un registro completo de la nave de Freezer también, ¿y si lo era esta nave contenía todos los registros de la nave? Era una bitácora de la nave... ¿era como una bitácora del capitán? Era esto sobre Vegeta... ¿o su planeta? Estaba completamente confundida y agradecida tanto que no podía parar de felicitarse por adentrarse en el sistema. La escena completa era increíble, y la urgencia de llegar a las conclusiones le estaba picando por todas partes. Preguntas tras preguntas le volaron por la mente, y sacudiendo la cabeza dirigió el tonto cursor alienígena al archivo y lo abrió. _Tenía_ que saber que era, tenía que hacerlo.

La señal de audio apareció en la pantalla entonces, una pequeña barra apareció debajo de la pantalla que ahora se volvió negra.

Los ojos de Bulma se ensancharon. "Oh, ¡mierda!" Maldijo desesperadamente, alcanzando ciegamente el botón de encendido de los parlantes, su corazón comenzó a latir. ¿Y qué si no podía volver a este archivo? Su dedo se dirigió al botón de volumen en pánico, e instantáneamente un fuerte ruido sonó, indicando que el volumen estaba muy alto. Una siniestra y familiar voz apareció en los parlantes tanto que, la satisfizo simplemente.

"_... en lo que fue uno de mis mejores momentos. El planeta no está más ahora, y me deshice de la incesante molestia que fue el Rey Vegeta. Se hicieron muy poderosos para ser semejantes descerebrados, pero todo fue bien... al menos tengo un pequeño trofeo para mostrar por esta victoria. Será una gran adición a mis tropas."_

La pantalla murió, volviendo a la primera pantalla llena de archivos.

Bulma llevó una temblorosa mano a sus mejillas, sus ojos ensanchados y encantados. Eso había sido la voz de Freezer, no había duda sobre eso. El monstruo mecánico que se había cruzado en el desierto con sus amigos sonaba exactamente igual a eso, demasiado satisfecho y tranquilamente maníaco. El pequeño archivo de audio de su bitácora había sido todo sobre su destrucción del planeta natal de Vegeta, estaba segura ahora. Lo que quería decir que el 'trofeo' que había estado hablando era el mismo Vegeta. Como si fuera alguna posesión para alardear cuando la necesidad floreciese. Dios, no había sido más que un pequeño niño entonces, seguramente no tenía más de diez años.

Trofeo. Seguro que Vegeta no habría querido ser uno, aún siendo un niño. Al menos que hayan sido las tropas de Freezer lo que lo hicieron así... pero lo dudaba bastante. Si algo había sido, probablemente su padre lo había hecho de esa manera. Dejando salir un fuerte respiro, bajó el fuerte volumen de los parlantes y se corrió el cabello lejos del rostro. Con eso hecho, resumió la búsqueda por algún archivo similar con el nombre de Vegeta en el. En una enlazada base de datos como esta... ¿podían estar también los archivos de seguridad ahí? ¿Había Freezer encriptado los archivos para evitar que hasta sus propios comandantes accedieran a ellos? Lo que Bulma no podía creer era que la memoria en esa cosa podía guardar archivos de hace más de veinte años, para ambas naves la de Freezer y la de Kold. Pero cualquier pensamiento de deshacerse de la computadora habían desaparecido ahora; todo lo que quería era encontrar más cosas relacionadas con Vegeta y su pasado.

Seguramente, había muchos más archivos para encontrar. La boca de Bulma se curvó en una victoriosa sonrisa, iluminando el ahora pálido rostro. Tres archivos más contenían el nombre de Vegeta, y uno que simplemente decía: **TransferidoBaseFreezerSesion21TratadoSaiyajin**

Había solo una cosa en la que Bulma podía pensar que quería decir eso. Pero dejando de hacerse preguntas, activó el primer archivo, esperando desesperadamente por documentos, o mejor aún, archivos de video. Aunque para su disgusto, encontró más archivos de audio. Freezer otra vez.

"_El muchacho prueba tener una voluntad de acero; algo que puedo admirar, pero tiene su lugar. Aún me desafía, aún después de haber sido llevado a entrenar con los soldados de élite. Le he asignado dos hombres Saiyajin; los únicos que quedan. Estúpidas criaturas que son... pero el muchacho parece más áspero conmigo. Le echaré un vistazo en estos primeros meses. Si se revela o pone a prueba mi paciencia, tendré que desafortunadamente deshacerme del príncipe mono."_

Y aún así otro archivo dijo algo totalmente diferente.

"_Esto es un extraño cambio. El niño me ha jurado lealtad en alguna costumbre tradicional Saiyajin... pero me pregunto si esto no es más que un pretexto. Sin embargo, no he conocido un Saiyajin que haya roto un juramento. Pero eso no es de gran importancia... aún lleva esa superioridad en él que no me gusta. Aún se le deben enseñar una lección o dos de humildad."_

La ira se le retorció en el estómago mientras se preguntaba que 'lecciones' le había dado Freezer a Vegeta, todo por su paranoica hipótesis y mal humor. Vegeta era orgulloso por naturaleza; ¿pensaba Freezer que era una rebelión directa contra sus mandatos? Bulma sintió su ira dentro de ella transformarse en una fuerte sensación de alarma, mientras se preguntó si Vegeta debía darle un vistazo a todo esto. Quizá querría oír lo que Freezer había pensado, y lo que lo llevó a darle las duras lecciones que le dio. Entonces otra vez... si iba a buscarlo, interrumpiría su entrenamiento y podría no tomárselo muy bien. Probablemente le diría que se vaya del cuarto y se negaría a escuchar todo esto.

Egoístamente, optó por esperar antes de escuchar todos los archivos que estaban enlazados con él. Muy mal de su parte, lo sabía. Pero la oportunidad no se presentaría otra vez. Cliqueó en el último archivo que contenía el nombre de Vegeta... y algo diferente saludó a sus oídos. Una joven voz, muy familiar...

"_¿Se supone que voy a rogar por perdón ahora?"_

"_Vegeta— niño, escúchame. Freezer no va a tolerar mucha más de esta insubordinación, y ambos sabemos que eres muy débil para enfrentártele. Otro truco más como el que acabas de hacer hoy, y Nappa y Radditz tendrán sus colas cortadas. Sé que no te importa lo que les pase, pero—"_

"_Tienes razón; no me importan."_

_Un enojado suspiro._

"_Está bien, olvídalo. Tengamos este 'castigo' sin quejarnos. No digas que no te advertí, niño... la próxima vez que le escupas al Lord Freezer, hará más que azotarte y salar tus heridas."_

"_No molestes más, Zarbon. Deja mis problemas conmigo."_

"_Lo que digas."_

Los parlantes se callaron otra vez, pero esta vez Bulma fue dejada en parpadeante shock. ¿Ese había sido Vegeta hablando? Sonaba tan pequeño... tan desinteresado por todo. Justo como sonaba ahora, sólo una voz más joven decía las palabras. No le importaba para nada ser azotado, ni tampoco que a sus compañeros les corten la cola. O así había parecido, de todas formas. Y Zarbon... ese nombre le sonaba extrañamente familiar. No, no podía haber sido aquel sujeto verde de Namek, ¿o si? ¿El que se había convertido en esa gran cosa monstruosa? ¡Vegeta lo había odiado y matado! ¿Por qué Zarbon le había dado algunas perlas de sabiduría cuando ni siquiera se caían bien entre si?

Eso se estaba profundizando un poco ahora... era hora de decirle. En buena conciencia, Bulma no podía continuar escuchando esto fácilmente sin que él estuviera ahí. Era casi como espiarlo.

"Lo buscaré," murmuró ella. "Querrá eso." Pero una aprensiva sensación la recorrió de repente, se giró sobre su silla y se levantó de para salir del laboratorio—

"No te molestes," dijo Vegeta, parado en la puerta. Bulma palideció, y su mano solo formó un puño a su lado. "Sólo... no te molestes."

* * *


	18. De acuerdo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

¿Se suponía que era diferente ahora?

¿Acaso se suponía que Bulma Briefs, la adorada genio del imperio de la corporación cápsula iba a admitir estar enamorada o algo? Eso era pura patraña, y a pesar de los recientes eventos que le hicieron cambiar la perspectiva de él, no había mucho cambio exteriormente.

Una semana después que Vegeta y ella —¿cómo llamarlo? ¿Se arreglaron? Ugh— todo era igual, y aún así tan diferente. La hacía confundirse aún más, y eso no era bueno. La confusión llevaba a la irritación, y una Bulma irritada no dormía bien. El insomnio eventualmente la llevaría a la locura... después de eso venía una meditación profunda de su vida en general.

¿Vegeta causó todo eso? Él se merecía una buena patada en los huevos. Seguramente todo era más simple para él, tenía algo en que enfocarse que eliminaba cualquier otro pensamiento. Patear el trasero de Goku en una pelea. Todo lo que tenía Bulma era ella misma, y eso no era precisamente lo que quería entonces. La confusión no era un amigo que quisiera tener por mucho tiempo más. Pero aquí estaba... oh, sí.

Y ni _siquiera_ tenía las agallas para presionar el botón para activar lo que ella creía que la llevaría dentro de la computadora de Kold. De hecho, toda esa cosa estaba en espera mientras trabajaba con sus propios pensamientos. Hasta ahora le decían dos cosas. Esas dos siendo que meterse más profundo con Vegeta era un error, y que si no conseguía conocer un poco más de él iba a volverse loca verdaderamente.

Estúpida mente contradictoria.

"Maldición," se susurró fieramente mientras miraba fijamente al cielo. En verdad no estaba preocupada por las cosas como estaban entonces, Bulma no era de las que se preocupaban por los pequeños problemas en la vida hasta que se presentaran realmente. Si es que esto se podía llamar un pequeño problema, de todas formas. Finalmente se le ocurrió después de unas horas de relajarse en el sol en su posición en el balcón, que necesitaba una fuente de consejos de afuera. Alguien quien conociera la situación, alguien quien no le gritara por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Bulma se sonrió. Goku.

"¿Bulma?" dijo Chi-chi sorprendida cuando la heredera se presentó en la puerta de la casa de los Son. Su expresión era reservada, pero complacida por la sorpresiva visita al mismo tiempo. Bulma nunca había conocido a Chi-chi tan bien en términos de amistad con el paso de los años, pero siempre había sido agradable con la joven mujer cuando se encontraban. Después de todo era la esposa de su más viejo amigo, aunque para la vista de la mujer de ojos azules era un poco dura con su esposo e hijo. Después de todo, ellos eran los sujetos que la habían mantenido con vida a través de incontables batallas. Aún así, Bulma nunca metía sus narices en lo que no le incumbía. Sus problemas eran los de ellos.

Le sonrió a Chi-chi, corriéndose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. "Hey, Chi-chi. Pensé en pasar y saludar—"

La morocha arqueó una perfecta ceja, dándole una seca mirada. "Por supuesto, Bulma," tosió bien naturalmente. Sus ojos se encendieron. "No nos has visitado desde que Goku y yo nos casamos. Imagino que quieres hablar con él, ¿cierto?"

Bulma se sonrojó un poco, luego mordió su lengua y le devolvió a Chi-chi una sonrisa. "Nada se te pasa por alto," rió en vergüenza. "Realmente quiero hablar con Goku. Sabes que Vegeta ha estado en mi casa, ¿verdad?"

Entrando en la casa mientras hablaba, Chi-chi asintió. "Si, sabía que lo tenías ahí. Honestamente Bulma, tienes un alma valiente. Nunca haría tal cosa."

"No hay nada de valiente en eso," Bulma dijo torcidamente, entrando. "Más bien insano. Necesito hablar con Goku sobre algunas cosas que hacer con él." Suponía —no, esperaba— que Goku no haya mencionado nada del lío en que se había metido con 'la puesta' a Chi-chi. Eso haría las cosas más difíciles, considerando que casi siempre tenía que pasar a través de Chi-chi para llegar a Goku. Eso le molestaba, a veces. La mujer siempre se comportaba bien, pero podía ir más lejos con la lectura. Y Bulma era mucho más grande como para ser reprimida por Chi-chi.

Lo que por supuesto, sólo le recordaba porque necesitaba ser reprimida. Necesitaba hablar con Goku, sólo preguntarle si esta era la correcta dirección que debía seguir. En todo caso, Vegeta parecía estar haciendo sus propios progresos en cuanto aplacarse de su vieja idea de 'matar a Kakarotto y hacer volar el planeta'. Después de todo, le había dado las respuestas que necesitaba no hace mucho, cuando... oh, eso no importaba. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era tratar y deducir como hacerlo pensar que matar terrícolas no era realmente tan divertido... la idea de dejarlo matar a todos en la tierra con el conocimiento de que ella empezó toda la cosa no le era muy agradable. A veces la culpa la invadía realmente, y no quería semejante carga sobre sus hombros. Aún así pudiera desear que vuelvan.

Morir, aún sabiendo que puedes volver, no era agradable para nada. Y el Dragón quizá no cumpliría tal pedido, el enorme lagarto verde podía ser quisquilloso a veces. Y seguro disfrutaba de dormir.

Chi-chi sólo asintió silenciosamente en respuesta a las recientes palabras de Bulma, dándole una sonrisa y señalando justo a la puerta trasera de la casa. "Está meditando con Gohan, creo. Piccolo estuvo tratando de enseñarles," tosió despreciativamente. "No estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso, pero si eso los mantiene a ambos tranquilos y a mi cocina libre de su voracidad, estoy feliz."

"Muy cierto," rió Bulma. "debes tener un rato agradable, protegiendo tu comida del apetito Saiyajin."

"Si no lo supiera," suspiró ella, pero sus negros ojos sonreían. "Vamos; haré un poco de té mientras hablas, ¿quieres?"

"Seguro," fue la rápida respuesta. Esto le daría un poco de privacidad mientras actualizaba a Goku con respecto a la materia de Vegeta. No sabía a ciencia cierta, pero Chi-chi daría su bocado si supiera lo que Bulma iba a decir. Y no quería eso.

Caminó enérgicamente a través de la casa hacia el patio, para ver a su familia sentada en el césped con las piernas cruzadas bajo un árbol. Sus usuales gestos tan animados estaban calmos y tranquilos, sus ojos cerrados en un trance meditativo según parecía. Y también, Gohan sentado en la misma posición.

Bulma volteó su nariz en un intento de buscar por el significado de la vida o lo que sea, en cambio golpeándolo fuerte en el hombro para sacudirlo y despertarlo. "Hey, ¡Goku! ¡Despiértate! Tengo algo que hablar contigo." Si la podía escuchar o no era otro asunto, pero Bulma estaba preparada para hacer lo que sea necesario para despertarlo. Sabía cuan pesadamente podía dormir, si era el mismo que había sido desde niño. Supuso que lo era, considerando cuan poco había cambiado.

Aunque no fueron necesarios otros trucos sucios, porque su viejo amigo debió haber sentido su llegada. Abrió un ojo azabache como la noche, la vio y le sonrió. "¡Bulma! Siéntate, te mostraré como meditar. Es bastante relajante."

Girando sus ojos en él, se sentó no obstante, contenta de estar usando jeans y no una falda. "No puedo meditar contigo Goku; necesito hablarte," dijo tolerantemente, disfrutando la sensación del sol sobre su piel y dejando evaporar cualquier irritación que sentía. "Es sobre Vegeta."

Eso le quitó cualquier idea que podía tener sobre meditación. Ambos ojos se abrieron y miraron a Bulma cuando habló sobre su gran sorpresa y curiosidad. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Ha alcanzado el nivel de Super Saiyajin? ¿O simplemente estuvo causándote problemas?"

Ella sacudía su cabeza. "No, no. No ha alcanzado el nivel de Super Saiyajin todavía, y no ha estado causando muchos problemas... si no más bien está haciendo todo lo contrario. Goku," comenzó ella, dándole una mirada aprensiva, "cuando me dijiste que trate de ablandarlo un poco, ¿cuán lejos esperabas que llegara para hacerlo ver la luz?"

Él simplemente le parpadeó, no comprendiendo. "¿Qué quieres decir? Quería asegurarme que no fueras muy grosera con él y te lastimara, y trataras de enseñarle un poco de modales. Lo que sea necesario, supongo. ¿Por qué? ¿Está haciendo lo opuesto?" El joven hombre se rascó la cabeza y frunció el ceño mientras pensó en eso.

"¿Cómo lo harías hacer eso?"

Bulma se encogió de hombros. "Me atrapaste ahí. Supongo que llegué a conocerlo un poco mejor... pero no hice nada realmente. Él mismo lo está haciendo. Pero hay un problema..." se detuvo ante su interrogante mirada, agarrándose con los brazos y sintiéndose una tonta. "Digamos que nos acercamos."

Los ojos oscuros del Saiyajin se ensancharon mientras notó la inflexión que puso en esa pequeña —en realidad gran— confesión. Goku no parecía saber que decir a eso, en cambio echándole rápidas miradas mientras una pequeña sonrisa salió de su boca.

"Bulma, te has vuelto loca," dijo tranquilamente. Extrañamente, no parecía estar bromeando. Si parecía algo era preocupado. "Vegeta no es bueno para las compañías. Si te ve como algo, una vez que se acerquen, te verá como una amenaza. Así funciona él."

Bulma tragó. "Nunca dije que estuviera enamorada de él Goku, sólo que comenzamos a conocernos un poco mejor. Puedo protegerme de él. Pero en lo que estoy pensando es si quizá yo podría... usar esto... para mi ventaja. ¿Podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer si comenzase a confiar en mi?"

El héroe de la Tierra palideció a sus palabras. "¿Usarlo?"

Corriendo el cabello lejos de sus atentos ojos azules, trató de buscarle sentido a la mirada de horror de sus ojos. La emoción se enredó en enfermedad y preocupación con la simple idea. "¿Goku?" Murmuró en confusión. "¿Qué sucede?"

Sus largas manos la tomaron por sus delgados hombros y la sacudieron gentilmente. "Bulma, prométeme que no tratarás de hacer tal cosa. Nunca," dijo fieramente. "Vegeta es muy inteligente, y muy volátil para ser engañado con algo como eso. Y si traicionas cualquier confianza que ponga en ti, aún yo sé que no se lo tomará a la ligera. Déjalo, es todo lo que puedo decir. Yo entrenaré duro, pero no trates de ser el héroe. Quédate en lo que eres buena, ¿está bien?" Le sonrió él.

Sintiéndose profundamente perturbada por las cosas que acababa de decir, lo enmascaró con una fingida sonrisa. "Seguro, Goku. Lo dejaré. Sólo pensé que ayudaría, ¿sabes? Aunque..." se debatió si revelarle la información o no, pero eventualmente lo hizo.

"Vegeta me dijo hace no mucho tiempo realmente que si te derrotaba en la pelea, me llevara a Piccolo lejos del planeta así las esferas del dragón no desaparecían, y deseara que todo volviera después que el hiciese volar la Tierra. ¿Suena eso como el mismo Vegeta que prometió matarnos a todos?" Le preguntó cuidadosamente. "Él mismo me dio la respuesta, sabes."

El rostro de Goku se había puesto cuidadosamente inexpresivo. "¿Él dijo eso?"

"Sí."

Ella no sabía que esperar de él, pero esa expresión controlada no era lo que esperaba. Su amigo Saiyajin frotó una mano sobre su mentón y sacudió su cabeza, y cuando volvió a mirarla su rostro estaba lleno de inesperado respeto. "Entonces estás haciendo lo que yo no pude."

"¿Y qué es eso?" preguntó cuidadosamente. Goku nunca la había mirado con tal expresión antes. Y nunca en algo tan importante como esto. A veces tenía esa mirada seria, y considerando lo que habían hablado —el destino del mundo, la única cosa que podría darle semejante expresión— no era realmente una sorpresa. Aunque era inesperado, fue la admisión que ella estaba haciendo más en la situación de lo que él podía hacer.

Parecía... bastante impresionado. "Le estás enseñando como dejar de lado su orgullo para encontrar la respuesta correcta."

Bulma sonrió por eso. Había estado lista para reír si hubiera dicho alguna porquería como 'le estás enseñando como amar', pero había subestimado que Goku entendiera los pensamientos de Vegeta. Él lo sabía. Y ahora ella también. "Gracias, supongo," murmuró ella, inclinando su cabeza. Casi pudo sentir la cálida sonrisa de Goku adentrársele por el cabello.

El momento fue interrumpido por borborigmos, fuertes sonidos que emanaban del estómago de Goku. "Hombre, me muero de hambre," exclamó. "¿No es hora del almuerzo aún? ¿No quieres quedarte a almorzar?" le ofreció mientras se ponía de pie. Tomándola de la mano la jaló para ponerla de pie con su usual torpeza por no medir su fuerza, lo que resultó en un momento suspendida en el suelo antes de poder aterrizar correctamente.

Mirando al césped inseguramente, Bulma sacudió su cabeza y respondió a su impaciente mirada con una amable mirada de sus ojos azules. "No, está bien. Voy a dirigirme a casa..." retrocedió levemente, sabiendo que cualquier almuerzo en compañía de Goku resultaría en un estómago aún más vacío, y se le rompieron los tímpanos por el fuerte grito de Chi-chi ante sus malos modales. "Dale a Chi-chi mis saludos, ¿está bien? Me voy yendo."

Asintiendo fácilmente, la vio irse. Bulma caminó en silencio por un momento, antes que él la detuviera llamándola. "Hey, ¿Bulma?"

Se volteó a mirar a Goku que la miraba fijamente con una expresión ilegible. "¿Sí?"

"Lo que sea que estés haciendo, sigue haciéndolo. Puede hacer la diferencia, sabes."

Parpadeó varias veces antes de asentir tontamente, girando la cabeza hacia el automóvil. Seguir haciéndolo... ¿podría? Cualquier diferencia que pudiera hacer, ¿valía la locura?

Bulma rió tranquilamente para sus adentros. Sabía la respuesta a eso, siempre la supo.

Sólo que, pensaba en el destino del mundo.

* * *

"Está bien," susurró fieramente, mirando fijamente la mirada que la atrapaba. Estaba vacía, muerta.

"Vamos a hacer esto, y no te vas a arruinar otra vez. Trátame bien, y no te destruiré completamente en pedacitos, ¿está bien? Perfecto," dijo en satisfacción.

Presionó el botón de encendido en el monitor de la computadora alienígena que había remodelado. Todavía funcionaba, y un leve hilo de oscuridad apareció con vida, con la luz azul iluminando sus detalles. Era hora que hiciera esto.

¿Qué importaba realmente, de todas formas? Si la computadora se averiaba, no era el fin del mundo para ella, por así decir. Eso fue suficiente para darle el valor para presionar el botón, y ver si se había ganado el derecho de ser la hija de su padre. Además... tratar y equivocarse era una gran parte de la experimentación...

Bulma cerró sus ojos, un arreglado dedo se posicionó sobre la tecla. Si esto no funcionaba la iba a destruir... "Oh, maldición," susurró, sabiendo que no iba a funcionar. Podía siempre asegurarse otra vez que el programa que había instalado tuviera algún error por si acaso. Luego estaría más confiada de hacerla funcionar. "Seh, probablemente eso sea lo mejor," se dijo a si misma, con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Su dedo temblaba. La computadora de Kold era una pieza mecánica complicada, la precisa programación y por sobre todo ajena a ella, podía hacerle respetar el nivel de su tecnología cuando llegó a comprenderla. Si la destruía... nunca se lo perdonaría.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡¡Aiee!!" gritó ella, saltando de la sorpresa. Estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos y no notó que alguien había venido. Desafortunadamente para ella, su reflexivo salto causó que presionara su dedo sobre la cuadrada tecla.

Bien, ahora lo había hecho.

"Mierda," se gruñó en disconformidad. Mirando a la pantalla, comenzó a brillar en reacción, pero ningún resultado por apretar el botón se vería por unos momentos. Una hora al menos. Aún así... esto era irresistible, ahora. Su corazón temblaba y se hundía. Levantándose de la silla, se volteó para ver a Vegeta mirándola sin ninguna expresión prácticamente. Eso no le molestaba. Acercándosele le señaló el pecho con un dedo, notando ausentemente que todavía no estaba usando su uniforme Saiyajin y en cambio estaba en shorts y una remera blanca. Apenas era primavera, pero todavía estaba fresco. "Vegeta, ¡¿tienes siempre que asustarme?!" espetó ella. "Si está cosa se me cae encima, te voy a culpar a ti. Fin de la historia."

Él alejó su dedo con un golpecito y la miró con una blanda expresión. "¿En tanto y en cuanto no sea tu culpa?" bufó él. "Cobarde."

Ella hizo un gesto que convenía con un poco de irritación y desconcierto, y le golpeó en el estómago.

Él sólo la miró. "Te sugiero que no hagas eso otra vez, Bulma." Ella giró sus ojos y se volteó a la pantalla de la computadora. Maldición. Bien, por ahora todo estaba bien, de cualquier modo. Se volteó a Vegeta con ojos azules que brillaban fieramente.

"Bien, deja de insultarme y podría dejar de lado el abuso doméstico." Sonrió repentinamente. "Antes que te deje algún moretón."

Pareció encontrar eso divertido, y su oscura mirada se encendió de alguna manera. "Sí, tiemblo ante ti."

Ella sólo rió a su sarcasmo, su irritación se desvaneció cuando miró al monitor una vez más, viendo nada nuevo. Quizá ese pequeño golpe era lo que necesitaba. "Entonces, ¿qué querías, de todas formas? ¿Los robots se volvieron a estropear?"

"Sí."

Ella le frunció el ceño. "Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado con ellos, sabes. Cada uno de esos vale una pequeña fortuna."

La expresión de su rostro no parecía darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras. Probablemente porque ella había ofrecido pagar todo lo que necesitara, pensó para si misma secamente. Bien, duh. "No veo en qué me afecte," dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Tu aceptaste construirlos a cambio de nada, no yo."

"Como si pudieras pagarlos, de cualquier forma," le tosió en respuesta. Su mirada sólo le decía que había más razones que nunca para sentirse tonta por aceptar. Bulma comenzaba a sentirse molesta por toda la 'apuesta' que se le venía a la cabeza. Todo parecía volver a lo mismo, y eso la irritaba a más no poder. Apuesta esto, apuesta lo otro... bla, bla, bla.

"Llamaré a uno de los ingenieros en un segundo. No puedo molestarme en hacerlo yo misma," suspiró. "Arreglar tus herramientas de entrenamiento es tan doloroso como ser cartero, es un mar de infinito trabajo. No que te importe, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto," fue su suave respuesta. Sacudiendo su cabeza en exasperación, mechas de cabello azul caían sobre sus ojos por el movimiento y se alejó de él una vez más, con un molesto silencio y un largo y sufrido suspiro. No que tuviera que sufrir por mucho realmente, pero él podía hacerla sentir casi como si hubiera envejecido una década más o menos. Su lógica y bruta honestidad podían desafiarla a un punto cuando se sentía cansada de pensar.

Entonces otra vez, un simple beso podía hacerla sentir llena de energía y hacerla olvidar de todo a su alrededor. Lo que se balanceaba bastante bien, en su opinión. Aunque realmente evitaba que alguna de ambas sucediera. Tenía la sensación que a él le sucedía lo mismo, aunque eso cambiaría en cualquier momento. Era una razón más por la que ellos no tenían una... relación, a pesar de, una atracción y entendimiento mutuo.

Demonios, quizá eran uno y lo mismo. Quizá, pero aún no se sentía bien.

Bulma se volteó otra vez, pero él se había ido. Era mejor así. Ahora que había suspirado en respuesta casi podía pasar por el mismo Vegeta de antes, solo que no había insultado mucho últimamente. Realmente no pensaba que así funcionase él de ninguna forma. Si había algo que era Vegeta no era un sujeto agradable y respetuoso. Era reservado, pero si te ibas más allá y lo enfurecías, luego tendrías que soportarlo.

Se levantó y miró el reloj en la pared, notando que era bastante tarde, y la luz del sol se tornaba en ese doloroso brillo naranja que denotaba los rayos del día que moría. El punto más lejano del sol se oscurecía a índigo.

_La dejaré,_ pensó enérgicamente. _Volveré en unas horas después de la cena y veré como resultaron las cosas._

_Eso me dará la oportunidad de despejarme._ _No entraré en el sistema; ahora tengo que hacérmelo creer._ Bulma salió del laboratorio con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la casa. Decidió que un baño sería agradable, había algo de andar por el lugar que la hacía sentirse un poco llena de polvo. Aún cuando era completamente ilógico. Necesitaba relajarse al mismo tiempo, y supuso que sería la forma más fácil de hacerlo.

Sólo unos minutos después se encontraba ahí, enjabonándose con burbujas con aroma a frutilla en su profundo baño. Aunque el hidromasaje estaba apagado; no quería el ruido de ellos y el calor del agua era suficiente para relajar sus músculos. No había visto a nadie en la casa, sus padres estaban en el patio y Vegeta probablemente entrenando... eso o endulzando sus habilidades en el tejido. No tenía idea como era el Saiyajin. Nunca la tuvo, en realidad.

Así que, levantando su cuello en su hermoso largo baño suspiró y se hundió bajo el agua, sintiendo el silencioso cálido roce del agua llevarla a su propio mundo. Abrir los ojos ahí abajo era extraño, todo lo que veía era la blanca forma de las burbujas y el cabello lánguido en el agua, largas mechas entrecruzándose entre si, acariciándole su desnudo cuerpo. Cada momento parecía que el agua se calentaba, pero si se quedaba sin moverse... se sentía como en el espacio.

También se sentía sofocarse. Los humanos no estaban hechos para filosofar bajo el agua.

Levantándose de su posición auto impuesta dio un largo respiro para llenar sus pulmones, relajando cada curva de su cuerpo para enderezarse. Mirándose a si misma, tuvo que reír. Se sentía como una sirena saliendo del mar, o la misma Afrodita. Lo que mostraba cuan lejos estaba llegando su ego verdaderamente.

"Kami, mujer," se dijo a si misma, "mejor se más cuidadosa o superarás a Vegeta en materias de ego." Suspirando otra vez se volvió a hundir otra vez, reclinándose en el cálido receso de su baño. Cerrando sus ojos se entregó a los vapores del cuarto, dejándose rodear por ellos. Casi podía, quedarse dormida ahí...

Que.

Un fuerte, repetitivo sonido contra la puerta la hicieron levantarse tontamente, y sus ojos se abrieron al ver el movimiento que la puerta hacía. "Si vas a dormir ahí, voy a ahogarte," una leve voz del otro lado advirtió. "Apúrate y déjame entrar."

Bulma gruñó. "Vete a la mierda Vegeta, estoy tratando de relajarme aquí. Usa otro baño."

"Demonios que lo haré." El fuerte golpe se detuvo mientras hablaba, pero Bulma sabía que seguía ahí todavía. Se preguntó si haría volar la puerta para entrar... a su padre seguro no le gustaría eso. Lo que quería decir por supuesto que como siempre tenía que rendirse ante la demanda de Vegeta. Convenientemente olvidado aquel incidente meses atrás cuando le hizo lo mismo, mientras maldecía su actitud.

"Mira; sólo dame una hora para dejar el baño. Luego te puedes duchar como desees," le rogó. Él gruñó del otro lado realmente, golpeando su puño una vez más en la puerta. Bulma insultó suavemente en defensa, sabiendo que no se iba a ir. No quería empujarlo a entrar. Tomaría otro baño luego, cuando no tenga que preocuparse por ver todas las necesidades del bastardo. Sacudiéndose, lo llamó a esperar un segundo mientras se ponía una toalla, parándose tontamente en el baño y dejando un poco de agua en el camino. Sacándose el exceso de burbujas de su piel y corriéndose su larga cabellera se paró al borde del baño ciegamente, frotándose un ojo medio enjabonado.

El húmedo piso no ayudó a su posición. Tan pronto como su pie tocó el suelo y encontró equilibrio, un pequeño movimiento llevó a ese mismo pie inmediatamente a resbalarse bajo ella. Con un grito alarmante Bulma perdió completamente el equilibrio y cayó, escapando por poco de un golpe en la cabeza con el lavabo pero golpeándose fuertemente las caderas con el piso.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" Ladró una voz del otro lado de la puerta. "¿Bulma?"

Estaba más allá de responderle, todo lo que podía hacer era tomar pequeños respiros entre sus apretados dientes. Por supuesto, el destino había decretado que caería sobre su pierna lastimada, que nunca pareció sanar desde el día que King Kold le había disparado a ella y a Vegeta. El repentino dolor que apareció a través de su pierna fue un resultado impresivo de su rápida caída. Le robó la respiración de los pulmones brevemente. Pero desaparecía, lo que era buena señal, pensó lentamente Bulma mientras tomaba la toalla, tomando una suave toalla de la barra y envolviéndose en ella. Era un extraño y doloroso momento antes que volviese a escuchar la áspera voz llamándola otra vez, y entendió las palabras.

"¡¿Qué carajo está pasando ahí adentro?!" bufó Vegeta. "Respóndeme." Kami, como odiaba que lo mantengan a oscuras.

"Uh..." Bulma dudó sus palabras antes de escupir la verdad, su rostro enardecía. Ella le era transparente, de todas formas... "Me resbalé en el piso mojado." Fue un breve segundo antes de poder ponerse de rodillas, ajustándose la toalla un poco más. Su cadera estaba destruyéndola por el dolor literalmente. Nunca había tenido esa experiencia antes, realmente.

Hubo un extraño silencio del otro lado de la puerta. "Oh."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Bulma hizo caso omiso al silencioso remarque, su rostro se congeló con el sorpresivo dolor mientras agarraba el lavabo y se ponía de pie. Leves maldiciones salían de sus labios mientras un particular destello de dolor recorría su pierna. Demonios, necesitaba ver a un doctor por esa pierna en algún momento.

"¿Bulma?" repitió ásperamente.

"¿Sí?" respondió, dubitativamente. No hubo respuesta de Vegeta. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

Enderezándose por completo caminó doloridamente a la puerta, ajustando más la toalla sobre ella. Ignorando el dolor de su cadera por un momento presionó el botón de 'abrir' junto a la puerta con las mejillas ardiendo, viendo a Vegeta levantarle una ceja cuando la puerta se abría. "El baño es todo tuyo," murmuró calmadamente, ignorando el calor que su rostro generaba. Podría haber sido peor, se aseguró. Podría haberla visto caer, más que solo escuchar su grito. Eso hubiera sido inolvidablemente embarazoso.

Sus oscuros ojos se hundieron en su cuerpo por un momento, juntando las piezas de lo que le acababa de ocurrir. "Estás herida, ¿verdad?"

Le asintió sin importancia, lo que le costó mucho. "Quizá un poco," admitió con vaga deliberación. Pero cuando trató de alejarse de él, y él la tomó por las caderas para revisarla... su dolor la atacó instantáneamente y sus ojos llorosos se llenaban de mierda tal y como él lo había predicho. "¡No la cadera!" gritó ella, sacando bruscamente la mano que descansaba sobre su hueso. Él la dejó ir con todo el instinto de una serpiente, con los ojos achicados.

"Idiota," dijo repentinamente. Sus ojos eran duros. "Debes prestar más atención a los movimientos de tus pies, o harás más que obtener un moretón en tu cadera la próxima vez que muestres tu estupidez."

Su cabeza se giró enojada, y lo miró fijamente. "¿Me culpas por caerme? ¡Quizá si no me hubieras apurado a salir del baño, hubiese mantenido mis pasos en lugar de casi fracturarme el cráneo con el lavado! Y además mi cadera _está_ matándome," le escupió. "No necesito tu lectura."

Él cruzó sus brazos lentamente sobre su pecho, y le dio una mirada tan oscura como la noche que hablaba volúmenes lo que él no decía con palabras. Bulma no la interpretó en lo más mínimo, sacudiendo su cabeza en molestia enviando gotas a volar por todas direcciones, incluso sobre el mismo Vegeta. "No te enfurezcas porque tengo razón," dijo tercamente. Luego parpadeó un par de veces cuando él no cambió su expresión, sus profundos ojos zafiro se nublaban de incertidumbre. Una ceja se le arqueaba por la falta de respuesta, antes que pudiera preguntarse ausentemente porque seguía parada en el pasillo desparramando agua por todos lados, esperando una respuesta. Esta no era la forma de ir que ella quería... adivinarlo. Su rostro se preocupó cuando las palabras de Goku flotaron en su cabeza nuevamente. Que siga haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Bien, bien entonces.

"¡¿_Qué_ sucede?!" siseó ella finalmente. "Maldición Vegeta... nunca podrás venir y decir que es lo que piensas, ¿o sí? No, porque eso sería muy inteligente para hacer. Odio tener que adivinar lo que piensas, ¿sabes eso? Tus malditos silencios, las amenazas y las crípticas remarcaciones que siempre haces hacen que crea que prefieres que me vuelva loca si tuvieras la oportunidad."

Parpadeó una vez, luego giró sus ojos. "Tu elevado melodrama será tu muerte, ¿te das cuenta de eso?" le informó condescendientemente. Los ojos de Bulma se iluminaron con ira.

"No, _**tu**_ serás mi muerte, ¡imbécil! ¡¡De eso se trata todo _esto_!!" Ella casi tembló. Su pecho pesaba con la necesidad de liberar la frustración que tenía dentro. Apenas vio la boca de Vegeta con la palabra 'imbécil' silenciosamente a si mismo, probablemente midiéndolo en su insultómetro o algo. Él la miró, pero ella se plantó las manos en la cadera, lo que sólo le causó enojarse más mientras el dolor la mordía viciosamente otra vez. Se sacó la mano de la cadera y se sacudió un poco del agua de su cabello. "¿Por qué sólo no... hablas en otra cosa que no sean acertijos?"

De donde venía eso no tenía idea. Aparentemente la charla con Goku no le había aclarado realmente su confusión y frustración, si este era el resultado. Ella, parada en una toalla que apenas le cubría los pechos y las caderas desafiando a Vegeta dejar de ser la simple cosa que era. Un total y completo enigma.

Lo que sea que vino de esa conversación era lo que ella hacía, nadie más. Eso incluía algunas caídas como resultado.

El hombre frente a ella no dio verdadera indicación de lo que pensaba de todo esto, en cambio la estudió con fríos ojos, calculando sus emociones. Una esquina de su boca se curvó levemente; ¿estaba irritado? Dos dedos golpeaban contra su bícep de acero en una martillante impaciencia, porque sus brazos seguían cruzados sobre su pecho. Irritado y aburrido, quizá. Su cabeza se inclinó levemente a un lado, la luz del pasillo jugaba con sus gestos, sombreando el hueco sobre su pómulo izquierdo mientras sus oscuros ojos la seguían mirando. Se encontró trazando la fuerte línea de su mandíbula con sus ojos, bajo las fuertes líneas de su cuello en un intento de evadir su creciente incomodidad con el silencio. ¿Era tan difícil esperar una respuesta de su parte?

Una leve risa vibró de sus adentros, sonando casi como un ronroneo. Ella parpadeó en confusión mientras sus brazos se descruzaban y tomaba su mojado cabello en su suave agarre, frotando sus dedos sobre las mojadas sienes. Su cabello era bastante largo que no lo estaba tirando con inspección, pero estaba perpleja de todas formas. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, su boca se torcía en las comisuras. Ahora vendría el ritual de burlas de su forma humana.

Soltó su cabello, frotándose los dedos mientras la estudiaba. "Ciertamente pides mucho de mí, Bulma. Demasiado, creo. No soy humano como tu; no he vivido como tu. No puedo ser otra cosa más de lo que soy," dijo él, pareciendo extrañamente preocupado. "Acertijos, secretos y amenazas mandaron mi vida... es demasiado tarde para cambiarme. Mejor busca una manera de soportar tu desprecio por ellos."

O sino abandonarlo a su pasado, pensó tristemente. Ciertamente era una víctima de el, aún si se diera cuenta o no. No se arrepentía, no estaba plagado de culpa por matar inocentes, pero estaba lastimado por sus acciones como cualquiera de ellos. Quizá más, todavía estaba lidiando con las repercusiones de semejante vida. Todavía vivía para marcarse por ella.

Suspiró profundamente, y sintió la irritación disiparse mientras lo miraba. Bulma alzó un dedo y lo rozó levemente sobre la curva de su mandíbula, una gentil y suave caricia que parecía no tener razón alguna.

"Necesitas más fe en ti mismo, Vegeta. Como persona. Y no es tan difícil como simplemente decirme la llana verdad... considerando que encuentras bastante fácil insultarme a veces." Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. "Siempre hay esperanza."

Sus cejas se levantaron por un segundo. "Siempre, ¿hm?" dijo con un leve desafiante tono en su pregunta. Ella asintió firmemente.

"Siempre. Después de todo, sin esperanza, mueres." Quitó su mano de su rostro, pero él la tomó en la suya, con sus fuertes dedos capturando sus débiles dedos. Sus ojos giraron para encontrarse con los de ella.

"¿Y qué esperanzas tienes tu?" preguntó oscuramente, escondiendo algo en las profundidades de su mirada. Ella le sonrió, abriendo sus labios por un instante. Su risa fue suave, pero genuina. "¿Yo? Yo... yo espero que puedas descubrirte a ti mismo. Quizá entonces no te burlarás de lo bueno en el mundo tan a menudo."

Él se inclinó hacia ella, sus labios acariciando la sensitiva piel de su cuello por un momento antes de levantar su cabeza, y le dijo palabras directo al oído. "¿Crees que no tengo ninguna?" susurró él, casi inaudible. "Mi esperanza está olvidada, Bulma. Aún así está ahí." Sus brazos aparecieron alrededor de ella de repente acercándola aún más a él, evitando su herida mientras simplemente presionaba sus cuerpos aún más. Era divertido como pensaba que era ella la que nutría su alma, aún cuando obviamente era mucho más fuerte y lleno de palabras de lo que ella era.

Entonces otra vez, pareció necesitarlo.

Era un momento conmovedor, aún cuando las circunstancias que lo llevaron a ser así no eran de lo más idealistas y románticas para la mayoría. Pero lo valía. Era extraño como tan pequeña cosa podía resultar de una conversación profunda que ella había anticipado. Vegeta realmente estaba confiando en ella más de lo que se daba cuenta. Y lo que no había notado era que le estaba enseñando algunas nuevas cosas mientras lo hacía. Sobre él, y la vida en general. Él había ignorado completamente algo que ella había dicho con toda seriedad, y que realmente quería decir algo para ella.

Riendo silenciosamente a la introspectiva vuelta que sus pensamientos habían dado, ella se apoyó sobre él, con su frente descansando contra su mejilla, sintiéndose completamente cómoda con el cercano contacto. "Tienes un agradable método para sacar a mi mente del dolor," le dijo.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Sólo estoy tratando de sacarte la toalla."

Los ojos de Bulma giraron un momento antes de darse cuenta que estaba, simplemente, haciéndole una broma. Su sorprendida risa se reunió prontamente con la suya. "Humana crédula," la regañó después de un momento, su voz llena de diablura. Sus ojos chispeaban en respuesta mientras alejaba su cabeza para mirarlo nuevamente.

"Lo siento, sólo olvidé por un momento que eras un galante y honorable hombre, que nunca pensaría en tomar ventaja de una mujer semi desnuda," dijo irónicamente. Sus oscuros ojos se ensancharon.

"Lo dices como si no fuera verdad," dijo él, y para su sorpresa ella tomó su bromista y herida inflexión en sus palabras. Kami, parecía estar de un extraño humor esa noche. Casi bromeando con ella. Bulma sonrió.

"Está bien, detente. Esto se está tornando muy raro," dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. Presionando sus labios en la esquina de su maligna sonrisa lo besó brevemente, tratando de zafarse de él. Se estaba poniendo frío, y su cabello seguía mojado. Necesitaba secárselo y vestirse antes de agarrarse un resfriado. Sus manos se deslizaron, liberándola lentamente, pero su cabeza se inclinó levemente y tomó sus labios en un beso que no tenían nada de breve o frío. Sonriendo contra sus labios sin vergüenza alguna Bulma le devolvió el beso, sintiendo su mano agarrarle su húmedo cabello, inclinando su cabeza en la dirección que deseaba para profundizar el beso. Aún así, no la tocó de otra manera.

Cuando se separó de ella la sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios, y unos luminosos ojos lo miraban, mistificados.

"Ahora vete de mi camino; me has retrasado lo suficiente," dijo bruscamente mientras la tomaba de los hombros, volteándola suavemente y poniéndola de otro lado de la puerta. Bulma parpadeó rápidamente, con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios mientras apretaba la toalla en su cuerpo. Se corrió unas cuantas mechas de pelo tras su oreja, mirando como entraba al baño. "Seguro. Sólo no uses mi acondicionador, ¿está bien?"

Mirándola sobre sus hombros, su rostro se torció en disgusto. "Espero que no estés insinuando lo que creo que estás haciendo."

"Nunca," dijo ella, inexpresiva. Sus entrecerrados ojos estaban calculando los instantes antes que la puerta se cerrara levemente, efectivamente finalizando la conversación. Bulma se sonrió secretamente mientras se hacía camino a su habitación, frotando su adolorida pierna todo el camino. Luego eso la golpeó justo cuando llegó a su cuarto.

Ahí. Él lo había dicho. _Esperanza_. Aún usada levemente en broma o en su actual declaración, Vegeta tenía alguna. Pero esperanza de que, se preguntó a si misma. Quizá era una cosa más que tendría que descubrir bajo esa coraza protectora que él usaba. Un secreto más. Pero entonces con toda la verdad que reveló, diez preguntas más aparecieron en su mente. Y entonces, _entonces_, le daría lo que dijo que siempre le daría. Lo que no podía evitar dar.

Acertijos.

Realmente la iba a volver loca, pensó tranquilamente. Sus labios se curvaron, muy levemente.

"Quizá haya una esperanza que lo valga," susurró ella. Bulma lo esperaba. Las cosas estaban cambiando, eso era aparentemente. Estaba cambiando, aún si se daba cuenta o no.

Ella podía verlo.

* * *


	19. Ciega eternidad

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Un amor alterno**

(_An Alternate Love_)

Un fic de Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

"Sólo... no te molestes."

Los ojos de Bulma se ensancharon al ver al príncipe Saiyajin parado en la puerta, y algo semejante al temor la rodeaba. La mandíbula de Vegeta estaba apretada, y algo horrible se reprimía en sus oscuros ojos. Su fuerte mano estaba reflexivamente flexionada en un puño, y honestamente no sabía si quería golpearla o simplemente estaba enojado.

Hubiera sido mejor si no se sentía tan culpable. Como si hubiera sido atrapada espiando, o leyendo un diario. Porque eso era lo que era; una recolección de una época que Vegeta había guardado para si mismo, nunca diciéndole ni una cosa al respecto de eso. Lo que estaba bien... excepto que ella de manera egoísta no había tenido en cuenta su deseo de privacidad y entró en todos los archivos que lo mencionaban.

"Vegeta, yo..." ¿yo qué? Pensó desesperadamente. ¿Lo siento? ¿No quiero que me mates? ¿Soy una idiota? Bulma no sabía que decir, o hacer. Se ponía a la defensiva, ¿o se disculpaba? ¿Había siquiera hecho algo malo?

Él ignoró su titubeo, adentrándose en el cuarto, sus ojos miraban a la oscura pantalla casi hipnotizado por los enormes secretos que contenía, secretos que de alguna forma lo desenredarían. "¿Hay más?" dijo ásperamente, deslizando una siniestra mirada hacia ella. Bulma casi, _casi_ se estremeció, pero en cambio se encogió de hombros y giró en su silla, mirando a la pantalla.

"No lo sé," respondió honestamente, tratando de enmascarar su incomodidad. "Sólo me metí en el sistema hace diez minutos atrás. Vegeta... hay uno más que tiene que ver con el 'Tratado Saiyajin', lo que sea que eso sea."

Por favor no me mates, por favor no me mates, por favor no me mates, pensaba silenciosamente. Pero Vegeta parecía cualquier otra cosa excepto asesino, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados pero intensos, no amenazadores. Y... tenso, de alguna manera. Un tembloroso respiro salió de él, y ella casi saltó cuando su mano agarró su hombro, apretándolo levemente. No fue un gesto de amabilidad en lo más mínimo, pero tampoco fue un agarre enojado. Un leve alivio para ella.

Mientras que Bulma estaba tratando desesperadamente de entenderlo, él le dio una tranquila orden. "Ponlo. Quiero oír esto."

"E-está bien, Vegeta," dijo inestablemente, acercando su silla a la computadora. Su mano aún sostenía su semi descubierto hombro mientras seguía, parado tras ella buscando en la pantalla por ese archivo en particular. No había nada en como llegar a el, ahora. Mientras buscaba por el título, no pudo evitar poner su pie en eso mientras esperaba. "Um, ¿qué fue eso último, Vegeta? ¿Sobre el... castigo?"

Pareció tensionarse, y Bulma esperó miserablemente que le bramase algo. Pero sorprendentemente, respondió. "Que crees," respondió en un tranquilo bufido. "Mi pena por desobedecer a Freezer en esos días. Antes que tuviese un plan... y justo después que el planeta Vegeta haya sido diezmado."

"Entonces estabas enojado con él," murmuró, quizá no tan perceptivamente. "Freezer, quiero decir. ¿Por qué? No te importaba nada de los Saiyajin, tu lo dijiste."

Él gruñó. "Hemos tenido esta conversación antes, maldición. Sólo encuentra el archivo."

"Pero ese sujeto Zarbon... ¿fueron _amigos_ alguna vez o algo?" Agregó ella, despreocupada del peligro. "Él estaba tratando de ayudarte— no entiendo." Eso había sido muy obvio desde el comienzo, él era un enorme enigma. Y eso la enfurecía al máximo. Se suponía que era inteligente, pero él se mantenía confundiéndola sin ninguna dificultad alguna.

Y no le tenía lástima, si algo había ahí era un aura de urgencia sobre él, una que mantenía quebrándose a través de sus negaciones. No se molestaría con ella cuando casi parecía que estaba parándose internamente en precipicio de _algo_, haciendo necesitar de algo. No tenía tiempo para bromear con ella y escuchar sus preguntas. Vegeta no agregó ninguna otra información que ella pueda digerir. No, él se quedó ahí parado en silencio.

Bulma volvió a lo suyo y se cayó. A veces tenía que simplemente cerrar su boca y ver que resultados traía _eso_. Empujar a Vegeta resultaba muy seguido en, bien... ser empujada en respuesta. No quería eso.

"Ese," dijo él de repente, y se movió torpemente para poder ver el archivo que había visto hace unos minutos.

**TrasferidoBaseFreezerSession21TratadoSaiyajin**

Una sensación la inundó, pero se la sacó de encima de manera enojada. Sus labios se apretaban en preocupación mientras inclinaba su cabeza para mirar a Vegeta, sus azules ojos consternados. No sabía que es lo que estaba sintiendo entonces, pero la mezcla de emociones que tenía no tenía porque ser tan fuerte, una simple verdad se le enterraba en ella. Algo iba a cambiar, lo sabía, y Bulma no lo quería.

"Puede no ser algo importante, simplemente podríamos—" comenzó ella, pero su mano se apretó dolorosamente en su hombro, deteniendo toda protesta que pueda venir de ella. Vegeta se hundió en un furioso respiro y la miró venenosamente. No iba a ser engañado.

"Puedes irte si quieres," dijo simplemente, y sus ojos le lanzaron miles de advertencias. "Voy a ver que es lo que se encuentra en esta porquería. ¿_Piensas_ que no puedo manejar lo que contiene?" Había un frío enojo en sus palabras, pero extrañamente no había impaciencia como ella había esperado. Bulma se dio cuenta entonces, con una gran dosis de preocupación, que necesitaba ser empujado para oír esto.

"Lo encontraremos juntos, Saiyajin," dijo firmemente. "No hay forma que me vaya a perder esto. Veamos que es lo que contiene esta cosa."

Y con sorpresiva simplicidad por todas las repercusiones que el acto recrearía, cliqueó en el pequeño archivo.

La pantalla se oscureció, y Vegeta maldijo suavemente, algo que ella no pudo entender. Se inclinó un poco más, cuando las voces hicieron su aparición en los parlantes.

Una sonó familiar...

"_Él es fuerte. Una valiosa adición para tu ejército, mi Lord. Deja al planeta Vegeta libre de tu mando... déjalo libre y el será tu soldado de la muerte. Los Saiyajin pronto serán tus mejores luchadores, aparte de los demás."_

_Una divertida risa. "Pareces pensar muy alto en tu raza. Demasiado orgulloso para lo que son, creo. ¿Qué me asegura que lo que me dices es verdad?"_

_Silencio. Entonces, "lo has visto entrenar. La promesa brilla en cada fibra de su cuerpo."_

"_¿Y qué de tu línea de sangre? Eres un rey, y él está en línea para suplantarte cuando llegue tu hora, Vegeta. No pensaría que vas a renunciar a tu único sucesor conmigo."_

_Otro silencio, este más largo que el primero. "Pediría que vuelva conmigo cuando haya alcanzado su potencial, y en recompensa te daría el setenta por ciento de mi propia super élite. Debo tener un heredero, o el planeta Vegeta se convertiría en un caos."_

_Una oscura y divertida sonrisa lo siguió. "Y si simplemente... ¿me lo quedo?"_

_Una fría risa, amenazadora a pesar de la posición de su contra parte. "Se revelaría en tu contra desde el principio, mi Lord. Mi hijo no puede ser mantenido."_

_Un siseante respiro. "Podría quebrarlo."_

_Un gruñido. "Tócalo y la ira del pueblo Saiyajin caerá sobre tu cabeza. No vamos a dejar que juegues con—"_

_Una burlona risa lo interrumpió. "Mi querido rey Vegeta, ¡no podrías detenerme! Pero vamos; seamos pacíficos. Dejemos de pensar en este encuentro... el niño tiene cinco años ahora. Pediría quedármelo hasta que tenga dieciséis. Luego podrá volver. Aunque si es asesinado en una batalla, no hay nada que se pueda hacer por eso."_

"_Vegeta es más fuerte de lo que piensas. En mente, espíritu y cuerpo. Su orgullo no le fallará." La voz sonaba casi sonriendo. "Acepto los términos que has dispuesto, mi Lord. Vegeta será despachado de su entrenamiento inmediatamente para unírsete."_

"_Y en recompensa, lo mandaré a su primera misión de purga como miembro de mi ejército. El planeta Vegeta quedará libre."_

_Una peligrosa risa. "Estamos a tu servicio, Lord Freezer."_

"_Puedes irte ahora. Vuelve a tu planeta y haz saber esto, Rey Vegeta."_

"_Así será."_

_Pasos alejándose, cuidadosamente medidos. El sonido de una puerta cerrándose cuidadosamente._

_Una fría risa, oscura y llena de maldad. Freezer estaba complacido._

"_Vegeta... idiota ciego. Él es mío hace rato."_

El archivo terminó. La pantalla volvió a su usual estado al directorio principal.

Bulma no tenía palabras. Ese había sido el rey Vegeta hablando con Freezer. Sonaba tan parecido a su hijo, sólo una grave, y más fuerte versión de él, debido a su edad. Pero no era nada. Lo que la horrorizó fue la forma que ofreció a su hijo a Freezer por once años... ¿qué clase de padre haría eso? Aún así, si las circunstancias eran tan drásticas como para que lo llevaran a hacer algo tan drástico, quizá había más en eso de lo que había escuchado.

Dios, realmente odiaba a Freezer. Y la _asustó_, con sólo oír eso. Engañó al rey Vegeta en pensar que acuerdo era mutuo, cuando realmente esperó hasta que el príncipe Vegeta fuera suyo, y luego hacer volar a todo el _planeta_. Disfrutó haciéndolo, incluso. Sintiendo que fue el golpe maestro de un genio. Ese hijo de puta.

Y eso fue lo que llevó a Vegeta a servir al ejército del lagarto, hasta que fue asesinado. Se sentía enferma de escuchar la viscosa enfermiza actuación como si fuera sincero, sabiendo en todo momento que pasaría después que terminara. No que Bulma sintiera mucha lástima por los Saiyajin, ellos asesinaron tanto como Freezer, pero la decepción era horrible.

Aparentemente no era la única que pensaba eso.

"_¡Deha li genuho ssystalahan, Freezer!_" Siseó Vegeta venenosamente en una alguna alienígena que no pudo reconocer, pero la pura ira concentrada en las palabras la congeló hasta los huesos. Bulma cerró sus ojos en derrota. Esto era lo que le había tenido miedo, y no sabía como arreglar. La mano en su hombro desapareció instantáneamente, y volteó su cabeza ásperamente para ver su aura de Ki haciendo su aparición a su alrededor en una furia azul por una fracción de segundo...

Murió al siguiente momento, y Vegeta simplemente estaba parado ahí, su mandíbula apretada mientras miraba a sus temblorosas manos. Se apretaron en puños reflexivamente y casi vibró por la repentina tensión, pero cuando su cabeza se levantó y vio sus ojos por primera vez, no había nada más que una pared ahí. Estaba guardándoselo todo para si al costo de lo que podría llamarse casi su cordura. Grandes emociones se le escurrían por sus adentros... Bulma estaba horrorizada. ¿Por qué seguía _haciéndose_ eso a sí mismo?

Poniéndose de pie se volteó hacia él, sus pequeñas manos se apretaron casi infantilmente en la tela de su vestido blanco. Bulma estaba realmente evitando buscarlo. Tenía que hacerlo; había algo de lo que tenía miedo en su rostro.

Lo que la hacía tener más miedo, era que Bulma no sabía que decirle.

Sus facciones estaban apretadas y enojadas, pero parecía haber una desesperada intensidad dentro de él que casi se veía luchando por dominar sus ojos. La voluntad evitaba eso, se imaginaba. Y si Bulma no era la reconocida genio mundial que todos la clamaban, hubiese casi sugerido que también estaba reprimiendo... lágrimas. Con una leve sacudida y constante trago de lo que estaba haciendo, sin mencionar que no la estaba mirando propiamente... tal vez...

No podía ser. Vegeta _no podría_, no por algo tan pequeño.

¿O si? Para ella, nada enorme había pasado. A él... ¿qué?

A él, su padre acababa de entregarlo a Freezer importándole muy poco su hijo. Por otra parte, para él su padre había prometido atacar a Freezer con la fuerza Saiyajin, si Vegeta era mantenido indefinidamente en las filas del ejército de Freezer. Aunque no importara de todos modos, porque Freezer hizo volar el planeta, mató al rey y se quedó con Vegeta como un juguete. Bulma hizo muecas de dolor, y dio un pequeño paso hacia él. Pero no tenía nada de eso.

"Aléjate de mí," dijo ásperamente, una mano apuntándola para detenerla. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando él la miró claramente, y su respiración se detuvo. "_No_ lo hagas, Bulma."

"Pero no entiendo, Vegeta," casi sonaba suplicante. Su boca se torcía amargamente.

"Bien," dijo él, "no necesitas hacerlo. Quiero todo en esa cosa eliminado. Elimina todo, Bulma." Su tono era inestable, casi ronco, pero no daba lugar a discusión para ella.

Bien, no tendría una discusión, sólo obtuvo un llano no en cambio. Bulma se congeló, y se volteó hacia él con fuego en sus azules ojos. "No," dijo suavemente. Sus dedos soltándose lentamente de su vestido y cruzando lentamente sus brazos, ella sacudió su cabeza. "No lo haré, Vegeta. No puedes pedirme simplemente que borre—"

"No te lo estoy pidiendo; ¡¡te lo estoy _diciendo_!!" Le gruñó, esa mortal energía reapareciendo otra vez, envolviéndolo en un enceguecedor poder que tembló en su rostro. La mataría fácilmente, estando tan enojado. "Ahora, ¡hazlo!" gritó él. Y cuando ella tragó valientemente y sacudió su cabeza otra vez, algo se destrozó en sus ojos.

"Entonces," dijo fríamente, sus ojos llenos de vacío dolor y furia, "Lo haré yo mismo. Sálte del camino."

Era suficiente. El llano tono en su voz casi la deshumaniza... sin duda para interrumpirla. Los ojos de Bulma se sorprendieron, pero se paró firme. Había cosas en esa computadora que podían decirle mucho; tecnología que podía ayudar a la gente y— y secretos que le permitirían entrar en la mente de Vegeta. Cuatro archivos le habían dado un mundo de conocimiento; ¿cuántos más había ahí? ¡Las cosas que podría averiguar—!

"No me moveré, Vegeta," dijo firmemente. "No sé que pasa contigo, y no me dices... pero _no me quedaré_ aquí y te dejaré destruir esto sólo para— ¡para que te exorcices de tu pasado! ¡Todos están _muertos_, Vegeta! Muertos y lejos, ¡y toda esta estupidez tuya no hará nada para cambiar como has vivido!"

"SALTE de mi camino," repitió peligrosamente, un oscuro fuego quemando en su fracturada mirada. Bulma hizo un pequeño sonido parecido a un sollozo y sacudió su cabeza, mechas de cabello volando salvajemente dentro de sus ojos.

"¡No! ¡Te dije, _no_!"

Luchó para formar palabras en su furia entonces, con muda ira que amenazaba su cordura. "¡¡No entiendes, _estúpida_!! Tiene. Que. Terminar. Freezer está muerto, ¡¡y también mi venganza se ha ido!! Pero destruiré los últimos vestigios de él y seré libre de todo eso. No más recuerdos, no más sueños. No voy a dejarlo seguir, ningún legado de él va a sobrevivir nunca. Todo... todo excepto yo, su creación más atesorada," dijo ásperamente, y Bulma estaba asolada de escuchar el flagrante dolor en las palabras. Su rostro se endureció. "Me desharé de todo eso."

Temblando visiblemente frente a su ira y confusión, no estaba sorprendida de sentir la humedad en sus mejillas. Nunca lo había visto de esta manera... sus ojos mantenían el vacuo dolor de un animal dentro de ellos. Pero no sabía que le estaba pidiendo. ¿Pensaba Vegeta honestamente que podría mantener una pelea si realmente quería destruir la computadora? ¿O estaba tan desgarrado que no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña verdad? ¿Por qué quería hacer desaparecer del universo los últimos vestigios de su _pasado_? ¿No debería estar agradado por las últimas palabras grabadas de su padre, quien al parecer parecía importarle después de todo?

Su incoherencia era demasiado inesperada, los separados y al parecer no relacionados fragmentos de sus más sinceros pensamientos le dieron una respuesta. Demasiadas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta a la vista. Seguro que querría deshacerse de cualquier rastro de Freezer, ¿pero al costo de remover una parte de él mismo al hacerlo? Para ser el frío asesino calculador que era... las cosas que decía ocultaban otras cosas en lo más profundo que ella ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí.

Aún... de manera egoísta se estaba metiendo en su camino, sabiendo que si ella trataba de moverlo nunca lo lograría.

Que hacer...

Bien, eso era simple, o no.

Bulma dejó salir un profundo respiro, y se preparó para dejar ir a lo que pudo haber probado ser el mayor descubrimiento científico hecho hasta la fecha. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron en derrota sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, dejó salir un respiro y se alejó de la computadora. "Bien. Sabes que no puedo detenerte, Vegeta." Y sin expresión en su rostro y ni siquiera una mirada en su dirección, lo esquivó y se preparó para ir hacia la puerta. Bulma no quería detenerse para verlo hacerlo. Necesitaba su propio tiempo para digerir lo que acababa de escuchar. Aún si quería decir que iba a destruirlo.

"Espero que nunca tengas que entender porque hago esto," dijo él mientras ella caminaba alrededor de él. Su expresión nunca se alteró ni un poco, pero dentro de ella algo estremeció en sorpresa. Casi sonaba como unas disculpas, pensó vagamente. Deteniendo su camino fuera del laboratorio, se volteó justo para ver la mano de Vegeta emitir un sólido disparo de Ki, algo que disolvió la computadora de Kold como un trueno.

Luego... se endureció. Fue la única forma que pudo describirlo, cuando parecía solidificarse, sin dejar espacio para el desafortunado aparato tras eso. Estaba disuelto, el plástico que lo cubría, revelando complejos circuitos y bancos de memoria que aún no habían sido tocados. El fuerte olor de cables quemados se adentraron en su nariz, el potente hedor hizo lagrimear sus ojos inmediatamente, aunque no alejó su mirada por un instante. Vegeta tampoco alejaba su mirada, sus ojos miraban casi fijamente a la destrucción que estaba creando. Era un gran momento para él... Bulma podía estar feliz por él en ese aspecto. Para su pensamiento, estaba viendo lo que podía haber sido su carrera como una científica quemándose para transformase en nada.

Pero por otra parte, quizá era algo bueno. La Tierra necesitaba tomarse su propio tiempo para desarrollar su propia tecnología. El scouter de Radditz estaba más allá de lo que la Tierra podía crear en ese entonces, pero había sido destruido antes que pudiera hacer mucho más con el. Aunque le había dado la energía y las ideas para hacer otras cosas... y había estado orgullosa porque habían sido sus inventos, no sólo el estudio de uno ya hecho. La computadora de Kold era una repetición de esa época. Viendo algo tan complejo como eso esfumarse... estaba bien. ¿Los archivos ahí dentro? Eran de Vegeta y por eso podía hacer lo que quería con ellos. A Bulma ya no le importaban tanto, —_tanto—_ después de todo tenía algo real a quien preguntarle cosas cuando lo deseara.

Lo único era obtener una respuesta de él. Después de destruir la computadora, después de escuchar ese pequeño intercambio de palabras entre su padre y Freezer... quizá el momento de las confesiones había terminado.

Se encontró asintiendo levemente mientras la luz azul desaparecía, e intercambiando una larga mirada con el príncipe quien tenía mucho que ocultar. Congelando sus movimientos dejó que su tristeza y descontento nublaran su rostro, sabiendo que pronto desaparecerían. No le dolía dejarlo verlos, de cualquier modo. Bulma le echó un último vistazo a sus vacíos ojos y se volteó, dejándolo tener su momento de victoria sobre su pasado, dejándolo tenerlo... solo.

Los pensamientos de Bulma casi alcanzaron el punto de volverla loca.

Por supuesto, el lugar más previsible para despejarse después de esa inquietante tarde en el laboratorio... no era su habitación. Bulma hubiese ido a manejar un poco para aclarar sus pensamientos, pero honestamente sentía que si veía a otro humano sólo sería perjudicial para su frágil estado de ánimo.

Extrañamente, quería estar sola. Algo que Bulma raramente le gustaba.

Era de noche, y aunque la casa estaba tranquila y sus padres se habían ido a la cama hacía largo rato ya, se sentía confinada en la gran casa. En la oscuridad y todavía usando el vestido blanco, —uno que hacía poco por abrigarla del frío del aire, se dio cuenta— Bulma sólo miró a la rectangular sección oscura que residía en el patio trasero.

La piscina, al menos. Un extraño lugar para encontrar consuelo, pero había algo acerca del sonido chispeante del agua y el suave zumbido de los filtros limpiadores que relajaban algo en su pecho, dándole la oportunidad de sentarse y pensar. No se metió; pero al usual estilo Briefs hizo algo extraño, se sentó junto al borde de la piscina y sumergió su pierna izquierda en las profundidades del líquido. Su otra pierna estaba estirada frente a ella, Bulma suspiró y se inclinó sobre sus codos, mirando fijamente al feroz y brillante cielo.

"Paz," le murmuró suavemente al cielo. "Demasiado mal que no pueda escaparme de mi misma." No había respuesta desde el cielo, no había una luz mágica que la iluminara fuera de ahí. En cambio el oscuro cielo sin luna parecía unirse con las estrellas como astillas de hielo, y una ligera brisa suficientemente fría para congelar su descubierta piel en sus brazos la cubrió. No tenía miedo de la oscuridad; usualmente lo tendría pero en ese momento sus propios pensamientos le eran más peligrosos, y eso era una mala señal.

No era una persona introspectiva por naturaleza, en todo casi era superficial y de mal carácter. Todos sabían eso, incluso ella misma. Pero eso era sólo una parta de lo que era. Si quería crear una metáfora de su personalidad, se imaginaría un diamante... con al menos un trillón de facetas que cada una representaba un estado de ánimo.

"Y tan difícil de encontrar," se quejó. "Incluso yo creo que estoy loca."

Al pensar en la locura, Vegeta apareció instantáneamente en su mente. Ahora _su_ personalidad, ¿cómo sería?

Bulma rió suavemente para sus adentros. Esa era fácil. Un agujero negro. Incomprensible, misterioso, y cada tanto equivocado como algo para temerle. No le temía, en realidad no. Simplemente no entendía al bruto, y eso la sacaba de sus casillas. Ella era un genio. Donde algunas personas se sentirían tocadas al escuchar las palabras de su padre ya fallecido hace tiempo diciendo cuán fuerte y resistente era su hijo, Vegeta estaba amargado y enfadado. Pero él siempre era así; completamente insensible a cualquier suave emoción.

No tenia sentido. Bulma no lo encontraba, y no quería rendirse. Aún así, las ramificaciones psicológicas de su torcido pasado eran una cosa. Otra cosa eran sus actitudes. Quería poder. Quería derrotar a Goku.

También la quería... pero Bulma no estaba segura si podría dejarse llevar por su simple deseo, sabiendo todo lo que puede contraer. Era una criatura emocional por naturaleza, y siendo tan abierta podría formar atracciones a sus acercamientos con mucha facilidad. ¿Realmente quería que pasara eso si Vegeta se acercaba? Quizá no emocionalmente, pero el simple hecho de conocerlo, tener su confianza y afecto ocasional querían decir que más acercamientos físicos sólo profundizarían esa unión.

Y luego él la lastimaría. Era simple.

_Bien,_ pensó Bulma tristemente. _Voy a tener que endurecer esas paredes emocionales mías._ _No voy a dejarlo hacer lo que quiera cuando hay una posibilidad que todavía pueda hacer una diferencia._

"_Si_ hay una posibilidad," suspiró ella. "Quizá todo está en mi cabeza. Quizá estoy loca por pensar en todo esto."

"Eso nos haría dos," una cansada voz concordó. Bulma se enderezó completamente, con los ojos abiertos. Pero la sombría figura tan solo se arrodilló a su lado, una extraña silueta en la noche. "Te estás escondiendo."

"Que manera de decir lo obvio, Vegeta," dijo temblorosa, levantando una mano para apuntarle en la rodilla, para estar segura que era sólido y no una sombra lejana. Sus manos tocaron una suave tela, y se imaginó que se había cambiado los pantalones. El aroma de piel limpia y cálida emanaba de él, y a Bulma le costó no acercarse a él. Le gustaba la calidez, y la noche estaba fría.

En cambio, ella aclaró su garganta tranquilamente y se volteó. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Era la única forma que podía describirlo, otra cosa podía ofenderlo completamente. Sorprendentemente, él suspiró y se sentó a su lado, con una pierna bajo la otra.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" respondió duramente, sonando como siempre. Pero no se lo creía. Corriendo su cabello a su hombro rió suavemente.

"Porque estoy preocupada, Vegeta."

A él le impresionó su intento de desarmarlo. Lo escuchó gruñir suavemente en la oscuridad. "Ya sabía eso."

"¿Entonces por qué me preguntas? Deja de actuar como si supieras que pasa por mi cabeza, y luego pedirme que te lo explique," dijo suspirando. "Sinceramente no me importa ahora, Vegeta. Me alegro que hayas limpiado tu mierda, pero pasé meses con esa cosa cuando podría haber hecho otras cosas para mí. Ahora ya no tengo nada en que trabajar, nada que explicarle a papá."

Él movió un hombro casi encogiéndolo. "Ese es tu problema."

La irritación se le curvó en su estómago, y se volteó hacia él con incredulidad en sus ojos. "Sé eso, Vegeta. Sabía que el fracaso era un riesgo cuando dediqué mi tiempo para desbloquear esa computadora. ¡Pero no necesito que tú me lo refriegues en la cara! Quiero decir, ¡mírate! ¿Qué estás _haciendo_ aquí Vegeta, si no estás tratando de hacerme sentir peor sobre la situación?"

Vegeta ni siquiera se molestó en responder, lo que la enfurecía más por todo el asunto. ¿Sólo vino hasta aquí para _molestarla_ con _sus_ respuestas?

"Voy adentro," dijo ella cortante, poniéndose de pie. Pero tan pronto como sacó el pie de la piscina, la mano de Vegeta se levantó para agarrarle el antebrazo. "Hey—"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy 'limpio', Bulma?" le preguntó de repente. Ella maldijo un poco mientras trataba de zafarse, y él no dejaba de aprisionar su brazo. Era mucho más fuerte, y podía herirla fácilmente si lo deseaba. Pero no la estaba lastimando... aún.

Se relajó levemente, volviéndose a arrodillar en una posición más cómoda. No había nada más para hacer. "¿No es eso lo que eres, Vegeta? Creí que era por eso que querías destruir todo en la computadora." Hubo una pequeña suposición dentro de ella que lo hizo dudar de los resultados de sus acciones, lo que la enojaría un poco si realmente era verdad.

"No lo sé," dijo en una suave voz, casi para sí mismo. Vegeta no la estaba mirando, la fuerte silueta de su apretada mandíbula parecía apretarse aún más en la casi inexistente luz. "Algo debió haber cambiado..."

Sonó muy inseguro entonces, completamente sin su usual arrogancia. Honestamente no tenía idea porque sentía lo mismo todavía, sin saber que hacer. Bulma tampoco sabía en realidad, no era una psicóloga para decirle que es lo que estaba mal. Pero había una cosa que la ayudaba con sus problemas, aunque parecía ser lo contrario a lo que Vegeta estaba tratando de hacer, aún así, ese quizá era todo el punto.

"Creo que estás tratando de esconderlo todo, ¿sabes?" Dijo tranquilamente. "Déjalo salir, olvídate de todo. Vegeta, con la vida que has tenido no creo que eso siquiera sea posible. No es por nada que estés tan complicado —sin ofender—, has estado tratando de cortar de ti parte de lo que eres. Es... no tomes mis palabras en esto, pero podría ser la razón porque tu... sueñas con eso." Cuando él la miró ásperamente, continuó ella con más confianza. "Lo haces, ¿o no? Recuerdo esa noche que dormí en tu cuarto, te despertaste quejándote de tus sueños. Y apostaría que no es la primera vez que has soñado con esos días."

Sus ojos eran agudos, calculadores. Pero había pensamientos corriendo tras esa mirada que decían que estaba absorbiendo lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Quizá creyendo lo que había dicho. Soltándole el brazo por un momento usó su mano libre para rascarse el cabello, luego agachando su cabeza para frotarse la nuca. "Todas las noches."

"¿Perdón?" Dijo ella, asombrada.

"Dije, todas las noches. No le temo a los sueños; eso es la marca de un cobarde. Son recuerdos, unos distorsionados," admitió, ciegamente exponiéndosele. Bulma escuchó atentamente mientras él parecía más hablarse a sí mismo que a ella. "Freezer, Zarbon, mi padre, las cosas se repiten en mi cabeza desde los últimos días en el planeta Vegeta. Pero estas cosas... las grabaciones... nunca las conocí. Freezer siempre supo lo que había, el maldito enfermo, y el Rey de los Saiyajin era sólo un _juguete_ para él. El rey, ¡mi padre!" Siseó furiosamente, y sus hombros temblaban de la tensión.

"No teníamos una unión profunda, peno nos respetábamos mutuamente. Cuando me enteré de su muerte no sentí la necesidad de luto; no me entristecí porque la primera cosa que cualquier Saiyajin aprende es que el acercamiento con otros causa demasiado daño. Y la muerte nunca hace una cita con la víctima," dijo amargamente. "Eso estaba bien. ¿Pero por qué los sueños siguen apareciendo, si esto es así? Lo sé... fracasé en hacer lo que era mi destino. No soy el Super-Saiyajin. No maté a Freezer. Estoy condenado a morir tan sólo como un simple príncipe. ¿Cómo peleo mi pasado, si incluso después de haber _destruido_ los últimos vestigios mi mente aún me traiciona cuando descanso?"

Sus ojos se ensancharon, luego se suavizaron mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, mirando a su visible agitación justo ahí frente a ella. Era evidente en la forma en que sus manos volvieron a agarrar su cabello, en la rigidez de sus músculos, en la súplica de sus ojos cuando la miraba. Oh dios, por primera vez Vegeta parecía necesitar su ayuda... y ella no sabía que decir.

Así que levantando lentamente, envolvió su mano gentilmente sobre su puño, sintiendo el apenas reprimido temblor en su forma. Aflojando su mano con conformidad, la corrió por esas salvajes puntas mientras él la miraba con tormento en sus ojos. Con su otra mano le acarició la mejilla, con los pulgares acariciándole la fuerte estructura de sus mentones en silencioso conforte, como si estuviera limpiando las lágrimas que nunca saldrían de sus ojos. Que nunca _saldrían_ en su presencia. Besando suavemente sus nudillos tomó su mano contra su propia mejilla, sus ojos brillando desesperadamente en una manera que esperaba que él no pudiera ver. Dejando salir un respiro, él simplemente la miró.

"No sé que es ser como tú, Vegeta, y no sé nada sobre como has sobrevivido," admitió tranquilamente. "Pero estás demasiado envuelto en la idea de como deberías ser, como debería ser un verdadero príncipe Saiyajin... es como si la única persona que te hiciera sentir culpable de todo eso fueses tu. Nadie te degrada, excepto tú mismo. Eres tan libre como siempre lo fuiste, sólo que no pareces aceptarlo." Un áspero respiro para sus adentros fue todo el sonido que escuchó, en una noche que ya se había ido. Bulma tragó dolorosamente cuando sus dedos se envolvían convulsivamente sobre los de ella, pero continuó. "No sé como puedo ayudarte, Vegeta... pero me gustaría intentarlo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"¿Por qué persistes en tratar de... ayudarme?" le preguntó suavemente, sus ojos mirando vacíamente hacia la piscina. "Desde que llegué me has tratado como a un humano, como a un igual. Sinceramente odio cuando haces eso. Estoy _sobre_ ti... pero heme aquí, escuchándote aliviar mi mente y diciéndome porque soy así. Lo más extraño es que te estoy escuchando. ¿Todos los humanos pueden hacer esto?"

Ella rió tranquilamente, y un poco inconscientemente. "Los humanos sólo estamos más acostumbrados a nosotros mismos, aunque mucho más débiles."

"Hmp. Tal vez, pero eso no cambia nada. Los sueños nunca se detendrán, ahora lo sé." Su cabeza se inclinó a un lado levemente, cuando su mano se deslizó por su mejilla y se acercó a su puntiagudo cabello, pero ella no respondió. Le permitió continuar con su gentil tacto, sorprendentemente sin alejarse o decirle que se detenga inmediatamente. Bulma no tenía nada más para decirle sobre sus problemas; tenía la sensación que si más trataba de ayudarlo más se iba a confundir. Pero él le estaba respondiendo, y eso era una buena señal. De hecho, la mano que se agarraba a la de ella se estaba deslizando sobre la suya, moviéndose para correrle un mecha de su cabello tras su oreja. Bulma se congeló momentáneamente —nunca había hecho algo así antes— pero luego se resignó al placer de tenerlo tocándola de una manera que no era nada excepto suave.

Era sorprendentemente agradable sentir el contacto de sus dedos acariciándole la suave piel de sus mejillas, curvándose tras su oreja lentamente después de alejarse, deslizando mechas de su cabello entre ellos. "Ustedes los humanos tienen un cabello extraño," comentó roncamente, completamente fuera de contexto. "Es _suave_. Todo en ustedes es suave."

El calor inundó sus mejillas. "Tomaré eso como un cumplido, creo," murmuró tranquilamente, viéndola parpadearle. "No lo arruines."

"No lo iba a hacer," respondió, igual de tranquilo.

Oh. Había algo en la manera que la estaba mirando entonces, que decía que la miraba en una luz diferente. Quizá antes estaba atraído a ella físicamente, impresionado por su capacidad mental, pero el brillo en sus oscuros ojos le dijeron entonces que algo en ella había traspasado una de sus muchas barreras. Que quería decir no tenía idea. Todo lo que sabía era que la mirada en sus ojos había cambiado, y ella mantenía su respiración. Pero cuando sus manos se bajaron para descansar contra su cuello cálidamente, su respiración se escapó mientras él se inclinó para capturar su boca con la suya.

Había algo tan diferente sobre eso esa vez, algo que nunca había experimentado antes. No había brutalidad, urgencia, enloquecida búsqueda o animalismo sobre ese beso. No podía señalar en lo que sea que fuese que había hecho para cambiarlo, para adentrarse en sus defensas, pero todos sus pensamientos fueron dejados _a un lado_ bajo la lenta caricia. Su firme boca acariciándola suavemente, profundizando el beso lentamente antes de alejarse y dejándola inclinarse más hacia él. Sus manos bajaron para agarrar su cintura y acercarla más hacia él, liberándola de su dolorosa posición de estar arrodillada y luchar contra el concreto. Cuando sus azules ojos volvieron a abrirse otra vez estaba controlando un fuerte latido en su corazón, su pecho una cálida pared frente a ella mientras se acurrucaba alrededor de él.

Ya habían estado en la misma sugestiva posición una vez antes, pero no hubo inflexión sexual en ella. Esta vez Vegeta podía mirarla claramente y ver la incerteza en sus ojos junto con la innombrada necesidad. No era carnal, o lujuria, pero algo más de lo que ella necesitaba deshacerse. La cosa más horrible era que no sabía que hacer con eso.

"Estás helada," Vegeta notó lentamente, haciéndola parpadear en confusión. Sus rudas palmas corrían sobre el largo de sus descubiertos brazos, logrando un temblor en ella que tenía muy poco que ver con el mismo frío. Ella se mordió el labio y asintió lentamente.

"Es una fría noche. Pero no quiero ir adentro... además, estás lo suficientemente cálido."

"No tanto como para ambos dos," dijo secamente, haciéndola levantarle una ceja. Él miró al oscuro líquido tras ellos casi blandamente, sus dedos acariciándole los brazos casi ausentemente. Bulma aún seguía sorprendida de la transformación en él. Bien, quizá esa no era la palabra correcta, era más bien un asustante buen humor. Todavía era el mismo viejo Vegeta, y muy lejos de ser un cura profesando su eterno amor por ella. Era tan realista en las cosas como él... ellos no estaban enamorados.

¿Pero qué era? No tenía una palabra para eso, pero sabía que no había amor envuelto en eso. Él la lastimaba, se burlaba de ella... y confiaba en ella. Ella lo insultaba, lo ignoraba, buscaba la importancia de su vida... y lloraba por el dolor que podía causarle. Bulma sabía que se preocupaba por él, también estaba atraída a él, pero ese no era el comienzo de un romance de cuentos de hadas. Oh dios. Era realmente un anti—cuento de hadas, completamente lo opuesto que hubiera deseado para cuando creciera.

Peleaban constantemente, se reían de las desgracias del otro y comenzaban a sentir algo parecido al odio por el otro. Él la asustaba, ella lo confundía, lo _enceguecía_ en algún punto... y aún así estaban para el otro cuando lo necesitaban. Él la ayudaba a tener algunas perspectivas en su vida, le enseñó a no ser tan tonta cuando se trate de dolor. Ella le había dado la comodidad que él sentía que había perdido, desafiado sus ideas de vida, hurgarle la mente hasta que perdiera el temperamento. Él se le había metido emocionalmente, ella se había alejado de él, él la había estrangulado, ella lo había golpeado, habían maldecido hasta quedar con los rostros azules _y aún así estaban juntos._

Se conocían mutuamente de una forma más profunda que una mera amistad, porque Vegeta apenas podría entretenerse con ese pensamiento. Bulma podía estar confundida sobre todo lo demás pero sólo podía sentarse y mirar lo que había descubierto. Si no era amor era la peor cosa más cercana: era devoción.

Aunque era sorprendente, pero le golpeó un nervio profundamente dentro de su verdad. Sonaba locamente como un compromiso, y eso no sonaba bien refiriéndose al príncipe Saiyajin. ¿Si era devoción por su parte, y atracción y entendimiento, igualaba al amor por defecto? Por ese motivo, ¿qué era lo que _él_ sentía?

Ella lo sorprendió riendo suavemente, inclinándose para descansar su frente en su musculoso hombro. "Vegeta, _debo_ estar volviéndome loca," dijo ella, derrotada. "¿Puedes creerlo? He enloquecido."

"Puedo creerlo," murmuró él, haciéndola bufar suavemente. Luego pausó. "¿Por qué piensas que te has vuelto loca?"

"Por ti, estúpido. ¿Qué más me volvería loca?" le devolvió ella. Frotando su frente irritada contra su hombro, ella lo dejó salir. "No puedo amarte; no eres como yo."

Vegeta respiró, y quedó en silencio por un largo minuto. Bulma pudo sentir el martilleante latido de su pecho bajo su oído pero se sintió extrañada por lo que estaba diciendo. Kami, sabía que no estaba segura sobre eso, y aún si Vegeta se burlase de ella —cosa que haría— no importaría. Y Bulma hacía mucho que había admitido que confiaba en él. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso enterró su rostro en la fuerte línea de su clavícula, junto donde el hombro se junta con el cuello. Mm, su piel olía _cálida_, pensó en vago agrado. Pero perdió sus pensamientos cuando se apoyó contra ella, su boca sobre la fragancia de su sedoso cabello.

"Tienes razón, debes haber enloquecido," murmuró finalmente. Bulma inclinó su cabeza para mirarlo, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Sus manos, las cuales habían estado descansando levemente en sus caderas, le dieron un placentero apretón mientras un extraño brillo entraba en sus ojos. "Aunque... serías la primera, si tal cosa fuese posible."

Su frente se arrugó. "¿Crees que es imposible? ¿Por qué?"

"Soy un asesino," dijo calmadamente. "Demoníaco—"

Bulma se lanzó y lo besó con fuerza entonces, callando su boca con la de ella. Un asesino podría ser, pero no era demoníaco. No había posibilidad de eso en lo absoluto. Cuando trató de alejar su rostro para continuar lo que ella estaba segura que sería otro enfermizo discurso sobre sus acciones, hizo un drástico movimiento y lanzó su peso contra él en un intento de hacerlo caer. Funcionó, y a pesar de su sorpresa y su reflexivo momento ella rápidamente de puso sobre él con un manto viviente, cubriéndolo.

Alejando su boca de sus tentadores labios, le dio una crítica mirada. "Sabes que no creo eso," respiró, tocando sus labios superiores. Era tan solo más completa que la otra, Bulma lo notó con una sonrisa interna. Un poco más cerca, casi le dio una larga mirada, especialmente cuando estaba irritado. Justo como entonces. "Bulma, créelo," le gruñó. "Es lo que soy. Un soldado de la muerte, ¿_recuerdas_?"

Su ceño se volvió a fruncir, y cerrando sus ojos volvió a enterrar su rostro en su pecho nuevamente. "Entonces porque no me has matado, ¿huh? Porque ya no eres más un soldado. Y nunca fuiste demoníaco... sólo de corazón frío. Hay una diferencia ahí, sabes," le informó desde su pecho tranquilamente, su boca acariciando sobre los descubiertos músculos. No tenía puesta una remera, se dio cuenta. Mmm, agradable. Sus dedos se curvaban alrededor de sus caderas en reflejo por su inconsciente caricia sobre su pecho con sus labios, pero era la única señal que tuvo con respecto a cualquier efecto que podía provocar en él. Bien, _había_ otra más, pero trató de no enfocarse en eso... todavía. Su fuerte respiro movió algunas mechas de su cabello que acariciaron su pecho.

"Quizá algún día me creerás, mujer."

Ella sonrió fieramente al término usado. Algún día. Suspirando de placer mientras sus manos lentamente comenzaron a masajear su espalda, un pequeño pensamiento pasó por su mente. O no tan pequeño, dependiendo de cuando lo mirase. Después, la mujer de lacio cabello supo que se estaría preguntando sobre eso.

"Vegeta, si Goku te derrota... por favor no te vayas," susurró ella. "¿Por favor?"

Él se congeló, sus manos aún contemplando su completo cuerpo. Una fría brisa les llegó de repente, y Bulma pudo oír las hojas cayendo en la vereda cerca de su casa. Su pulso se aceleró un poco más, haciéndole cosquilleos en el estómago mientras su príncipe parecía perderse en sus pensamientos. _Hm,_ pensó cuidadosamente, _¿cuándo comencé a referirme a él como mi príncipe?_ Su pecho se expandía mientras suspiraba, su respiración era una leve niebla mientras miraba fijamente a las brillantes estrellas que parecían hielos sobre ellos. Vegeta corrió una larga mecha de su cabello por un momento, antes de gruñir suavemente.

"Me quedaré aquí hasta que lo derrote de una vez por todas," dijo simplemente. "Esperaré por toda la eternidad si así debiese."

Algo se iluminó dentro de ella, mezclándose entre tristeza y alegría, haciendo desaparecer el frío de la noche. Aún si lo amaba o no, o lo que sea que él sentía por ella... él acababa de decir que se quedaría hasta derrotar a Goku.

Y Goku _nunca_ perdía.

Vegeta era de ella. Al costo de su interna promesa, que sin decirlo le había hecho a ella. Se quedaría una eternidad si tenía que hacerlo. Ella tenía todo ese tiempo para cambiarle la mente. Una leve, brillante sonrisa iluminó sus facciones mientras levantaba su cabeza, causando un leve fruncido de su ceño en las de él.

"¿Qué?" Dijo fuertemente, pero algo más cálido que su voz le estaba dejando mirarlo y hundirse en sus ojos.

Bulma sonrió ampliamente. De alguna manera, aunque sus fantasías de la niñez habían sido cubiertas más allá del conocimiento y su romance de cuento de hadas había sido pisoteado... tenía su príncipe. Les tomaría mucho de ambos lados para hacer que este amor alterno les funcione, y realmente quería intentarlo. Funcionaría, no importaba a que costo.

Porque la promesa brillaba.

Tenían toda la _eternidad_.

Inclinándose, Bulma lo besó ardientemente, finalmente sintiendo que le estaba respondiendo como siempre debió haberlo hecho. Acostados juntos bajo las estrellas, siguieron su destino, uniéndose en una noche que había visto demasiado, que había sido testigo de tantas cosas. Así las promesas habían sido hechas, vidas creadas o amores que crecían al mismo tiempo... el tiempo llevaría todo eso a su propio ritmo.

El comienzo de mucho más... y el final de esta historia.

* * *


End file.
